Sempre!
by GraaziC.W.H
Summary: Filha ilegítima do rei, Isabella foi criada em um convento e foi totalmente preparada para assumir o véu. até que o Rei Charlie aparece com um marido relutante para ela. De repente ela se encontra prometendo amar, honrar e obedecer a Edward. para sempre
1. Prólogo

**Gente esse e o prólogo da minha terceira edição de livro...**

**Como as outras o nome da autora e livro só será revelado no último cap**

**Espero que gostem o 1 cap sai em seguida **

Filha ilegítima do rei, Isabella foi criada em um convento e foi totalmente preparada para assumir o véu... até que o Rei Charlie aparece com um marido relutante para ela. De repente, ela se encontra prometendo amar, honrar e obedecer a Edward... para sempre.

Uma quase freira com uma educação sexual muito peculiar... Educação.

Isabella não inclui uma noite de núpcias, e o que os animais fazem nos estábulos é a única referência sexual desta donzela sem experiência. Oh Deus... Edward vai morder seu pescoço como os animais ao emparelhar-se?

Noite de núpcias de breves minutos e com testemunhas.

Edward é um guerreiro, viril e capaz de expressar uma paixão animal, mas tem que consumar um casamento em poucos minutos e com testemunhas apressando-o, o que se torna uma missão quase impossível.

Amar, sim. Honrar, sim. Obedecer?

Isabella logo descobre que, enquanto pode ter dificuldade em obedecer as ordens e pedidos extravagantes do marido, não será difícil amá-lo para sempre.

Um Compromisso para sempre... Amor para sempre... Honra para sempre... E... Sempre obedecer?

Uma deliciosa comédia romântica com aventuras, intrigas, humor e paixão.

**Prólogo**

_**Inglaterra, 18 de junho de 1189.**_

- As mulheres são descendentes do diabo!

- Vamos, amigo, claro que não fala a sério? - Robert de Shambley murmurou severamente. - Falas assim neste momento pelas ações de Irina.

- Me nomeie uma mulher tão valente e fiel como um cavaleiro - Edward o desafiou, agarrando sua jarra e tomando a metade da cerveja de um gole.

Ele havia chegado a Shambley essa manhã, e tinha se esforçado em beber muito álcool para afundar-se em uma anestesia durante a maior parte da tarde e entrada da noite. Robert, seu bom amigo, fazia companhia.

- Meu cérebro está muito alagado de cerveja para aceitar semelhante desafio - seu amigo admitiu cansado. - Mas poderia nomear um cavalheiro ou dois - inclusive até um filho ou dois do rei, que não são tão fiéis ou valentes como deveriam ser.

- Sim. - Edward suspirou enquanto pensava nos filhos do rei e como eles se rebelaram contra Charlie, procurando roubar-lhe a coroa em cada oportunidade que se apresentava. Então ele concluiu... - As mulheres são uma maldição nesta Terra.

- Hmm - Robert murmurou, olhando por cima de seu ombro enquanto a porta das cozinhas se abria e uma criada jovem de seios grandes saía com duas jarras de cerveja. Ele a puxou de brincadeira enquanto ela colocava as jarras na mesa, então, ignorando o olhar severo de Edward, também piscou para ela.

Sorrindo, a garota loira virou-se com suas saias voando, e passou pela porta, balançando os quadris provocante-mente.

- Possivelmente elas são, meu amigo - Robert murmurou enquanto a porta se fechava atrás dela. - Mas também elas têm suas utilidades.

- Sim. Na cama. - Edward murmurou, em seguida, adicionou amargo. - E algumas delas também estão ansiosas para serem úteis para qualquer serviço. Irina certamente parecia bastante entusiasmada nos estábulos de Lorde Volture quando os apanhei juntos lá.

- Eu não julgaria todas as mulheres pela sua antiga prometida, Edward. Ela é...

- Uma puta barata que aparentemente abre as pernas para todo mundo - ele sugeriu secamente, em seguida tomou mais cerveja. Golpeando seu jarro sobre a mesa, ele disse - Eu juro que nunca me casarei. Já aprendi minha lição. Não haverá nenhuma esposa infiel para mim. Ter sido corneado por minha prometida já foi o suficiente. Não vou me casar. Nem pelas terras, nem pelas propriedades. Nem por toda a riqueza do reino. Nem sequer sob ameaça de tortura!

- Que tal sob ameaça de morte? - perguntou uma voz divertida, e ambos os homens viraram com os olhos arregalados em direção a figura que agora enchia a porta aberta que levava ao pátio. O homem que se dirigiu a eles era alto e usava um manto negro com um capuz cobrindo sua cabeça, deixando seu rosto na sombra. Mas ver o rosto do recém-chegado não era motivo de preocupação para os dois homens que estavam surpresos, pois ele tinha conseguido entrar na fortaleza sem ser anunciado.

Franzindo o cenho, ambos, Edward e Robert ficaram de pé em um segundo, cautelosamente agarrando suas espadas.

Um segundo homem entrou em Shambley Hall. Ao reconhecer o homem magro e miúdo que agora entrava na fortaleza, Edward relaxou. Viu que a mão de Robert tinha afrouxado sobre a sua espada.

- Bispo Shrewsbury - Robert gritou em saudação. - Minhas desculpas. Os homens de meu pai deveriam ter anunciado sua chegada.

- Ordenei-lhes que não o fizessem - o primeiro convidado anunciou, baixando o capuz enquanto avançava para frente. Suas feições eram fortes e seu cabelo, uma vez avermelhados, agora eram cinza igual aos seus olhos penetrantes.

Houve um momento breve de silêncio enquanto Edward e Robert o olhavam boquiabertos; então Robert se recuperou o suficiente para oferecer uma reverência profunda.

- Meu Lorde. Se tivesse sido advertido de sua vinda poderia ter preparado...

- Nem sequer eu sabia que estaria vindo. Além disso, não queria que ninguém soubesse. - Tirando seu manto, o Rei Charlie II o deu a Shrewsbury enquanto o homem mais baixo avançava para pegá-lo. Então Charlie voltou a atenção às luvas que usava.

Colocando-as sobre a mesa, ele agarrou o jarro vazio de Edward, serviu-se de cerveja, e tomou uma boa quantidade do líquido. Ele virou para olhar os dois homens mais jovens.

- Deve estar com fome depois da viagem, meu Lorde - Robert murmurou, obviamente abalado por essa inesperada e importante visita. - vou ordenar que preparem uma refeição.

- Não! - O rei tomou Shambley pelo ombro e sacudiu a cabeça. - Já comi em Cullen. Sentem-se. Os dois.

Edward e Robert trocaram um olhar surpreendido com a menção da casa da família de Edward, mas nenhum homem disse nada enquanto se deixavam cair sobre o banco obedecendo a ordem do rei. Com suas costas para a mesa, eles observaram em silêncio enquanto Henry se servia de mais cerveja, ele bebeu, em seguida, caminhou poucos passos em direção ao silencioso bispo de Shrewsbury. Ele girou bruscamente.

- Então. - seus olhos se cravaram em Edward. - Não quer se casar?

Edward moveu-se incômodo sob os olhos cinza do rei, seus próprios olhos dirigiram-se primeiro a Robert, logo para a expressão enigmática do bispo. Seu cérebro afetado pela cerveja girava confuso.

- Bem... eu... - Edward finalmente começou a falar reticente-mente, só para ser interrompido.

- Nem por terras nem por títulos? Nem por toda a riqueza do reino? Nem sequer sob ameaça de tortura, acho que foi o que disse - o rei citou suas palavras severamente.

Edward se moveu de onde estava sentado, inseguro, sem saber exatamente como havia desagradado seu soberano, mas sabendo que de algum jeito suas palavras tinham feito isso.

- Não desejo... - ele disse finalmente, só para ser interrompido novamente.

- E se eu, seu rei, ordenar isso?

Isso pegou Edward de surpresa. Ele vacilou, sua boca se abriu e se fechou; então ele começou a sacudir a cabeça em confusão. Por que ao rei se importaria se ele casasse ou não? A pergunta girava dentro de sua cabeça, mas não podia encontrar nenhuma resposta rápida. Edward era um segundo filho. Não era herdeiro de nenhuma das vastas propriedades de seu pai. Ele não tinha o dever para produzir um herdeiro.

Aparentemente tomando o movimento de sua cabeça como uma negativa, fez despertar o infame temperamento do rei. Com os olhos ardentes, ele de repente se deteve diante de Edward, inclinando-se para frente e forçando o jovem cavaleiro a inclinar-se para trás até que a mesa se cravasse desconfortavelmente em suas costas.

- E se eu ameaçar matá-lo se não aceitar um casamento? - Charlie explodiu. Ele fez uma pausa e, aparentemente pensando que métodos específicos eram necessários para convencê-lo, adicionou. - Esquartejado. Com uma espada bem afiada. Sua cabeça colocada em uma lança e seus braços e pernas exibidos aos quatro cantos de meu reino. O que acha então?

- O casamento soa agradável - Edward conseguiu dizer, envergonhado de ouvir a súbita agudeza que sua voz tinha adotado sob a ameaça de seu Lorde e soberano. Sentiu o suspiro de alívio de Robert a seu lado, e sinceramente desejou poder sentir esse alívio também, mas com o rei ainda perfurando-o com o olhar e com o rosto a uns poucos centímetros de distância, com o fogo irradiando de seus olhos, e sua respiração morna em sua cara, Edwrad ainda não estava sentindo nenhum alívio.

Mas de repente ele pareceu estar bastante sóbrio. Essa era uma sensação desesperadamente incômoda.

Com um sorriso satisfeito curvando-se em seus lábios, o rei se endireitou abruptamente como se não estivesse ameaçando o cavaleiro.

- Estou contente de ouvir isso. Prefiro tê-lo como genro que ter sua cabeça decorando o palácio do West Minster.

- Genro? - Edward disse inexpressivamente, então olhou para Robert, muito confuso. O rei tinha três filhas, Tanya, Eleanor, e Katerine. Mas as três mulheres já estavam casadas. Robert parecia estar tão atônito quanto Edward, mas seu amigo o acotovelou sacudindo a cabeça em direção a Edward, parecendo sugerir que ele tinha perguntado o que ambos estavam perguntando-se. Suspirando, Edward girou para o rei e começou a dizer. - Não entendo, Sua Majestade...

Mas o rei já não estava parado diante deles. Ele tomou seu manto do bispo e estava colocando sobre seus ombros volumosos enquanto avançava em direção à porta. Shrewsbury o seguiu apressadamente. Parecia que agora que eles tinham arrancado uma promessa de Edward, os dois homens estavam partindo.

Edward olhou para Robert. Seus instintos, que o tinham salvado uma e outra vez nas batalhas, urgiam-no a permanecer quieto onde estava, ou fugir escada acima para seu quarto. Mas seus instintos estavam um pouco confuso nesse momento.

E provavelmente estavam equivocados. O fato de Robert de repente estar a seu lado, agarrando seu braço e urgindo-o a seguir o Rei Charlie e o bispo desgraçadamente parecia indicar seu engano.

Suspirando, Edward agarrou as luvas do rei - as que ele tinha deixado sobre a mesa - e se apressou atrás dos nobres, consciente de que Robert o seguia.

- Mas, sua Majestade - ele gritou enquanto os alcançava. - Suas filhas estão casadas.

- Não Marie - o rei respondeu prontamente. Fazendo uma pausa na porta, ele olhou para Edward, com a boca aberta para falar, então piscou ante a imagem das luvas que Edward lhe estendia. - OH. Obrigado - ele murmurou, tomando suas luvas e colocando-as, abriu e fechou seus dedos em punhos algumas vezes para assegurar-se que as luvas estavam bem colocadas, em seguida subiu o capuz de seu manto sobre sua cabeça.

- Busquem seus mantos. A noite está úmida - ele ordenou, então saiu da fortaleza. Com o bispo seguindo-o.

Robert e Edward trocaram um olhar, em seguida correram para obedecer a ordem do rei. Só depois que eles foram procurar seus mantos e saíram do castelo para perseguir as duas figuras escuras que caminhavam em direção aos estábulos que Robert murmurou o que Edward esteve pensando.

- A bela Marie não era a amante do rei? A que ele instalou na corte e amou à vista de todos?

- Sim - Edward murmurou. Ele a conhecera em uma visita a corte que havia feito com seus pais quando tinha dez anos. A sua tinha sido uma beleza nunca superada. A pele como uma seda branca com apenas um leve rubor. Cabelo tão suave como o linho e mais brilhante que o ouro. Os olhos da cor do mar em um dia claro. Sua risada soava como uma campainha, e ela tinha sido a personificação da generosidade.

Houve rumores de que o rei planejava deixar de lado à rainha Renne em favor de sua adorável amante, mas Marie havia morrido no ano seguinte. E havia criado novos rumores.

Será que a rainha a tinha matado por medo de perder seu lugar e seu título? Mas essa pergunta permaneceu sem resposta e a história se converteu em uma anedota que era contada nos salões à noite e que poucos acreditavam.

Depois de tudo, a rainha havia sido encarcerada por ter incitado à rebelião de seus filhos antes da chegada da bela Marie o que poderia temer de uma amante do rei?

- Sua Majestade? - Edward disse tão logo ele e Robert se aproximaram do homem de manto negro. - Disse Marie?

- Sim, minha filha, Isabella Marie. Sua mãe era uma beleza famosa com o mesmo nome. A criatura mais adorável que jamais tinha existido - ele disse à medida que alcançavam os estábulos. Fazendo uma pausa fora das portas, o rei deixou que o bispo entrasse e ordenasse que cavalos descansados fossem preparados. Ele mesmo virou para Edward e anunciou - Nossa filha é quase tão adorável. É com ela que se casará.

- Mas...

- Basta de mas, Culen! - Henry explodiu. Avançando, ele cravou o dedo em seu peito para enfatizar cada palavra. - Pode viver em matrimônio ou morrer solteiro. Mas vai se casar com ela!

- Sim, meu Lorde, mas, por quê? - Edward perguntou rapidamente.

- O que quer dizer com por quê? Porque te aprecio. Porque penso que será um bom marido. Porque eu determino isso.

Edward fez uma careta, e não comentou que essas ameaças de esquartejá-lo não eram as ações de alguém que o apreciava.

- Pelo contrário, - ele disse - Eu quis dizer, por que agora, sua Majestade?

Charlie franziu o cenho, então suspirou.

- Bem, estive procurando o marido perfeito para ela por um longo tempo, mas nenhum me parecia o suficientemente bom. Sempre pensei em você como um candidato provável. Não perfeito, mas promissor. Mas você já estava comprometido.

Mas agora não está mais.

- Mas hoje é o primeiro dia depois da ruptura do compromisso - Edward comentou secamente.

- Sim. Eu estava a caminho de Rosshuen para oferecer-lhe a mão de minha filha. Paramos no castelo de Cullen para trocar os cavalos. Estávamos lá quando o mensageiro chegou com as notícias para seu pai: Que o compromisso estava cancelado e que você estava aqui afogando suas mágoas. Pareceu-me providencial. Sempre gostei de você e sua família. É honrado. E Marie - meu doce amor - me falou bem de você. Penso que a impressionou, ou tanto como um menino de dez anos pode impressionar...

Os olhos do rei mostraram um brilho especial.

- Shambley esta a um dia de viagem, e o tempo é essencial. Eu... - fazendo uma pausa enquanto recordava sua pressa, Charlie voltou a gritar uma ordem aos estábulos, logo retomou o bate-papo. - Então é um noivo afortunado.

- Muito afortunado... - Edward suspirou, então fez um gesto de desculpa enquanto o rei o olhava severamente. - Mas, por que agora, meu Lorde? Deveria estar no Chinon. Seu filho Richard e o rei da França...

- E John, - Chralie disse severamente. - uniu-se a eles.

Edward e Robert intercambiaram um olhar de horror diante disso. Parecia que os rumores eram verdadeiros então. O filho favorito do rei se uniu à rebelião. Essas notícias deviam ter sido um golpe para o velho monarca. A aparição de Shrewsbury com os melhores cavalos de Shambley chamaram sua atenção, e o Rei Charlie impacientemente se moveu para encontrar o homem.

- Bem, bem - ele disse com aprovação, examinando os animais rapidamente. - Muito bons cavalos, Shambley. Dê a seu pai meus elogios quando o vir. A propósito, Como está ele?

- OH! melhor, meu Lorde. Melhorando dia a dia - Robert assegurou-lhe. O rei tomou as rédeas de um dos cavalos e começou a montar.

Robert ficou surpreso de que o rei recordasse da enfermidade de seu pai, quando estava acossado com tantos problemas pessoais.

- Bem. - Acomodando-se na sela, ele olhou-os de cima. - Bem, o que estão esperando? Montem!

Edward e Robert viram os dois cavalos que o chefe de estábulos estava tirando, então rapidamente avançaram para cumprir a ordem.

- Até onde todos sabem, eu ainda estou em Chinon - Charlie anunciou. - supõe-se que acreditam que estou isolado, me recuperando da perda de homens de Le Mans.

- Perda Le Mans? - Robert perguntou com desânimo.

- Sim. - O rei girou seu cavalo em direção aos portões e o urgiu a avançar.

Shrewsbury foi imediatamente a sua direita, seguindo seu passo. Edward teve que esporear seu cavalo para mantê-lo suficientemente perto para ouvir Charlie à medida que partiam.

- Richard atacou a meus homens de Le Mans. Eu ordenei que a aldeia fora do portão fosse incendiada para mantê-lo afastado, mas o vento mudou de direção E Le Mans ficou reduzida a cinzas.

Edward estremeceu com essas notícias. O rei tinha nascido lá. Seu pai, o Conde de Anjou, tinha sido enterrado lá. A perda de sua terra natal teria sido algo duro de assimilar.

E Edwrad estava seguro que havia algo mais nessa história que ele precisava saber.

- O que disse? - Robert perguntou, do lado esquerdo de Edward. - Disse que Le Mans foi queimada?

Ignorando a pergunta, Edward se dirigiu ao rei.

- E ainda assim veio para ver o casamento de sua filha? Por que não esperar até que tudo se arrumasse?

Charlie pareceu descontente com a pergunta, mas depois de um olhar feroz a Aric por sua impertinência, ele replicou:

- Para assegurar da segurança dela se as coisas não saírem como espero.

- Que segurança?- Edward pressionou. Se esperava que ele se ocupasse da segurança da moça, tinha que saber quais eram as ameaças.

O rei se manteve calado por tanto tempo, que Edward começou a pensar que não responderia, então ele de repente anunciou.

- Há rumores de que Renne mandou matar a mãe de Isabella. Eu acredito neles.

- Mas a rainha Renne estava presa na época de sua morte - Robert assinalou, empurrando o cavalo de edward com o seu próprio enquanto tentava manter-se dentro da conversação.

- Sim, mas ela tem criados que lhe são fiéis e que estão dispostos a fazer o que ela ordena.

- Mas que ela desejasse a morte de Marie o suficiente para mandar assassiná-la? - Edward perguntou, freando com as rédeas a seu próprio cavalo, tentando apartar do cavalo do rei enquanto se aproximavam do portão.

- Como recordará, minha esposa é onze anos mais velha que eu. Eu tinha 19 anos quando nos casamos e ela trinta. E ela estava recentemente divorciada do Louis VII, o rei da França. Ela tinha perdido seu título como rainha da França, casou-se comigo, e se converteu na rainha da Inglaterra. Acha que ela se arriscaria a ser destituída novamente? A outra anulação? A perder outra coroa? - ele sacudiu a cabeça - Não.

Inclinando-se para frente, Robert perguntou,

- Por que não a...

- Castigá-la? Matá-la por suas ações? Quis fazê-lo. Mas tinha feito uma promessa a Marie. Ela me fez jurar que nunca tiraria Renne do trono. Ela não queria ser rainha, só a mim. Minha doce e ingênua Marie.

Disse-me que isso só me causaria mais problemas e seria causa de outro motim político contra mim. Além disso, ela temia por nossa filha. Tinha medo que Renne pudesse mandar matar à menina por vingança.

Houve um silêncio por um momento; então Edward murmurou:

- Eu não sabia que tinham tido uma menina.

- Ninguém sabe, sua mãe a desejou muito.

Todos se mantiveram em silêncio salvo pelo ruído dos cascos dos cavalos enquanto cruzavam a ponte sobre o fosso; então o rei anunciou seriamente.

- Esses cães agarrando meus calcanhares, rapazes. Meus filhos querem me derrubar. Antes que isso aconteça, assegurarei o futuro de minha filha.

- Então estamos indo procurar a sua filha para casá-la com Edward?

Edward olhou ferozmente a seu amigo. Robert soava muito alegre. Porque não era ele quem estava por ser forçado a casar-se com a filha bastarda do rei da Inglaterra. Deus querido, a mera idéia o decompunha.

Agora passaria toda sua vida cuidando dessa pequena malcriada...

- Sim - o rei interrompeu seus pensamentos. - Ela passou sua vida na abadia de Godstow. Devemos ir lá e realizar o casamento; então Shrewsbury e eu devemos voltar para Chinon. Você, Shambley, pode ajudar Edward a voltar para sua fortaleza para procurar seus homens. Vocês dois, devem ser capazes de mantê-la segura.

Olhou para seu futuro genro.

- Teria preferido que seus homens nos acompanhassem Edward, para ter uma escolta adequada para a volta, mas nos fariam viajar, mas lentamente. E não tenho mais tempo.

Quando Edward assentiu em silêncio, Charlie aparentemente decidiu que tudo estava de acordo. O rei urgiu seu cavalo a um ritmo de galope. Tudo o que Edward podia pensar, enquanto esporeava seu cavalo, era que logo estaria casado.


	2. Chapter 1

**Oi gente noite de sábado cap inédito para vcs *-***

**Espero que gostem**

**Bora ler**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>

Lady Adela, abadia de Godstow, franziu a testa ao observar a extensão da mesa onde todas as freiras estavam sentadas para a comida do meio-dia. A irmã Clarice, a irmã Eustice... e lady Isabella estavam faltando.

Não era estranho que a irmã Clarice se atrasasse.

A mulher estava atrasada para todas suas tarefas. Muito provavelmente ela se esqueceu de ir procurar o incenso para a missa que teria lugar após o almoço, e tinha ido buscá-lo, irmã Clarice sempre esquecia o incenso.

Mas a irmã Eustice e lady Isabella sempre eram pontuais, previsíveis como uma regra. Mas elas tampouco estiveram na refeição da manhã. Tampouco estiveram nas orações da madrugada e da manhã. Em Godstow, precisava de uma emergência para que uma freira não assistisse às orações, e esta não seria uma exceção. A irmã Eustice e lady Isabella tinham estado nos estábulos durante a noite e boa parte da manhã, ocupando-se de uma égua que estava por parir seu potro.

Mas certamente elas não estavam ainda ocupadas com isso! Ela se irritou, então olhou em direção à irmã Beatrice, que tropeçava com as palavras da passagem que estava lendo.

Adela arqueou uma sobrancelha interrogativamente. A irmã Margaret fez um movimento com suas mãos, imitando a ação de ordenhar uma úbere.

Adela piscou, logo se deu conta que ela sustentava a jarra com leite enquanto pensava nas mulheres desaparecidas. Passando a jarra à irmã Margaret, a abadessa fez um gesto para que as outras continuassem com sua comida, então levantou-se e se moveu para a porta. Ela mal tinha entrado no corredor quando viu a irmã Clarice que se apressava pelo corredor com um ligeiro rubor culposo em seu rosto.

Como não podia falar durante a refeição, Lady Adela uma vez mais arqueou uma sobrancelha, exigindo uma explicação da mulher atrasada.

Suspirando, Clarice levantou sua mão e inseriu um dedo em sua fossa nasal, em um gesto para avisar que esqueceu o incenso para a missa - tal como Adela suspeitava.

Sacudindo a cabeça, a abadessa fez um gesto para que Clarice fosse à comida; em seguida partiu para os estábulos.

O lugar estava em silêncio salvo pelo sussurro suave de feno quando vários animais se moveram e olhavam curiosamente para ela quando entrou. Levantando a bainha de sua saia para evitar arrastá-la e sujá-la em algo desagradável, ela avançou até alcançar o último compartimento. Lá, a irmã Eustice e lady Isabella estavam ajoelhadas diante de uma égua ofegante. A abadessa ficou parada por um momento, observando afetuosamente as costas curvadas enquanto as mulheres trabalhavam com o animal; então sua boca se curvou com desânimo quando Eustice se moveu e ela pôde ver exatamente como lady Isabella estava trabalhando.

- Em nome de Deus, que estão fazendo?

Isabella ficou rígida ante essa exclamação de horror vinda detrás, sua cabeça girando brevemente para ver a abadessa boquiaberta observando-a com desânimo. Então Isabella girou rapidamente para acalmar à égua quando o animal relinchou, Eustice conduziu à horrorizada Adela a uns passos de distância, murmurando uma série de explicações à medida que elas se moviam.

- A égua está tendo problemas. Esteve em trabalho de parto por horas antes que nos déssemos conta que o potro está virado. Lady Isabella está tentando ajudá-la.

- Ela tem suas mãos... dentro da égua! - Adela comentou com horror.

- Ela está tentando girar o potro - Eustice explicou rapidamente.

- Mas...

- Não é hora da refeição do meio-dia? - Isabella sussurrou com exasperação, tirando a mão que segurava as patas do potro e bateu levemente a anca da égua. O animal estava ficando nervoso pelo tom da voz da abadessa.

- Isto é uma emergência. Deus perdoará que tenhamos quebrado o silêncio durante a comida.

- É uma emergência - Adela prontamente respondeu.

- Sim, esperaremos que nossa égua consiga agora - Isabella murmurou, movendo-se rapidamente quando o cavalo começou a chutar em uma tentativa desesperada para ficar de pé.

A irmã Eustice moveu imediatamente, indo segurar a cabeça da égua. Murmurando palavras tranqüilizadoras ao animal assustado.

A preocupação quase a superou, mas Adela conseguiu conter-se enquanto Isabella se deixava cair outra vez de joelhos perto das ancas da égua. A diferença da irmã Eustice, que estava vestida com o hábito branco, a moça estava vestida com as enormes calças e o casaco do rapaz do estábulo. Era costume que a garota usasse essa roupa quando trabalhava nos estábulos. Isabella se sentia muito mais cômoda que com um vestido, e Adela, apesar do que lhe ditava seu sentido comum, fazia pouco para dissuadi-la de usar essa roupa escandalosa. Sempre tinha gostado da moça, e não havia nenhuma autoridade nesse lugar para desaprovar esse costume. Mas já tinha explicado que deveria descartar as roupas de rapaz para sempre, - junto com muitas outras coisas - uma vez que ela tomasse o véu e se tornasse freira.

Esses pensamentos abandonaram a Adela, e teve um estremecimento quando Isabella uma vez mais colocou suas mãos na égua, chegando a tomar o potro para tentar ajudá-lo a chegar a este mundo.

- Graças a Deus que seu pai, o rei, não está aqui para ver isto - Adela murmurou, recordando de manter sua voz tranqüila. Não desejava assustar ao cavalo novamente.

- Ver o quê?

As três mulheres ficaram rígidas diante dessa voz profunda. Os olhos de Eustice se arregalaram de horror quando ela olhou além da abadessa, em direção à entrada dos estábulos. Sua expressão foi suficiente para dizer a Adela que tinha reconhecido corretamente a voz. O lorde, parecia, não estava particularmente cortês esse dia. O rei tinha chegado para ver no que sua filha se converteu sob sua tutela.

Endireitando seus ombros, Adela girou com resignação em direção a Charlie, notando os homens que estavam com ele enquanto forçava um sorriso de boas vindas.

- Rei Charlie. Bem vindo.

O monarca sacudiu a cabeça saudando a abadessa, mas sua atenção estava centrada em sua filha. Ela o olhou por cima de seu ombro, um sorriso radiante substituindo a ansiedade de seu rosto.

- Papai!

Charlie começou a sorrir, mas se deteve quando viu a imagem dela.

- Que diabos está fazendo nos estábulos, moça? E vestida como um m-menino. - Ele olhou ferozmente Adela. - Não te pago o suficiente para que contrate um rapaz para os estábulos? Falta-me o respeito colocando minha filha para trabalhar com os animais?

- Oh, papai. – Isabella riu, despreocupada por seu mau humor aparente. - Sabe que é minha escolha. Todos devemos trabalhar em algo e eu prefiro os estábulos a esfregar os pisos do convento. - A última parte de sua declaração foi distraída por um murmúrio. Ela voltou para o que estava fazendo. A curiosidade de Charlie foi despertada.

- O que está fazendo?

Isabella levantou a vista, havia ansiedade em seu rosto.

- Esta égua esteve em trabalho de parto por mais de um dia. Está perdendo suas forças. Temo que vá morrer se não a ajudarmos, mas não posso girar o potro.

Suas sobrancelhas se arquearam, Charlie observou para onde sua mão tinha desaparecido. O horror invadiu seu rosto.

- Por que... o que...

Suspirando, Isabella com calma explicou.

- O potro está virado. Estou tentando girá-lo, mas não posso achar sua cabeça.

As sobrancelhas de Charlie se arquearam com isso.

- Não vais machucar a égua colocando o braço dentro dela desse modo?

- Não sei - ela disse pragmaticamente, colocando o braço mais dentro no animal. - Mas ambos, a égua e o potro certamente vão morrer se não fazermos algo.

- Embora... - Franzindo o cenho, Charlie disse - Deixa isso para... né... - ele olhou em direção à freira que agora retrocedia para Isabella e o cavalo.

- A irmã Eustice - Lady Adela completou.

- Sim. A irmã Eustice. Deixa que a irmã se ocupe disso, filha. Não tenho muito tempo para estar aqui e...

- Oh, não poderia fazer isso, Papai. Arruinaria as mangas do hábito da irmã Eustice. Isto não levará muito tempo, estou segura que...

- Eu dou a mínima para as mangas de sua irmã - Charlie replicou, avançando para arrastar sua filha se fosse necessário, mas o olhar de rogo de sua filha o fez deter-se. Ela era muito parecida com sua mãe. Charlie achava impossível recusar à mãe algo.

Por que devia ser diferente com sua filha?

Suspirando, ele tirou a capa e a deu a Eustice, em seguida, tirou o casaco e o deu também.

- Quem te ensinou isto? - ele perguntou grunhindo, curvando-se para ajoelhar-se a seu lado na palha.

- Ninguém - ela admitiu, lançando-lhe um sorriso que ganhou seu coração. Isso imediatamente fez que ele deixasse de lado sua impaciência e sua raiva. - Me ocorreu quando vi o problema. De outro modo ela morrerá.

Sacudindo a cabeça, ele se moveu para perto dela como pôde para colocar suas mãos dentro da égua para ajudar.

- Não pode achar a cabeça?

Isabella assentiu.

- Tenho as patas traseiras, mas não posso...

- Aqui! A tenho. Está entupida com algo. - ele fez uma pausa. - Aqui vamos.

Isabella sentiu que as pernas deslizavam de suas mãos e se afastavam. Tirou suas mãos da égua quando seu pai girou o animal dentro do ventre da mãe até que sua cabeça esteve no ângulo correto.

- A égua está muito fraca. Terá que... - enquanto essas palavras saíam de sua boca, ela arrastou a cabeça e as patas dianteiras do potro. Segundos mais tarde o potro estava sobre a palha.

- OH - Isabella ofegou, observando à criatura de patas magras que tentava parar-se na palha. - Não é adorável?

- Sim - Charlie concordou grunhindo; então ele clareou sua garganta, agarrou seu braço, e a ajudou a ficar de pé. - Vem. Há pouco tempo. Além disso, não é apropriado para uma moça de sua posição estar participando destas coisas.

- Oh, papai. - Rindo, Isabella se lançou em seus braços como fazia desde menina. Charlie rapidamente fechou seus braços ao redor dela e desistiu da reprimenda.

- Então ela é a filha do rei.

Edward moveu-se desconfortavelmente, seu olhar deixou à moça que o rei abraçava e foi para seu amigo.

- Ela é adorável.

- Bastante - Edward aceitou. - A menos que a memória me falte, ela parece ser uma cópia exata da bela Marie.

- Sua memória não falha. Ela é a imagem exata de sua mãe - Shrewsbury concordou. - À exceção do cabelo. Isso ela herdou de seu pai. Esperemos que ela não tenha herdado seu mau humor.

- Ela foi criada e educada corretamente, bispo. Com disciplina e bondade, e a desobediência não é uma característica dela - a abadessa anunciou firmemente, olhando severamente para Shrewsbury por sugerir que a moça poderia ter sido malcriada.

Então, parecendo recuperar-se, ela forçou um sorriso e em um tom muito mais piedoso murmurou.

- É muito gratificante saber que sua Majestade tenha recebido minha mensagem. Quando nos inteiramos que ele estava na Normandia, tememos que ele não pudesse receber as notícias a tempo de voltar para completar a cerimônia.

Edward trocou um olhar com Robert, em seguida, perguntou cuidadosamente.

- Que cerimônia?

- Que cerimônia? - Adela repetiu com assombro. - Lady Isabella Marie vai tomar o véu amanhã.

Houve silêncio por um momento após o anúncio, em seguida, Robert murmurou:

- O rei vai ficar um pouco surpreso com isso.

- O que! - o rugido do Charlie atraiu sua atenção.

- Acredito que ele acaba de inteirar-se - Edward murmurou, virando para olhar o rei Charlie. O rosto do rei mostrava uma carranca furiosa e estava tão avermelhado que parecia quase púrpura. Até seu cabelo parecia ter-se avermelhado, pois luzia mais vermelho do que cinza. ele caminhou furiosamente para eles, com as mãos e os dentes apertados.

Sua filha o seguia, com uma expressão surpresa e confusão no rosto.

- Pensei que sabia, papai. Eu pensei que você soubesse, papai. Pensei que você havia recebido minha mensagem e você veio para testemunhar... - Suas palavras cessaram abruptamente quando seu pai fez uma pausa e girou para ela com fúria.

- Isso não deve acontecer! Ouviu-me? - Repito-o, não vai ser uma freira. - Mas... Sua mãe, que Deus guarde sua alma insistiu nisso antes de morrer, e não pude fazer nada respeito a isso nesse momento. Mas posso e vou fazer algo agora. Sou seu pai, e não permitirei que arruíne sua vida se tornando freira.

Isabella pareceu brevemente sobressaltada diante dessas palavras; então vendo a dureza da expressão da abadessa pelo insulto implícito das palavras de seu pai, ela permitiu-se dar rédea solta a suas emoções.

- Não estarei arruinando minha vida! É perfeitamente aceitável converter-se na noiva de Deus! Eu...

- Deus te abençoará com filhos? - Charlie perguntou, interrompendo suas palavras.

Ela pareceu brevemente surpreendida por isso, logo se recuperou para replicar.

- Possivelmente. Ele abençoou à Virgem Maria com o Jesus.

- Jesus? - por um momento pareceu que o rei ia explodir, ou morreria de um colapso. Seu rosto estava púrpura de ira.

Foi o bispo quem interveio, chamando a atenção do rei com palavras gentis.

- Sua Majestade, é uma grande honra convertê-la noiva de Deus, se Isabella Marie verdadeiramente tiver uma vocação, não está certo forçá-la a...

- Silencio! - Charlie se dirigiu ao homem. - Não quero ouvir seu discurso religioso. Graças a você, quase não chegamos a tempo aqui. Se eu não tivesse ouvido falar da ruptura do compromisso de Edward e economizado um dia de viagem escolhendo-o a ele como noivo em vez de Rosshuen, teríamos chegado aqui muito tarde! - Girando para a abadessa, ele rugiu - por que não fui informado destes planos?

A abadessa piscou surpreendida.

- Nós... eu pensei que sabia, meu Lorde. Foi o desejo da mãe de Isabella, que ela seguisse seus passos e se tornasse freira. Ela disse isso em seu leito de morte. Como você não arrumou um compromisso, acreditei que aceitava essa decisão.

- Eu não aceito - respondeu ele, em seguida, acrescentou: - E eu fiz um acordo.

O que eu quis dizer foi porque não fui informado da cerimônia iminente?

- Bem... não sei, sua Majestade. Eu mandei avisar a um tempo atrás. A informação deveria ter chegado com bastante tempo de antecipação para que pudesse assistir. Esperávamos que pudesse assistir à cerimônia.

O rei se dirigiu a Shrewsbury novamente, com os olhos acusadores, mas o bispo ruborizou e murmurou:

- Estivemos viajando muito, meu Lorde. Le Mans, em seguida Chinon... Possivelmente a mensagem chegou depois que partimos. Ocupar-me-ei de checar isso no momento em que voltarmos.

Charlie o olhou brevemente, então se dirigiu a sua filha.

- Não tomará o véu. Casar-se-á. É minha única filha que não se rebelou contra mim. Quero ter netos de você.

- John nunca se rebelou contra você.

- Ele se uniu a meus inimigos.

- Isso é só um rumor - ela discutiu com desdém.

- E se for verdade?

A boca de Isabella se apertou ante essa possibilidade. Na verdade, nenhum homem em toda história tinha sofrido tantas traições, como seu pai. Todos os seus filhos legítimos, seus meio-irmãos se voltaram contra ele, sob a influência de sua mãe, a Rainha Renne.

- Você ainda tem William e Geoffrey - ela sussurrou, mencionando os outros dois filhos bastardos de Henry.

Sua expressão se fez solene ante isso, e ele estendeu os braços para apertar os ombros da filha.

- Mas eles não nasceram de minha bela Marie. O amor da minha vida. Eu sou um homem velho e egoísta, filha. Quero ver o fruto desse amor crescer e florescer e derramar sua semente nesta terra, não a quero afogado e morto aqui neste convento. Quero vê-la casada.

Isabella suspirou, seus ombros se afundaram em derrota.

- Então o farei. Quem é meu prometido?

Edward ficou rígido quando o rei de repente virou para ele.

- Cullen. - O rei fez um gesto para que ele avançasse, e Edward inconscientemente endireitou seus ombros. - Minha filha, Isabella Marie. Filha, seu marido, Edward de Cullen.

- Como vai, milorde? - ela murmurou educadamente, estendendo sua mão. Então, fazendo uma careta de desculpas quando notou que sua mão não estava limpa, mas sim manchada com substâncias de seu trabalho recente dentro da égua.

Isabella retraiu sua mão e fez uma reverência rápida.

- Lamento minha roupa, mas não estávamos esperando visitas hoje.

Antes que Edward pudesse murmurar uma resposta cortês, o rei anunciou.

- Deveria se trocar.

Sua cabeça girou.

- Me trocar?

- Sim. Não desejará se casar com essa roupa.

- O casamento vai acontecer agora? - Desânimo era a única palavra para descrever sua reação, e Edward realmente podia entendê-la. Tudo isso também era um pouco decepcionante para ele.

- Assim que você se mudar, devo voltar para Chinon.

- Mas...

- Ocupe-se para que se vista corretamente - o rei ordenou à irmã Eustice, então tomou o braço da abadessa Adela e a urgiu a sair do estábulo.

- Quero falar uma palavra com a abadessa.

Isabella ficou boquiaberta olhando-os, então olhou para Eustice com um sobressalto quando a irmã tocou seu braço e fez que a seguisse.

- Vou me casar?

- Sim. - Eustice olhou com preocupação à moça enquanto ambas saíam dos estábulos. Isabella estava muito pálida.

- Eu pensei que ia ser uma freira como você.

- Tudo ficará bem - Eustice murmurou tranqüilizando-a, dirigindo-se às portas do convento e tomando o corredor da esquerda. O Rei Charlie e a abadessa Adela já estavam fora da vista.

- Sim, Isabella aceitou.

- Tudo ficará bem. - Então seus ombros se afundaram, e ela sussurrou. - Mas eu ia ser freira.

- Parece que não estava verdadeiramente destinada a tomar o véu.

- OH, mas ia fazer, - Isabella assegurou. - Minha mãe desejava isso. Ela disse à abadessa. E meu pai nunca arrumou um compromisso. Eu nasci para ser uma freira.

- Não parece - Eustice a corrigiu brandamente.

- Mas se Deus quer que eu tome o véu? E se ele se zangar porque não me torno uma freira?

- É muito provável que Deus tenha seus próprios planos para você, Isabella. De outro modo ele teria detido seu pai para que chegasse depois da cerimônia. Assim intervém Deus, não? - Franzindo o cenho, Isabella sacudiu a cabeça para considerar essa idéia. A irmã Eustice continuou - Parece-me que deve ter sido Deus quem trouxe seu pai aqui a tempo para impedir a cerimônia.

- Sim - Isabella murmurou hesitante. - Mas por que Deus quer que eu me case quando eu poderia me tornar freira?

- Possivelmente ele tenha algo mais importante para que faça sendo uma esposa.

- Possivelmente - ela murmurou, mas era óbvio por seu tom que estava tendo dificuldade em avaliar essa possibilidade.

Suspirando para si mesma, Eustice a apressou a entrar em uma cela pequena que havia sido o quarto de Isabella desde sua infância.

Conduzindo à moça para dentro, Eustice a fez sentar-se na cama pequena e dura, em seguida virou para procurar na arca o vestido que Isabella ia usar na cerimônia do dia seguinte. Voltando-se com as mãos vazias, Eustice franziu o cenho.

- Onde está seu vestido branco?

Isabella levantou a vista distraidamente.

- Vestido branco? OH!, a irmã Margaret se ofereceu para pendurá-lo para tirar-lhe as rugas.

- Ah! - Sacudindo a cabeça, Eustice foi para a porta. - Me espere aqui. Voltarei imediatamente.

Isabella observou a porta fechar-se atrás de sua amiga e mentora, então afundou-se de volta na cama com um suspiro. Era difícil assimilar o que estava acontecendo.

Só essa manhã, sua vida havia sido previsível e rotineira, um caminho confortável e seguro.

Agora os eventos estavam fora de seu controle, mudando o curso de sua vida, e ela não estava segura que ia em uma direção que desejasse. Mas parecia que tinha pouca escolha. As decisões de seu pai eram determinantes.

Então teria que se casar, com um homem que ela nunca tinha conhecido antes, um homem que ela mal tinha visto brevemente uns minutos atrás quando seu pai o apresentou. Deveria ter olhado mais cuidadosamente por mais tempo, mas de repente havia sentido tímida. Era uma nova sensação para ela. Não teve muitas ocasiões para estar na presença de homens durante sua vida. Os únicos homens que tinha conhecido eram seu pai; seu criado e companheiro constante, o bispo Shrewsbury, e o padre Abemott, o sacerdote que oficiava a missa dos domingos na abadia. A reverenda madre dava missa no resto da semana.

Também tinha conhecido o moço do estábulo uns anos atrás. Mas ele não tinha durado muito tempo em seu posto. Uma semana, talvez; então ele a tinha encurralado no estábulo e pressionado os lábios contra os seus.

Muito surpreendida para reagir, no princípio Isabella só ficou quieta.

No momento em que recuperou da surpresa, a curiosidade e uma espécie de estremecimento de prazer lhe impediu de protestar. Para sua vergonha, ela não o deteve até que ele começou a cobrir seus seios com as mãos.

Isabella tinha considerado pará-lo, sabendo que tudo o que sentia tão maravilhoso que devia ser um pecado, tudo o que era divertimento parecia ser um pecado, de acordo com as irmãs. Mas Isabella nunca saberia se o teria detido, pois Eustice os encontrou acidentalmente. Num minuto ela estava envolta no abraço caloroso do moço, e ao seguinte ele estava sendo arrastado pelas orelhas para fora do estábulo. Eustice então falou que Isabella nunca devia deixar que um homem a beijasse e a tocasse novamente. Isso era mau. Os lábios eram para falar, e os seios para ordenhar.

A abadessa tinha despachado o moço do estábulo no mesmo dia.

- Ela não parecia contente com a notícia de seu casamento - Robert murmurou.

Movendo-se no banco onde as freiras tinham acomodado os homens para comer enquanto eles esperavam, Edward tirou seu olhar da comida que não podia digerir, apesar de parecer deliciosa, e observou seu amigo.

- Não - ele concordou com desânimo.

- Bem, possivelmente só seja a surpresa. - Edward grunhiu.

- Ela é muito bonita.

Edward grunhiu novamente. Ele parecia estar longe de sentir-se alegre por isso, e Robert suspirou.

- Certamente não teme que ela possa ser infiel? Esta moça foi criada em um convento, homem. Ela não pode ter aprendido a mentir e a enganar do modo que faz uma mulher criada na corte.

Edwrad se manteve calado por um momento, logo murmurou:

- Lembra-se da minha prima, Clothilde?

- Clothilde? - ele pensou, então riu. - Oh, sim. A moça cuja mãe não permitia comer doces para que não perdesse todos os dentes antes de se casar.

Edward fez uma careta.

- Nem um só doce passou por seus lábios antes do dia de seu casamento, mas ela comeu uma grande bandeja de doces em seu banquete de casamento.

- Sim. - Robert riu novamente enquanto recordava do fato. - Ela comeu uma bandeja de doces.

- E ainda segue gostando dos doces. Talvez muito e porque foi privada de doce por muito tempo. Em dois anos de casamento, ela ganhou seis vezes seu peso original. E perdeu três dentes.

Robert estremeceu.

- Não me diga que teme que sua esposa engorde e perca seus dentes?

Edwrad fez uma careta, em seguida suspirou.

- O que falta em um convento?

- Bem, eu entendo que elas podem ser um pouco rígidas, mas eu tenho certeza que ocasionalmente comem alguns doces ou...

- Se esqueça dos malditos doces! - Edward explodiu. - Homens. São homens o que faltam nos conventos.

- Sim, bem, mas justamente essa é a razão de sua existência e... OH! - Robert sacudiu a cabeça. - acho que entendo. Teme que por ter sido privada da companhia de homens todos estes anos, sua esposa se afeiçoe a sua companhia.

Edward murmurou entre dentes. Não podia entender. Seu amigo sempre havia sido tão obtuso?

- Edward, amigo. Não permita que o comportamento de Irina confunda sua visão das coisas. Ela foi criada por seu tio, Lorde Stratham, o mais notório mulherengo da Terra.

- Sim, mas...

- E ela não pode conter suas paixões. Entendo que não possa estar tranquilo, mas não pode ser algo tão mau como Irina. Se tem medo que ela se interesse por outros homens, simplesmente você só tem que mantê-la longe da corte. A mantenha no campo, onde os únicos homens que ela possa conhecer sejam camponeses e criados. Certamente ela foi educada para não se misturar com eles. - Ele bateu nas costas do amigo.

- OH, sim. O rei muito provavelmente ficará muito feliz em não ver sua filha nunca mais - Edward murmurou. Robert franziu o cenho.

- OH, é obvio. Ele provavelmente desejará vê-la na corte ocasionalmente.

- Muito provavelmente – Edward concordou secamente.

- Ele parece sentir muito carinho por ela. - O cenho franzido de Robert se aprofundou quando pensou nisso. - Isso poderia ser um problema, certo? Jesus! Você Terá um rei como sogro - ele se deu conta do completo significado disso. Se não a fizer feliz, ele poderia mandar te esquartejar. Que situação tão difícil!

- Robert.

- Sim?

- Para de tentar me fazer sentir melhor.

A preocupação de Isabella cessou abruptamente com a abertura da porta. Suspirando, ela se sentou enquanto a irmã Eustice entrava com o vestido cuidadosamente pendurado em seu braço.

- As rugas desapareceram - a freira informou e começou a fechar a porta da cela, mas fez uma pausa quando a voz da abadessa soou no corredor. Quando Adela chegou à porta, tanto Eustice e Isabella estavam esperando curiosas. Adela correu para Isabella.

- Oh, minha querida menina - ela murmurou ternamente, sentou-se na cama ao lado da moça. E a abraçou. - Tudo vai ficar bem. Você verá. Deus tem um caminho especial para que siga e deve confiar nele.

- Sim, foi isso que a irmã Eustice me disse - Isabella sussurrou com lágrimas nos olhos. Estranhamente, as lágrimas não a tinham ameaçado até a abadessa oferecer-lhe conforto. Sempre havia sido desse modo. Enquanto ambas, Eustice e a abadessa tinham ocupado o lugar de sua mãe, era à abadessa a quem Isabella recorria para colocar-lhe um curativo em um joelho arranhado e para aliviar sua dor. E nunca falhava: Isabella podia manter-se tranqüila e sorridente com a ferida no joelho até que a abadessa aparecia; diante da primeira imagem do rosto de Adela, ela sempre se rompia e chorava.

- Oh, vamos, minha menina. Não chore. Deve ter fé em Deus. Ele escolheu este caminho para você. Certamente existe uma razão.

- Não estou chorando com medo do que virá... - ela se corrigiu - basicamente, não. Estou chorando pelo que se acaba.

Confusa, a abadessa sacudiu a cabeça ligeiramente.

- O que está acabando?

- Eu terei que deixar todas vocês, a única família que conheci, além de meu pai - ela adicionou.

Eustice e Adela compartilharam um olhar abatido, seus próprios olhos enchendo-se de lágrimas com essa realidade. Elas estavam muito alvoroçadas para considerar essa verdade.

- Bem... - a irmã Eustice olhou desesperadamente a seu redor, olhando a qualquer lugar menos para a jovem que havia sido sua assistente nos estábulos desde que era uma menina, a pequena Isabella que havia agarrado em suas saias no momento em que ela foi capaz de permanecer de pé e aprendido a andar. A freira tinha ensinado tudo o que sabia a ela, o rosto de Eustice se carregou de dor pela separação.

- Sim - Adela murmurou com tristeza, seu próprio olhar choroso fixo no chão. Ela havia se encarregado de Isabella desde o seu nascimento. Os cachos de cabelos castanho-claro avermelhados e o sorriso doce do bebê haviam derretido seu coração como nunca nada tinha feito. Contradizendo os costumes, ela tinha fiscalizado as lições da menina pessoalmente. Ela tinha passado hora após hora expandindo a mente da criança, estimulando-a com paciência, e restringindo a volatilidade que sempre pareceu acompanhar os ruivos. A recompensa do seu esforço foi grande, Isabella Marie era tudo que ela teria desejado em uma filha. Com um gesto de dor, a abadessa ficou de pé.

- Todo pássaro tem que deixar o ninho um dia - ela disse com praticidade. Moveu-se para a porta, só para fazer uma pausa e olhar para trás em dúvida. - Nunca pensei que algum dia você nos deixaria, Isabella. Não estava preparada.

- Adela suspirou. - Acreditei que você nunca necessitaria desse conhecimento, omiti ensinar-lhe coisas sobre o casamento e o leito conjugal.

- O leito conjugal? - Isabella franziu o cenho com preocupação enquanto notava um súbito rubor de pudor nas faces da mulher.

A abadessa a olhou fixamente, perdida por um momento, então girou abruptamente afastando-se.

- A irmã Eustice vai te explica - ela disse abruptamente. Ela começava a escapar do quarto, então fez uma pausa para acrescentar - Mas faça rapidamente, irmã. O rei está muito impaciente para terminar com tudo isto.

A porta se fechou, deixando Eustice olhando-a em estado de estupefação.

* * *

><p><strong>Deixem sua opinião ela é super importante *-* nos vemos no próximo sábado ou em minha outra fic que postarei em seguida...<strong>

**Bjs**


	3. Chapter 2

**Gente como prometido hj sábado aqui esta o 2 cap. Ta super legal gente, não sei como será com vc mais chorei de tanto rir quando li kkkkkk! **

**Imaginem os conselhos de uma freira para uma moça prestes a se casar KKKKKKKK sem palavras...  
>Espero que gostem... não esqueçam de deixar um recadinho...<strong>

**BOA LEITURA! **

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2<strong>

_- O leito conjugal..._

Isabella voltou seu olhar da porta fechada para Eustice. A irmã endireitou seus ombros, com uma expressão de determinação, mas antes que ela pudesse continuar, Isabella perguntou.

- Posso me vestir enquanto você explica isso?

Eustice piscou com a interrupção, então suspirou e sacudiu a cabeça.

- Sim. Seu pai parece estar com muita pressa. Possivelmente isso seria o melhor. - Indo para a cama, Isabella rapidamente tirou as calças que vestia para trabalhar nos estábulos. Eustice imediatamente a pegou e começou a dobrá-las enquanto começava novamente. - O leito conjugal pode ser desagradável, mas é seu dever sagrado como fez uma pausa ao soltar os cordões de sua túnica. Ela olhou à outra mulher com desânimo. - Quanto desagradável?

Eustice fez uma careta.

- Bastante, pelo que me comentaram. Minha mãe costumava ficar na cama, pelo menos, metade de um dia depois que meu pai reclamava seus direitos conjugais - confidenciou ela.

Os olhos de Isabella se arregalaram com a notícia.

- Deve ser cansativo, então.

- OH, sim - Eustice concordou com um firme assentimento. - E muito ruidoso.

- Ruidoso? - Isabella sentou-se na cama novamente.

- Você deveria estar se trocando - a freira recordou-lhe. Isabella retomou a tarefa e começou a desamarrar as fitas. A irmã Eustice admitiu. - quando eu era pequena, minha irmã e eu escutávamos de fora do quarto de nossos pais à noite. - Ela corou diante das sobrancelhas curvadas de Isabella, e deu de ombros. - Eu era uma menina travessa, sempre me colocando em confusões. Não muito diferente de outra pessoa que conheço... - ela acrescentou com a intenção de fazer Isabella sorrir.

- Bom, nós ouvimos e...

- E? - Isabella a encorajou.

Eustice lhe franziu o cenho.

- Continua se trocando - ela indicou. Ficou calada até que Isabella começou a tirar a túnica pela cabeça, então continuou. - E eles faziam todos os tipos de ruídos. A cama rangia, e meus pais estavam gemendo, ofegando, e gritando.

Isabella ficou boquiaberta.

- Gritando?

- Sim. - Eustice fez uma careta.

- Está segura que estavam acoplando-se? Talvez eles estivessem fazendo alguma outra coisa.

Eustice considerou brevemente, então balançou a cabeça.

- Não. Eu asseguro-lhe, a cama rangia.

Isabella distraidamente começou a alisar a camisa que estava segurando enquanto ela ponderava as palavras de sua amiga. Usando a água que estava no canto da cela, se lavou rapidamente.

- Aqui. - Eustice estendeu o vestido branco.

Isabella imediatamente começou a colocar o vestido. Empurrando os braços nas mangas, o vestido deslizou para os quadris e começou a amarrar as fitas.

Eustice agarrou uma escova. Movendo-se por trás de Isabella, ela escovou o cabelo da moça. Em seguida, deixou a escova e apressou Isabella para a porta.

- Será melhor nos apressarmos. Seu pai estava quase lançando espuma pela boca de tanta impaciência.

- Mas não me disse...

- Eu te conto no caminho - Eustice assegurou enquanto abria a porta. Conduzindo-a para o corredor, ela fechou a porta, então soltou um suspiro e a escoltou pelo corredor. - Como eu disse a você, as relações conjugais são desagradáveis, mas é seu dever agora. Mas há momentos que não precisa. Por exemplo, enquanto a mulher está com se... - interrompendo abruptamente Eustice voltou seus olhos para Isabella. - Não é o seu tempo feminino, certo?

- Não - balbuciou Isabella, incapaz de conter o rubor. Em seu rosto essas coisas nunca foram ditas abertamente.

- Bom. - Eustice sorriu com alívio. - Isso seria um obstáculo para os planos do rei. A consumação do casamento seria proibida se você estivesse...

- Ah - Isabella murmurou com um assentimento de cabeça solene, um pouco confusa, mas ansiosa para que a irmã saísse desse tema.

- Também está proibido enquanto está grávida ou durante a lactação, é obvio.

- Claro - Isabella murmurou baixinho.

- Tampouco durante a Páscoa, o Advento e o Natal.

- Hmm. - Isabella sacudiu a cabeça entendendo.

- Tampouco nos dias de festas religiosas, nos dias de jejum, nos domingos, quarta-feiras, sexta-feiras, e sábados.

- Então, só é permitido nas segundas-feiras, terça-feira? - Isabella perguntou com o cenho franzido.

- Sim. Hoje é terça-feira.

- Sim, graças a Deus - Isabella disse com um gesto.

Se Eustice ouviu seu sarcasmo, preferiu ignorá-lo, e simplesmente continuou com a lista.

- Está proibido fazê-lo com a luz do dia, ou sem roupas, ou em uma igreja, é obvio.

- Claro - Isabella aceitou mansamente. - Isso certamente seria um sacrilégio!

- Só deve ser realizado para ter filhos meninos, e deve ser feito uma só vez por ocasião. E não deve apreciar o ato. E deve se lavar depois. E não deve participar de qualquer tipo de atos lascivos, como beijos, ofegos...

- O que é isso exatamente? - Isabella parou, e Eustice olhou-a impacientemente, seus passos diminuindo sua velocidade.

- Sabe muito bem o que é beijar, Isabella! Peguei você com aquele moço do estábulo quando vocês...

- Eu me referia a ofegar - Isabella a interrompeu, odiando se ruborizar com culpa com a lembrança do incidente com o moço do estábulo.

- OH, bem. - Eustice franziu o cenho. - Ser tocada... em qualquer lugar como seios, lábios... Os seios são para amamentação, e isso é tudo - a freira disse firmemente.

Ela suspirou.

- Outra coisa?... Oh, sim, abster-se de participar em qualquer ato antinatural.

- Ato antinatural? - Isabella perguntou em dúvida.

Eustice fez uma careta.

- Só não ponha a sua boca em qualquer parte de seu corpo, ou deixá-lo colocar a boca em qualquer parte de você. Particularmente as partes do corpo que estão cobertas pela roupa.

Os olhos de Isabella aumentaram, e Eustice fez um gesto de uma mulher conhecedora.

- Não é próprio de uma dama.

- Entendo - Isabella murmurou, então arqueando suas sobrancelhas, perguntou - Mas por que eu não deveria deixá-lo fazer isso? Quero dizer, se os homens são moralmente superiores, como constantemente padre Abemott nos recorda, ele provavelmente já sabe tudo isso?

Eustice assentiu.

- É verdade. Sem dúvida ele sabe tudo isto. Eu estou lhe dizendo isso para que não cometa enganos. Já chegamos - ela disse, detendo-se na porta da capela. Ela virou para Isabella. - Não tem mais perguntas?

- Sim.

- OH. - A irmã não se incomodou em esconder seu desconforto, mas levantou suas sobrancelhas interrogativamente. - Qual?

- Bem... – Isabella engoliu em seco. - Tudo o que me disse são as coisas que não devo fazer. Mas ainda não sei muito bem o que exatamente acontece no leito conjugal.

- OH, é obvio. - Eustice fez uma pausa e considerou o caminho mais fácil para explicar isso.

Então Eustice encolheu os ombros.

- Você viu os animais dos estábulos quando estão no cio.

Não era uma pergunta, mas Isabella assentiu.

- Bem, é o mesmo.

- O mesmo? - Isabella perguntou com desgosto. Ela se viu assaltada com várias imagens de diferentes animais se acasalando. Gatos, cães, cabras, ovelha, vacas, e cavalos de repente encheram sua mente, uma verdadeira orgia de animais domésticos.

- Sim. Agora entenderá por que é tão desagradável para uma dama - Eustice disse firmemente.

Isabella sacudiu a cabeça, então perguntou:

- Ele me morderá o pescoço?

Eustice piscou surpreendida.

- Morder?

- Bem, quando espiei aos gatos, o macho ficava detrás da fêmea e mordia-lhe o pescoço enquanto a montava.

- OH, não. Isso é só para que a fêmea não escapasse. Mas você, você será uma esposa obediente, e não precisará fazer isso.

- Não, claro que não - Isabella concordou. Eustice virou-se para abrir uma porta da capela e espiou o que ocorria lá dentro.

- Ele vai cheirar meu traseiro?

Eustice gritou, em seguida, bateu a porta da capela e virou-se espantada para Isabella.

- Bem, você me disse o mesmo que entre os animais - Isabella disse com ingenuidade. - E eles cheir...

- Pelo amor de Deus! - Eustice a interrompeu fervorosamente. Ela abriu a boca para falar, mas parou diante do brilho no olhar da moça. Ela estreitou o olhar. - Está sendo travessa novamente - Eustice acusou.

Isabella conseguiu mostrar uma expressão solene.

- OH, não, irmã.

- Hmmm. Então deveríamos entrar...

- O que consiste exatamente o ato? - Isabella a interrompeu.

- Ato? - Eustice repetiu, sua confusão era óbvia.

- O emparelhamento. Por exemplo, quando Angus, o touro, aborda a uma das vacas para a montá-la. O que ele está fazendo exatamente?

Fazendo uma careta, Eustice considerou sua pergunta brevemente, então lhe explicou.

- Angus têm uma coisa...

- Uma coisa?

- Sim. É uma espécie de... oh... yeah, é longo. - ela separou suas mãos assinalando uns cinquenta centímetros. - E redondo. Bem, não exatamente redondo, mas sim na forma de um pepino.

- Um pepino? - Isabella tentou imaginar um homem nos estábulos exibindo um longo pepino entre as pernas.

- Sim. - Eustice pareceu estar ganhando força e entusiasmo, enquanto continuava. - Angus inseri seu pepino em Maude, move-a um pouco, derrama sua semente, e acabou-se.

- Bem - Isabella murmurou agora, tentando ser otimista. - Eu acho que não pode ser pior do que esfregar o chão de pedra no inverno.

A gente geralmente acaba com os joelhos machucados e a cintura dolorida, passei horas de joelhos sobre as pedras molhadas. Não era uma de suas tarefas favorita.

- Hmm. Exceto pela dor, duvido que seja...

- Dor? - Isabella a olhou severamente.

Eustice relutantemente sacudiu a cabeça.

- Ouvi dizer que há dor, Isabella, e até sangue. Pelo menos na primeira vez.

Isabella empalideceu.

- Sangue?

- Sim. Eles disseram que é a prova da inocência da mulher.

- Mas...

- É o preço que pagamos pelo pecado original.

- Pecado original - Isabella murmurou com ressentimento. O padre Abemott estava acostumado a repetir aquela frase com freqüência, ele as martelava tanto que essas palavras estavam virtualmente marcadas a fogo em sua alma. - Eu pensei que Jesus tinha morrido por todos nossos pecados? Ou só foi pelos pecados dos homens? - Ela perguntou secamente.

Eustice foi salva de ter que tratar dessa questão. A porta foi aberta a seu lado e uma abadessa um pouco frenética apareceu.

- O que está levando tanto tempo? O rei está muito zangado com a demora.

- Isabella Marie tinha algumas pergunta de último momento - Eustice explicou secamente.

- Que tipo de perguntas, querida? - a abadessa perguntou amavelmente.

- Jesus não morreu por nossos pecados? - Isabella perguntou.

- Sim. Claro que sim - a abadessa assegurou-lhe rapidamente, mas obviamente estava confusa com esse comentário.

- Então por que nós sofremos dor e sangramos na consumação do casamento?

Os ombros de Adela caíram, e ela suspirou com desânimo. Com um olhar que estava entre a consternação e o remorso, a abadessa simplesmente disse.

- Realmente não temos mais tempo para esse tipo de complexas discussões teológicas, querida. Talvez você deveria perguntar ao padre Abemott depois da cerimônia. Vem agora. Seu pai está ansioso por acabar com isto.

O padre Abemott era um sacerdote bastante rígido e arrogante. Oficiar o casamento da filha do rei, ilegítima ou não, fazia com que o homem estivesse insuportavelmente arrogante esse dia. A congregação estava composta pelo o rei, Shrewsbury, o noivo, um segundo homem que dizia ser amigo do noivo, e todas as freiras que residiam no convento. A maioria delas tinham estado na abadia desde a chegada de Isabella Marie e a tinham visto crescer até torna-se mulher. Elas eram como uma família para a Isabella. E por isso a abadessa tinha cedido a seus pedidos e tinha permitido que elas presenciassem a cerimônia. Mas sua presença simplesmente pareceu aumentar o comportamento pretensioso do padre.

Apenas capaz de tolerar a expressão presunçosa do homem, Isabella ignorava suas palavras e concentrou seu olhar em sua cabeça calva.

A imagem de seu couro cabeludo brilhante fez com que seus lábios começassem a tremer em uma diversão maliciosa.

Cada um dos apelidos que ela e algumas das freiras utilizaram para descrever o sacerdote quando estavam zangadas com ele passava em sua mente, ameaçando fazê-la lançar uma risada imprópria.

Rapidamente Isabella baixou seu olhar à saia de seu vestido. Era o melhor que tinha. Feito de um tecido de linho muito suave. Tinha passado horas na confecção desse vestido, pois queria que ficasse perfeito. Mas o vestido tinha sido feito para que ela tomasse o véu, não para tomar um marido.

Soltando um curto suspiro, ela olhou curiosamente ao homem ao lado dela. Parecia muito alto e grande para ela, e Isabella não era baixa. Tinha sido informada que sua mãe era miúda e baixa, e seu pai era mais alto que a maioria dos homens.

Só podia assumir que Deus tinha dividido a diferença com ela.

Isabella sempre havia sido alta. A maioria das mulheres no convento eram pelo menos dois ou três centímetros mais baixas que ela. Isabella sempre havia se sentido um pouco desajeitada e gigante comparada com elas. Mas ao lado desse homem, quase se sentiu miúda e delicada. Ele era tão alto e forte como seu pai. Isabella fez uma análise mais completa do homem que estava prestes a se casar. Ele tinha um peito largo, braços grossos e fortes. Coxas bem desenvolvidas, músculos de anos de equitação. Cabelos castanhos-claros e olhos de um profundo verde. Feições endurecidas que sugeria muitas batalhas travadas e provavelmente ganha. Certamente, ele parecia bastante saudável, ela supôs. Bonito demais também.

As linhas de risadas em seu rosto era um bom sinal, Isabella pensou de modo otimista, então suspirou enquanto tentava recordar seu nome. Seu pai o tinha mencionado quando os tinha apresentado, ela estava segura. Qual tinha sido? Colin? Edmun?

Edward, ela de repente recordou. Sim, Edward. Seu marido. Edward.

Edward de quê? ela se perguntou, então encolheu os ombros. O segundo nome escapou de sua memória.

- Milady.

Isabella virou-se rapidamente a essa demanda urgente, corando violentamente por ser apanhada. Ela se deu conta que havia perdido algo. Muito provavelmente algo importante, ela decidiu quando seu pai sacudiu a cabeça com desaprovação.

- Milady, deve repetir os votos?

Edward observou a moça a enquanto ela sussurrava os votos. Ele esteve desconfortavelmente consciente de seus olhos fixos nele, enquanto o sacerdote oficializava a primeira parte da cerimônia. Ela o tinha examinado tão atentamente que ele tinha começado a sentir-se desconfortável. Agora ele a submetia a uma análise igualmente detalhada, considerando o fato que ela estava distraída.

Isabella quase tinha lhe cortado a respiração quando entrou na capela. A transformação de granjeira a donzela formosa era incrível. Por um momento, não tinha dado conta que era ela, tinha tido a fugaz sensação de estar vendo a bela Marie de Charlie como um fantasma que tinha vindo presenciar o casamento de sua filha. Mas então ele percebeu que os cachos que emoldurava seu belo rosto não era o halo dourado de sua mãe, e sim um cabelo castanho avermelhado que lembrava de seu pai na sua juventude.

Imediatamente a sua atenção foi dirigida a Robert que soltou um suspiro de espanto. Então a moça já estava a seu lado e o padre começou a cerimônia. Agora Edward teve tempo para olhar. Seu rosto era um oval perfeito.

Sua pele era de marfim com umas sardas leve.

Suas feições eram perfeitas. Tinha os lábios cheios. Um nariz pequeno e reto. Agudos olhos cinzentos. Esses olhos brilhavam com inteligência e intensidade, e Edward realmente sentiu a energia que irradiava Isabella quando ela entrou na capela.

Tinha impactado nele como um golpe físico.

Ela também havia herdado isso de seu pai. Charlie era uma presença marcante. Ou a tinha. Ultimamente muita dessa energia parecia ter sido drenada desse grande homem. Ele parecia bastante abatido.

Seus filhos, Edward suspeitou, estavam no centro de tudo isso.

- Milorde.

Edward virou-se para o sacerdote, fazendo careta enquanto dava-se conta que ele tinha sido apanhado distraído da mesma forma que aconteceu com a sua noiva minutos atrás. Sentindo a diversão de Robert, Edward golpeou a seu amigo com uma cotovelada enquanto o padre irritado repetia suas palavras.

Apesar de seus sentimentos adversos para esse casamento, quando Edward pronunciou os votos, sua voz era forte e firme. O rei desejava que Edward se casasse com sua filha. Ele se casaria com ela.

E a manteria segura e protegida, como todo marido devia fazer. Mas ele havia aprendido bem a lição com Irina. Não arriscaria seu coração novamente. Nem sequer o rei podia forçá-lo a fazer isso.

Isabella piscou enquanto o padre os declarava unidos em matrimônio. Do que ele falava? As palavras eram em latim? Declarava uma promessa ou duas? Estavam unidos por toda a vida? Com um firme aperto em seu braço e um olhar de assombro para seu pai. Edward a fez se voltar e a conduziu para fora da capela.

- Tudo vai ficar bem.

As sobrancelhas de Isabella se arquearam com ansiedade desconfiando da garantia de seu pai enquanto avançavam pelo corredor escuro.

- Claro que sim - ela concordou, tentando acalmá-lo embora ela não estivesse muito segura do tema ao qual ele estava se referindo. Franzindo o cenho ligeiramente, Isabella olhou por cima de seu ombro para ver que o bispo, seu novo marido, e seu amigo seguindo-os. Eles foram saudados pela abadessa, a irmã Eustice, o padre Abemott, e todas as freiras.

Isabella olhou de volta para seu pai, surpresa por ver preocupação em seu rosto, apressando a pelo corredor que conduzia às celas privadas. Ele mal parecia consciente de sua presença, apesar de seu firme aperto em seu braço.

Também parecia que ele estava tentando tranqüilizar mais a si mesmo do que ela.

- Sempre preferi ao Cullen. Casei dezenas de homens, centenas ao longo dos anos, mas ele sempre foi a melhor opção para você. - Ele é forte, rico, e honrado. - Ele poderá protegê-la e tratá-la com o cuidado que você merece.

Estou seguro que o fará. Tudo ficará bem.

- Claro que sim - Isabella repetiu, tentando aliviar sua óbvia preocupação. Deus sabia que seu pai tinha o suficiente para se preocupar para por cima adicionar o tema de seu bem-estar.

Parecendo quase surpreso pela voz de sua filha, Charlie se deteve de repente e a olhou ansiosamente.

- Não está muito zangada comigo por ter mudado seus planos de tomar o véu, verdade? Você...

- Claro que não, pai - Isabella o interrompeu rapidamente, seu coração doía pela insegurança dele. Nunca tinha visto seu pai desse modo. Ele sempre fora forte e dominante. - Eu nunca poderia odiá-lo.

- Não. Claro que não - ele disse e deu-lhe um sorriso. - Lamento tudo isto, filha.

- Lamenta?- Isabella franziu o cenho. - O que?

- Eu gostaria de dar-lhe mais tempo. Você merece mais tempo. Você merece todo o cuidado e consideração do mundo, e gostaria de dar todos os meus tesouros para dar-lhe todo o tempo, mas... - seu pai a beijou rapidamente na testa, abriu a porta diante da qual estavam parados.

- Eu prometo a você que ele vai ser tão delicado como o tempo curto permitir, senão vou esquartejá-lo. - ele disse em voz bastante alta para assegurar que seu marido tivesse ouvido, Isabella suspeitou.

Tudo era terrivelmente confuso, mas não tão confuso como o fato de que ela agora se encontrava de volta em sua cela, o pequeno recinto que tinha sido seu quarto desde que era menina. A confusão estava em seu rosto - ela perguntou.

- O que estamos fazendo aqui?

Para assombro de Isabella, seu pai, sua Alteza Real, o rei de Inglaterra, realmente se ruborizou. Ele murmurou uma resposta que foi completamente incoerente com a exceção de uma palavra que pareceu chamar sua atenção como uma serpente aparecendo debaixo de uma pedra.

- Consumação! - ela exclamou em choque. - Agora?

Seu pai realmente se ruborizou ainda mais, parecendo tão envergonhado como ela.

- Sim.

- Mas... ainda é dia! A lista da irmã Eustice diz que é pecado - Isabella fez uma pausa, então sussurrou a palavra fornicar antes de continuar em seu tom normal de voz... - enquanto há luz do dia.

Seu pai se pôs abruptamente rígido, seu pudor desapareceu diante de sua irritação.

- Que? Maldita seja a irmã Eustice! Verei este casamento consumado antes de partir. Não arriscarei uma anulação ou alguma outra coisa do estilo uma vez que eu parta daqui. Quero que fique protegida se chegar a morrer, e assim será.

- Sim, mas não poderíamos pelo menos esperar até que esteja mais escuro e...

- Não. Não tenho tanto tempo. Tenho que voltar para Chinon o mais rapidamente possível. Então... - ele gesticulou vagamente em direção à cama, um pouco de seu pudor tinha retornado. - Se ter uma palavra com seu marido. - Com isso, ele fechou a porta, deixando-a sozinha.

Edward observou o rei fechar a porta de sua filha. Endireitou os ombros e esperou corajosamente que a atenção do monarca se dirigisse para ele.

Shambley, o bispo, o sacerdote, a abadessa, e todas as freiras estavam de pé em silêncio escutando como o rei pronunciava suas desculpas e suas ameaças. O homem estava definitivamente irritado. Edward supôs que era duro para qualquer pai aceitar a idéia de sua doce e inocente filha deitando-se com um homem, mas essa tinha sido uma idéia do rei depois de tudo. Edward certamente não gostava de viver sob a ameaça constante de ser esquartejado.

Suspirando interiormente, Edward teve que perguntar-se como tinha conseguido meter-se em uma coisa assim. Sobreviveria à noite de núpcias, e se sobrevivesse, por quanto tempo mais sobreviveria antes de cometer algum engano inadvertido e terminar esquartejado de qualquer maneira? Nesse momento Irina lhe parecia uma alternativa bastante atraente comparada com esta. Inclusive com a imagem de Irina envolvendo as coxas ao redor da cintura do velho Glanville.

- Deveria economizar toda essa ansiedade e cometer um suicídio nesse mesmo momento. - Edward suspirou.

Ele não era do tipo suicida.

Vários segundos de silêncio passaram antes que o rei finalmente voltasse para ele. A expressão no rosto do homem contradizia absolutamente sua declaração anterior de que Edward era a melhor opção para marido de sua filha.

- Bem - ele disse finalmente, diminuindo um pouco sua irritação aparente. Ele colocou suas mãos sobre os ombros de Edward e o apertou firmemente. - Marie é meu maior tesouro. O fruto de meu amor. Confio a você.

Confio que a tratará suavemente e com cuidado extremo.

- Claro, sua Majestade - Edward murmurou com submissão. O rei virou para o bispo Shrewsbury e estendeu uma mão. O homem imediatamente deu-lhe duas velas.

Levantando-as, Charlie as acendeu em uma tocha da parede, então virou-se novamente para Edward e as entregou.

- Você vê a marca que fiz nas duas velas?

Edward assentiu enquanto observava a marca na cera. Ambas estavam exatamente no mesmo lugar, a um polegar de distância da chama.

- Bem, este é o tempo que você tem para acabar com seu dever - ele anunciou. Deu-lhe uma das velas. Os olhos de Edward se arregalaram com medo. Estudou a marca novamente. Não chegavam a ser dez minutos!

Charlie sacudiu a cabeça.

- Na verdade, são quase cinco minutos... E a vela já está consumindo-se. É melhor que vá agora.

Edward ficou boquiaberto, e já via sua cabeça pendurada de uma lança.

- Mas...

- Não quero ouvir "mas", Culen. Se tivesse mais tempo, não acredita que lhe daria isso? Ela é minha filha, homem. Ela merece um grande banquete de celebração por seu casamento. Talvez algum dia poderemos dar-lhe. Mas não hoje. - Dando uma volta, deu à segunda vela para Shrewsbury, então tomou o braço de Edward com uma mão. Empurrou-o para a porta do quarto de Isabella. - Hoje devemos fazer o melhor que podemos. E isso significa que você será gentil, atento, e... - Charlie empurrou Edward, que segurava a vela. - Rápido. Estaremos esperando aqui fora.

A porta fechou-se com um golpe com a última palavra do rei, e Edward teve que proteger com uma mão a chama de sua vela acesa da brisa que soprava.

Uma vez que o risco de que se apagasse passou, o som de um sussurro atraiu seu olhar para a moça que agora aguardava na cabeceira de uma pequena cama.

Sua esposa. Ela ainda estava com o vestido branco não parecendo temerosa ou nervosa, como ele tinha esperado, a não ser resignada. Horrorizado, Edward viu como uma gota de cera deslizava pela vela caindo sobre a pele de sua mão.

Isso recordou-lhe da restrição de tempo nessa situação.

Suspirando interiormente, Edward olhou em torno do quarto, procurando um lugar onde apoiar a vela. Não havia muita escolha. Tudo o que continha o quarto era uma cama e uma arca, ambos alinhados contra a parede.

Edward colocou a vela cuidadosamente sobre a arca, notando que já tinha consumido muito de seu tempo, em seguida se endireitou e virou-se rapidamente para a moça.

- Não se despiu?

Seus olhos aumentaram ligeiramente.

- Isso não é necessário, certo?

Edward fez uma careta. Ela havia sido criada em um convento, e estava claro que ela sabia que a Igreja considerava pecado ter relações matrimoniais estando nus. À igreja gostava de tirar a diversão da situação. Não tinha tempo agora, mas prometeu que tentaria mais tarde suavizar suas idéias a respeito de tais coisas, de outro modo conseguir engravidá-la seria uma tarefa quase impossível. O não queria filhos.

Mas teria que despir-se, pelo menos parcialmente; pois ela dificilmente gostaria de sentir o metal frio de sua cota de malha contra sua pele.

Ele tirou a cota de malha, deixou-a perto da vela, e endireitou-se para começar a tirar a roupa, quando ela, aparentemente, tomando como um tipo de sugestão, de repente, subiu na cama de gatinhas em cima dela.

Edward continuou tirando a roupa, só parando quando viu que ela permaneceu quieta de quatro sobre a cama. Estava situada no meio da pequena e dura cama, com suas mãos apoiadas em seus joelhos, e seu traseiro branco em direção ao céu.

O que ela estava fazendo? Ele olhou para ela por trás em silêncio por um momento, mas quando ela ficou lá assim, Edward hesitou, então pigarreou.

- Ah... Se passa algo com seus braços, milady?

Ela voltou à cabeça para olhá-lo interrogativamente.

- Com meus braços, milorde?

- Bem... - ele deixou escapar um riso breve e nervoso e assinalou sua postura. - A pose - esclareceu. - O que está fazendo?

- Aguardando seu prazer, milorde - ela respondeu com calma.

O olhar de Edward se estreitou ligeiramente com isso.

- Meu prazer? - ele perguntou cuidadosamente.

- Sim. A irmã Eustice me explicou como é o assunto - ela assegurou. Então virou sua cabeça e esperou, ainda apoiada sobre suas mãos e seus joelhos.

A irmã Eustice me explicou como é o assunto? Edward franziu o cenho com essas palavras, então terminou de tirar a túnica e passou suas mãos por seu quadril enquanto a olhava. Depois de um minuto ele limpou sua garganta, atraindo seu olhar novamente.

- O que exatamente esta irmã Eustice lhe explicou, milady?

Suas sobrancelhas se arquearam ligeiramente.

- Ela me explicou sobre o acoplamento. Que é o mesmo que Angus e Maude fazem.

- Angus e Maude? - ele se inquietou com o nome masculino. - Quem diabos é Angus?

- Nosso touro.

- O touro - ele repetiu inexpressivamente. - E Maude viria a ser...

- A vaca da abadia.

- Claro - ele disse entendendo. - E esta irmã Eustice lhe disse que...

- Que era a mesma coisa - ela respondeu com calma, então adicionou. - Você vai montar em mim, inserirá seu pepino...

- Pepino? - Sua voz guinchou com essa palavra, e ela se ruborizou com vergonha.

- Bem, a coisa que tem o touro - ela rapidamente improvisou, mordendo o lábio, quando de repente ele sentou-se pesadamente na beira da pequena cama e abaixou a cabeça num gesto de derrota.

- Estou morto - ela pensou ter ouvido um murmúrio. - Minha cabeça com certeza vai ser usada para decorar o castelo de Westminster.

Franzindo a testa com sua tristeza, Isabella sentou-se sobre as coxas e o olhou hesitantemente.

- Milorde? - ela murmurou.

- Deveria ter me casado com Irina - ele continuou. - Poderia ter sido um cornudo, mas é melhor ser cornudo do que esquartejado.

- Quem é Irina? - Isabella perguntou zangada.

- Minha noiva, e a razão pela qual certamente vou morrer - ele respondeu sinceramente e adicionou - Se ela tivesse sido fiel a mim, eu não estaria nesse problema, maldição, se ela tivesse sido mais esperta na sua infidelidade eu não estaria aqui com a minha cabeça para ser pendurada em uma lança.

- Está comprometido? - Isabella perguntou confusa.

- Sim, estava-o, mas a apanhei nos estábulos com Glanville e rompi o compromisso, enviei um mensageiro para informar meu pai, e cavalguei para Shambley para me embriagar. Se meu pai tivesse construído seu maldito castelo um pouco mas longe, seria Rosshuen quem estaria neste problema e não eu!

- Entendo - Isabella disse cuidadosamente, perguntando-se se seu pai a tinha casado com um louco.

- _Estou escutando muita conversa aí dentro!_ - Isabella e Edward se sobressaltaram com as palavras gritadas do outro lado da porta. E para seu horror o rei adicionou. - _E eu quero ação! Quero uma prova que este casamento foi consumado!_

- Eles estão esperando fora da porta? - Isabella murmurou com descrença. Edward não pôde evitá-lo e começou a rir. Havia uma certa histeria em sua risada. A situação podia ficar ainda mais difícil?

_- Cullen!_

A advertência zangada da voz acabou com o momento de loucura de Edward. Ele ficou de pé abruptamente, tocando a cintura de suas calças, considerou o melhor modo de abordar a situação. Estava tão irritado que não notou o olhar de aprovação no rosto de sua esposa quando ela viu seu estomago plano e seu peito largo. Mas notou o modo em que sua cara mostrou decepção quando ele terminou de tirar as calças e a roupa interior.

- O que? - ele perguntou com desânimo, fazendo uma pausa.

- Bem. - Ela vacilou, então admitiu com um sussurro - é que fiquei surpreendida, isso é tudo. Seu pepino não é tão grande como o de Angus.

Edward ficou rígido com isso, uma irritação cresceu dentro dele apesar de que sabia que o pepino de um homem não podia ser tão grande como o de um touro. Edward se endireitou abruptamente e replicou.

- É o suficientemente grande para fazer o trabalho que me encomendaram.

- Sim, estou segura que sim - Isabella o acalmou rapidamente.

- E não se chama pepino - ele adicionou irritado, com o orgulho suficiente como para que não lhe importasse que fosse ouvido pelas pessoas do outro lado da porta.

- E como se chama então?

- De vários modos - ele murmurou, considerando vários dos nomes típicos antes de escolher o que mas gostava. - Alguns o chamam de galo.

- Não. - Ela disse. Observando o apêndice em questão, ela balançou a cabeça firmemente negando.

- Não? - ele franziu o cenho.

- Um galo é uma espécie de galinha, milorde. E isso não se parece em nada com uma galinha.

Sua boca se moveu rapidamente, mas ele não disse nada. Então replicou.

- Membro, então. Pode chamá-lo membro.

O olhar de Isabella foi para ele hesitantemente uma vez mais. Parecia extremamente pequeno comparado com o membro do touro, mas seu marido parecia ser bastante sensível a respeito desse tema, então ela sentiu que era melhor reservar sua opinião.

Mas era muito menor do que Eustice havia descrito, e ela ainda estava preocupada com o fato que ele não pudesse realizar adequadamente o ato com semelhante desvantagem. Por outro lado, seria muito menos doloroso do que ela tinha esperado.

O pouco tamanho do membro se igualava a uma pequena perna de um bebê. Animando-se com essa idéia, Isabella deu-lhe um sorriso e rapidamente voltou a ficar de quatro, preparando-se para receber seus cuidados.

- Bem. Estou preparada. Pode inserir seu pepi... Eh... membro e movê-lo agora.

- Movê-lo?

- _O que estão fazendo vocês dois aí dentro? Trocando receitas?_ - O Rei Charlie gritou, a porta tremendo com um golpe. - _Basta de conversa. Quero ação!_

Fazendo uma careta pela impaciência de seu pai, Isabella olhou para seu novo marido.

- Bem, isso foi o que a irmã Eustice me disse que faria - ela explicou com impaciência, então acrescentou. - Embora me parece que Angus só o colocava e o tirava...

Edward ficou boquiaberto e se recostou na cama com desânimo. Por Deus, em que confusão se metera? Nunca tinha considerado que deitar-se com sua esposa poderia ser uma experiência tão difícil. Honestamente, não pensava que pudesse realizar o ato.

Ela era uma mulher adorável, mas sua mente parecia estar cheia de idéias muito estranhas. Inserir e mover, nem mas nem menos!

Vendo sua expressão distraída, ela suspirou.

- Sente-se bem, milorde?

- Sim - ele respondeu. - Mas parece ter uma idéia equivocada sobre tudo isto.

Arqueando as sobrancelhas, ela se sentou novamente para enfrentá-lo.

- Não, milorde, Eustice foi muito clara a respeito disto.

- Sim, claro, mas Eustice está equivocada. Os homens fazem isto de maneira diferente dos touros.

- Não.

- Não?

- Está equivocado, milorde. Eu vi muitos animais fazendo isso e...

- Fazendo isso?

- Sim. E todos eles parecem fazê-lo do mesmo modo, sejam gatos, porcos, cavalos, ou touros. Pode confiar em mim, milorde.

Edward simplesmente a olhou desoladamente. Com tudo essa experiência em conduta animal como fonte de conhecimento, parecia que persuadi-la do contrário sem demonstrar na prática era impossível.

Com esse pensamento, ele se aproximou, tomou-a pelos braços e a abraçou.

Isabella ofegou com surpresa, então endureceu quando sua boca cobriu a sua. Ela começou a lutar imediatamente, abriu a boca para protestar, mas se encontrou com a língua dele invadindo-a. Prontamente Isabella tentou desalojá-la.

Virando, ela finalmente conseguiu livrar-se dele e disse ofegante.

- Não! É pecado. Além disso, não pode me dar sua semente assim, milorde. Sabe o que terá que fazer.

Então, dizendo isso, ela deu volta para ficar sobre suas mãos e seus joelhos diante dele, com seu traseiro diretamente diante de seu rosto.

Fazendo uma careta, Edward abriu a boca para falar, mas algo que fosse dizer desapareceu abruptamente de sua mente quando ela agarrou a beirada de seu vestido e o subiu até os quadris, deixando seu adorável traseiro nu à vista de todos.

Ou, melhor dizendo, aos olhos arregalados de Edward.

Por Deus! Seu olhar brevemente desviou-se da imagem de suas nádegas para seu membro, e Edward fez uma careta. Seu membro não tinha mostrado nenhum interesse no ato desde que ela tinha mencionado os pepinos, as coisas dos touros, gatos, cães, etc.

Até o beijo tinha feito pouco para estimular a seu membro. Ela se mostrou tão fria e indiferente a seus cuidados amorosos que Edward se sentiu invadido por uma espécie de pânico desesperado. Mas agora, que lhe mostrava suas nádegas arredondadas e rosadas, seu membro se dignou a despertar. De fato, simplesmente indicava que deveria montar à mulher, e deslizar-se dentro de sua cova úmida, como ela estava solicitando. Obviamente não haveria umidade ali dentro se ele não estimulasse, mas como diabos ia estimulá-la se ela nem sequer queria que ele a beijasse. Edward sentiu-se perdido.

- Milorde. - Isabella o olhou por cima de seu ombro com irritação por sua demora. Então o olhar da Isabella se dirigiu para seu membro. Para sua surpresa, essa coisa parecia ter crescido da última vez que a tinha visto.

É impossível, ela disse a si mesmo, mas a prova estava à vista. O membro estava maior do que da última vez que o tinha visto. Impressionante. Surpreendente, realmente. Mas ainda não era tão grande como o pepino que Eustice havia descrito.

Encolhendo os ombros, ela afastou tais considerações no momento, olhou o rosto de seu marido e encontrou irritação ali. Rosamunde suspirou.

- Sente-se mau, milorde? Não pode acabar com este assunto? Meu pai está nos esperando.

- _O Tempo está quase se acabando_ - ouviu-se a voz do rei através da porta. Edward fez uma careta, a maldita vela tinha consumido três quartos do tempo estipulado.

Amaldiçoando, ele se colocou atrás dela e tomou seus quadris, então fez uma pausa. Deixando de lado a situação, o ameaçador rei de lado, e até a maldita comparação com o touro, Edward simplesmente não podia enterrar-se nela e causar-lhe a dor que ele sabia que esse ato infligiria.

Suspirando, ele observou suas costas e seus ombros então se inclinou para frente, deslizou suas mãos por sua cintura até que tocou seus seios por sobre o tecido do vestido.

Isabella ficou rígida, a confusão a invadiu quando sentiu suas grandes mãos fechar-se sobre seus seios. Não tinha idéia do que ele se propunha a fazer, e as palavras de Eustice ecoaram em sua cabeça: _Os lábios são para falar e os seios para ordenhar ou amamentar_. Ele se propunha ordenhá-la como uma vaca? Por Deus, seu marido estava provando ser incrivelmente lento em fazer o que devia ser feito.

Ela sentiu algo roçando-a entre suas coxas como um cão curioso cheirando; então a boca dele se apertou contra a base de seu pescoço. Isabella decidiu terminar com essa odisséia de uma vez. Agarrando suas mãos à cama dura, Isabella se empurrou para trás, sobre ele, empalando-se com uma investida determinada. Então ela soltou um grito que fez com que o rei golpeasse a porta.

_- Que diabos está acontecendo? Cullen! O que você fez com a minha filha?_ Cullen! - Edward suspirou quando ouviu essas palavras zangadas por sobre os gritos de sua nova esposa.

Casar-se com a filha do rei, como ele temia, estava resultando ser algo bastante perigoso.

- Cullen!

- Só um minuto mais - Edward gritou impacientemente para a porta, então tomou os quadris de Isabella quando ela quis afastar-se dele. - Você, também. Só fique quieta um minuto mais. - ele sentiu que ela se endurecia novamente e suspirou. - Esperaremos até que a dor passe, se empurrar novamente só se machucará ainda mais.

Ele a viu assentir com a cabeça e fez uma careta para si mesmo, agradecido de que pelo menos ela tinha deixado de gritar. Uns segundos depois, ele pigarreou e disse.

- Vou retirar-me agora.

Ela hesitou, então o olhou em duvida.

- Não vais se mover dentro?

Edward sentiu uma ponta de compaixão quando viu as lágrimas em seus olhos. Se difícil estava sendo para ele, tinha sido pior para ela...

- Acredito que seria melhor se deixássemos essa parte para a próxima vez.

- Obrigado. - ela disse, e ele fez uma careta, perguntando-se se haveria uma próxima vez. Provavelmente Isabella nunca o deixaria aproximar-se dela novamente. Ela certamente não estava gostando disso. Por Deus! Ele tampouco estava gostando exatamente.

Murmurando entre dentes, ele se retirou dela. No momento que saiu de seu corpo, ela afrouxou seus braços desmoronando-se sobre a cama. Edward se levantou, virou e ofereceu-lhe uma mão, ajudando-a a ficar de pé.

Uma vez que Isabella estava de pé, Edward rasgou o lenço superior da cama usando-o para limpar os rastros de sangue que o acoplamento tinha causado, então entregou a ela e se moveu ao extremo da cama para colocar rapidamente suas roupas.

Vestiu-se de costas para ela, lhe dando privacidade para atender suas próprias necessidades, então soprou a vela, pegou o lençol usado por ela, estendeu seu braço para que ela colocasse sua mão, e abriu a porta.

Eles saíram do quarto juntos, marido e mulher, dois estranhos que tinham feito o que precisava fazer.

* * *

><p><strong>Impaciência tem lá seu lado ruim como todos nós sabemos e acho que a Bellinha teve uma aula dolorida de que "A paciência é uma virtude". Pena ter sido assim... Mais apesar dos pesares foi engraçado né gente?<br>**

**Oi gente td bem? É sim estou adiantando os cap de sábado pois vou viajar para a casa da minha vovó *-* ONGH! **

**E lá não tem net e como vivo no Paraguai minha net não funciona no Brasil :( **

**Então vou postar hj um cap e se eu já estiver voltado no próximo sábado dia 4 eu postarei outro cap e se eu não tiver postado vou recompensar com dois caps dia 11. MAIS quero MUITOS reviwes para isso.**

**Bem recados dados vou deixalos/las ler *-***

**Agente se vê **

**BJks**


	4. Chapter 3

**Gente voltei *-* **

**Lembram o que prometi? Pois bem muitos leram porem poucos tiveram a consideração em me deixar um relis recadinho... então não terá dois caps hoje :(**

**Espero que gostem...**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3<strong>

- Merda! Já era tempo! Que diabos fez ao meu bebê?

Edward fez uma pausa, fazendo Isabella deter-se quando o rei bloqueou seu caminho ao sair do quarto. Não estava surpreso pela careta feroz na cara do homem.

Mas se surpreendeu um pouco quando sua jovem esposa de repente se colocou diante dele de maneira protetora.

- Nada, papai, - ela disse, então ruborizou e balbuciou. - Bem, quer dizer... ele... fez... - Virando ela agarrou o lençol da mão de Isabella, dizendo - Ele fez o que devia fazer.

O Rei Charlie ruborizou levemente envergonhado quando o lençol caiu aberto, revelando as pequenas manchas.

- Sim, bem... Claro que o fez. - Sacudindo a cabeça, entregou o lençol ao bispo Shrewsbury. - Aqui está a prova. Não haverá nenhuma anulação. O moço cumpriu. Pelo rei e pelo país, verdade, moço? - ele brincou, então limpou a garganta.

Ele tomou o braço de Isabella e começou a caminhar rapidamente pelo corredor, arrastando-a junto a ele e deixando aos outros para que os seguissem.

Ele ficou calado enquanto percorria apressadamente os corredores e em seguida saía para o pátio, então fez um gesto aos outros para que esperassem ali enquanto levava sua filha aos estábulos.

- Está bem, verdade? - ele perguntou com um olhar ansioso.

- Sim, claro - Isabella disse, ruborizando-se ligeiramente. Morreria antes de admitir o comichão que sentia entre suas pernas.

- Sinto muito que tudo isto tivesse que ser tão apressado. Sinto muito por um monte de coisas - ele acrescentou. - Deveria ter passado mais tempo com você ao longo dos anos. A visitado mais freqüentemente. Mas havia tanto o que fazer, tantos problemas que solucionar, e o tempo passa tão rapidamente.

- Está bem, Papai. Eu compreendo - Isabella assegurou-lhe, e até conseguiu dar um sorriso travesso. - Você tinha um país que governar.

- Sim, mas você... sua mãe... - estendendo a mão ele acariciou sua face, seus olhos mostravam uma mescla de nostalgia e pesar. - Você se parece muito com ela, querida. Às vezes ao ver-te me dói o coração. - Suspirando, ele deixou cair sua mão.

- Se ela vivesse...

- As coisas teriam sido diferentes - Isabella sussurrou, sua garganta de repente se apertou.

- Muito diferente - Uma lágrima solitária deslizou de um de seus olhos cinza, e ele voltou-se abruptamente, movendo-se para o primeiro compartimento para procurar o cavalo que o esperava lá.

Olhando a seu redor, Isabella viu o cavalo do bispo Shrewsbury e foi buscá-lo. Ela começou a selar o cavalo no segundo compartimento.

Tirou o cavalo fora de seu compartimento um minuto mais tarde, Charlie olhou para onde ela estava apertando a última correia do cavalo de Shrewsbury e sacudiu a cabeça.

- Deveria ter me deixado fazer isso. Manchou o vestido.

Isabella olhou seu vestido, e muito rapidamente esfregou a sujeira enquanto fazia uma pausa diante dele.

- Não. Eu também necessitava de um vestido limpo.

Ele sorriu.

- Eu desejaria que todos os problemas pudessem ser solucionados tão facilmente.

Isabella observou com preocupação o rosto de seu pai.

- As coisas não estão tão mal, verdade? Certamente é só um rumor que John se uniu a Richard?

- Tudo ficará bem - seu pai assegurou firmemente, então tomou suas mãos. - Vamos, quero falar com seu marido antes de partir.

Edward estava inclinado sobre os portões do convento, longe dos outros, quando sua esposa e seu pai saíram dos estábulos.

Observou o rei deixar os cavalos com Shrewsbury, que olhou os alforjes, e em seguida, ele deu a sua filha um empurrão suave para as freiras que estavam lá, e caminhou até Edward.

O soberano foi direto ao ponto.

- Sei que não falamos sobre o dote, deve ter pensado que eu entregaria minha filha sem dar-lhe um dote, mas esse não é o caso. A amo muito para fazer isso. Sinews... - ele começou a dizer, olhando a seu redor, então o homem avançou.

- Me dê o... Obrigado. - Voltando-se para Edward com o pergaminho que o homem tinha dado, ele o entregou. - Isto te concede o título de Good Masen Hall no norte da Inglaterra pelo tempo em que estiver casado com Isabella. Se ela ficar viúva, a propriedade vai para ela. E... - O rei se voltou para o bispo novamente e fez-lhe um gesto. O clérigo imediatamente retornou com quatro bolsas grandes.

As quatro bolsas foram colocadas no chão diante do Edward.

- Isto vai a além da propriedade. Quatro bolsas de ouro. Use-as como quiser, mas não deixe de comprar-lhes roupas finas. Sua mãe ficava adorável vestida de prata. Assegure-se de que ela tenha um vestido prateado. - Charlie fez uma pausa e olhou severamente para Edward. - Não serei um pai intrometido. Confio que vai tratá-la muito bem.

- É obvio, milorde.

- Apesar das palavras que disse, não o escolhi sem tê-lo pensado seriamente, Edward. Estive refletindo sobre isto faz muito tempo. E faz tempo que penso que você era o homem apropriado para minha Isabella Marie. Como sempre respeitei a seu pai, não quis forçá-lo a romper um contrato matrimonial que ele arrumou quando era menino. Na verdade não lamentei muito quando ouvi que o compromisso estava quebrado. Foi uma sorte para mim, e para você, também, acredito.

Ele virou para olhar à moça rodeada por freiras chorosas, e perdeu a expressão que cruzou pelo rosto de Edward.

- Trate-a bem, Cullen. Ela é meu verdadeiro tesouro. A única coisa de valor que tenho. - Seu olhar voltou-se para Edward.

- Chegará a amá-la muito rapidamente. Ela é como sua mãe. Nenhum homem pode resistir ao seu coração puro e seu espírito angélico. Ela será uma esposa devota. Trate-a suavemente... senão...

Virando-se abruptamente sobre seus calcanhares, o rei retrocedeu para onde tinha deixado a sua filha, deixando que Edward se perguntasse "...senão... o que?". Não foi muito difícil compreender a mensagem. Seria esquartejado. Decapitado. Desmembrado. As opções eram infinitas. Deus santo, Edward pensou. Em que problema se meteu?

O Rei Henry franziu o cenho enquanto se aproximava do bando de mulheres rodeando sua filha.

Seu olhar bastou para que a maioria delas se afastasse. Ignorando a abadessa e à irmã Eustice, que se recusavam a abandonar sua pupila, Charlie pegou Isabella por um braço para afastá-la e lhe sorriu tristemente.

- Se parece cada vez mais com sua mãe, noto-o sempre que a vejo. Exceto por seu cabelo. Isso o herdou de mim. - ele estendeu uma mão para tocar sua trança; então cravou seu olhar agudo nela. - Que você nunca tenha o caráter dos ruivos. Tente sempre pensar antes de falar ou agir. Muitas vezes, uma vez que as palavras são ditas... - ele deixou cair a trança e encolheu os ombros.

- Papai? - ela murmurou. Forçando um sorriso, Charlie a abraçou novamente.

- Tudo ficará bem, minha pequena. Escolhi um homem bom para ser seu marido. Ele será paciente, amável e atento. Será uma boa esposa para ele, querida?

- Sim, papai.

- É uma boa menina. - Charlie sacudiu a cabeça, então virou para afastar-se. Isabella teve o estranho pressentimento que essa era a última vez que ela o veria. Tomada por esse medo súbito, ela foi atrás dele, e o abraçou por trás.

- Amo você, papai - ela sussurrou.

Charlie fez uma pausa e a girou entre seu braço, abraçando-a estreitamente.

- Amo você, filha. E também o fará seu marido, mas deve prometer que sempre o obedecerá. Promete?

Quando ele a separou para olhá-la, Isabella solenemente assentiu com a cabeça.

- Prometo-lhe isso, papai.

O rei a colocou de um lado novamente e montou seu cavalo. Isabella observou como ele partia atravessando os portões com o bispo Shrewsbury. O rei todo o tempo olhou para frente, sem nunca olhar para trás.

Ou pelo menos Isabella pensou que ele não o fez, mas sua vista estava bastante nublada com as lágrimas.

Quando os dois cavalheiros finalmente desapareceram sobre uma colina, ela se voltou para o jardim do convento para encontrar apenas a irmã Eustice e a abadessa. As outras freiras tinham voltado para suas tarefas, pois já haviam se despedido.

Em relação aos dois homens, ela se inteirou onde estavam no momento que se deteve diante da abadessa.

- Seu marido e Lorde Shambley estão preparando os cavalos para partir.

- Partir? - Isabella exclamou com desânimo.

- Sim. Eu estendi um convite para que passassem a noite aqui, mas eles recusaram.

Quando Isabella simplesmente a olhou com uma expressão perdida, Adela deu-lhe uma bolsa de tecido.

- Estas são suas coisas. Eustice as empacotou para você. Fiz que pusessem um pouco de queijo, frutas, e pão para a viagem. - Então ela tocou a sua mão suavemente. - Tudo ficará bem. Você está assustada neste momento, sei, mas é esperado, considerando a mudança brusca em sua vida, mas tudo vai ficar bem.

O ruído dos cascos dos cavalos chamou sua atenção, seu marido e Lorde Robert tiravam três cavalos dos estábulos. Isabella piscou com surpresa ao ver os três cavalos selados para partir.

- Marigold agora é tua - a irmã Eustice murmurou, notando sua expressão surpreendida quando ela olhou para o cavalo. - Um presente de casamento de todas nós. Então não se sentirá tão sozinha e sem amigos.

Com lágrimas nos olhos, Isabella e abraçou primeiro uma mulher, e em seguida, à outra.

- Vou sentir saudades - ela disse, então se afastou caminhando cegamente para os homens e os cavalos.

Seu marido ajudou-a rapidamente a montar, então subiu em seu próprio cavalo.

Tomando as rédeas, Edward sacudiu a cabeça saudando a abadessa e à irmã Eustice, então urgiu seu cavalo a um ritmo de trote que os levou rapidamente através dos portões do convento.

Com lágrimas rolando pelo rosto, Isabella olhou para frente, sem poder olhar atrás. Estava deixando o único lar que tinha conhecido.

A abadessa e a irmã Eustice os observaram partir com lágrimas nos olhos. Foi Adela quem finalmente fechou o portão do convento.

- É assustador às vezes, verdade? - ela comentou. Elas se moveram lentamente para o caminho do jardim.

- O que? - A irmã Eustice perguntou, enxugando as lágrimas.

- A vida - ela respondeu. - esta manhã ela era nossa, e ia estar conosco para sempre. E esta noite ela já não está.

Eustice fez uma pausa, sua expressão era de horror.

- Mas ela certamente nos visitará?

A abadessa tomou seu braço para seguir caminhando novamente.

- Talvez, mas ela já não será nossa pequena Isabella Marie. Ela será Lady Cullen de Good Masen Hall.

- Good Masen Hall. - Eustice repetiu o nome, então sorriu. - Um lugar apropriado para nossa Isabella.

- Sim. Muito apropriado.

- Talvez este convento não era o plano de Deus para ela.

- Claro que foi. Isabella esteve aqui. E tudo acontece de acordo com o plano de Deus - a abadessa murmurou.

- Sua esposa não parece ser um cavaleiro muito experiente.

Arqueando as sobrancelhas, Edward observou por cima de seu ombro à mulher que eles virtualmente arrastavam. Sua mente era um torvelinho de pensamentos e preocupações sobre o casamento que lhe foi imposto, e Edward rapidamente se esqueceu dela.

Dizer que Isabella não era muito bom cavaleiro, ele comprovou, não era um exagero. A pobre mulher saltava sobre o lombo de sua égua como um saco de grãos, subindo e caindo com cada passo que a égua dava. Isabella poderia ser a encarregada de lidar com os estábulos e os animais, mas evidentemente montar cavalos não foi parte de suas tarefas. Edward apostaria o castelo de Good Masen Hall de que ela nunca antes tinha montado. E embora sentisse pena pela égua que ela montava, era Isabella que mais o preocupava. Ou, para ser mais específico, o traseiro de Isabella. Se ainda não doía, certamente doeria em pouco tempo, e seria difícil continuar a viagem com essa dor.

Notando o desconforto no rosto dela, Edward franziu o cenho. Tinham cavalgado para um passo aprazível a princípio, mas tinha intenção de incrementar a velocidade para acelerar a viagem.

Edward supôs que os três poderiam ter ficado descansando uma noite no convento em vez de partir imediatamente, mas ele tinha notado o desconforto de Robert nesse lugar. Ele mesmo não se sentia à vontade em um convento. Não havia nada como uma abadia cheia de freiras para fazer com que um homem se sentisse um pecador irrecuperável.

Além disso, ele sabia que Robert estava preocupado por seu pai. O homem tinha estado à beira da morte pouco tempo atrás. Parecia ter melhorado pouco antes da chegada do rei, mas ainda não estavam seguro à respeito de seu estado de saúde.

Sabia que seu amigo preferia voltar logo que fosse possível.

A distração da viagem ajudou Edward não prestar atenção ao fato de que toda a sua vida tinha acabado de mudar abruptamente. Para melhor ou para pior, ainda não estava seguro, mas logo descobriria. Por isso tinha decidido retornar imediatamente.

Desgraçadamente, não ia ser uma viagem cômoda. Sem seus homens como escolta, eles dependiam da velocidade para fazer uma viagem segura. Os caminhos estavam cheios de bandidos e ladrões que atacavam os viajantes mais fracos.

Dois homens e uma mulher viajando sozinhos eram uma presa muito atraente, especialmente se eram nobres.

Edward tinha intenção de cavalgar velozmente, viajar toda a noite para chegar a Shambley na manhã seguinte. Isso tinha planejado quando tinha assumido que sua esposa fora treinada corretamente em todos os aspectos práticos da vida.

Agora se dava conta que ele tinha sido muito otimista. Obviamente não haviam ensinado a moça a cavalgar. Perguntou-se que outros treinamentos não lhe tinham dado, então deixou de lado esse tipo de preocupações. A falta de habilidades de Isabella importariam pouco se não chegassem sãs e salvos. Era óbvio que não podia forçá-la a cavalgar mais rápido. Ela cairia imediatamente de seu cavalo.

Resmungando entre dentes, Edward freou seu cavalo e se voltou para sua esposa. Ela escondeu sua dor imediatamente e se sentou mais ereta na cadeira, fazendo o melhor para parecer uma amazona perita.

Impossível, Edward pensou, mas simplesmente sacudiu a cabeça educadamente enquanto ia a seu lado.

Sem uma palavra, ele estendeu o braço a enganchou pela cintura, e a levantou fora de sua égua com uma mão, enquanto tomava as rédeas da égua. Esporeando seu cavalo, entregou as rédeas da égua a Robert, para então partir para galope.

Isabella soltou um ofego de surpresa, mas não disse nada, para seu alívio. Não desejava dar explicações ou discutir. Estava cansado e provavelmente estaria muito mais antes que chegassem a Shambley.

Isabella engoliu em seco e se moveu cuidadosamente no colo de seu marido até se sentir cômoda. Uma parte dela desejava protestar por ter que cavalgar com ele. Mas outra parte, principalmente seu traseiro, estava agradecido.

O cavalo de seu marido parecia ter um andar muito mais sereno. Pareceu-lhe que Marigold não era boa para cavalgar. Todos esses saltos na cadeira de montar tinha irritado ainda mais o comichão que estava sentindo entre suas pernas.

Recordando a promessa de obedecer que tinha feito a seu pai, Isabella decidiu que essa era uma instância em que deveria fazê-lo e em que deveria relaxar-se, suas costas se apoiou contra o peito de seu marido. Ainda não era a hora do jantar, mas se sentia terrivelmente cansada. Estava o suficientemente exausta para dormir enquanto cavalgavam, ela notou com surpresa, então recordou que tinha ficado acordada toda a noite ajudando uma égua a parir. Isso explicava seu esgotamento.

Só podia esperar que eles parassem logo para passar a noite, de outro modo ela temia adormecer onde estava sentada.

Edward diminuiu a velocidade do cavalo e esperou que Robert os alcançasse. O trio tinha cavalgado por muitas horas a essa altura, e já tinha passado da hora do jantar.

O sol estava se pondo, e a noite avançava. Sua esposa dormiu depois que ele a havia colocado sobre seu cavalo.

Ela estava aconchegada em seus braços, sua cabeça apoiada debaixo de seu queixo. Os raios agonizantes da luz do dia estavam refletindo-se em suas tranças acobreadas, lançando sombras em sua pele marfim.

Ele a sentia tão morna em seus braços. Cheirava a rosas.

- Não durou muito acordada.

As palavras do Robert atraíram o olhar de Edward para seu amigo. Havia sinais de cansaço nos olhos do homem e palidez em seu rosto. Entretanto ele sorriu ligeiramente enquanto comentava.

- Se for possível, ela parece estar mais exausta do que nós estamos.

- Parece - Edward concordou, olhando para Isabella, nem sequer suas vozes fizeram que ela se movesse. Ela estava tão quieta como se estivesse morta. Mas isso não era para o fato já que ele podia sentir seu calor.

- Parece que ela não herdou nem a energia nem a força de seu pai.

- Talvez - Robert murmurou, em seguida acrescentou. - Mas Segundo me lembro, ela disse ao rei que a égua esteve em trabalho de parto por dois dias e uma ela esteve acordada toda a noite.

Edward balançou a cabeça pensativo, isso era perfeitamente possível, e explicaria o cansaço e a roupa que ela estava usando quando a viu pela primeira vez.

- Acha que deveríamos parar para passar a noite?

Edward olhou a seu amigo severamente, surpreso pela pergunta. Tinha esperado cavalgar durante toda a noite. Sua esposa poderia dormir em seus braços durante todo o trajeto se fosse necessário.

Sabia que Robert desejava retornar tão rapidamente como fosse possível.

- Eu também estou cansado - seu amigo explicou cansadamente. - Muitas noites insones na cabeceira de meu pai doente mais à viagem de dois dias até a abadia, estão começando a passar da conta. Estou a ponto de dormir nos arreios, e sei que não estou tão alerta como deveria para me defender de um ataque.

Edward olhou para sua esposa uma vez mais. Para falar a verdade, ele também, estava esgotado e não muito alerta. Uma noite de descanso poderia ser melhor que arriscar-se a ser atacados nesse estado de esgotamento. Olhando para seu amigo, Edward assentiu.

- Devemos nos deter no primeiro lugar que seja um bom refúgio.

Sorrindo cansadamente, Robert urgiu a avançar a seu cavalo e assumiu a liderança, seus olhos ansiosamente esquadrinhando as terras que eles cruzavam. Uma hora mais tarde eles alcançaram um bom lugar, uma clareira a beira do rio.

Isabella não despertou. Nem sequer quando Edward deteve o cavalo; nem quando ele a passou aos braços de Robert para poder desmontar; nem quando ele tomou novamente e a colocou suavemente sobre a capa de Robert estendida sobre o chão.

Os dois cavalheiros não se preocuparam com a comida. Depois de atender aos cavalos, eles se ocuparam de acender um fogo pequeno. Então se deitaram, um de cada lado de Isabella. Ambos dormiram quase imediatamente.

Foi uma tormenta terrível. Isabella podia dizer ainda antes de abrir os olhos. Os trovões rugiam fazendo tremer a terra.

Nunca tinha ouvido uma tempestade assim, e ficou surpresa quando abriu os olhos e viu que estava chovendo. Mas ela mesma estava tão seca como a poeira no lugar onde jazia. Onde estava?

Não em sua cama. Não no convento. No chão.

Os ramos das árvores cobrindo como um teto.

Um sussurro vindo de algum lugar a fez desviar o olhar, e Isabella viu o corpo a seu lado no meio da escuridão. Nada parecia mover-se, e embora forçava seus olhos em um esforço para ver, não podia distinguir muito, só vagas figuras negras que podiam ser arbustos ou árvores.

Ouviu um trovão novamente, e Isabella se sobressaltou, sua atenção foi atraída para a fonte do som: seu corpo se esticou. Seu marido. Ou era seu amigo? Não podia estar segura com essa luz. O corpo era um grande vulto na escuridão da noite e ele roncava e se movia inquietamente em seu sonho.

Isabella esperava que fosse o amigo de seu marido, pois se fosse seu marido, já podia prever um futuro de noites sem dormir. Acostumada a ter sua própria cama, sem mencionar seu próprio quarto, Isabella não imaginava que poderia tolerar semelhantes ruídos em sua cama matrimonial.

- Simrrr-kgle!

Ela quase saltou fora de sua pele quando esses primeiros roncos ensurdecedores ecoaram, desta vez à sua esquerda. Sua cabeça girou no chão, e observou com horror o corpo jazendo ali, outro vulto escuro. Era quase tão pouco distinguíveis como o primeiro. Tinha notado no convento que os dois amigos eram de um tamanho semelhante. Ela suspirou. Parecia que ambos também tinham a mesma inclinação para roncar em seu sono como porcos no chiqueiro.

Suspirando, Isabella fechou os olhos e implorou ao bom Deus para que lhe desse paciência. Seu impulso, quando os homens novamente começaram a roncar, foi sentar-se e golpeá-los, a ambos. Mas dominou esse impulso.

Essas não eram as maneiras de uma freira.

E embora não tivesse tomado o véu, ela seria tão boa, paciente, e piedosa quanto pudesse. Não era isso o que um homem desejava em uma esposa?

De acordo com o Padre Abemott, esse era o tipo de freira que Deus preferia, e certamente se isso era suficientemente bom para Deus era suficientemente bom para seu marido roncador.

Acabava de chegar a essa conclusão quando o homem a sua direita de repente se moveu em um sono profundo e lançou sua perna pesada em cima dela. Isso foi seguido por um braço que a tomou pela cintura e a abraçou atraindo-a mais perto dele.

O dono do braço e da perna murmurou algo que soava como "bonita."

Por um momento ela até não respirou. Ela quase tinha medo de fazê-lo. Isabella não tinha idéia de qual dos dois homens a estava tocando, mas esperava que fosse seu marido, pois agora tinha sua mão firmemente fechada sobre um de seus seios.

Seu rosto estava aconchegado contra o outro seio. Isso não funcionaria assim. Não era correto.

O desconforto sobre seu seio fez com que ela se desse conta de que estava a ponto de ser sufocada, e Isabella se forçou a soltar a respiração que ela estava contendo e inalar ar fresco.

OH, Deus, OH, Deus. O que fazer?

Se ela estivesse segura que era seu marido, supunha que não teria que fazer nada mais que continuar deitada ali, em silêncio, e esperar a que ele se retirasse. Embora ele estivesse fazendo algo que a irmã Eustice tinha advertido que estava proibido. Mas, ela não estava segura que era seu marido, e não havia modo de estar segura na escuridão que os envolvia.

Como seria isso se fosse Robert e seu marido despertasse e os descobrisse nessa atitude? Não. Não era correto. Mordendo o lábio, ela observou na escuridão a forma de seu rosto.

Ele estava aninhado contra seu peito de um modo inquietamente familiar. Era terrivelmente incômodo para ela.

Puxando seu braço, ela levantou-se e tocou suavemente o que ela pensava que era parte de trás de seu pescoço.

O homem se deslocou ligeiramente, deixando seu seio para coçar o pescoço.

Isabella pôde tirar sua mão a tempo para evitar que a esmagasse, mas repetiu a ação quando ele voltou a pôr sua mão sobre seu seio. Ele imediatamente coçou o pescoço novamente, mas esta vez rodando fora dela.

Isabella soltou um suspiro, mas rapidamente se deu conta que seu alívio tinha sido prematuro. Ele estava fora de seu seio, o que era um lucro, mas ele agora estava apoiado sobre o braço dela. Isabella estava presa.

Murmurando um dos insultos favoritos da irmã Eustice, ela virou de lado lentamente, suavemente, cuidadosamente tirou seu braço fora do peso morto, conseguindo fazê-lo sem despertar o homem.

Outros roncos soaram, e Isabella se sentou rapidamente antes que pudesse ser apanhada novamente. Movendo-se cuidadosamente para evitar despertar acidentalmente a um ou outro homem, ela ficou de pé e se afastou cautelosamente do espaço entre eles.

Desta vez quando soltou um suspiro de alívio, este veio das pontas dos dedos dos pés.

Edward se moveu onde estava deitado, tinha um sorriso em seus lábios e enrugou seu nariz. Poderia jurar que aroma de carne assando-se sobre um fogo estava estimulando seu nariz. Mas não podia ser. Devia estar sonhando.

Fazia muito calor onde ele estava, embora a noite estava fresca.

Abrindo os olhos, ele viu o céu iluminado por um sol brilhante, então se ergueu com uma maldição. Luz do dia. O sol já tinha percorrido um quarto de seu trajeto através do céu.

Ficou adormecido. Impossível. Por que seu amigo não o tinha despertado?

Um olhar para o lado respondeu essa pergunta: Robert estava dormindo. Mas Edward também viu que a morena com quem se casara no dia anterior não estava à vista.

Uma busca frenética lhe mostrou que uma fogueira ardia a vários metros de distância. Era por isso que havia sentido tanto calor! E o aroma de carne assada não era um sonho; a carne era de coelho, e o animal tinha sido morto, limpo, e empalado em um ramo que estava pendurado entre outros dois ramos em cima do fogo.

Mas sua esposa não estava à vista, estendendo um braço, Edward sacudiu Shambley.

- Robert, acorda. Merda!

Edward estava de pé, com a espada na mão. Robert despertou.

- O que acontece... - ele piscou. - É de manhã?

- Sim - Edward concordou, girando lentamente, esquadrinhando entre as árvores circundantes.

- Jesus! Como dormimos?

- Estávamos exaustos.

- Sim, mas... o que está procurando?

- Minha esposa.

Os olhos de Robert aumentaram com as palavras concisas de Edward, seu olhar foi para o espaço vazio no chão a seu lado.

- Onde foi?

- É isso o que estou tentando descobrir - Edward replicou impacientemente, ficando rígido com o som de alguém abrindo caminho em direção a eles por entre os arbustos.

Robert ficou de pé e parou ao seu lado em um instante. Com as espadas prontas, costas contra costas, os cavalheiros se prepararam para enfrentar o que estava aproximando-se. Os dois suspiraram com alívio quando Isabella emergiu do bosque.

Ela tinha trocado de roupa e levava calças e uma túnica solta, e tinha seu longo cabelo preso em um rabo-de-cavalo. Seu rosto estava sujo de fuligem, suas mãos arranhadas e imundas.

Ela estava carregando uma pilha enorme de madeira, composta principalmente de pequenos ramos que tinha juntado. Ela sorriu ao vê-los acordado e em pé.

- Bom dia, milordes - ela gritou com bom humor. - dormiram bem?

Robert sorriu ingenuamente com sua pergunta, mas os lábios de Edward se apertaram severamente enquanto ia para ela.

- O que você fez?

Os passos seguros de Isabella vacilaram perto do fogo, havia confusão em seu rosto.

- Milorde?

Edward assinalou a fogueira no centro da clareira do bosque, e as sobrancelhas de Isabella se arquearam.

- O fogo que preparou ontem à noite estava quase morto - ela explicou. - Por isso eu...

- Acendeu os fogos do inferno?

Isabella engoliu em seco. Ele estava furioso.

- Eu...

- Surpreende-me que esta fogueira que fez não tenha atraído todos os bandidos e ladrões da Inglaterra. Certamente a fumaça que subiu por cima das copas das árvores é suficiente para atrair sua atenção e trazê-los até aqui. Por que simplesmente não subiu a uma árvore e gritou, "Aqui estamos! Venham nos matar e nos roubar!"

Isabella empalideceu com suas palavras. Deixando cair à lenha que segurava ao chão, ela se moveu rapidamente para chutar terra sobre a fogueira, esforçando-se por apagar as chamas.

- Sinto-o muito, milorde. Nunca pensei... Estava sentada esperando que vocês despertassem e tive a idéia de cozinhar algo para comer no almoço e...

- Essa é outra coisa - Edward a interrompeu bruscamente. - Não estava de acordo em fazer os bandidos nos matar. E Então decidiu atrair a todos os cães selvagens e lobos do bosque com o aroma de carne assada.

- Edward! - Robert colocou uma mão no braço para conter ao seu amigo.

- O que acontece? - Edward replicou impacientemente.

Robert quase sussurrou suas próprias palavras.

- Não é necessário ser tão severo, verdade?

- Estou errado?

- Não. Há muita verdade em suas acusações - ele admitiu. - Mas lady Isabella obviamente não estava consciente desses perigos. Eu falaria assim com um novo escudeiro se ele cometesse um engano como este?

Edward franziu o cenho com esse raciocínio, então deixou que seus ombros se relaxassem. Ele suspirou. Shambley tinha razão, é obvio. Isabella não poderia saber essas coisas. Ele duvidava que ela alguma vez tivesse deixado a abadia, e muito menos que tivesse acampado ao ar livre e que tivesse aprendido dos perigos que espreitavam além dos muros do convento.

Entretanto ele a tinha atacado como se Isabella deliberadamente tivesse tentado matá-los. Nunca foi tão severo e impaciente com um novo escudeiro.

Não levou muito tempo para reconhecer a origem real de sua raiva. Sentia-se envergonhado por seu próprio descuido. Não só por ter ficado adormecido, mas também tinha dormido ignorando o caos que poderia ter causado todas essas tarefas que Isabella tinha empreendido essa manhã.

Ela tinha caçado, matado, esfolado, e limpo um coelho, então tinha preparado uma fogueira para cozinhá-lo. Inclusive tinha movido os cavalos para outro lugar com água fresca. E nem sequer os ruídos dos cavalos o tinha despertado.

Ele era um guerreiro. Esses sons deveriam tê-lo despertado.

Por Deus! Se Isabella fosse um bandido, todos eles já estariam mortos. E pensar que tinha jurado ao rei, seu pai, protegê-la!

Não aliviava sua consciência o fato que Robert tampouco tivesse despertado com todo esse ruído. Robert não era quem tinha feito um juramento ao rei. Pior, Edward estava zangado consigo mesmo, e tinha descarregado nela.

Suspirando, ele sacudiu a cabeça para confirmar a Robert que não só tinha ouvido suas palavras, mas também ia seguir seu conselho. Edward virou para desculpar-se com a mulher que era agora sua esposa, mas em vez de fazer isso murmurou seu nome com dor.

- Isabella!

Ela estava de joelhos ao lado do fogo, de costas para eles, seu traseiro, coberto por umas calças apertadas, estava no ar e apontado em sua direção.

Então o traseiro começou a mover-se para cima e para baixo enquanto ela trabalhava em algo que ele não podia ver.

Edward olhou para Robert, havia um sorriso no rosto de seu amigo diante a imagem do traseiro de Isabella. Edward se apressou a bloquear o campo visual de seu amigo. Tentou acalmar-se, então se inclinou sobre ela para ver no que ela estava ocupada.

- O que está fazendo? - tentou perguntar com calma.

Isabella estremeceu com a aspereza de sua voz. Edward foi o suficientemente intimidante quando tinha gritado, mas agora ele estava inclinado sobre ela, seu corpo era como uma nuvem escura que a cobria. Isabella supôs que merecia sua ira.

Fora muito tola em acender um fogo tão grande. E querer assar um coelho foi outro engano. Quando entendeu isso, se apressou em corrigir seu engano.

Segurando a vara onde a carne de coelho estava empalada, ela ficou de joelhos ao lado do fogo, colocou o coelho no chão, e rapidamente cavou um pequeno buraco. Tinha colocado o coelho no buraco, e agora estava no processo de enterrá-lo quando a voz de seu marido a interrompeu.

Rapidamente levantando uma mão, ela secou furiosamente as lágrimas que enchiam seus olhos.

Era uma tolice chorar. As lágrimas não resolviam nada. Sabendo disso, Isabella raramente chorava, mas nesse momento não podia evitar. Parecia que ela não podia fazer nada direito. Primeiro o fogo, então a comida... Enterrando o coelho para acabar com o aroma da carne provavelmente também era algo errado. Da forma que sua sorte a estava acompanhando essa manhã, provavelmente tinha levado os cavalos para pastar em um campo com ervas daninhas e eles estariam mortos já ao meio-dia.

- Estou enterrando o coelho para esconder o cheiro, milorde - ela explicou suavemente.

- Não. Não faça isso - seu marido protestou, ajoelhando-se ao seu lado e rapidamente tomando suas mãos antes que ela seguisse lançando mais terra à carne. Isabella parou, mas se recusou a levantar seu rosto para olhá-lo. Edward suspirou.

- Me perdoe. Eu fico mal-humorado como um urso quando acordo. Não deveria ter gritado. Deveria saber que você não poderia saber sobre os perigos da floresta, e ter sido mais paciente. Mas reagiu rapidamente e sinto muito isso. Perdoa-me?

Com a tensão aliviada, Isabella assentiu, mas não o olhou.

Edward soltou suas mãos e tirou o coelho de sua sepultura.

- Vamos ver se podemos salvar isto.

- Mas, e os cães e os lobos? - ela levantou a vista surpresa.

Edward observou as lágrimas em seu rosto. Ele as tinha causado. Ele não estava desempenhando muito bem como marido até agora. Tinha protegido Isabella tão mal como um escudo feito de papel, e a havia tratado com menos generosidade e suavidade com que trataria um novo escudeiro. Isso muito provavelmente não era o que o rei tinha pensado quando tinha entregado Isabella aos seus cuidados.

Forçando um sorriso, ele deu de ombros.

- Embora, este aroma não só tenta às bestas de quatro patas, mas também às de duas pernas, e eu sou uma dessas. Cheirava delicioso e estava quase assado.

- Sim - ela admitiu com um suspiro.

- Então com o fogo apagado, o aroma não continuará no vento. Não há razão para desperdiçar esta excelente carne. - Enquanto falava, ele começou a sacudir a terra da carne. - Quanto você está acordada?

Isabella encolheu os ombros.

- Não estou segura. Uma hora ou mais, acredito. Ainda estava escuro quando despertei. Sou madrugadora. Todas se levantam cedo na abadia.

- Hmm. - Ficando de pé, ele foi até o rio e mergulhou a carne na água. Em seguida, girou o coelho para fazer uma rápida inspeção, então sacudiu a cabeça com satisfação. - Tão bom como novo.

Isabella olhou primeiro a carne, então para seu marido hesitantemente, mas não disse nada enquanto ele voltava para a fogueira e colocava a carne sobre as poucas brasas ardendo que restavam. Então Edward voltou-se para ela com um sorriso, segurando a carne.

- Limpa, seca, milady, e perfeita para seu consumo. - depois de uma breve hesitação, Isabella aceitou a carne. Ela estudou o coelho enquanto Edward se afastava para falar com seu amigo. Surpreendente, ela pensou.

Isabella se moveu para empacotar a carne para o almoço, decidindo que comeria as frutas e o pão que irmã Eustice tinha preparado. Os homens podiam comer o coelho, se quisessem.

* * *

><p><strong>Bem gente e meu recadinho não dói nada e nem seus dedos iram cair... e faz bem para nós que postamos as fics *-*<strong>

**Bjs ate sabado**


	5. Chapter 4

**Oi gente td bem? Que saudade de vcs *-***

**Espero que gostem do cap... como não tive novamente muitos recados apesar de ter vários leitores não postarei novamente 2 caps... Agradeço a todas as que deixaram sua marca e que nunca esquecem de deixar... bem dependendo da quantia de reviwes vou postar outro cap... **

**Boa leitura **

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4<strong>

- Delicioso!

- Sim, o melhor que já comi.

- Alegra-me que estejam satisfeitos, meus senhores - Isabella murmurou, mordendo os lábios para evitar um sorriso que lhe escapava... Era difícil levar a sério o elogio sobre o coelho que ela tinha assado quando eles continuamente cuspiam pedaços de carne com terra. Os homens só estavam tentando ser amáveis.

Eles estavam sendo excessivamente educados e amáveis desde que tinham partido essa manhã.

Isabella tinha cavalgado no cavalo de Edward novamente. Como no dia anterior, ele não tinha perguntado ou convidado; simplesmente a colocara sobre os arreios. E tal como tinha feito no dia anterior, Isabella segurou sua língua.

Mas tinha sido mais difícil esta vez. Isabella não estava acostumada a ser abraçada ou tocada. No convento havia muito poucos abraços e contatos físicos.

Isabella tinha aprendido a ser auto suficiente desde pequena, e embora tinha sofrido o desconforto de montar seu próprio cavalo, ela amava a independência.

Mas, manteve-se em silêncio, tentando cumprir com a promessa feita a seu pai de obedecer a seu marido.

Isabella não disse uma palavra em toda a manhã enquanto eles cavalgavam. Basicamente tinha passado o tempo repartindo seu olhar entre a paisagem e o cavalo do Robert.

Quando eles partiram, ela pensou que o cavalo estava mancando de uma suas patas, mas depois de observá-lo por um momento, decidiu que devia ter-se equivocado. Entretanto continuava observando o animal de vez em quando para estar segura.

Além disso havia pouco para a distrair sua atenção, e ela estava por morrer de tédio quando Edward chamou para fazer uma parada na viagem e anunciou que era momento de deter-se para comer o "fantástico coelho" que ela tinha cozinhado para o almoço.

Agora eles estavam sentados, comendo sem pressa. Nenhum dos homens pareceu notar que ela não tinha comido o coelho e tinha recorrido às provisões que Eustice tinha lhe dado. Isabella supôs que eles estavam muito ocupados tirando a terra da carne de coelho.

Fazendo uma careta e cuspindo outro pedaço de terra, Robert mastigou e engoliu a carne que ficava em sua boca, então levantou uma sobrancelha dirigindo-se a Edward.

- Segundo me lembro, falta só outra hora antes de alcançarmos a próxima aldeia.

- Sim. Pensava em trocar os cavalos lá.

Isabella ficou rígida. Realmente não estava escutando a conversa, mas essas palavras captaram sua atenção.

- Trocar os cavalos?

- Sim - Edward respondeu.

- Não!

Edward ficou rígido com o grito de sua esposa. Ela continuou:

- Não, milorde. Não pode trocar minha Marigold. Ela é um presente da abadessa. Não pode entregar um presente.

Edward piscou com surpresa ante sua expressão feroz, mas foi Robert quem perguntou.

- Marigold?

- Meu cavalo. Seu nome é Marigold. - Ela explicou impacientemente. - Eu a batizei assim. De fato fui eu quem ajudou a trazê-la a este mundo. E por isso a abadessa me presenteou. Nós temos um vínculo muito especial. Não pode trocá-la milorde.

Robert olhou a seu amigo. Edward tinha uma expressão neutra enquanto olhava a sua esposa, então explicou.

- Devemos viajar rapidamente, milady. É muito difícil para os cavalos viajar noite e dia sem descanso. Devemos trocá-los.

- Mas Marigold é um presente. Ela é minha. Além disso... - ela acrescentou, dando-se conta que a apelação sentimental tinha tão pouco efeito. - Eles descansaram ontem à noite enquanto nós dormíamos.

Os dois homens trocaram um olhar, então Robert murmurou.

- Nós descansamos o bastante.

- Sim, mas também os montamos durante toda a manhã.

- Só durante umas horas, realmente - ele discutiu. - Dormimos até tarde se você se recorda.

- Sim. - Franzindo o cenho, Edward considerou cuidadosamente a idéia, então consentiu. - Certo. Trocaremos só nossos cavalos. Pode ficar com Marigold no momento. Ela não foi montada em quase todo o trajeto.

- Obrigado, milorde - Isabella sussurrou, havia gratidão em seus olhos. Ela sorriu-lhe antes de ficar de pé e correr para oferecer uma maçã à égua que ela estava por comer.

- Marigold - Robert murmurou o nome com diversão. - Só uma mulher chamaria um cavalo com o nome de uma flor.

- Sim. - Edward observou como sua esposa estendia a fruta à égua, então soltou um suspiro. - Mas teremos que trocá-la eventualmente. Até sem ser montada seria cruel forçar o animal a viajar noite e dia até que cheguemos a Shambley. Temo-me que simplesmente demoramos uns dias até seu destino final.

Robert se manteve calado por um momento, então murmurou.

- Poderíamos parar toda a noite, e permitir que a égua descanse.

Edward o olhou severamente.

- Eu pensei que você desejava viajar rapidamente para voltar para o seu pai doente?

Robert evitou seus olhos e deu de ombros.

- Mas ele já esta de pé e recuperando-se agora. - Ele sempre foi de se recuperar rapidamente.

Edward o observou atentamente. Algo estava acontecendo. Podia senti-lo. O que estava lhe ocultando seu amigo? Depois de um momento de suportar seu olhar desconfiado, Robert suspirou e admitiu.

- Não estou ansioso para voltar.

- Como?

- Sim. Antes de adoecer, meu pai estava começando a me pressionar para cumprir meu próprio contrato de compromisso.

- Ah. - Edward sorriu. - E teme que quando voltar ele o pressione novamente.

- Pressionar? - Robert soltou uma gargalhada. - depois de uma enfermidade que quase o matou, ele vai reclamar desses malditos netos que deseja, e ao ver sua nova esposa, não vai me deixar em paz até que me case. - Robert suspirou. - Uma demora de um ou dois dias não será um problema para mim.

- Hmm. - Edward observou novamente a sua esposa. O cavalo tinha terminado a maçã. Isabella acariciava-lhe o pescoço meigamente.

Talvez eles poderiam se dar o luxo de passar outra noite ao ar livre. O cavalo tinha sido um presente depois de tudo, Edward considerou. Sua esposa agora voltava sua atenção ao cavalo de Robert.

Isabella se moveu sobre os arreios para procurar uma posição mais confortável e suspirou. Fazia várias horas que eles tinham parado para o almoço. Para ela parecia uma eternidade desde então. Isabella nunca havia sentido tão irritada em sua vida.

Havia sido uma experiência interessante à princípio. A excitação da nova experiência, a beleza da paisagem, mas isso não a tinha entretido por muito tempo.

Além disso, Isabella não estava acostumada a estar muda durante um período de tempo tão grande. Na abadia só havia períodos de silêncio durante as refeições, e ainda então elas usavam gestos feitos com as mãos para comunicar-se.

Suspirando, ela olhou disfarçadamente o rosto de seu marido sob seus cílios. Ele estava sentado muito ereto na sela, seus olhos estavam alerta vasculhando o terreno pelo qual passavam, ele estava terrivelmente sério. Nem ele nem seu amigo, Robert, tinha trocado uma palavra, desde que tinham partido, com exceção da breve conversa que tiveram quando pararam para comer.

E Isabella, também, esteve igualmente muda. Basicamente porque se tentasse falar, provavelmente morderia sua própria língua no ritmo que estavam cavalgando.

Provavelmente era por isso que os homens estavam tão calados. Pelo menos ela esperava isso. Ela não queria acreditar que seu marido era sempre tão mal-humorado.

Marido.

Ela ficou espantada com esse título que agora pertencia ao estranho cujos braços ela montava. Um estranho que tinha muitos direitos e privilégios sobre ela. Seu marido. Nunca tinha pensado em ter um.

Nem sequer tinha considerado essa possibilidade. Santo Deus. Sua vida certamente tinha tomado um caminho muito diferente daquele que havia esperado. Ela ainda estava ponderando isso quando eles pararam para passar a noite.

Manteve seu silêncio enquanto era baixada ao chão para que seu marido pudesse desmontar.

Sem esperar para ver o que ele faria, Isabella imediatamente foi atender sua égua, enquanto os homens começavam a atender seus próprios animais.

Ela tirou os arreios e começou a escovar à égua enquanto notava que o cavalo do Robert se comportava irritadamente.

Parecendo distraído, o homem continuou escovando o animal, e então o deixou livre para que fosse pastar. Robert se afastou para começar a juntar lenha para um fogo.

Edward terminou com seu próprio cavalo e foi ajudar realizar os preparativos para a noite. Isabella estava trabalhando muito mais lentamente, sua atenção dividida entre sua égua e o cavalo de Robert. O animal não estava comendo, embora deveria sentir fome.

Recordando sua preocupação de que o cavalo poderia ter estado mancando de uma pata, Isabella terminou com Marigold e se moveu para o outro cavalo, acalmando-o com palavras suaves enquanto começava a examiná-lo.

- Algo errado milady?

Isabella fez uma pausa ante a pergunta curiosa de Robert enquanto ele se aproximava. Ele tinha empilhado a lenha no centro do lugar que escolheram, mas não tinha acendido ainda. Ainda estavam presentes os últimos raios agonizantes do sol, e, como ela tinha aprendido nessa manhã, não era seguro acender um fogo até que estivesse escuro.

Isso ajudava a esconder a fumaça.

- Sim - Isabella murmurou, endireitando-se logo depois de examinar a pata do cavalo. - Este cavalo está doente, acho. Parece-me que é essa enfermidade que ataca a mandíbula.

Franzindo o cenho, Robert observou o animal, então levantou uma mão para seu focinho, suas sobrancelhas se arquearam quando o cavalo imediatamente sacudiu a cabeça nervosamente e deu um passo atrás. Isabella puxou suavemente das rédeas que segurava e murmurou-lhe meigamente, acariciando seu pescoço. Ela estava preparada para essa reação. Era a mesma que tinha recebido ao examiná-lo.

- Acredito que pode ter razão - ele concordou assombrado enquanto observava a boca do cavalo firmemente fechada. - Edward - ele chamou, quando o segundo homem voltou para a clareira com mais ramos. - Vem aqui. Meu cavalo está doente.

Juntando os ramos com os outros, Edward foi unir-se a eles.

- O que?

- Isabella acredita que é a enfermidade das mandíbulas.

Arqueando as sobrancelhas, Edward realizou a mesma ação que Robert fez, e o animal elevou sua cabeça e caminhou para trás imediatamente.

- Poderia ser. O que a faz pensar...?

- Ele se afasta cada vez que Robert se aproxima de sua cabeça, além disso não come nem bebe, quando deveria ter fome.

Edward observou atentamente o cavalo.

- Embora poderia ser...

- Também tem um arranhão infectando-se na pata traseira. E olhe seus olhos.

Suspirando, Edward fez uma careta.

- É a enfermidade da mandíbula.

- Sim - Robert concordou com tristeza. - Devo ver isso.

Tomada ás rédeas, ele levou o cavalo para o bosque. Isabella os observou em silêncio, então voltou-se para Marigold, dando-lhe uma palmada leve. Se era para acalmar Marigold ou a si mesma, ela não sabia. Robert estava indo matar o cavalo.

Não tinha escolha. A enfermidade mataria o animal, mas depois de um longo e penoso tempo, submetendo-o a tremendos e dolorosos espasmos musculares. Era cruel mantê-lo vivo, o melhor era sacrificá-lo. Ela sabia disso. Mas, era difícil de aceitar.

- Parece que Marigold terá um cavaleiro amanhã.

- Sim - Isabella murmurou sombriamente.

Edward se moveu ligeiramente; podia ver que Isabella estava triste pelo cavalo de Robert mas não sabia como consolá-la.

- Será só por um breve trajeto.

Ela o olhou curiosamente, e Edward explicou.

- Estamos a pouco mais de uma hora da aldeia onde trocaremos os cavalos. Eles os manterão em seus estábulos até que nós os buscarmos no caminho de volta.

- Entendo.

Sacudindo a cabeça, Edward desviou o olhar, irritado, voltou-se para o fogo.

- Vem, vou fazer um fogo; há suficiente escuridão agora e faz frio esta noite.

Suspirando, Isabella o seguiu ao acampamento. Sentou-se num tronco, e procurou uma bolsa pequena que continha o último pedaço da carne de coelho, pão, queijo, e frutas.

Com seus ouvidos tentando ouvir algum som revelador do bosque a seu redor, ela começou a desempacotar a comida enquanto seu marido acendia o fogo prometido.

Passou um longo momento antes que Robert voltasse. E sua expressão era terrível quando o fez. Isabella se sentiu um pouco de condolência e pesar. A tarefa que teve de fazer não foi fácil. Isabella ficou calada enquanto começavam a comer, mas uma vez terminada a comida, ela começou a ficar inquieta. Ambos os homens estavam mudos, olhando fixamente a fogueira com expressões igualmente pensativas, mas Isabella estava para ficar louca com essa falta de atividade.

Primeiro tinha montado silenciosamente durante todo o dia, e agora isto. Seus nervos estavam a ponto de explodir.

- O que acontece?

Isabella ficou rígida, sua inquietação paralisou-se com a pergunta zangada de seu marido. Lançando furtivamente uma rápida olhada em seu rosto, ela fez uma careta, então pigarreou.

- Nada, milorde. O que o faz pensar que passa algo de errado?

- Está suspirando continuamente.

- Sim? - Franzindo o cenho ligeiramente, ela se moveu e suspirou novamente, então falou.- Onde estamos indo, milorde? - ela perguntou, quase desesperada para iniciar uma conversa.

- A Shambley.

Isabella aceitou essas palavras com interesse.

- Por quê?

- Para buscar meus homens.

- Oh - ela murmurou. - E, então aonde iremos?

- Ao Good Masen Hall.

- É aí onde você vive?

- É aonde vamos viver - ele a corrigiu. - São as terras de seu dote.

O silêncio recaiu sobre eles novamente e Isabella suspirou. Parecia que seu marido era do tipo taciturno. Olhando para o rio que corria de um lado da clareira do bosque, ela procurou em sua mente algo do que falar.

- De onde você é, milorde?

- Do Kinsley Cullen.

- Onde fica isso?

- No norte da Inglaterra.

- É aí onde sua família vive?

- Sim.

Isabella franziu o cenho com a resposta. Ele não estava fornecendo muita informação.

- Seus pais ainda vivem?

- Meu pai sim.

Isabella esperou que ele se expandisse nisso. Mas quando ele ficou calado, ela perguntou.

- Tem irmãos ou irmãs?

- Um irmão. Duas irmãs.

- Mais velhos ou mais jovens?

- Um irmão mais velho. Minhas irmãs, mais jovens.

Isabella esperou novamente, então decidiu desistir. Seu comportamento áspero era muito difícil de quebrar. Talvez sua brutalidade era porque estava muito cansado. Viajar era muito cansativo. Era igualmente cansativo e incômodo para ela.

Todo esse pó agarrado ao seu corpo e a sua roupa. E depois desse segundo dia de viagem sentia-se como se a poeira fosse parte de sua pele.

Seu olhar se moveu em direção ao rio, desta vez com desejo. Toda essa água. Seria bom poder tomar um banho. Claro que era impossível fazer isso ao ar livre. Não havia nenhuma tina para encher, nem sequer um balde para encher a tina.

Edward levantou suas sobrancelhas interrogativamente quando Robert o cutucou. Quando o outro homem fez-lhe um gesto, ele olhou a sua esposa para descobri-la observando fixamente o rio com desejo. Seu olhar observava a água.

Ele debateu internamente a questão, então decidiu.

- Você gostaria de tomar um banho?

Isabella se sentou ereta com a pergunta, seus olhos se arregalaram.

- Posso?

Edward encolheu os ombros.

- Não vejo por que não.

Sua boca se alargou com um sorriso glorioso. Ela sorriu.

- Isso seria muito bom.

Edward piscou e quase sorriu em resposta, então se conteve e ficou de pé abruptamente.

- Vem, então.

Isabella o seguiu ansiosamente à beira do rio, e em seguida ao longo da margem, até quando estavam a uma boa distância do acampamento. Ele parou de repente, ela se deteve também. Ela o olhou interrogativamente.

- Adiante - Edward resmungou, cruzando os braços sobre o peito e encostou-se contra uma árvore próxima para aguardar pacientemente.

- Adiante com o que? - ela perguntou lentamente.

- Vá e tome o banho.

Isabella girou, inspecionando a área.

- Aonde? - ela perguntou confusa.

Edward franziu a testa com o seu comportamento obtuso.

- No rio.

- Aqui? Ao ar livre?

Ela contraiu as sobrancelhas com uma expressão horrorizada; então ele recordou que ela foi criada em uma abadia de freiras. E duvidava muito que as boas irmãs considerassem decente mergulhar os corpos nus ao ar livre. Provavelmente elas somente tomavam banhos decentes.

Suspirando, ele se endireitou.

- Eu te Daria uma tina se pudesse. Desgraçadamente, enquanto estamos viajando, vais ter que se arrumar com o que estiver disponível. A água esta muito mais fria do que você provavelmente esta acostumada, e terá que usar minha capa como toalha, mas não há ninguém que possa vê-la, e poderá se lavar tranqüilamente.

Isabella simplesmente permaneceu onde estava, emudecida. Nunca havia tomado banho em um rio. Nunca havia se banhado fora da abadia. Uma vez por mês todas as freiras tomavam em seu turno um banho na tina que a abadessa tinha em uma cela vazia.

O resto do tempo elas se arrumavam lavando-se com água das fontes a menos que caíssem no barro ou no esterco. Só com a Isabella e a Eustice tinham acontecido isso. Elas estavam acostumadas a tomar um banho várias vezes na semana devido a uma calamidade ou outra. Mas, ela nunca antes tinha tomado banho ao ar livre. A abadessa não consideraria adequado. Mas seria bárbaro poder tirar toda a poeira e sujeira da viagem.

Como sua esposa simplesmente continuava em silêncio e contemplando a água, Edward moveu impacientemente e voltou pelo caminho pelo qual eles tinham chegado.

- Bem, se não vai tomar um banho, podemos voltar para...

- Oh, não, espera. Por favor. - Isabella o agarrou pelo braço para pará-lo, então o soltou e se voltou timidamente quando ele virou para enfrentá-la. - Eu gostaria de tomar um banho.

Ele se manteve calado por um momento, então assentiu e retornou à árvore onde tinha estado antes.

- Se apresse, então - ele ordenou grunhindo, voltando a cruzar seus braços.

Isabella olhou para ele e a água.

- Pretende observar, milorde? - ela perguntou finalmente.

- É obvio. É meu trabalho vigiá-la.

- Sim mas,... bem... Você...

Ele curvou uma sobrancelha, havia um sorriso em seus lábios.

- Tímida?

Para sua fascinação, a cara dela se acendeu com um fogo súbito, então ela desviou o rosto. Quando se voltou, sua expressão era calma novamente.

- Decente - ela o corrigiu severamente. - Fui criada corretamente, milorde. Ser decente não inclui despir-se diante de estranhos para tomar um banho.

- Sou seu marido.

Ela ficou rígida com essa recordação solene. Ele era seu marido. Ele tinha o direito a observá-la tomando um banho. Ele tinha direito a muito mais que isso. Brigar com ele de repente parecia muito menos atraente.

Talvez não estivesse tão suja depois de tudo.

- Esperarei - ela decidiu humildemente.

Encolhendo os ombros, Edward voltou para o acampamento partindo na frente.

Isabella lançou um último olhar ofegante ao rio, então o seguiu.

As sobrancelhas de Robert se arquearam com surpresa quando eles voltaram.

- O que passou? Não tomou o banho?

Ruborizando-se, Isabella se deixou cair sobre o tronco.

- Decidi que estava muito cansada para isso - ela mentiu, muito envergonhada para explicar sua própria reticência. Dando-se conta que Edward não tinha voltado para seu lugar perto do fogo, Isabella olhou por cima de seu ombro para ver que ele estava estendendo sua capa no chão. Uma vez que esteve estendida a seu gosto, ele se deitou em um extremo e relaxou.

- O que está fazendo? - ela perguntou curiosamente.

- Indo a dormir.

Isabella ficou boquiaberta.

- Já? - ela perguntou com desânimo, muito aflita para recordar que acabava de afirmar que estava muito exausta para tomar um banho.

Edward notou isso e começou a rir, mas logo se conteve, mantendo sua expressão solene e seus olhos fechados enquanto respondia.

- Amanhã partiremos ao amanhecer.

As sobrancelhas dela se arquearam.

- Por que tão cedo?

Edward franziu o cenho. As esposas não deviam questionar a seus maridos. Ela não sabia disso? Parecia que não, Edward decidiu quando ela repetiu a pergunta um pouco mais alto, como se ele não tivesse ouvido a primeira vez. Supôs que se não lhe respondesse, ela gritaria suas palavras uma terceira vez.

Abrindo os olhos, Edward olhou para cima para olhar. Sua expressão disse-lhe que ele realmente não precisa se explicar, mas ela estava rindo.

- Por que.

- Porque por quê? - ela insistiu, ele fechou os olhos e deixou que sua cabeça caísse no chão.

- Porque acabo de dizer isso.

Franzindo a testa, Isabella olhou para Robert enquanto ele ficava de pé, estirava-se, e em seguida foi estender sua própria capa ao lado de Aric.

- Você vai dormir também? - ela perguntou com desânimo.

- O amanhecer chegará muito em breve - ele disse com um sorriso de desculpa.

Isabella franziu o cenho, então olhou para seu marido quando ele falou novamente.

- Vem para a cama.

Ela franziu o cenho mais severamente com a ordem. A abadessa era a única pessoa que se dirigia a ela com essa autoridade. E seu pai, é obvio.

- Não, obrigado. Não estou cansada.

- Isabella.

- Sim?

- Não é um pedido.

Ela o olhou brevemente, considerando recusar-se a obedecer ao que obviamente era uma ordem, mas em troca suspirou. Ele era seu marido. E desgraçadamente tinha prometido a seu pai tentar obedecê-lo.

Murmurando entre dentes, ela ficou de pé e caminhou ressentidamente para onde os dois homens estavam deitados. Robert pôs sua capa adjacente a de Edward e se acomodou no extremo oposto. Deixou um espaço no centro para ela, Isabella supôs.

Era um espaço muito estreito. Eles deviam pensar que ela era minúscula.

Fazendo careta, ela conseguiu meter-se entre os dois cavalheiros. Ajudou-a o fato que os dois deitassem de lado. Acomodando-se como podia, Isabella observou as estrelas no céu.

Edward sentiu o braço perto do seu mover-se suavemente e franziu o cenho, abriu os olhos para ver se Robert, também, tinha notado isso. Seus olhos também estavam abertos, e seus olhares se encontraram por cima de sua esposa, então ambos olharam para baixo para ver seu pé direito sacudir-se continuamente.

Eles olharam um ao outro novamente, com as sobrancelhas arqueadas, em seguida, voltaram a observar o rosto dela. Ela estava olhando fixamente para o céu.

Limpando sua garganta, Edward esperou até que Isabella olhasse para ele, então perguntou.

- O que está fazendo?

- Olhando as estrelas.

- Não. O que está fazendo com seu pé? - ele esclareceu.

Isabella piscou, então olhou inexpressivamente para seu pé.

- Estava sacudindo - explicou a seu marido, consciente que tinha parado, assim que tinha olhado para ele. Isabella sorriu. - Às vezes ele faz isso antes de dormir - ela murmurou.

Era algo que já não prestava atenção. Era um hábito que parecia ter tido sempre. Essa ação repetida lhe permitia acalmar-se para dormir quando não estava realmente cansada. Como agora. Apesar de ter despertado antes do amanhecer e que tivesse cavalgado durante todo o dia, não estava cansada. Isabella estava acostumada a necessitar de pouco sono. Essa era uma característica que tinha herdado de seu pai. Quatro ou cinco horas eram tudo o que precisava dormir por noite.

- Bem, não faça isso esta noite - Edward ordenou, em seguida fechou os olhos.

Isabella fez uma careta e mostrou-lhe a língua. Rodou para o outro lado e olhou para Robert, havia diversão em seu rosto. Evidentemente ele tinha presenciado sua conduta infantil. Sentindo que ruborizava na escuridão, ela rapidamente virou seu rosto para cima e observou uma vez mais o céu. Ainda estava olhando o céu vários minutos depois quando os primeiros roncos rasgaram a noite pacífica.

O primeiro em roncar foi seu marido, um ronco estrondoso e detestável que a fez ficar rígida onde estava deitada. Pareceu-lhe um som mais alto do que tinha sido essa manhã, mas isso podia ser porque ele agora estava a seu lado, de frente para ela, sua boca a poucos centímetros de distância, sua respiração roçava sua orelha com cada exalação. Ele proferiu meia dúzia de roncos antes que Robert soltasse um estrondo em resposta ao outro lado.

Suspirando, Isabella fechou os olhos e tentou fingir que era surda.

* * *

><p><strong>Bem gente o que acharam? Espero que tenham gostado...<strong>

**Deixem sua marca ;) **

**bjs**


	6. Chapter 5

**Oi gente novo cap fresquinho para vcs*-***

**Tenho um recadinha depois para vcs...**

**Espero que gostem deste cap... Esta bem fofo e engraçado hihi nos vemos depois boa leitura gente...**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5<strong>

- Isto é Shambley?

Edward olhou irritadamente o alto da cabeça de Isabella enquanto ela estava sentada diante dele.

Tudo a respeito dela parecia incomodá-lo nesse dia. Tinha começado essa manhã.

Apesar de ter despertado antes do amanhecer, como ele tinha planejado, sua esposa já estava de pé e movendo-se pelo acampamento.

Depois de despertar Robert, ele tinha se levantado e rapidamente tomado a espada que estava a seu lado durante a noite, foi inspecionar as árvores circundantes, tentando determinar em que direção procurar primeiro. Mas antes que pudesse se decidir, sua esposa apareceu na clareira. Seu rosto estava radiante e transbordando boa saúde. Seu cabelo ainda estava úmido pelo banho que obviamente acabava de tomar. Sua saia estava ligeiramente levantada e formava uma cesta improvisada para alguns bagos que ela tinha colhido. Como no dia anterior, ela sorriu-lhes com um abominável bom humor e desejou-lhes bom dia.

Edward não podia decidir o que o deixou mais irritado, se seu bom humor pela manhã, o fato dela ter despertado antes dele uma vez mais, ou ela ter tomado um banho sem que ele estivesse a seu lado para protegê-la. Recordando o modo em que a tinha desafiado na manhã anterior, e não desejando repetir isso, Edward conteve as palavras zangadas que tinha na ponta da língua.

Ele simplesmente entrou no bosque para atender suas necessidades pessoais, deixando-a sozinha na clareira. Seu humor não tinha melhorado muito quando retornou, nem tinha melhorado depois.

Em contraste, Isabella esteve tão alegre como uma campainha durante toda a manhã, comentando alegremente sobre o dia adorável enquanto eles compartilhavam os bagos que ela tinha colhido. E então tinha cantarolado melodias enquanto cavalgavam juntos.

Ela tinha se despedido de seu cavalo e da égua de Robert como se eles fossem velhos amigos quando eles os tinham trocado na aldeia. Também tinha conversado de uma maneira extremamente amigável com o dono dos estábulos.

Sim, ela estava asquerosamente alegre, e isso o estava deixando louco.

- Sim. Isto é Shambley - seu amigo respondeu.

- Que lindo - ela disse e Robert e Edward trocaram um olhar.

Descrever Shambley como lindo era o mesmo que chamar um urso "pequeno animal peludo". Shambley era incrível. Construída em pedra cinza, estava flanqueado por bosques, e quase parecia flutuar na água cristalina do fosso circundante.

Sem importar em que direção alguém se aproximasse, ou de que ângulo o visse, o castelo era simplesmente magnífico.

Balançando a cabeça, Edward esporeou seu cavalo para frente, movendo-se a um passo mais lento para permitir que Robert tomasse a dianteira. Minutos mais tarde eles atravessavam os portões e entravam na fortaleza.

- Edward! Robert!

Ambos os homens pararam seus cavalos, sorrindo com indulgência para a moça que desceu correndo as escadas para cumprimentá-los.

- Alice. - Robert desmontou rapidamente, lançando as rédeas sobre seu cavalo enquanto elevava à menina em um abraço. - Olá, boneca. Sentiu saudades?

- Não. - ela riu e, então o repreendeu - Você só esteve viajando por uma semana. Além disso, teria sido impossível sentir saudades, a fortaleza esteve cheia de gente desde que partiu.

Robert arqueou uma sobrancelha enquanto a baixava ao chão, e ela fez uma careta.

- Tia Rosalie e Tia Hortense chegaram um dia depois que você saiu - ela explicou. Sua expressão mostrava muito claramente sua opinião em relação às visitas.

- Desejando ver papai morrer, sem dúvida - Robert murmurou enquanto Edward colocava Isabella no chão e rapidamente desmontava.

- Sim. - A menina fez uma careta. - Elas estavam muito aflitas por encontrá-lo recuperado. Mas elas tentaram esconder isso quando se recuperaram da surpresa. Acredito que elas esperavam que com papai fora do caminho, elas poderiam se instalar aqui, vivendo de mamãe pelo resto de seus dias.

Robert tinha uma expressão de desgosto parecida com a da menina. Ele murmurou entre dentes algo não muito lisonjeiro a respeito de abutres, então sorriu cansadamente para Edward enquanto seu amigo guiava Isabella.

- Parece que deveríamos ter viajado a nosso próprio ritmo. Voltamos rápido para encontrar a casa cheia.

Edward começou a sacudir a cabeça, então olhou para baixo quando Alice repentinamente se lançava para seu peito, abraçando-o tão ferozmente como tinha feito com seu irmão.

- Olá, pequena - ele disse. Os olhos de Isabella aumentaram quando Edward sorriu afetuosamente à menina e a abraçou em resposta. Era o primeiro sinal de alguma emoção terna que ela via no homem com quem se casara, e se surpreendeu com isso.

- Senti saudades, Edward. Partiu sem dizer adeus.

O olhar de Isabella foi para a menina com essas palavras, sem ficar muito surpresa ao ver que ela olhava Edward cheia de devoção.

- Oh, caramba! Não sentiu saudades de mim, mas sentiu saudades de Edward!- Robert arqueou as sobrancelhas com um fingido horror, lançando um olhar de repugnância à menina.

- Você é meu irmão - ela comentou com o desdém de alguém muito maior que sua idade. - tolerei sua presença durante toda minha vida. Edward é meu amor.

As sobrancelhas de Isabella se arquearam com isso, também viu o rubor que repentinamente coloriu as faces de Edward. Dando-lhe um sorriso de pesar, Edward limpou a garganta.

- Alice é a pequena irmã de Robert - ele explicou desnecessariamente.

- E ela muito generosamente se ofereceu para ser sua amante para ajudar a consertar seu coração depois que Irina o quebrou - Robert explicou, maliciosamente.

- Irina?- Isabella murmurou curiosa, mas antes que alguém lhe explicasse, Alice dirigiu seu olhar desconfiado para ela.

- Quem é ela? - a menina perguntou beligerante, seus braços ainda ao redor do pescoço de Edward.

O sorriso do Robert se apagou.

- Alice, esta é Isabella, Lady Cullen Masen agora.

- Como está? - Isabella educadamente murmurou, estendendo uma mão para saudá-la.

Olhando fixamente para sua mão como se fosse um peixe morto, Alice perguntou ameaçadoramente.

- Lady Cullen Masen?

- A esposa de Edward - Robert explicou divertido. - é por isso que partimos no meio da noite sem aviso prévio. Edward devia ir casar-se e Masen e pelo titulo.

Alice não parecia contente com a notícia. A menina empalideceu e havia lágrimas em seus olhos. Desceu dos braços de Edward. Virando-se rapidamente para os degraus, ela lhes disse.

- Devo dizer a mamãe que estão aqui.

Edward a observou ir com um suspiro, em seguida deu a Robert um olhar de reprovação.

Conseguindo parecer um pouco arrependido, seu amigo encolheu de ombros.

- Ela tinha que inteirar-se da notícia algum dia.

Edward não parecia seguro disso. Fazendo uma careta, sacudiu a cabeça e tomou o braço de Isabella para guiá-la escada acima atrás de Robert.

O grande salão estava um caos quando eles entraram. Eles chegaram um pouco antes do que todos esperavam. Ainda não era meio-dia, e entretanto o salão estava cheio de gente, alguns correndo para um lado, e outros em direção oposta.

E causando toda essa atividade havia duas mulheres gritando ordens e instruções.

- Ah, Robert – murmurou a Tia Hortense e a tia Rosalie.

Isabella olhou-as curiosamente, mas ficou calada enquanto as mulheres gritavam ordens.

- Vá me buscar meu bordado, menina. O hidromel não pode ser servido. Está muito doce; traga-me outro. Por que faz tanto frio aqui? Ninguém neste lugar pode acender um fogo decente? - Cada uma destas demandas, vindas de uma mulher magra, com cara de cavalo que estava acomodada perto do fogo, enviava a uma criada apressando-se a cumprir o comando. Uma foi procurar o bordado exigido, outra tomou a taça de hidromel e correu para as cozinhas, e uma terceira se apressou a alimentar o fogo.

Para não ficar atrás, uma mulher gordinha com o rosto corado que estava sentada em uma segunda cadeira perto do fogo imediatamente começou a expressar suas próprias ordens.

- Meu Deus, faz tanto calor aqui. Está tentando nos ferver até a morte com esse fogo, moça? Jogue um pouco de água nesse fogo. Você, leva meu xale para meu quarto. E alguém que vá buscar algo doce para entreter meu estômago até o almoço.

Mais criados saíram correndo, e Robert olhou para Isabella maliciosamente.

- Minhas tias. Elas nunca se casaram e vivem da renda de uma propriedade em Londres. Quando elas vêm aqui, eles gostam de brincar de ser a senhora do castelo.

- Entendo - Isabella murmurou. Seu olhar foi para as escadas e, para a mulher que descia por elas. Era uma mulher de estatura média. Seu cabelo era loiro tão claro que parecia ser branco, e suas feições eram magníficas, embora nesse momento denotavam cansaço. A mulher quase parecia estar arrastando-se com cada passo como se estivesse muito cansada para levantar os pés. Seus ombros estavam fundo, e sua expressão era um retrato desse esgotamento, era a mãe de Robert, Isabella decidiu. Tinha a imagem de uma mulher que tinha passado dias preocupada com seu marido e que em cima tinha parentes de visita em sua casa.

Vendo Robert, a mulher provou que a hipótese de Isabella era correta.

- Filho! - ela gritou, e toda sua atitude mudou. Seu cansaço desapareceu enquanto baixava os degraus para saudá-los.

Lady Shambley era uma mulher maravilhosa. Ela era muito parecida com a imagem que Isabella sempre tinha imaginado que sua própria mãe teria. Obviamente aliviada e contente por ver seu filho, ela o abraçou firmemente, então se dirigiu a Edward e a Isabella dando-lhe as boas vindas com igual afeto.

Conduzindo-os para as mesas, ela mandou procurar cerveja e hidromel e os colocou a par sobre a saúde do Lorde de Shambley. Ele se estava recuperando bem, lentamente recuperava sua força. Estava de pé várias horas ao dia, e Lady Shambley esperava que logo ele exigisse poder baixar as escadas.

Para a surpresa de Isabella, ela não questionou como era que Edward se casara tão repentinamente. Mas Isabella supôs que Lady Shambley sabia que o bispo Shrewsbury havia chegado a noite em que eles tinham partido precipitadamente.

Todos sabiam que Shrewsbury não ia a nenhum lugar sem o rei e vice-versa, então provavelmente não tiveram que conjeturar muito para compreender como tinham chegado ao casamento.

Uma vez que eles terminaram as bebidas, Lady Shambley sugeriu que seu filho fosse ver seu pai. Depois que ele partiu, ela se ofereceu para levar Edward e Isabella a uma excursão pelos jardins.

Edward recusou sua oferta, desculpando-se para ir reunir-se com seus homens, que tinham estado esperando por ele em Shambley.

Quando Edward partiu, Isabella e Lady Shambley ficaram sozinhas para a excursão.

Estavam chegando aos jardins quando Alice as encontrou e disse a lady Shambley que seu marido desejava vê-la.

Assentindo, Lady Shambley pediu a sua filha que fizesse a excursão em lugar dela, e prometeu voltar quando pudesse. Quando ela partia Isabella a observou, em seguida, olhou simpaticamente para a jovenzinha rebelde.

Se perguntou como começar uma conversa com a menina quando Alice começou por ela.

- Não me importa se é a bastarda do rei ou não; se você o machucar como fez Irina, eu... vou a... - ela franziu a sobrancelha, aparentemente estava considerando que ameaça usar, então terminou com -... arrancarei cada cabelo das raízes.

As sobrancelhas de Isabella se arquearam.

- É sanguinária, verdade? - ela riu cansada, então perguntou - E como foi que essa Irina o machucou?

Quando Alice simplesmente a olhou, sua boca se esticou em uma linha desafiante, Isabella adicionou.

- Bem, se não me contar, como posso estar segura de não repetir seu engano?

- Ficando na cama de seu marido, e não andar se colocando nas calças de outros homens.

Isabella sentiu-se ruborizar com essas palavras deliberadamente cruas.

- Entendo.

- Estou segura que sim - Alice disse secamente, e girou afastando-se para voltar para o castelo.

- Diabos - Isabella murmurou, a porta se fechava com um golpe atrás da moça. Suspirando, ela levantou a borda de suas saias e a seguiu.

O almoço foi um evento alegre, com as tias Hortense e Rosalie brigando para serem ouvidas e ganhar mais atenção das pessoas. Alice passou o almoço observando fixamente Isabella do outro extremo da mesa. Foi quase um alívio quando a refeição acabou e Edward tomou seu braço para ajudá-la a levantar. Mas não foi até que ouviu as palavras de Lady Shambley que Isabella se deu conta que estavam partindo.

Sua anfitriã se levantou também.

- Foi um prazer conhecer você, minha querida. Deve fazer com que Edward a traga novamente para que possamos ter uma visita mais longa. Em qualquer momento depois que tia Hortense e tia Rosalie tenham partido será bom - ela adicionou com um sorriso aflito.

Com confusão dominando sua expressão, Isabella olhou à mulher e a seu marido hesitantemente.

- O que? - Ninguém tinha incomodado em avisar-lhe que partiriam imediatamente.

- Estamos partindo - Edward disse, guiando-a para a porta. - Os homens já estão montados.

- OH. - Ela não pôde evitar a decepção que sentiu. Apesar do olhar penetrante de Alice, das tias repugnantes, e do fato que não ter um quarto disponível para ela, Isabella tinha esperado ansiosamente passar uma noite em um lugar com teto.

Dormir no piso do grande salão seria preferível a dormir sobre terra, e um verdadeiro banho em vez de mergulhar na água gelada de um rio teria sido bem-vindo.

Mas por cima de tudo, ela ficaria agradecida por um repouso e não ter que cavalgar.

Obviamente não ia ter descanso nem banho. Com um suspiro, Isabella olhou por cima de seu ombro para oferecer um sorriso de gratidão a Lady Shambley enquanto Edward a conduzia para fora da fortaleza.

- Obrigado pela oportunidade de descansar e comer. Foi adorável.

- É mais que bem-vinda - ela assegurou cortesmente, enquanto eles alcançavam os homens montados esperando. Edward imediatamente montou, então a levantou para colocá-la diante dele.

- Não estava planejando partir sem me dizer adeus agora, verdade?

Isabella olhou a seu redor para sorrir para Robert quando ele rapidamente baixava os degraus de entrada. Ele não tinha participado do almoço. Lady Shambley havia dito que ele estava comendo com seu pai.

- Eu faria isso? - Edward respondeu. Ele sorriu e logo adicionou - Além disso, por que diria adeus? Pensei que pelo que me contou a caminho daqui, que viajaria conosco.

- Não me tente - Robert murmurou secamente, então suspirou e sacudiu a cabeça. - Se pudesse apresentar uma desculpa plausível, o acompanharia. Pode pensar em uma?

Edward riu.

- Está por sua própria conta, amigo.

- Já temia por isso - ele disse cansadamente, então estendeu uma mão que Aric apertou firmemente. - Boa viagem. Vou vê-lo quando retornar.

- Sim. E sorte para você também. - Robert caminhou para trás, observando como Edward virava o cavalo em direção aos portões e partia.

Eles cavalgaram pelo resto do dia. O sol já estava se pondo quando Edward finalmente chamou para fazer uma parada. Detendo o cavalo em uma clareira do bosque, ele baixou Isabella ao chão. Não desejando envergonhá-la, ele fingiu não notar quando ela cambaleou e a sustentou para ajudá-la a manter o equilíbrio.

- Cuida dos cavalos, Smithy - ele ordenou, então começou a gritar ordens aos outros, enviando alguns para coletar lenha para o fogo, outros para caçar alguma presa para o jantar, e disse aos restantes para começar a instalar o acampamento.

Em seguida Edward virou para entrar no bosque. Ele partiu antes que Isabella pudesse perguntar o que exatamente ele esperava que ela fizesse.

Decidindo era sua decisão achar algo com que ocupar-se, Isabella caminhou para o bosque, determinada a capturar um coelho para acompanhar o que os homens caçassem para o jantar. Ela mal tinha dado um passo para fora da clareira quando Garvey, o primeiro no comando de seu marido, colocou-se diante dela bloqueando seu caminho. Com os olhos arregalados, Isabella se deteve, então, murmurou uma desculpa e avançou esquivando-se. Imediatamente ele se interpôs em seu caminho novamente.

- Com licença - ela disse impaciente.

- Eu percebo que foi uma viagem muito longa, milady, seria melhor que retornasse e aguardasse milorde para satisfazer suas necessidades pessoais. Estou seguro que ele não demorará muito, e terá muito prazer em fazer-lhe companhia.

Isabella o olhou inexpressivamente. Levou um momento para dar-se conta que ele pensava que ela precisava urinar e que estava sugerindo que esperasse até que Edward pudesse acompanhá-la. Ruborizando-se ligeiramente, Isabella sacudiu a cabeça.

- Asseguro-lhe, cavalheiro, que não é nada pessoal o que pretendia fazer.

Arqueando uma sobrancelha com isso, a expressão firme do homem não mudou.

- Então me diga o que necessita, e terei muito prazer em enviar um dos homens para ocupar-se disso.

Isabella franziu a testa, então suspirou e ofereceu-lhe um sorriso doce.

- Está tudo bem, obrigado. Não necessito de nenhuma ajuda; simplesmente pensei que como meu marido gostou de meu coelho assado, eu poderia apanhar um para seu jantar.

Um sorriso cansado se curvou na boca do homem, em seguida, desapareceu.

- Não se preocupe, milady. Certamente um dos homens voltará com um coelho.

Isabella hesitou. Ela não queria sugerir que os homens não podiam caçar sem ajuda, mas se deu conta de como suas palavras deviam ter soado para o homem.

Sorrindo cansada, ela sacudiu a cabeça.

- Claro, tem razão. Sem dúvida eles voltarão com vários coelhos. - O homem relaxou o suficiente para oferecer-lhe um sorriso, mas ficou rígido de novo quando ela escapou novamente para continuar caminhando enquanto dizia.

- Então vou ajudar a recolher lenha.

Ele voltou a colocar-se diante dela imediatamente, com uma expressão firme.

- Os homens vão coletar madeira para o fogo, milady. Por que não volta para clareira e descansa? Foi um dia longo para você, e amanhã será ainda mais longo.

Isabella olhou para ele, sentindo sua irritação crescer, então virou sobre seus calcanhares e voltou para a clareira. Quase tremia de impaciência de querer ser útil. Havia estado sentada e em silencio sobre o maldito cavalo por dias, e isso a estava deixando louca. Tinha que fazer alguma coisa. Qualquer coisa.

Vendo a pilha de lenha no centro da clareira, Isabella suspirou e avançou. Aí havia alguma coisa para ela fazer: Podia armar uma fogueira.

Mal havia começado quando foi suavemente, mas firmemente afastada do monte de lenha por outro homem.

- Por que não vai descansar, moça?- o homem disse enquanto a deixava onde ela tinha estado.

Eles estavam tentando ser amáveis, Isabella disse a si mesmo. Não deveria se irritar: Eles só estão tentando ser amáveis. Mas, Isabella ficou olhando severamente para as costas do homem preparando o fogo. Ela poderia tê-lo feito muito melhor, e mais rapidamente, se tivessem lhe dado uma oportunidade.

Ainda estava remoendo sua irritação quando o primeiro dos caçadores voltaram com suas presas. Edward deve ter escolhido um lugar perto de um rio novamente, pois traziam meia dúzia de peixes. Com um sorriso determinado, Isabella avançou para encontrar o homem quando este se aproximava do fogo.

- Oh, Deus, que pescados adoráveis. Bem feito - ela o elogiou. - Posso ajudar a limpá-los?

Apesar do elogio, o homem recusou sua ajuda, assegurando-lhe que ele podia fazer sozinho e que ela devia descansar. Isabella estava para insistir quando viu outro homem voltando com um coelho. Isabella se afastou do homem com o pescado e foi para o recém-chegado.

Quando Edward retornou de seu mergulho de cabeça no rio algum tempo mais tarde, encontrou sua esposa acomodada perto do fogo, o seu descontentamento era evidente em sua postura. Suspirando, moveu-se rapidamente em direção a ela.

Ele não tinha se esquecido dela quando foi tomar um banho. Na verdade, ele pensava nela. Tendo cavalgado atrás dela o dia todo, sentindo as suaves curvas do seu corpo contra o seu, os cabelos voando na sua cara... bem, tinha dificuldade para se concentrar em algo, exceto na idéia de enterrar-se profundamente dentro dela novamente.

E fazer algo como "movimentar o pepino" que ela havia mencionado.

Ele achou que essa oportunidade chegaria uma vez que chegassem a Shambley, mas quando eles chegaram ao castelo de Robert descobriram que não havia nenhuma cama disponível. Edward não tomaria a sua esposa no piso do grande salão diante de todos os que dormiam ali, nem num acampamento rodeado por seus homens. Desgraçadamente não se lembrou de levar uma tenda para a viagem quando partiu, Estava muito irritado nesse momento, somente pensando na imagem de sua prometida nos braços de outro homem, e realmente não se incomodou em trazer muitas coisas para a viagem. Por isso agora encontrava-se sem as comodidades que teriam feito a viagem mais suportável. Sua esposa não ficaria confortável até que eles chegassem a Good Masen Hall. E ele tampouco passaria bem. Tendo que acampar ao ar livre todas as noites, com sua esposa a poucos centímetros de distância e seus homens só a uns metros de distância.

Se fosse o caso, considerava que era melhor apressar-se para chegar a Good Masen Hall.

Lá finalmente poderia demonstrar a sua esposa que o que acontecia na cama matrimonial não era a mesma coisa que acontecia no curral, e que tampouco era uma tortura. Teria que se conter até então.

E foi por isso que ele se descuidou em atender a necessidades pessoais de sua esposa, até que tivesse acalmado sua necessidade sexual com um mergulho na água fria do rio. E agora parecia que sua esposa estava desgostosa. Ele supôs que ela tinha alguma necessidade urgente para aliviar. Essa era a única razão que lhe ocorria para explicar por que ela parecia tão miserável.

- Vamos - ele disse em voz baixa, tomando-a pelo braço e ajudando-a a levantar. Rapidamente a guiou para o bosque circundante, fazendo uma pausa só quando encontrou um lugar onde ela não pudesse ser vista por nenhum dos homens.

- Aqui.

Isabella o olhou inexpressivamente e então observou os arredores. Com a sugestão do soldado em respeito a suas necessidades pessoais ainda fresca em sua mente, não levou muito tempo para dar-se conta do que Edward esperava que ela fizesse.

Embora Isabella supôs que não seria uma má idéia urinar, sentia-se um pouco confusa pelas maneiras bruscas de seu marido.

Suspirando, ela encolheu os ombros, em seguida atendeu suas necessidades. Sentia-se envergonhada apesar do fato de Edward ter dado as costas, pois sabia que ele podia ouvir todos seus movimentos. Decidindo uma vez mais que acampar realmente não era algo para ela, Isabella terminou com seu assunto, e se aproximou de seu marido com um suspiro.

- Deve me ensinar a cavalgar, milorde.

Edward virou-se obviamente surpreso com seu pedido. Mas Isabella não notou. Sua mente estava ocupada com seus próprios pensamentos. Ela tinha determinado que a razão pela qual os homens de Edward não lhe permitiam ajudar era porque eles pensavam que ela era uma inútil. E como eles não a conheciam, a única razão em que podia pensar para explicar essas falsas idéias era porque ela não sabia montar e porque tinha que ser levada no cavalo do lorde como se fosse uma menina.

Isabella se deu conta que as sacudidas enquanto cavalgava não era culpa de Marigold, mas sim, um problema dela. Então ocorreu-lhe que se seu marido a ensinasse cavalgar, demonstraria a esses homens que ela não era uma inútil; e então eles a deixaria participar das atividades.

- Devo lhe ensinar?

- Oh, sim. É uma habilidade muito valiosa, milorde, e certamente seria melhor para seu cavalo se só tivesse que carregar você, não acha?

Edward assentiu solenemente com isso, deu-se a volta e em silêncio liderou o caminho de volta ao acampamento. Não foi até que eles alcançaram a fogueira que ele respondeu.

- Vou te ensinar amanhã com a primeira luz do dia.

- Não! Assim! OH, não, maldição! - Puxando as rédeas, Edward fez Marigold deter-se, então apoiou cansadamente a cabeça no flanco do cavalo, tentando controlar-se. Quando tinha concordado com a maldita idéia de ensinar sua esposa a cavalgar, tinha pensado que seriam necessários apenas alguns minutos. Meia hora no máximo. Infelizmente, sua esposa estava se revelando uma inepta. Ela certamente andava a cavalo, bem como qualquer pessoa, mas quando colocava-se em marcha pulava desajeitadamente no dorso do animal, não importa quantas vezes ele tivesse instruído. Agora tinham desperdiçado nessas lições a maior parte da manhã e seus homens os estavam observando com expressões duvidosas que declaravam bastante claramente o que eles pensavam em relação à habilidade de sua nova lady.

- Milorde - a voz de Isabella saiu entre-dente. - Talvez se não gritasse tanto...

Alguns dos homens começaram a balançar suas cabeças concordando, mas Edward gritou.

- Eu não estou gritando com você!- Isso causou um sorriso em todos os rostos. Os soldados observaram com interesse como sua nova lady estreitava os olhos. Ela estava olhando o lorde como se ele fosse um inseto que acabava de subir em sua saia, e não ficaram surpresos quando ela replicou.

- Muito bem. Se não parar de gritar, então...

- Não volte a dizer isso!- Edward explodiu, interrompendo-a e fazendo com que a égua se movesse nervosamente a seu lado. Isabella observou os homens, a maioria deles tinham uma expressão séria em seus rostos, como se acabassem de chupar limão.

Era óbvio para eles que o lorde só estava deixando sua esposa e à égua muito nervosas com sua impaciência. Mas isso tinha sido uma loucura desde o início, e todos os homens sabiam disso. Edward rugiu.

- Se for para sugerir que sua falta de habilidade é minha culpa...

- Não, claro que não. Mas cada vez que você grita, faz com que Marigold fique mais nervosa, e então eu fico mais nervosa, e não consigo aprender. - Todos assentiram novamente, e isso a incentivou para dizer.

- Se parasse de gritar, talvez poderíamos...

- Vê! Está dizendo que é minha culpa! - ele rugiu, enfurecido, e os homens suspiraram. A assustada Marigold se afastou, ficando mais tensa. Edward estava muito enfurecido para notar. - Bem, ao diabo com tudo isto! Aprenda a montar sozinha.

Jogando com impaciência as rédeas, Edward virou e foi embora.

- Muito bem, eu farei! - ela respondeu, tomando as rédeas furiosamente. Marigold saiu disparada, mais do que feliz para ficar longe do homem feroz. A égua voou para o mato, levando a sua ama com ela.

Um súbito furor que estalou atrás delas, quando todos os homens começaram a gritar e a montar para alcançá-la, pareceu excitar ainda mais à égua.

De costas para sua desafiante e incompetente esposa, Edward foi o último a dar-se conta do que acontecia com ela. Ao princípio ficou completamente paralisado quando seus homens começaram a gritar e a subir em seus cavalos, mas quando eles passaram voando ao lado dele, Edward olhou por cima do ombro para ver a cauda da égua de sua esposa desaparecer entre as árvores. Com uma maldição, ele se dirigiu para seu próprio cavalo.

Agarrando-se ao pescoço da égua, Isabella rezou por sua apreciada vida. Enquanto Marigold entrava no bosque, os ramos arranhavam seu rosto, golpeando suas pernas e costas. Ao princípio ela estava muito concentrada em manter-se sobre o lombo do animal para recordar algumas das instruções de seu marido. Mas à medida que passavam os minutos, deu-se conta que já não saltava sobre o lombo do cavalo; finalmente estava cavalgando com a égua. A alegria fez com que ela relaxasse e sorrisse.

Estava cavalgando! Bem! Ela demonstraria a seu mal-humorado marido.

Respirando profundamente enquanto o bosque se tornava mais denso e enquanto Marigold encontrava um caminho para seguir, Isabella se acomodou nos arreios. Lançou um suspiro aliviado; ainda era capaz de acompanhar os passos do animal e já não saltava na sela. Tinha aprendido a cavalgar. E não com o trote suave que Edward tinha forçado ela e à égua manter. Isso era cavalgar verdadeiramente. Seus cabelos ao vento.

Elas estavam quase voando. Isso era genial! Nunca havia se sentido tão viva antes. Por que a abadessa nunca tinha lhe ensinado a cavalgar?

Uma série de gritos atrás dela finalmente chamou sua atenção, e Isabella observou por cima de seu ombro. Os homens que a perseguiam eram uma imagem para ver. Seus cabelos voando ao vento, seus corpos curvados sobre os cavalos, os homens verdadeiramente estavam pondo toda sua energia na perseguição. Mas eles estavam perdendo a corrida. Marigold era mais rápida que seus cavalos de guerra, Isabella notou com surpresa e muito orgulho. Como ela tinha criado essa égua, sentia essa habilidade de algum jeito refletida nela.

Rindo, ela puxou suavemente as rédeas e se alegrou quando Marigold começou a diminuir a velocidade. Ainda estava rindo quando os homens frearam seus próprios cavalos em volta dela.

- Eu fiz! - ela gritou. - Realmente cavalguei! Foi fantástico!

Ela relatou com entusiasmo. A ansiedade imediatamente começou a debilitar-se nos rostos dos seus perseguidores, lentamente substituída por sorrisos.

Edward fechou os olhos e suspirou. Tinha visto o cabelo acobreado de sua esposa no meio do círculo de homens. Os últimos minutos foi um inferno para ele, pressentia que encontraria seu corpo todo quebrado no chão, e os danos teria sido sua culpa.

Estava certo de que ela sairia machucada dessa corrida louca, então a imagem dela conversando entre seus homens foi um alívio. Mas nesse momento a ouviu conversando alegremente e rindo, e seus próprios homens rindo em resposta.

Ela sorria e soava extremamente feliz rodeada por seus guerreiros.

Pior ainda, todos eles mostravam um sorriso encantador enquanto escutavam o que ela lhes relatava.

Cavalgar, ele chegou para ouvir enquanto se aproximava o suficiente para captar suas palavras. Enquanto o resto deles estavam atemorizados por sua segurança, Isabella estava muito feliz. Agora ela se considerava uma excelente amazona.

"Mulheres", Edward pensou com desgosto. Elas eram as criaturas mais inconstantes e mais absurdas da natureza. Só uma mulher poderia, depois de ter sido um minuto antes o pior cavaleiro que Edward jamais tinha visto, sobreviver a uma cavalgada selvagem e se considerar uma perita.

- Marido - ela de repente gritou ao vê-lo - Você Viu? Não foi genial? Nós estávamos quase voando. Juro que Marigold é o cavalo mais rápido de todos os que estão aqui. E eu a montei. Viu?

- Sim - ele disse em voz baixa, colocando seu cavalo entre os outros cavalos para chegar ao lado dela. Fazendo uma pausa ali, tomou as rédeas dela e voltou pelo caminho que tinha vindo, levando a égua atrás dele.

- Marido? - ela murmurou hesitantemente enquanto os homens de seu marido se enfiavam detrás dele. - Não está zangado, verdade? Digo... foi uma pequena corrida, provavelmente recuperamos todo o tempo que perdemos com minhas lições. Você não acha?

- Isso seria verdade... se estivéssemos voltando para Shambley. Mas como não estamos voltando para Shambley, esta pequena aventura só nos atrasou e cansou os nossos cavalos.

- Oh, - Isabella suspirou com desânimo, seus ombros se afundaram. Marigold tinha se deslocado na direção equivocada, levando-os de volta pelo caminho que tinham vindo da casa de Robert. Se ela tivesse dado conta disso, teria virado à égua na direção correta, ou pelo menos a teria detido antes. Mas, contrariamente, ela tinha deixado que a égua a guiasse e novamente tinha atrasado a chegada em casa. Parecia que ela não podia fazer nada direito.

* * *

><p><strong>Bom queria em primeiro lugar pedir desculpas, pois acho que não me expressei bem no cap anterior... Agradeço a cada leito<strong>**r/ra que deixa sua marca em cada cap... Em especial á:**

*******GiseleRibeiro**

***bruna**

*******JennyCampbell**

***Rafaela M**

**E sejam bem vindas :**

***Maah**

*******Marcyafreyre**

**Agradeço por deixarem sempre suas marcas nos caps *-* é de muita importância a opinião de vcs... **

**E em segundo lugar respondendo indagações feitas sobre quando posto: Gente posto todo Sábado. Caso eu souber que não poderia postar no dia marcado postarei na Sexta ou domingo... **

**Agradeço a atenção de cada uma...**

**Bjs ate mais**


	7. Chapter 6

**Oi gente td bem! Espero que sim... Quero agradecer novamente a todas as que deixaram sua marca no cap anterior e dar a boas vindas as novos leitoras *-***

**Bem o cap de hj ta bem engraçado (e cara eu já tive a mesma dor que a Bell ta tendo, não nada agradável kkkkk) **

**E cara tadinha ela vai sofrer um pouco como sempre e Ficar com muita raiva e vergonha AAAH lá vem as proibições da igreja DENOVO kkkkkkk**

**Espero que gostem. Boa leitura ate sábado que vem...**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6<strong>

Isabella desmontou sozinha, seu orgulho era a única coisa que a impedia de estourar em lágrimas enquanto o fazia. Ela não podia acreditar na dor que a embargava. Tinha sido muito incômodo ter que cavalgar diante de seu marido em um só cavalo, mas sentia dores depois ter cavalgado sozinha durante um dia. Os músculos lhe doíam em lugares que ela nem sequer sabia que existiam. Era uma agonia horrível. Mas nem morta ia admitir isso. Maldição com seu marido; ela suspeitava que esse homem insofrível sentiria prazer ao saber da dor que ela estava sofrendo. Ele não tinha falado uma só palavra desde que lhe tinha informado que ela com sua aventura só tinha adicionado mais tempo à viagem.

Eles tinham cavalgado ininterruptamente após, nem sequer tinham feito uma pausa para um almoço, e pela maior parte desse tempo Isabella vinha sofrendo dores. Mas ela era muito orgulhosa para admitir isso e implorar clemência.

Não seria uma menina mimada. Se os homens podiam suportar isso, então ela também podia. Seus músculos iriam acostumando-se à sela, e ela ganharia seu respeito. Estava determinada.

E essa determinação era a única coisa que a impediu de aceitar a ajuda de um dos homens para ocupar-se da égua essa noite.

Vendo simpatia nos olhos do homem, Isabella balançou a cabeça, agradecendo-lhe por sua oferta, educadamente, mas firmemente recusando. Ela iria fazer o trabalho sozinha.

Ela tinha ouvido o marido dar as mesmas ordens que tinha dado no dia anterior, em seguida ele tinha desaparecido na mata.

Suspirando, Isabella terminou de atender seu cavalo, murmurou boa noite ao ouvido do animal, então se moveu determinadamente para a pilha de lenha acomodada no centro da clareira. Mas quando tentou oferecer sua ajuda, uma vez mais foi delicadamente repelida e se dirigiu a um tronco caído no qual se sentou. Como tinha feito na noite anterior, tentou ajudar a limpar e cozinhar o animal selvagem que os homens trouxeram da caça, porém, uma vez mais suas ofertas foram recusadas.

Sente-se e descanse, eles disseram. Sentar e descansar. Isabella suspirou impacientemente e olhou ao redor. Cansada e dolorida como estava depois de seu primeiro dia nos arreios, a última coisa que queria era sentar na terra sobre seu pobre e abusado traseiro. Por que os homens não a deixavam ajudar? Não ganhou pelo menos um mínimo de respeito esse dia? Por que a tratavam como uma criatura impotente que precisava ser mimada? Não entendia isso. Na abadia, onde somente haviam mulheres, as irmãs se prestavam para todas as tarefas necessárias. Aqui, eles não lhe permitiam fazer nada. De repente teve uma idéia. E se tudo isso era porque seu marido não tinha lhe deixado ordens antes de partir? Claro!

Ele tinha gritado ordens aos demais, mas tinha partido sem deixar instruções para ela. Talvez eles acreditassem que Edward não desejava que ela fizesse nada.

Claro que eles não podiam saber nessa viagem de três dias da abadia de Godstow até Shambley, que seu marido não tinha lhe dado ordens porque ela sabia exatamente o que fazer sem suas instruções.

Edward acabava de voltar quando esse pensamento lhe ocorreu. Isabella avançou apresentando-se diante dele com um sorriso, pensando que estava por solucionar o mal-entendido.

- Olá, milorde - ela cumprimentou-o com alegria forçada, sub-repticiamente olhou sobre seu ombro para ver se alguém estava ouvindo. Ninguém parecia prestar atenção, mas vários homens estavam suficientemente perto para ouvir. Isso era bom.

Edward olhou para a mulher com desconfiança, sabendo instintivamente que ela pretendia algo.

- Olá, esposa.

Quando ela simplesmente levantou uma sobrancelha de modo inquisidor, ele curvou as suas em resposta. Franzindo o cenho ligeiramente, Isabella inclinou-se para frente.

- Não me deu ordens.

Edward arqueou as sobrancelhas enquanto ela sussurrava essas palavras, então sorriu.

- Ordens?

- Sim, milorde. Os homens não me permitem ajudar porque você não me deu ordens. Deve dar minhas ordens, e em voz alta o suficiente para que eles ouçam e saibam o que tenho que fazer.

- Entendo - ele murmurou, embora verdadeiramente não entendia. - Bem. Esposa, sente-se ali e descanse - ele ordenou em voz alta.

- Não! - Isabella ofegou com desânimo. Os olhos de Edward se estreitaram ante sua negação.

- Não?

- Não, - ela repetiu. - Não deveria ordenar-me sentar-se. Supõe-se que deve ordenar que eu faça alguma coisa.

- Estou te ordenando que faça algo. Estou ordenando que sente-se e descanse.

Isabella o olhou com rebeldia, então suspirou quando recordou seu voto de obedecer a seu marido.

- Bem - ela replicou secamente. - Devo me sentar.

Girando sobre seus calcanhares, ela caminhou para um tronco perto do fogo e se sentou, estremecendo-se quando seu dolorido traseiro tocou o banco provisório.

Notando seu estremecimento, Edward hesitou e então suspirou. Moveu-se para ela imediatamente.

- Vem. - Seu comportamento brusco já era familiar, e Isabella suspirou enquanto era arrastada para os arbustos. Como ele tinha feito a noite anterior, levou-a a um lugar retirado para que ela atendesse suas necessidades pessoais.

Mas para sua surpresa, ele a levou a um lugar próximo ao rio. Parecia um lugar retirado e privado.

- Vá em frente. Tome um banho.

Isabella observou a água e em seguida seu marido. Recordando sua insistência em observá-la enquanto tomava um banho, ela suspirou.

- Não quero.

- Acalmará seus músculos. Tome um banho. - Suas palavras não eram duras, mas...

- Eu...

- É uma ordem.

A boca de Isabella se fechou bruscamente e uma expressão de resignação cobriu-lhe o rosto. Ela não podia negar-se a uma ordem direta, certo? Ele a olhava especulativamente.

Com a boca fechada em uma linha firme, Isabella brincava com a fivela de seu cinto desprendendo-o, ela começou a deixá-lo cair ao chão.

- O que é isso?

Fazendo uma pausa, ela levantou suas sobrancelhas para seu marido. Edward estava observando a pequena bainha presa a seu cinto.

- Dê-me o cinto - ele ordenou.

Isabella o deu em silêncio e se moveu nervosamente quando ele deslizou a adaga da bainha. Ele examinou o cabo esculpido com interesse.

- É um presente de Eustice - ela disse antes que ele rompesse o silêncio. - Era muito útil quando trabalhava nos estábulos.

- Imagino que sim. É muito bonito. - ele deslizou a adaga de volta em sua bainha, então arqueou uma sobrancelha. - Não está se despindo.

Suspirando, Isabella levantou a mão para as fitas de seu vestido, seu olhar explorava os arredores. Eles pareciam estar sozinhos. Ninguém a veria. Exceto Edward.

Ela o olhou desanimada.

- Pelo menos não pode se pôr de costas?

- Como vou saber se você tiver algum problema? Eu não tenho certeza da força da correnteza aqui. Pode ser forte o suficiente para arrastá-la. Se eu não estiver observando você, como vou saber? - ele perguntou.

Isabella franziu o cenho com isso, então sorriu radiantemente.

- Para que você saiba que tudo está bem, devemos conversar continuamente.

- Sem dúvida.

Isabella ficou rígida.

- O que isso quer dizer?

Ele encolheu de ombros divertido.

- Notei que você gosta de conversar.

- E você parece não gostar de conversar! Talvez se você falasse mais, eu falaria um pouco menos.

- Eu converso quando tenho algo para dizer, não simplesmente para ouvir minha própria voz.

Ela o olhou brevemente, então colocou as mãos nos quadris.

- Ponha-se de costas.

- Eu não tenho tempo para isto. Um mergulho no rio aliviará suas dores. Do contrário não poderá montar amanhã. Tire a roupa e entra na água - ele disse com um grunhido. Ela empalideceu, em seguida corou com a ordem direta. Reticentemente Isabella levantou as mãos para começar a desatar as fitas moveu-se lentamente como uma tartaruga em areias movediças. Quando desatou o vestido e começou a tirá-lo pelos ombros, Edward estava a ponto de explodir. Era a coisa mais erótica que já tinha visto em sua vida, quando centímetro após centímetro de pele pálida e imaculada era revelada para ele: A base de seu pescoço, a curva de seus ombros, então seu braço e a camisa de linho que ela vestia debaixo do vestido enquanto deslizava até sua cintura. Agora, parcialmente nua diante ele, Isabella rapidamente baixou o vestido até seus quadris, ela o deixou, e voltou-se em direção à água.

Edward foi mais rápido. Agarrando-a pelo braço, ele a deteve antes que ela tivesse a oportunidade de mergulhar.

- Não. Você não tirou a camisa.

Até ele podia ouvir a nota rouca de desejo em sua voz, e franziu o cenho.

- A abadessa disse que só as mulheres pecaminosas andam nuas. As boas mulheres usam uma camisa por decoro. Especialmente durante o banho, para que não apanhe um resfriado - ela murmurou, com a cabeça baixa.

- Você tem outra camisa? - depois de uma breve hesitação, ela negou com a cabeça. - Então terá que vestir esta quando colocar o vestido. Se a camisa estiver molhada, você apanharia um resfriado. Tire a camisa.

A expressão que ela dirigiu-lhe foi angustiante. Era óbvio que sua esposa era extremamente tímida.

Ele estava começando a ter a impressão que ninguém nunca a tinha visto nua. Exceto ele, embora só tinha visto seu traseiro nu. Sentindo-se como um ogro, Edward desviou os olhos, suspirou e virou as costas.

- Converse.

Suspirando de alívio, Isabella só vacilou por um momento, então tirou a camisa. A abadessa certamente entenderia. Esse não era um banho confortável em um lugar fechado, onde ela poderia descansar perto do fogo para secar o cabelo e colocar roupas limpas.

Em um acampamento ao ar livre, alguns decoros tinham que ser sacrificados.

- Não está conversando.

- Ainda não estou na água - Isabella explicou enquanto tirava a camisa e dava os últimos passos para a água.

- OH, está fria. - ela ofegou enquanto o líquido tocava seus pés.

- Senti-la-á mais cálida rapidamente.

- Você acha? - ela perguntou curiosamente, então admitiu. - Nunca antes tomei banho em um rio. Na verdade, nunca tomei banho em outro lugar que não fosse na velha tina de madeira da abadia. E a água sempre era morna e agradável. - Bem, não sempre - ela adicionou relutantemente.

Sentindo-se curioso por seu tom de voz, Edward murmurou.

- Quando não era morna e agradável? - Ele realmente podia ouvir o tom envergonhado em sua voz quando ela admitiu.

- Algumas vezes quando eu era menina...

- Por quê?

Ela vacilou, e quando ela finalmente falou, sua resposta foi obviamente reticente.

- Se me comportasse mal, faziam-me tomar um banho com água fria.

- Eles a faziam tomar banhos frios se você se comportasse mal? - ele perguntou incrédulo. Nunca tinha ouvido falar de semelhante prática.

- E comer comidas frias... Ou comidas de sabor feio - ela acrescentou cansadamente.

- De sabor feio? - ele repetiu com diversão.

- Comida mesclada com cinzas, ou comida sem nenhuma espécie de sabor.

- Parece mais a uma tortura que a uma reprimenda - ele murmurou, franzindo o cenho.

- E Era. - Ela suspirou dramaticamente, então adicionou. - E isso não era o pior. Quando já era maior, o castigo se converteu em esfregar os pisos da abadia sobre minhas mãos e joelhos, ou passar cal nas paredes, ou limpar a chaminé.

Edward tentou imaginá-la esfregando os pisos, ou coberta com fuligem enquanto limpava a chaminé. Ele sacudiu a cabeça.

- Não vi meninas esfregando pisos ou chaminés enquanto estávamos no convento. A abadessa as escondeu porque o rei estava lá?

- OH, não. Ninguém mais recebe esses castigos.

- O que? - Ele olhou por cima do ombro. Ela somente tinha água até os joelhos, dando-lhe uma segunda imagem de seu adorável traseiro. Ela tinha um belo traseiro. Cada parte parecia perfeitamente arredondada.

Engolindo em seco diante desse quadro, Edward virou-se novamente.

- Ninguém mais teve que suportar tais castigos.

Edward franziu o cenho com suas palavras, confuso por um momento. Do que estava falando ela? OH, sim, ele pensou, limpando a garganta, travessuras e castigos. O tipo de castigos que a abadessa aparentemente só impunha a ela.

Mas isso não tinha sentido. por que Isabella não foi castigada como os outros meninos? Se ele fosse a abadessa, a teria colocado sobre seus joelhos, teria levantado a saia e lhe teria dado-lhe palmadas nessas nádegas rosadas.

Edward imaginou isso agora. Bem, talvez fosse um problema. Inclusive agora, enquanto imaginava a si mesmo golpeando seu traseiro, via que suas mãos deslizavam pelas curvas arredondadas de um modo que não era precisamente um castigo.

Sacudindo a cabeça, Edward forçou a voltar para a conversa.

- Por que você foi castigada de maneira diferente das outras meninas?

Isabella olhou curiosamente por cima do ombro.

- As outras meninas recebiam castigos corporais. A abadessa não tinha permissão para me tocar.

- Ah! - Edward murmurou com compreensão súbita. - Por ordem de seu pai.

- Sim - ela respondeu, então ofegando se meteu mais profundamente na água.

Edward esperou até ela deixar de murmurar coisas em relação à temperatura da água, então curiosamente perguntou.

- Comportava-se mal freqüentemente?

- Só quando surgia a oportunidade.

Edward sorriu com a resposta atrevida, mas perguntou.

- O que você fazia para ser travessa em uma abadia?

- OH, milhares de coisas - ela disse airadamente. - Eu era a menina mais travessa de lá. Sempre metida em problemas. Eu sempre esquecia que deviam permanecer em silêncio e não falar durante as refeições. Com isso eu ganhei várias refeições repugnantes. Uma freira ou abadessa tomavam meu prato e voltavam com um alimento completamente desagradável para me ajudar a lembrar esse preceito.

- E os banhos frios?

- Quando não ficava sentada quieta durante a missa. Adela considerava que eu estava muito excitada e que precisava me acalmar.

- Por isso o banho frio - ele murmurou cansado.

- Sim. Também se sujava meu vestido. Isso significava um trabalho extra para Hester, e para pagar por isso recebia um banho de água fria.

- Ah! - Edward murmurou, ele estava pensando que essas travessuras dificilmente podiam considerar-se mau comportamento, a não ser, simplesmente, uma menina com excesso de energia. Algo que, sem dúvida, ela tinha herdado de seu pai.

Esse homem nunca ficava quieto por um segundo. Igual a Isabella.

- Quantas crianças haviam na abadia com você? - ele perguntou.

- Havia cinco crianças em minhas lembranças mais antigas - ela respondeu lentamente. - Mas uma morreu quando eu ainda era muito garota. Duas eram mais velhas e partiram quando eu tinha mais ou menos seis anos, em seguida partiram as outras duas quando eu tinha oito anos.

- Não chegaram outras crianças à abadia?

- Não. A abadessa tinha aceitado crianças só porque necessitava de dinheiro para manter o convento. Mas meu pai pagou o suficiente para que isso já não fosse necessário.

- Sentiu saudades dos outros quando eles se foram?

- Não. Não os via muito. Eu era mais garota, e elas... - ela se interrompeu abruptamente, despertando mais curiosidade em Edward.

- Elas... o que?

- Elas não pareciam gostar muito de mim - ela explicou dolorosamente, franzindo o cenho.

As crianças maiores raramente gostavam de brincar com as menores. Mas, ele tinha a intuição que havia mais que isso.

- Por que acha que elas não queriam estar com você? - Edward perguntou cuidadosamente.

Houve um período de silêncio, então ela suspirou.

- A irmã Eustice me disse que era porque eu nunca era castigada fisicamente. Eu nunca protestei pelas comidas horríveis que me davam como castigo, e nenhuma das outras crianças sabiam sobre os banhos frios. Elas pensavam que eu recebia tratamento especial e se ressentiam por isso. - Houve um esguicho de água, em seguida, Isabella disse com um tom desafiador: - Eu fiquei feliz quando a última partiu. Isso me permitiu começar a trabalhar nos estábulos com irmã Eustice.

Edward franziu o cenho. Soava como se tivesse tido uma vida muito solitária, ouviu-se outra série de murmúrios e ofegos que dizia que Isabella se colocou mais profundamente na água, e Edward não podia resistir a tentação de lançar um olhar por cima de seu ombro para ver que distancia ela estava. Isabella estava com a água até o pescoço agora, e tudo o que podia ver era suas costas e sua nuca. De repente ela mergulhou.

Em seguida surgiu ofegando e virou para ele, com a boca aberta. Edward voltou-se bruscamente quando ela o olhou.

- Está espiando, milorde.

- Você parou de conversar - ele murmurou.

Depois de um momento de silêncio tenso, ela perguntou.

- Em quanto tempo chegaremos a Good Masen Hall?

- Em uma semana, um dia mais ou dia menos.

- Uma semana.

Ele ouviu um suspiro entre os esguichos de água enquanto ela se movia.

- Você já a viu alguma vez? Sabe como é?

- Não.

- Tenho certeza que é um lugar bonito. Meu pai não nos enviaria a um lugar desolado... certo?

Ele ficou surpreso ante a dúvida em sua voz. Ela não estava segura do homem que a amava? Isso parecia óbvio para ele mas não tão óbvio para ela.

- Não. Claro que não, estou seguro que é um lugar adorável.

Ela ficou em silencio por um momento, logo perguntou.

- Como foi sua infância? Você me contou que tem um irmão e duas irmãs. Como são eles?

Isabella olhou-o curiosamente enquanto fazia a pergunta, e viu o modo em que suas costas de repente se esticou, seus ombros pareceram crescer uns centímetros fora de seu corpo. Sua voz, quando ele falou, era tão fria como a água do rio.

- Se apresse e saia da água. Devemos voltar para o acampamento.

Ela continuou olhando-o curiosamente por um momento, em seguida pensativamente saiu do rio. Isabella começou a colocar a roupa. Aí havia um mistério.

Seu marido não gostou da pergunta sobre sua infância. Ou tinha sido má, ou ele simplesmente não desejava compartilhar isso com ela?

Descobriria com tempo, Isabella decidiu.

Isabella virou-se sobre seu cavalo e olhou a seu marido esperançosamente, mas até onde ela podia deduzir, não havia nenhum sinal de que tivesse intenção de deter-se para passar a noite muito em breve.

Era uma desgraça, realmente, porque ela tinha que urinar.

Isabella olhou a paisagem ao redor deles e suspirou. Depois de uma semana de viagem, todos os lugares estavam começando a parecer idênticos. Via as mesmas árvores, o mesmo pasto, o mesmo rio, as mesmas clareiras nos bosques.

Quase acreditava que eles tinham estado viajando em círculos. Círculos muito dolorosos. Depois de quase uma semana sobre um cavalo, seu traseiro parecia estar cheio de bolhas sobre bolhas. E embora tivesse parecido uma grande aventura a princípio, Isabella decidiu que ela preferia atender aos cavalos que montá-los.

Também preferia viver na abadia que ter que conviver com seu marido e seus soldados. Embora haviam muitas regras a respeito do comportamento dentro da abadia, para Isabella parecia que a vida fora, no mundo real, era pior que a vida no convento. Silencio era exigido durante as refeições e nas missas na abadia, mas silêncio era tudo o que ela tinha obtido desses homens. Não que eles não conversassem. Eles o faziam. Mas entre eles. As coisas que diziam eram

"Não" ou "Descansa." Oh, sim, e "Vem."

Não teve uma conversa decente com ninguém desde que tinha tomado no banho no rio.

Tinha tomado outros banhos após, mas tinha sido de madrugada enquanto todos os outros ainda estavam dormindo.

Tinha tentado começar essas conversações primeira noite depois do banho. Enquanto estavam sentados ao redor do fogo comendo a comida que os homens tinham preparado. Ela tinha conversado extensamente, fazendo perguntas e tentando achar um tema de interesse. Mas seu marido só grunhia suas respostas, então tinha sugerido que ela fosse para a cama. Quando ela tinha argumentado que não estava cansada, tinha ordenado que fosse dormir. Ela se deitou, mas ela não dormiu.

Na manhã seguinte Isabella despertou antes dos outros, atendeu suas necessidades pessoais, colheu os bagos que pôde achar, e voltou para clareira para encontrar aos homens de pé.

Uma vez mais, ao longo dessa manhã ela tinha tentado conseguir que seu marido falasse. Ela tinha conversado extensamente com a intenção de provocar uma conversa como a que eles tinham compartilhado no rio. Não tinha funcionado.

Ele tinha permanecido mudo e indiferente, talvez nem sequer a tinha escutado recitar o rosário das lembranças de sua infância. Finalmente, tinha desistido. Tinham viajado em meio de um silêncio deprimente, por longos dias que só terminavam quando o sol se punha.

A única mudança que Isabella tinha conseguido era que agora tinha uma tarefa a realizar quando eles finalmente se detinham para passar a noite. Ela assumia a tarefa de atender os cavalos. Não era que seu marido se inteirou.

E se os outros sabiam, eles simplesmente ignoravam essa tarefa.

Realmente, ela havia se esforçado em ocultar deles. Fingia estar ocupada atendendo seu próprio cavalo e então se movia furtivamente para atender os outros.

Ela gostava de Smithy, pois diferente dos outros homens, ele parecia não se importar que ela o ajudasse. Ele tinha tentado despachá-la da primeira vez, mas na presença de um animal ferido ou doente, Isabella não podia ser despachada, e Smithy estivera trabalhando com um cavalo doente. Isabella tinha reconhecido imediatamente qual era o diagnóstico, e Smithy tinha cedido. Agora, depois de uma semana, ele até parecia agradecido por sua ajuda.

Esse era seu primeiro êxito desde que tinha deixado a abadia, se o podia chamar êxito. Pelo menos o homem lhe permitia trabalhar com ele. Suspirando, Isabella olhou novamente para seu marido, surpresa por ver que ele se deteve.

Freando seu cavalo ao lado dele, ela olhou para o vale verde que parecia se espalhar em todos os sentidos: um vale verde com um rio atravessando-o, cercado por uma floresta luxuriante.

- Good Masen Hall. - ela murmurou o nome com uma certeza que a surpreendeu.

Nunca tinha visto o lugar, nem sequer tinha recebido uma descrição, e entretanto sabia exatamente como seria Good Masen Hall. Era perfeito. Era assombroso. Era belo. E era o lar que seu pai tinha escolhido para eles.

Isabella sentiu lágrimas de gratidão acumular-se em seus olhos e piscou rapidamente.

De algum jeito, o presente dessa fortaleza lhe dizia mais dos sentimentos do rei do que todas as vezes que ele havia dito que a amava. De repente ela soube o que ele queria dizer com isso.

Tinha-lhe dado um castelo apropriado para uma princesa de um conto de fadas. Provava que seu pai a considerava muito especial. O olhar de Isabella foi para seu marido quando ele de repente fez avançar seu cavalo. Ela esporeou a égua para segui-lo.

Embora à distância Good Masen Hall era um sonho se tornando realidade, foi um pouco menos que isso uma vez que entraram no pátio. Tinha potencial, e ainda era um belo castelo, mas estava um pouco abandonado.

A negligência não era preocupante, mas suficiente para a Isabella perceber que havia muito trabalho para fazer. E que ela não tinha nem idéia de como fazer isso.

Ela estava começando a preocupar-se por isso quando seu olhar automaticamente procurou e encontrou o estábulo. Sua respiração parou na garganta com uma mistura de decepção e irritação. Se o castelo parecia um pouco precário, os estábulos estavam em ruínas. As paredes cheias de buracos suficientemente grandes para que os cavalos colocassem suas cabeças. Sem pensar duas vezes, ela simplesmente reagiu a esse quadro, girou a Marigold em direção ao edifício.

Isabella não tinha avançado muito quando Edward gritou seu nome e a fez virar para ver sua expressão de irritação.

- Pensava verificar os estábulos, milorde.

- Venha aqui. - ele apontou para o chão ao lado de seu cavalo.

Isabella vacilou, então suspirou e cavalgou de volta para seu lado.

Aparentemente satisfeito por sua obediência, Edward virou e continuou para os degraus de entrada da fortaleza, assumindo que ela o seguiria. Vendo pouca escolha no assunto, Isabella o seguiu. Eles mal tinham feito uma pausa em frente aos degraus do castelo e ele começava a desmontar quando as portas principais se abriram e um homem saiu mancando apoiado no braço de um criado.

O homem era velho, o homem mais velho que ela já tinha visto. E ele não tinha envelhecido bem. Seu cabelo, o que restou dele, levantava-se dos lados da cabeça como grandes orelhas de algodão. Na metade do rosto enrugado havia um sorriso de saudação, mas o outro lado da cara permanecia rígido. A boca estava inclinada de um lado; e um dos olhos estava fechado. O ombro esquerdo estava fundo, e o braço pendurava flacidamente para o lado, e ele arrastava uma perna enquanto saía determinadamente à porta.

Isabella olhou para o homem com assombro. Apesar da grave condição do corpo do homem, ele obviamente era o administrador aqui. O que explicava a situação atual da fortaleza. Um homem em seu estado dificilmente podia ocupar-se de todas as coisas.

Sua única pergunta era por que seu pai não tinha substituído o homem e tinha lhe permitido retirar-se. Se alguém merecia descansar, era esse homem.

Ela acabava de chegar a essa conclusão quando Edward tomou seu braço e avançou.

- Milorde Cullen. Bem vindo a Good Masen Hall - o homem disse quando eles fizeram uma pausa diante dele.

- Mi... lo... lorde Burhar. Bem... bem- vindo.

- Obrigado. - Edward murmurou com um sorriso caloroso. - Assumo que recebeu a mensagem anunciando nossa chegada iminente?

- Sim. Recebemos uma mensagem do rei vários dias atrás. E tive os criados ocupados trabalhando para deixar tudo pronto. Espero que receba sua aprovação.

De repente, a forma como ele olhava fixamente tinha uma explicação para Edward. Além de ter metade de seu corpo paralisado, o homem era cego do olho que estava aberto. Isso explicava muita coisa, ele poderia dar ordens, mas não poderia ver se elas foram devidamente executadas. Uma vez mais Isabella se encontrou perguntando-se por que esse homem tinha permanecido nesse posto.

Era um velho amigo de seu pai e ele simplesmente estava sendo leal com seu amigo, ou o rei não se ocupava dessa propriedade por muito tempo?

- Tudo parece estar maravilhosamente bem - Isabella respondeu rapidamente. Edward a olhou com uma mistura de diversão e irritação, então sacudiu a cabeça ligeiramente. Aparentemente sua esposa o subestimava tanto que acreditava que ele ia repreender o homem por algo que obviamente estava além de seu controle.

O olhar de Isabella estava fixo no velho administrador. Em seu rosto inesperadamente apareceu um sorriso.

- Deve ser lady Isabella.

- Sim, milorde - ela murmurou afetuosamente, apertando a mão que ele estendeu para ela.

- Sir Spencer, a sua disposição, milady. Servo fiel de seu pai, até que o tempo e minha sorte me deixaram inútil.

- Não inútil, milorde - ela suavemente o repreendeu. - Olhe só como manteve este lugar.

Ela tentou não deixar que o desapontamento com a sua condição fosse evidente em sua voz.

- É muito educada, milady. Seu pai me falou muito de você. Ele me disse que é tão bonita quanto sua mãe, por dentro e por fora, então realmente eu posso fazer um retrato seu em minha mente.

Isabella sorriu timidamente com as palavras.

- Conheceu minha mãe?

- OH, sim. A mulher mais bela que jamais tinha pisado nesta terra, a bela Marie. - Um sorriso gentil cobriu seu rosto. - Até Renne, em seus dias de juventude, não podia excedê-la em beleza. Sacudiu a cabeça para assegurar a declaração, então franziu a testa. - Mas estou sendo rude mantendo-os parados aqui. Estiveram viajando desde muito longe e devem estar cansados e sedentos. Venham, ordenei que preparassem comida e bebida.

Sustentando firmemente o braço de seu ajudante mudo, o ancião se voltou para a porta, e avançou lentamente.

Tomando seu braço, Edward o seguiu lentamente. Isabella deu um último olhar para os estábulos enquanto caminhava. Preferiria ir verificar primeiro os estábulos, mas sabia que seu marido não permitiria isso. Inspecioná-los-ia mais tarde, Isabella se assegurou, na primeira oportunidade que tivesse.

A primeira oportunidade não chegou até depois do jantar. Edward estava ocupado conversando com Sir Spencer e não lhe prestava a menor atenção. Levantando-se, Isabella moveu-se lentamente pelo grande salão, observando pela primeira vez o escudo de Good Masen Hall, e em seguida, as espadas penduradas na parede. Estava consciente de que seu marido tinha notado que ela tinha deixado a mesa, mas depois de ver que ela vagava sem objetivo pelo salão, ele voltou sua atenção ao ancião cavalheiro quem estava contando anedotas de suas batalhas e de sua vida.

Sir Spencer tinha explicado durante a comida como o rei tinha escolhido Good Hall para eles. Era uma das propriedades de Henry que não tinha herdeiro.

O castelo havia sido da família Spencer, desde o tempo que alguém pudesse se lembrar.

Na juventude, Spencer era casado e tinha trazido sua esposa para viver ali. Eles foram felizes e sua mulher dera à luz a várias crianças.

Seis, na verdade, mas só dois tinham sobrevivido a infância. Então, quando seu filho tinha dezesseis e sua filha quatorze uma tragédia alcançou à família: uma peste mortal tinha atacado a suas ovelhas. Espalhou-se rapidamente entre as pessoas antes que eles pudessem tomar as precauções necessárias. A metade da aldeia havia morrido, junto com a metade dos habitantes do castelo. A esposa de Spencer foi uma das primeiras a partir, em seguida sua filha, e mais tarde, seu filho.

Eles já estavam mortos quando retornou assim que ouviu as notícias. Depois de descobrir sua perda, Spencer retornou para o lado do rei para dedicar sua vida ao exército e desejando morrer para reunir-se com sua esposa. Mas o destino pregou-lhe uma peça cruel, e ele ficou cego em uma batalha. Isso o manteve fora das batalhas, e lhe tirou a possibilidade de morrer sem ter que tirar sua própria vida, e ele nunca faria isso. O suicídio era um pecado. portanto, Spencer foi amaldiçoado a viver o resto de sua vida até que Deus julgasse conveniente terminá-la. E Deus, o ancião comentou cansadamente, tomou muito tempo para fazer isso.

Isabella se sentiu comovida com a história. O amor de Sir Spencer por sua esposa e filhos era óbvio na voz quando falava, e sua grande tristeza era palpável, mesmo muitos anos depois. Isabella perguntou-se como seria a sensação de ser amado, com a mesma paixão e devoção, mesmo duas décadas após a morte de um deles.

Uma mulher que era amada dessa maneira realmente era uma mulher muito afortunada, Isabella decidiu enquanto saía pela porta dianteira e corria pelos degraus da entrada do castelo. Somente iria revisar os estábulos e fazer uma breve visita a Marigold. Muito provavelmente estaria nas mesmas condições do castelo: Por fora parecia abandonado e negligenciado, mas por dentro estaria imaculado e bem cuidado.

Certamente os estábulos estavam assim também, ela assegurou.

Isabella cruzou seus braços para se proteger do frio da noite. Era o último dia de junho, mas agora que o sol se pôs o ar estava frio. A brisa era pesada e trazia uma ameaça de chuva, e uma neblina descia sobre o pátio.

A tempestade começou quando ela chegou aos estábulos. um flash de luz à distância a fez parar e olhar para o norte, mas não havia nada para ver.

Um minuto depois, o trovão ecoou distante e Isabella sentiu as primeiras gotas grossas de chuva, em seguida, correu para os estábulos.

Instintivamente fez uma pausa só quando cruzou a porta para permitir que seus olhos se adaptassem à súbita escuridão. Mas não havia trevas para se adaptar. Os buracos nas paredes que tinha visto quando chegou, permitia a entrada da última luz do dia.

Os furos deixavam que o vento e a chuva entrasse como se estivesse do lado de fora. Isabella constatou, com um franzir da testa, os olhos vagando pelas linhas dos compartimentos onde os cavalos estavam começando a se mover nervosos.

Assustados com a tempestade e inquietos por estar parcialmente exposto às inclemências do clima, eles estavam relinchando zangados.

- Basta, calem a boca e deixem de protestar. Vocês estão dentro, ou não? Têm as barrigas cheias e as patas secas.

Isabella ficou rígida com essa voz severa, sua cabeça girou em direção aos fundos dos estábulos de onde vinha. Não foi até que um trovão soou novamente que ela viu o homem que estava em uma pilha de feno.

Ele estava meio curvado e tinha um restelo na mão.

O chefe dos estábulos? Ela se perguntou, então fez uma careta. Quem mais podia ser?

Impacientemente, ela foi para o homem até que ficou diante dele.

Ele estava bêbado. Isabella podia sentir o aroma de álcool de onde estava parada. Era surpreendente que pudesse detectar esse aroma, considerando o fedor animal que enchia o ar. Imediatamente se deu conta de onde vinha esse terrível fedor.

Podia senti-lo justo debaixo de seus pés. Ela tinha pisado e agora estava parada sobre um atoleiro de esterco. Como tinha notado quando tinha entrado, os estábulos tinham uma depressão de terra no centro que atuava como um canal de drenagem.

Seu conteúdo líquido era asqueroso, e pelo que ela podia ver do lugar, era o único sistema de limpeza que tinham os estábulos.

Certamente não parecia que o homem, que nesse momento cantava uma balada obscena, trabalhasse muito na manutenção dos estábulos.

Era um lugar repugnante, um verdadeiro chiqueiro. Absolutamente anti higiênico para começar a falar. Não seria estranho que uma peste estivesse se incubando nesse lugar neste momento.

Dominada pela ira, Isabella abriu a boca para repreender o homem mas foi interrompida.

- O que está fazendo aqui?

Isabella piscou com as palavras severas, deu-se a volta para ver quem estava atrás dela. Parecia que sua saída do castelo não passara despercebida, afinal.

Seu marido estava de pé na entrada dos estábulos, olhando severamente como se tivesse feito algo errado.

Recuperando-se rapidamente, Isabella tentou dar-lhe um sorriso. Este velozmente se transformou em um cenho franzido enquanto se explicava.

- Pensei em revisar os estábulos, e ver se os cavalos estavam bem assistidos. Marigold...

- Volta para o castelo - ele a interrompeu abruptamente.

- Olhe os estábulos, marido. E ao chefe de estábulos. - Ela deu um passo ao lado, olhando atrás dela para ver que o homem agora estava inconsciente. - É uma vergonha! Ele deveria ser substituído imediatamente.

Smithy poderia fazer um trabalho muito melhor. E os estábulos deveriam ser reconstruídos. Ele só tem que ser mais alto, e...

- Volta para o castelo.

Isabella hesitou com suas palavras firmes. Seu marido não parecia disposto a ser desobedecido. Desobedecer. Outra vez essa palavra. Obedecer a Edward? Por que tinha feito esse voto no casamento, e em seguida tinha feito essa mesma promessa ao seu pai?

Porque, Isabella admitiu, estava muito perplexa com o súbito casamento para considerar as palavras que estava dizendo nesse momento. Se tivesse pensado atentamente, teria se recusado a fazer esse voto. Ou pelo menos o teria modificado um pouco.

Por exemplo, ela poderia haver dito "obedecer até onde possa," ou "obedecer quando estiver de acordo," ou algo assim. Era muito inconveniente ter feito a promessa de obedecer, mas agora tinha que tentar cumpri-la.

Suspirando, Isabella deixou seus ombros cair ligeiramente e caminhou até parar diante dele. Edward pegou seu braço quando ela passou a seu lado.

- Não aceitarei que ande por onde queira. Os estábulos não é um lugar para uma dama. Deve se restringir a estar na fortaleza, como uma boa esposa faria.

Seus olhos se arregalaram com horror, e a mão dele apertou ligeiramente seu braço.

- Faça o que eu ordeno, Isabella.

Engolindo em seco, ela assentiu em silêncio, sua mente e seu corpo de repente estavam insensíveis a tudo.

Isso era inconcebível. Alguma vez teria permissão para ir aos estábulos? Impossível! Era o que ela sabia fazer. O que sempre tinha feito. Esse era seu trabalho!

Ignorando seus pensamentos, Edward soltou seu braço e fez um gesto em direção ao castelo, e se sentiu satisfeito quando ela saiu dos estábulos e se dirigiu para a fortaleza.

Seu olhar percorreu os compartimentos antes de dirigir-se ao chefe de estábulos. Edward fez uma careta de desgosto. Girou e seguiu a sua esposa, embora não gostasse que lhe dissessem como fazer seu trabalho como lorde do castelo, sua esposa tinha razão.

Os estábulos eram um chiqueiro em ruínas. E o chefe dos estábulos teria que ser substituído, e um novo edifício ser construído. Entretanto no estado em que estava o homem não tinha sentido repreendê-lo nesse momento, não era possível atender os animais.

Embora sua esposa tinha tido razão ao declarar que Smithy seria uma excelente substituição, o soldado, como a maior parte de seus homens, nesse momento estava entregue à cerveja depois da longa viagem. E ele não seria de muito uso nesse momento.

Os cavalos teriam que passar a noite assim. Ele se ocuparia dessa situação no dia seguinte.

Estabeleceria Smithy nos estábulos com um par de homens para ajudar na tarefa imediata de limpá-los e reparar os piores buracos. Então os novos estábulos podiam ser construídos.

Suspirando, Edward sacudiu a cabeça, era só uma das muitas coisas que deviam ser feitas. Mas tudo isso teria que esperar até a manhã seguinte. Estava cansado da viagem e só desejava chegar à cama.

Mas primeiro tinha que organizar um lugar para seus homens.

* * *

><p><strong>Bem gente o que acharam? Espero que tenham gostado...<strong>

**Não se esqueçam de deixar sua marca :****

**bjs**


	8. Chapter 7

**Oi gente como foi a semana? Espero que agitada como a minha... volta a facul sabe kkkk loucura só**

**Bem como prometido mais um cap para vcs :D**

**Aaah gente ta tão bom ele. Como sempre a Bella sofrendo um pouco o Ed dando piti e muito mais... **

**Espero que gostem!**

**Bjs espero sua marca com sua opinião *-***

**Bora ler**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7<strong>

Isabella sentou pesadamente na cadeira perto do fogo e suspirou com tristeza. Duas semanas se passaram desde sua chegada em Good Masen Hall. Duas semanas longas, lentas e chatas que pareciam anos... Ela nunca tinha se sentido tão triste e infeliz em sua vida, nunca sentiu-se tão impotente. Mesmo durante estes primeiros dias de viagem de Shambley. Pelo menos, então sua vida tinha sido preenchida com a distração do cenário, as dores em seu corpo, e à necessidade de se manter firme na sela.

Mas nestes últimos quatorze dias não tinha nada para se distrair. Nada. Estava restringida ao castelo e não tinha permissão para sair desde a noite de sua chegada. Seu marido insistia em que ela ficasse dentro da fortaleza e que se ocupasse dela, mas ali não havia nada que necessitasse de sua atenção. O pessoal tinha dirigido o castelo bastante bem por décadas sem ela, e suas instruções não eram necessárias.

Oh, tinha tentado. No primeiro dia depois de chegar, fez uma excursão pelo castelo, procurando algo - alguma coisa para fazer. Mas tudo funcionava bem sem sua interferência. Se fazia algo, ela parecia simplesmente incomodar algum criado ou outro enquanto eles desenvolviam suas tarefas. Tinha vagado pelo castelo durante algum tempo para finalmente terminar sentando-se diante do fogo.

Mas estar sentada continuamente a aborrecia. Isabella não estava acostumada a estar inativa. Com seu corpo forçado a ficar quieto, prontamente sua mente começou a andar em círculos. Preocupava-se com o estado dos estábulos e pensava se seu marido tinha intenção de fazer algo radical a respeito. Pensava nos estábulos da abadia e se perguntava como estariam a égua e o novo potro. O longo trabalho de parto teria debilitado a condição da égua? Ela estaria viva? Ou teria caído doente por alguma infecção? Isso sempre era uma ameaça para uma égua depois de um parto. O potro estaria bem? Eles estavam alimentando? Como estariam Eustice, Clarice, Margaret, e a abadessa?

Estas coisas se tornaram em um labirinto dentro de sua mente.

E assim passava o tempo. Sentada diante do fogo, aborrecida, e cada vez mais deprimida enquanto seu marido saía para percorrer a propriedade. Ele estava se familiarizando com a nova propriedade, e Sir Spencer e seu ajudante o acompanhavam a todos os lados. Edward tinha assegurado ao homem que ele não precisava fazê-lo, mas Sir Spencer insistiu. - Ele era o antigo dono, ele dizia, e essa era sua responsabilidade. Os dois homens partiam em um carro cedo todas as manhãs e não retornavam até depois que Isabella estava na cama.

Edward tinha falado muito pouco nesse tempo, e certamente não reivindicou os seus direitos conjugais. Não que ela os tivesse desfrutado, mas pelo menos se tivesse exercido, ela teria sentido que estava fazendo algo de útil...

Pelo contrário, Isabella passava o tempo sentada recordando seus dias na abadia, e pensando nas mulheres e nos animais que tinha deixado atrás. Sentia saudades de todos. Até estava começando a sentir saudades do Padre Abemott.

Isso, mais que qualquer outra coisa, demonstrava-lhe o quão desesperadora era sua situação.

O som da porta do grande salão abrindo-se chamou sua atenção. Isabella se endireitou ligeiramente para olhar em volta e para ver quem tinha entrado. A princípio não reconheceu a figura caminhando pesadamente para a mesa, mas quando o fez, prontamente ficou de pé.

- Lorde bispo! - gritou com prazer e avançou para saudá-lo. - O que está fazendo aqui? Você e meu pai vêm de visita? - Seu olhar foi para a porta. - Meu pai está lá fora com os cavalos? Deveria...

- Não. - Shrewsbury tomou seu braço detendo-a. - Não, querida. Ele não me acompanhou. O rei não está aqui.

- Não está aqui? - As palavras vieram como uma respiração exalada. Seu rosto mostrava seu choque. O bispo era o mais fiel de seus servos. Ela nunca tinha visto o homem viajar sem seu pai. E nunca tinha visto seu pai ir sem Shrewsbury.

- O que? Por quê? - ela balbuciou confusa. Ele bateu levemente no seu braço, e a tristeza apareceu em seu rosto. Ele sacudiu a cabeça. Isabella se sentiu afundar-se por dentro enquanto observava sua expressão. - Ele não...

- Sim. Ele esta morto.

- Oh... Não pode ser! - ela conseguiu gritar finalmente.

- Temo que sim. Ele caiu doente em nossa viagem de volta a Chinon. - Ele tentou lutar para sobreviver, mas com o assunto de Richard com o rei da França... - o bispo sacudiu sua cabeça. - Ele não tinha nenhum descanso.

Eles o estavam encurralando como cães de caça a uma raposa.

- Malditos sejam! - Isabella sussurrou. As lágrimas se acumularam em seus olhos e começaram a rolar por suas faces.

- Sim. E quando ele finalmente recebeu a prova de que John estava apoiando Richard, ele pareceu perder a vontade de viver.

- Oh, não! - Isabella gritou. Seu coração se rompeu de dor com semelhante traição a seu pai.

- Ele morreu dia 6 de julho em Chinon. Eu só fiquei o tempo suficiente para assistir o funeral em Fontevraud, e então vim aqui. Era o desejo dele. Foi a última ordem que me deu, vir vê-la. Para que me assegurasse que tudo estava bem em seu casamento. Ele desejava que soubesse de seu amor e de seu orgulho profundo por você. E me pediu que dissesse que não ficasse triste. Ele estava cansado e ansioso por conseguir um descanso.

Também me disse, embora confesso que não entendo por que, que repetisse para você a palavra "Sempre." Disse-me que você entenderia.

- Sempre? - ela repetiu entrecortadamente, então recordou as últimas palavras de seu pai ao partir. "Eu te amo, filha. Mas deve me prometer que sempre vais obedecer a seu marido".

Seu coração pareceu partir-se ao meio enquanto suas palavras ressonavam em sua cabeça.

Ofegando com um estremecimento, Isabella se afastou do contato do bispo. Não podia tolerar ser reconfortada. Não podia ser consolada. Tinha perdido seu rei e seu pai, um homem que ela sempre tinha assumido que estaria ali para ela.

Virando sobre seus calcanhares, Isabella fugiu do castelo, e automaticamente foi ao único lugar onde podia achar consolo - o único lugar nessa nova vida que a mantinha ligada às mulheres significantes de sua vida. Isabella correu para os estábulos, entrou tropeçando e imediatamente foi para o compartimento que alojava Marigold. Entrando apressadamente, lançou-se sobre a égua. Seus braços envolvendo o pescoço grosso do animal.

Isabella enterrou seu rosto em suas crinas e soluçou. Marigold relinchou uma vez, então atirou sua cabeça a um lado e para trás, apertando seu focinho contra o cocuruto de Isabella para oferecer-lhe consolo.

O bispo Shrewsbury a encontrou vários minutos depois. Unindo-se a ela no compartimento, ele tocou seu ombro suavemente.

- Criança. Tudo ficará bem.

- Não. Não ficará. Como pôde me deixar? Agora não tenho a ninguém. - ela soluçou tristemente.

- Sh... - Afastando-a da égua, Shrewsbury tomou entre seus braços e a embalou suavemente. -Tem seu marido. Cullen é um bom homem.

- Sim - ela murmurou soluçando. - É um bom homem.

O bispo ficou rígido com seu tom de voz frio e a separou para observá-la.

- As coisas não estão bem em seu casamento, menina? Não é feliz?

Secando as lágrimas com suas mãos, Isabella se afastou com um encolhimento de ombros que só fez aumentar a preocupação de Shrewsbury.

- Ele abusa de você?

- Não. Claro que não - Isabella assegurou-lhe rapidamente, então suspirou enquanto o homem se mostrava desconfiado. - É só que... não acredito que eu tenha sido feita para o casamento, milorde. Parece que não posso fazer nada bem. Não fui educada nas artes mais refinadas que se esperam de uma esposa. Não sei bordar. Não sei dirigir um castelo. Sinto-me tão inútil aqui, e...

- E? - ele suavemente a incitou a seguir falando.

Isabella ruborizou com vergonha, mas admitiu.

- Sei que não se supõe que nós devamos desfrutar da cama matrimonial, e eu não a desfrutei, mas sim achei dolorosa e humilhante! - Isabella fez uma careta.

- Verdadeiramente, não sei por que o padre Abemott insistia em nos advertir contra o adultério tão freqüentemente. Não posso imaginar ninguém fazendo essa atividade de própria vontade.

- Bem... - O bispo se ruborizou e se deu volta antes de perguntar cuidadosamente. - Você há... Seu marido... né... te abordou desde o dia do casamento?

- Não. E estou contente por isso. Mas ele me faz sentir culpada, isso somente parece ser outra coisa para que eu me sinta que sou inútil - ela admitiu tristemente.

- Minha pobre menina. - Shrewsbury sacudiu a cabeça com pesar. - Se seu pai soubesse quão miserável se sentiria, estou seguro que ele não teria insistido neste casamento.

- Eu gostaria que não o tivesse feito, - ela admitiu amargamente. - Gostaria que ele tivesse me deixado ficar na abadia...

Sua voz morreu quando os ruídos das portas dos estábulos e as vozes dos homens encheram o recinto. Seu marido tinha entrado, seguido por Sir Spencer, seu criado, Joseph, e uns soldados.

Isabella se afastou abruptamente dos braços reconfortantes do bispo e enfrentou a seu marido com culpa por sua infidelidade. Ela tinha admitido que desejava não ter sido forçada a casar-se com ele.

Edward viu o casal abraçado no momento em que entrou nos estábulos, mas não foi até que a mulher saiu do círculo de braços masculinos que reconheceu como sua esposa. Por um momento, ele se sentiu dominado por uma sensação de déjà vu, e se sentiu transportado ao dia em que tinha descoberto Irina e Glanville nos estábulos. Mas notou as lágrimas nos olhos de Isabella, e reconheceu que o homem parado atrás dela era o bispo Shrewsbury.

Em um instante a mente de Edward passou de uma preocupação a outra. Passou do temor que sua esposa fosse outra moça infiel, a um súbito pânico porque o rei tinha retornado para verificar se sua pequena menina estava feliz; o rei nunca se movia sem o bispo. Sua mente imediatamente começou a funcionar a mil. O rei já tinha conversado com Isabella? Ela havia dito... o que havia dito? Que era infeliz no casamento?

Encarcerado e esquartejado. As palavras soaram em sua cabeça, e Edward engoliu em seco enquanto gotas de suor apareceram em sua testa. Ele havia sido bastante severo com sua jovem algema em relação ao que ela podia e não podia fazer.

Tampouco tinha tentado agradá-la. Nem sequer se incomodou em conversar com ela ou jogar xadrez. E, Por Deus, não tinha deitado com ela desde o dia do casamento. Ela havia dito isso ao rei?

- Sei que não deveria estar nos estábulos, milorde. Me desculpo profundamente por te ter desobedecido.

As suaves palavras de sua esposa interromperam os pensamentos do Edward, e sua ansiedade se manifestou em irritação. Ela o tinha desobedecido. A moça tinha desobedecido uma ordem direta de seu próprio marido. Bem, isso dificilmente impressionaria o rei, verdade? Ela tinha ignorado uma ordem direta. Ele tinha sido desobedecido! De maneira nenhuma ia tolerar isso. Maldição com o rei!. Um homem não podia permitir ser desobedecido desse modo. Então a olhou ferozmente.

- Senti-lo não é suficiente. Volta para o castelo imediatamente. Irá a nosso quarto e ficará lá.

Isabella hesitou brevemente, só o tempo suficiente para que ele suspeitasse que queria rebelar-se; então seus ombros pareceram cair, e Isabella encolheu os ombros indiferentemente.

- Como quiser.

Passando ao lado de Edward, ela abriu caminho entre os homens e os cavalos e saiu dos estábulos. Em seguida se lançou em uma corrida, fugindo cegamente para o castelo. As lágrimas rolavam por seu rosto novamente quando ela abria as portas da fortaleza e subia correndo as escadas para seu quarto. Uma vez ali, Isabella jogou-se sobre a cama e começou a chorar desconsoladamente, pela perda de seu pai e pela miséria de sua vida. E por ela mesma.

Ela ainda estava chorando vários minutos depois, quando um barulho na porta chamou sua atenção.

Ofegando, ela levantou a cabeça para olhar a porta inexpressivamente, então se sentou e levantou para ir a ela. O som se ouviu novamente. Abrindo a porta, Isabella olhou o corredor vazio. Apertou seus lábios. Não havia ninguém.

Fechando a porta suavemente, ela virou, só para fazer uma pausa enquanto via uma pequena bola de pelo negro saltar sobre o cobertor da cama.

Secando as últimas lágrimas, foi para a cama, dando-se conta que o animal devia ter arranhado a porta. E sem dúvida o animal entrou no quarto quando ela abriu a porta.

Isabella reconheceu imediatamente como um dos gatinhos da cozinha. Tinha visto quatro deles em um monte de palha no primeiro dia de sua chegada ao castelo. Sua mãe esteve ausente nesse momento. Sem dúvida Caçando algum rato para alimentar-se.

Isabella tinha conseguido fazer tropeçar a um moço que levava uma bandeja com pão quente quando se ajoelhou para acariciar às criaturas minúsculas. E Isso a tinha feito desistir de incomodar os criados e a tinha forçado a ficar sentada e em silêncio perto do fogo, onde já não poderia causar mais dano.

Agora Isabella se sentou na beirada da cama, tomou o gatinho em seu braço e começou a acariciá-lo. Era macho. Tinha-o visto essa manhã. Tinha estado perseguindo-a nesse momento, ávido pela atenção e o afeto que ela pudesse lhe oferecer.

Agora miava seu protesto e tentava evitar sua mão. Franzindo o cenho, Isabella acariciou sua cabeça minúscula, e o examinou cuidadosamente, murmurando palavras de carinho apesar de sua dor. Tinha uma bolha e o pelo queimado em uma orelha.

Tinha ido muito perto do fogo do cozinheiro, isso era óbvio, e não lhe surpreendia. Nos poucos minutos que tinha passado com os gatinhos essa manhã, havia notado que o negro, o único que não tinha a coloração cinza de sua mãe, era o mais curioso e o mas aventureiro.

Deixando o gatinho na cama, Isabella levantou-se rapidamente e foi procurar a bolsa que continha todos seus pertences. Tirou uma bolsinha que continha as ervas medicinais que Eustice havia empacotado para ela.

Determinadamente, ela retrocedeu à cama para atender a ferida do gatinho.

Edward observou a sua esposa correr dos estábulos, então girou para enfrentar Shrewsbury. Havia um profundo sulco em sua fronte. Ele notou o desgosto na cara do homem mais velho. Era óbvio que o homem do rei não aprovava o modo em que ele tem tratado com sua esposa. Edward se sentiu incômodo quando se deu conta que muito provavelmente isso seria reportado a Charlie, mas encolheu os ombros deixando essa preocupação de lado e endireitou seus ombros. Isabella era sua esposa.

E ela o tinha desobedecido. Ele estava em seu direito de golpeá-la por tal ofensa. Não era que fosse fazê-lo. Tinha-a tratado bastante levemente, ele se assegurou.

- Que acontece? - Edward estalou finalmente, irritado pela censura muda do homem.

- Esse é o tratamento que dá à filha do rei?

Edward ficou rígido com seu tom acusatório.

- Minha esposa, - ele remarcou - seu título e sua posição em sua vida... desobedeceu uma ordem. Como Lorde, sua majestade entenderá que tais ações não podem ser toleradas. Se um de meus homens desobedecesse, poderia nos causar a morte a todos nós.

- Lady Isabella não é um guerreiro.

- Mas desobedeceu uma ordem - Edward persistiu severamente. - Foi informada que já não podia estar nos estábulos. Não é um lugar apropriado para uma dama.

- Entendo.

Edward captou a dureza de suas palavras, suspeitando que poderia ter cometido um engano. Como o mais crédulo e estimado homem do rei, bispo Shrewsbury era quase tão intimidante como o monarca. Sua posição dava muita influência sobre o rei.

Quando as próximas palavras de Shrewsbury foram emitidas com dureza, Edward sentiu seguro de que necessitaria uma explicação melhor que oferecer.

- Está sugerindo que ajudar nos estábulos era apropriado para a filha de um rei, mas não é apropriado para sua esposa?

- Não! - Edward moveu-se impacientemente, amaldiçoando sua própria língua estúpida. - Os estábulos não é um lugar seguro para uma dama, meu bispo. Ela está muito mais segura na fortaleza.

- Não recordo que sua segurança estivesse em questão na abadia - o homem murmurou, então inclinou sua cabeça ligeiramente. - O estábulo do convento são como o estábulo daqui: com cavalos, feno, arreios. Claro que lá não havia seus homens. Nem você, talvez, está Sugerindo que seus próprios homens poderiam lhe causar dano?

Edward se sobressaltou com essas palavras. Shrewsbury sempre foi um homem ardiloso. E por isso era tão valioso para o rei.

- Não, claro que não - Edward disse finalmente. - Meus homens juraram proteger a lady. Mas...

- Ela cresceu dentro dos estábulos - o bispo o interrompeu brandamente. - passou a maior parte de sua vida neles. É a tarefa que ela recebia na abadia. Ela tem um dom especial para tratar animais doentes e feridos, Deus lhe deu esse dom. A abadessa o reconheceu imediatamente e a pôs sob o cuidado da irmã Eustice para nutrir essa habilidade especial. Porque é um dever usar os dons que Deus nos dá. - ele fez uma pausa, então murmurou. - Se não lhe permite fazer o trabalho que Deus lhe encomendou , talvez devesse anular o casamento.

Isabella voltaria para a abadia para torna-se em uma noiva de Deus, como ela tinha planejado. Edward ficou rígido. Shrewsbury adicionou.

- Isso é o que ela deseja.

Edward quase desmaiou com isso, e o velho homem continuou.

- Ela me disse isso. Ela não é feliz aqui. Lady Isabella Marie não foi criada nem educada para dirigir uma casa. Ela foi criada para ser freira. Edward, devolve-a à abadia - ele o urgiu.

Edward lutou contra sua raiva, e então disse.

- O rei...

- Está morto. - Shrewsbury o cortou. Todos os presentes paralisaram.

- Morto? - Edward repetiu com descrença. O homem assentiu solenemente, havia cansaço e pesar em seu rosto. Edward girou para olhar inexpressivamente aos outros homens, mal notando suas expressões. Nenhum deles poderiam ter parecido mais emocionados ou afligidos se lhes tivessem informado que seus próprios pais tinham morrido. Todos estavam tão pálidos que pareciam cinzas. Incluso havia até um pouco de medo em cada rosto. Que classe de rebelião podia seguir a esse evento?

O rei estava morto. Um rei cujos filhos brigavam entre si e que tinham traído a seu próprio pai com a intenção de roubar-lhe o trono. Os filhos agora lutariam entre eles pelo título, causando uma guerra civil? Era uma alta possibilidade.

Nenhum deles - o filho mais velho, Richard, nem o mais novo, John - tinham mostrado a mínima lealdade para com seu pai.

Havia pouca razão para esperar que um ou outro herdeiro agora mostrasse alguma lealdade.

- Lady Isabella já sabe? - Sir Spencer perguntou com preocupação. Edward se voltou para o Shrewsbury a tempo de vê-lo assentir com a cabeça novamente.

- Sim. Eu disse nem bem cheguei. Foi por isso que ela estava nos estábulos, procurando consolo nos animais que ama.

Edward se estremeceu com essas palavras, sabendo que merecia a dureza do bispo. Não somente não tinha notado sua angústia nem a tinha consolado, mas sim a tinha desafiado e enviado a encerrar-se.

Parecia que ele estava destinado a cometer engano atrás de engano com sua esposa. Maldição. Suspirando, ele coçou o pescoço.

- Quando morreu?

- Seis de julho em Chinon.

- Seus filhos já sabem?

- É obvio. Richard foi informado imediatamente. - Shrewsbury fez uma careta. - quando ele se apresentou para dar seus respeitos, o sangue começou a fluir do nariz do rei.

- Assassinato - murmurou o homem de Sir Spencer com desânimo. - O morto sangra só quando seu assassino está presente.

Edward franziu o cenho, era um conto de velhas. Mas...

- Foi assassinado?

Shrewsbury encolheu os ombros, parecendo mais cansado ainda.

- Isso depende do que considera um assassinato, suponho. Ele caiu doente pouco antes de chegar a Chinon. Estava fraco e sofrendo. Desejava descansar, esses filhos nunca deram-lhe paz. Ele morreu sozinho salvo pela presença de Geoffrey, eu mesmo, e um punhado de homens. Foi enterrado na abadia de Fontevraud no dia seguinte. Então vim diretamente aqui, para cumprir um último desejo dele. Ele queria que eu verificasse como estava Isabella. Assegurar-me que ela estivesse feliz.- Shrewsbury tomou fôlego e terminou - Ele me deu uma mensagem também.

- Que mensagem?

- Já passei a ela - o bispo respondeu neutralmente.

Edward se moveu com irritação, mas tentou esconder rapidamente.

- Quando será a coroação de Richard?

- Não sei. Será logo, estou seguro. Richard dificilmente perderá um segundo chorando.

Edward sacudiu a cabeça com essas palavras amargas. Era verdade, mas Edward estava menos preocupado com os sentimentos de Richard em relação à morte de seu pai que pelos sentimentos do homem para com sua meio irmã.

Saberia que Isabella existia?

E nesse caso, ia ocupar se de seu bem-estar, ou a veria como uma possível rival para o trono? Isso era duvidoso. Uma mulher governando a Inglaterra e sendo uma filha bastarda certamente teria menos direitos de reivindicação que um filho legítimo.

Mas, Charlie quis que Isabella se casasse para protegê-la de algum perigo, e agora Edward se perguntava se Richard podia ser um problema.

- É óbvio que o rei cometeu um engano.

As palavras do bispo tiraram Edward de seus pensamentos. Com o cenho franzido perguntou.

- O que quer dizer?

- Quero dizer que é óbvio que este casamento foi um engano. Eu lhe rogo, milorde, a deixe livre. Permita que ela volte para a abadia e que se torne freira. Para isso foi criada. Não foi educada para dirigir uma casa. Isabella não sabe como ser uma esposa adequada. E se sente triste tentando-o.

- Ela aprenderá muito em breve. Além disso, o rei desejou este casamento.

- O rei desejou que sua filha estivesse segura e feliz. Não desejaria vê-la triste.

Edward ficou rígido.

- Ela não é infeliz. Só estranha sua nova vida. Isso passará.

Shrewsbury tossiu com desgosto.

- Sua infelicidade é muito óbvio, milorde. Certamente até você pode ver isso. Ela perdeu tudo e não obteve nada em troca.

- Ela tem um marido e uma nova casa em troca. Vai estar muito confortável aqui. Ela será feliz depois de um tempo.

- Como? Ela...

- O rei desejava este casamento - Edward o interrompeu. - Ela deve permanecer aqui.

Eles se olharam ferozmente; então o bispo fez uma reverência breve.

- Perdoe-me, mas eu não sabia que você estava tão ligado a Isabella. Pensei que como você foi um noivo relutante tal como ela foi uma noiva relutante. Eu pensei que poderia salvar qualquer um dos dois da infelicidade. Mas é óbvio pela sua reação que você está feliz com este casamento.

Edward piscou com essas palavras, sua mente em um redemoinho enquanto dava-se conta do que tinha feito. Por Deus, o bispo acabava de dar-lhe uma oportunidade para ganhar sua liberdade desse casamento não desejado e se negava a considerá-la.

Pior ainda, zangou-se com a mera sugestão. Realmente queria manter a Isabella como sua esposa? A resposta a essa pergunta veio prontamente. Sim. Queria-a. Mais adiante se perguntaria por que. O bispo Shrewsbury falou novamente.

- Confio em que poderei descansar aqui por algum tempo, meu lorde? - ele perguntou. Edward suspirou com sua pergunta. Dificilmente poderia recusar hospitalidade ao homem.

- Sim, - ele disse secamente então olhou para Joseph e Sir Spencer. - Podem ocupar-se disso? Quero ir ver minha esposa.

- Claro, milorde.

Edward saiu cansadamente dos estábulos, sua cabeça quase explodia com tudo o que havia se inteirado. Sua mente resistia a assimilar o falecimento de um homem que tinha acreditado que sobreviveria a todos eles. O Rei Charlie. Forte, ágil, enérgico.

Nunca parecia precisar descansar. E agora estava morto. Incrível. Horrível. E muito triste.

Deus, se ele sentia-se tão mal, quanto pior devia estar Isabella? Ela era a filha do homem, Edward pensou com desânimo.

E ele tinha gritado porque ela tinha procurado consolo em um cavalo! Que merda passava com ele? É obvio Edward sabia o que acontecia, por um breve momento, até que tinha reconhecido ao homem que estava com sua esposa nos estábulos escuros.

Tinha temido que a história estivesse se repetindo. Os ciúmes e os medos convertiam em idiotas os homens, e ele se comportou como um idiota.

Não era á toa que ela desejava retornar ao convento. Ele não tinha dado nenhuma razão para desejar ficar. A cama, por exemplo; ele não tinha feito exatamente uma apresentação estelar no dia do casamento. Se tivesse tido mais tempo... Mas não teve!

Seus ombros se afundaram cansadamente. Sentia-se terrivelmente desanimado de saber que sua esposa era tão infeliz. O rei tinha lhe confiado o cuidado, a segurança, e a felicidade de sua filha mais amada, e ele estava falhando horrivelmente.

Nem sequer tinha permitido que ela tentasse explicar sua presença nos estábulos, simplesmente havia explodido. Entendia por que ela tinha se deslocado aos estábulos para procurar consolo ao ouvir sobre a morte de seu pai. Ela amava essa égua.

Não deveria ter sido tão severo com ela.

Bem, ele iria consertar essa situação. Ofereceria-lhe o consolo que ela necessitava agora.

E quando, eventualmente, fizesse uma tentativa de deitar-se com ela novamente, asseguraria-se de que fosse uma boa experiência para ela.

Edward fez uma careta. Ele mal tinha pensado em deitar-se com ela novamente nas últimas duas semanas, mas não necessariamente com prazenteira ansiedade. Depois do fiasco da primeira vez, tentar novamente não era algo muito atraente.

De fato, estremecia apenas em pensar nisso, Edward admitiu para si mesmo com um pouco de vergonha.

Como era humilhante admitir isso, e aceitar que todas as noites procurava uma desculpa para evitar seu quarto, uma intenção de evitar seus deveres conjugais. Não era que sua esposa fosse exigi-los.

Mas era uma tarefa que ele teria que fazer eventualmente se desejava ter herdeiros legítimos. Só teria que enfrentar isso. Talvez poderia dar-lhe vinho primeiro para fazê-la relaxar; então tomaria seu tempo. - Ele não decepcionaria o rei novamente.

Sentia-se agradecido por Charlie não ter se inteirado de seu fracasso antes de morrer.

Edward entrou no castelo, em seguida quase correu pelo grande salão, indo diretamente para as escadas que levavam a seu quarto. Fazendo uma pausa na porta do quarto, endireitou seus ombros, preparando-se para entrar em uma batalha, então abriu a porta e entrou. Ali fez uma pausa. As lágrimas, lamentos e gemidos que ele esperava estavam ausentes. O quarto estava em silêncio.

Sua esposa estava completamente vestida e profundamente adormecida na cama, seu corpo enroscado em forma fetal ao redor de uma bola peluda sobre os lençóis da cama. Parecia que uma vez mais, ela tinha recorrido a um animal para procurar consolo.

Ele a olhou em silencio por um momento, debatendo o que fazer; então ela suspirou em seu sono. Edward a observou mais de perto. Seu nariz estava vermelho do pranto e suas pálpebras, inchadas.

Devolva à abadia. Anula o casamento. Sua infelicidade é óbvia.

As palavras do bispo Shrewsbury ecoaram em sua cabeça, e Edward olhou fixamente para sua esposa adormecida. Não ia devolvê-la. Ela era dele. Eles estavam casados.

Esse pensamento possessivo tomou Edward de surpresa. Ele não queria casar-se com ela, até havia se ressentido pelo fato de ser forçado e se mostrou frio com ela por isso, ele se dava conta agora que esteve fingindo essa frieza.

Sim, ele se ressentia ter sido forçado a casar-se depois da ruptura do compromisso com Irina. Mas também havia se sentido impotente para recusar-se ao rei. Então havia descarregado sua raiva na bela mulher adormecida na cama. Ele não a tinha golpeado.

E não a tinha tratado muito mal, mas tinha feito muito pouco para fazê-la sentir-se querida. Pelo contrário, ele tinha feito o oposto, lhe deixando saber de modos diferentes que ele não precisava dela, que não a queria.

Mas agora, com a menção da possibilidade de devolvê-la ao convento, sentia a raiva crescer dentro dele.

Não, não a perderia. Nem a relação entre eles ia continuar desse modo. Agora tentaria fazê-la feliz, e começaria ficando ali para oferecer-lhe seu consolo e seu apoio quando ela despertasse.

Ele fechou a porta e foi para a cama, tirando o cinturão enquanto caminhava.

A bola peluda era um gatinho, Edward viu enquanto parava ao lado da cama e cuidadosamente pendurava o cinto no poste da cama. O gato e sua esposa estavam instalados no meio da cama. Edward considerou a idéia de virá-la de lado para fazer espaço para ele, mas finalmente decidiu não perturbá-la. Ele merecia o desconforto de dormir na beirada da cama. Não tinha provado ser um marido muito atencioso; os eventos desse dia assinalavam isso claramente.

Ele estava tão envolvido com as suas próprias preocupações e medos que não parou para pensar em como ela estava se sentindo. Afinal, ela estava determinada a tomar o véu.

Uma freira.

Edward não podia ver essa moça vibrante e enérgica como uma mulher da igreja. Não podia imaginar essas formosas tranças acobreadas enroscadas sobre sua cabeça, com um véu as cobrindo. Não podia conceber esse corpo perfeito escondido debaixo de roupas amplas e formais. O entusiasmo e a paixão que tinha visto nunca poderia ser dominado por regras e restrições.

Não, ela se sentiria afogada sendo uma freira, estava seguro disso.

Por outro lado, que diabos sabia ele de tudo isso? Depois de tudo, ela tinha passado sua vida em um convento. Ela sabia melhor que ninguém o que tomar o véu implicava, e entretanto tinha estado disposta a pronunciar os votos.

Isso o fez perguntar-se como Isabella o via. Ela ressentia com sua presença em sua vida? Temia-lhe o poder que ele agora podia exercer sobre ela? Ela o odiava por ele ter interferido na sua relação com Deus?

Não sabia. Seu comportamento desde que tinha deixado o convento realmente não dava nenhuma pista.

Ela esteve muito silenciosa, obedecendo suas ordens com um pouco mais que um assentimento com sua cabeça.

Os comentários de Shrewsbury nos estábulos eram as únicas pistas que tinha a respeito de como ela verdadeiramente se sentia nessa situação. E suas palavras não pressagiavam nada bom.

Suspirando, Edward começou a desatar os cordões de sua túnica. Seria bastante difícil meter-se na cama sem despertá-la, mas tentaria, ele decidiu. Ele tirou a túnica, e a pendurou no poste da cama. Deixando cair a camisa no piso, tirou-se a calça, suavemente levantou uma parte do lençol superior da cama, e se acomodou na beirada do colchão. Com ela no centro, havia muito pouco espaço. Ele suportaria isso. Ele merecia, Edward pensou enquanto cuidadosamente levantava uma perna antes de reclinar suas costas.

Ela não se moveu, ele viu enquanto tentava acomodar-se confortavelmente no estreito espaço da cama que ela sem querer tinha deixado. O gatinho despertou, mas ficou sentado na curva de seu braço, olhando-o com um ar ofendido.

Foi então que Edward notou o curativo sobre a orelha do animal, envolto ao redor de sua cabeça, e amarrado debaixo de seu pescoço. Isso lhe tirava um pouco da atitude altiva que o gato estava tentando dar, e o Edward sorriu ligeiramente.

Aparentemente irritado por esse sorriso desconjurado, o gatinho parou, estirou-se, sentou de costas para ele, e se acomodou mais uma vez, aconchegando-se contra os seios de Isabella.

- Você ganha - Edward murmurou cansadamente para si mesmo. Quando o gato lhe lançou um olhar desdenhoso por cima de seu ombro, Edward arqueou suas sobrancelhas ligeiramente. - Desfruta disto enquanto pode, gato. Eu estarei aconchegado aí depois desta noite. Pode contar com isso.

Os olhos do gatinho pareceram estreitar-se com compreensão dessa desagradável idéia. Então girou sua cabeça novamente e simplesmente se aproximou mais de Isabella.

Suspirando, Edward se forçou a relaxar. Poderia ter uma longa espera pela frente até que sua esposa despertasse e o necessitasse, mas estava determinado a estar ali quando ela o fizesse.


	9. Chapter 8

**Oi gente! Td bem? O cap de hoje promete MUITOO é hj que nossa Bellinha aprende como realmente é a relação marido e mulher!**

**Bora ler!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8<strong>

Ele ouviu um chiado agudo e sentiu várias garras minúsculas cravando-se em suas costas e acordou alguns segundos depois. Despertado de forma tão violenta, moveu-se rapidamente e olhou para o culpado. Parecia que no sono havia esmagado o minúsculo gato que se interpunha entre ele e sua esposa. O animal estava eriçado agora, com o lombo curvado para trás, ou de pêlos nas costas e cauda eretas. Isabella moveu lentamente.

Edward observou encantado, como ela abria um olho, primeiro olhando ao gatinho zangado, e então a Edward. Os sinais de pranto tinham desaparecido de seu rosto.

- O que acontece? - ela murmurou confusa, então enquanto clareava o sono de sua mente, ela se deu conta de quem estava olhando. - Oh. milorde.

Esfregando os olhos com uma mão, ela se sentou lentamente e observou ao redor do quarto escuro, e ela estava deitada na cama, e então para seu próprio corpo, notando o fato que ele ainda estava vestido. O gatinho miou novamente quando Edward, também, começou a sentar-se. Isabella acalmou o gatinho com carícias gentis e palavras suaves.

- Silêncio, pequeno. Está tudo bem.

- Eu devo ter esmagado ele - Edward explicou, encontrando sua voz finalmente. Enquanto Isabella imediatamente dava uma olhada preocupada para o animal, ele acrescentou.

- Não acredito que o tenha machucado.

- Não, estou certa que ele está bem - ela concordou, então levantou seus olhos incertos para ele novamente.

Ela ficou em silencio por um momento, obviamente estava confusa pelo fato dele está deitado com ela em plena luz do dia. Em seguida, sua memória se reativou. Seus olhos aumentaram ligeiramente, e encheram-se de lágrimas.

- Esposa?- ele murmurou hesitantemente.

- Ele está morto. - As palavras eram neutras e inexpressivas. Perturbado por sua dor, Edward se aproximou dela, cuidando de evitar aproximar-se muito do gatinho; então passou um braço ao redor dos ombros de Isabella e a puxou suavemente contra seu peito. Depois de uma breve resistência, ela desmoronou contra ele, suas lágrimas começaram a rolar e ele ouviu um soluço.

Sentindo-se impotente perante sua dor, Edward fechou os olhos e começou a passar a mão suavemente sobre seu cabelo.

- Shhh. Tudo ficará bem - ele sussurrou.

- Não, milorde. Não ficará bem. - Ela soluçou, estremecendo-se com o esforço de falar entre lágrimas. - Agora eu não tenho ninguém.

Edward ficou rígido com essas palavras, então silenciosamente amaldiçoou-se pela forma fria que a tratara. Na verdade, ele agora era tudo o que Isabella tinha. Ele percebeu com uma espécie de choque. Sua mãe morreu quando ela era pequena.

Seu pai estava morto. Ela tinha sido arrancada do seio da abadia onde ela cresceu. Isabella não tinha ninguém, mas ele. Edward descobriu que ela estava um pouco assustada com esse pensamento.

Mas murmurou as seguintes palavras:

- Você tem a mim.

A breve e amarga risada dela o fez ficar rígido, então ela disse.

- Você não me ama, milorde. Não precisa fingir que você o faz. Meu pai obrigou-o casar-se da mesma forma que me obrigou a entrar nesta situação.

Edward vacilou, sem saber o que dizer, então pigarreou.

- Talvez nenhum de nós queria esse casamento, mas certamente podemos fazer algo de bom disto. Você não acha?

- Algo bom? - ela perguntou amargamente. - Já estamos aqui por duas semanas e tudo o que descobri é como sou inútil. Não sei como dirigir um castelo. Como dar instruções aos criados. Como costurar ou bordar. Nem sequer sou boa para a cama.

Edward fez uma careta. Na verdade, aquela primeira vez juntos era algo para esquecer, mas não sua culpa. Bem, nem tanto. Era verdade que ela tinha recebido muito pouca educação sobre as questões da cama, mas por outro lado, que era melhor do que a vasta experiência e conhecimento que Irina aparentemente tinha. Além disso, seria diferente se ele tivesse tempo para se preparar adequadamente. O breve e brutal acoplamento que ele foi forçado a perpetrar havia sido desagradável para ambos.

- A primeira vez é sempre desagradável e um pouco desajeitado - ele assegurou-lhe com autoridade. - A próxima vez será diferente, você vai ver.

- É Verdade? - ela se separou ligeiramente, só o suficiente para observar seu rosto, e ele assentiu solenemente.

- É Verdade.

- Então você não se sente repugnado com o pensamento de deitar-se comigo?

Ele riu. Repugnado com a idéia de deitar-se com ela? Isabella realmente ignorava sua própria beleza? Ele se perguntou, levantando uma mão para acariciar seu rosto. Não, ele não se sentia repugnado pela idéia de seu corpo suave e nu debaixo dele, e sua pele ruborizada pelo desejo. Edward sentiu seu membro erguer-se diante da imagem que se formou em sua mente. Estava casado por mais de três semanas e ainda não tinha visto sua esposa completamente nua. Ela tinha insistido usar o vestido no dia em que se deitaram, e embora ele tivesse visto nua enquanto ela se banhava, tudo o que chegou a ver foi suas costas nua. Mas podia imaginá-la. Imaginava quase todas às vezes que a olhava.

- Não -, ele disse finalmente. - A idéia de deitar com você não me enoja. Longe disso. E eu posso provar isso - ele disse firmemente.

A reação de sua esposa foi imediata. Houve confusão em seu rosto, seguido por incerteza, então por resignação. Em seguida, rápida como um raio, Isabella ficou sobre suas mãos e os joelhos na cama, com a bunda apontada para à cara de seu marido.

Sem dúvida ela estava ansiosa. Era óbvio que embora certamente não tivesse gostado da primeira vez, e não esperava que fosse muito diferente desta vez, ela simplesmente desejava para agradá-lo como esposa. E com o traseiro apontado para seu rosto como um lembrete de como teria que tomá-la, Edward sentiu seu desejo desaparecer como poeira ao vento.

Suspirando interiormente, ele limpou a garganta.

- Esta noite... - ele murmurou.

Isabella o observou por cima de seu ombro.

- Esta noite o que, milorde?

- Sim, hoje à noite... agora... - ele procurou alguma razão pela qual agora não seria possível, então recaiu no óbvio. - Não é hora de jantar?

Com os olhos ligeiramente arregalados, Isabella olhou para a janela para ver que o sol estava em seu último quarto de sua trajetória descendente. Realmente era hora do jantar. Ela ia dizer isso a seu marido, e virou só para encontrá-lo fora da cama.

Ele já estava colocando a túnica enquanto avançava para a porta.

- Venha, vamos. A comida estará fria se não nos apressarmos. - Abrindo a porta, ele deixou que ela o seguisse a seu próprio tempo.

Isabella observou a porta fechar-se atrás dele, então balançou a cabeça.

Distraidamente estendeu a mão para acariciar o gatinho antes de sair da cama. Até parecia que ele estava ansioso para escapar.

Certamente ela havia entendido mal, Isabella pensou. Pior, ele não havia dito que a idéia de deitar-se com ela não o desgostava?

Por outro lado, não sentir-se repugnado com a idéia e realmente ter vontade de fazer algo não era a mesma coisa, outra parte de sua mente assinalou.

Isabella suspirou enquanto alisava as rugas de seu vestido.

Bem, ela supôs que não era tão importante. Depois de tudo, ela tampouco estava exatamente ansiosa para praticar o ato.

Suspirando novamente, moveu-se para a porta, balançando a cabeça enquanto pensava que esse ato humilhante a esperava essa noite. Devia manter a boca fechada.

- Bem, eu vou para a cama.

Edward ficou surpreso com o anúncio de Sir Spencer e observou com alarme.

- Como? Tão cedo? Por que não toma outro copo comigo primeiro?

Sorrindo cansadamente, o velho sacudiu a cabeça.

- Já passou da hora que normalmente me deito. E temo que hoje já bebi demais, Joseph vai ter que me carregar até meu quarto. Até amanhã, milorde.

Edward grunhiu - boa noite-, seus olhos movendo-se desesperadamente para as pessoas que deixavam a mesa. Tinha sido uma refeição estranhamente silenciosa. Sir Spencer ofereceu suas condolências a Isabella quando ela chegou para comer poucos minutos após a chegada de Edward. Lágrimas se acumularam em seus olhos enquanto ela aceitava as palavras amáveis, mas não rolaram por suas faces. Elas haviam tornado a umedecer seus olhos várias vezes durante a noite, e seu humor parecia representar o humor dos outros habitantes do castelo. Charlie era muito amado aqui. Isabella ficou silenciosa a maior parte do jantar, e tinha se retirado quase imediatamente depois.

Edward ficou para beber com os homens, uma vaga sensação de desconforto crescia nele à medida que a mesa lentamente ia esvaziando.

Agora ele observava melancolicamente as mesas quase vazias, perguntando-se quando todos se transformaram em passarinhos que vão dormir cedo.

- Acho que eu deveria me retirar também.

Essas palavras do bispo Shrewsbury criaram um novo alarme em Edward. O prelado era o último homem na mesa principal além dele mesmo.

- Que? Não quer ter a oportunidade de discutir comigo o tema de devolver Isabella à abadia?

Meio levantado, Shrewsbury fez uma pausa para olhá-lo severamente.

- Está considerando fazer isso?

Edward franziu o cenho irritado e se moveu em sua cadeira.

- Não. Mas poderíamos discutir o tema.

Balançando a cabeça, o bispo continuou levantando-se.

- Estou muito cansado da viagem para discutir em vão. Talvez amanhã eu possa oferecer um argumento que possa escutar.

- Possivelmente - Edward concordou secamente, pensando que se essa noite saísse tão mal como ele temia, poderia chegar a considerar a sabedoria de devolvê-la.

Surpreso por seus próprios pensamentos, Edward franziu o cenho e levou sua cerveja aos lábios, tentando não pensar tanto. Mas era impossível não fazê-lo. Ele estava sentado na mesa, bebendo cerveja atrás de cerveja, tentando reunir coragem para ir para a cama.

Por Deus, tinha medo de subir as escadas porque sabia que tinha que ir para a cama com sua esposa quando chegasse lá. Ele havia prometido e o faria. E queria fazê-lo; verdadeiramente o queria! Não era falta de desejo sexual que o detinha.

Queria tanto que já podia saboreá-la. A longa viagem, primeiro até Shambley, e então até Good Masen Hall tinha sido uma doce tortura para ele. Se fechasse os olhos, ainda podia sentir o aroma de Isabella em seus braços quando ela cavalgava diante dele em seu cavalo.

Seu cabelo suave e sedoso contra sua face. O aroma doce de rosas o assaltava quando baixava a cabeça para frente para ouvir suas palavras. Suas costas tocando seu peito, seu traseiro, sem querer, roçando-o entre suas coxas.

A parte inferior de seus seios continuamente roçando suas mãos enquanto segurava a ela e às rédeas. Tinha sido uma doce tortura ter que segurá-la e depois tê-la deitada tão perto todas as noites desde sua chegada a Good Masen Hall.

Senti-la e cheirá-la não era suficiente para acender seu desejo, realmente podia vê-la também: seu corpo molhado brilhando com a luz da lua quando ela esteve nua no rio. Seu corpo perfeito. Pelo menos parecia-lhe perfeito. Pernas longas, cintura esbelta, a curva de seus seios pequenos e firmes. Tal como gostava nas mulheres: com suficientes curvas para ser feminina, mas sem excessos.

Sentindo-se estremecer de desejo, Edward respirou profundamente e forçou a dominar sua mente.

O desejo não era o problema, ele pensou enquanto a luxúria se aliviava. Então por que hesitava para ir à cama com sua esposa?

A resposta veio rapidamente. Medo. Ele sabia que nessa noite viria o fiasco do dia de seu casamento. Antecipou o desejo e ansiedade. Parte dele estava certo de que a segunda vez seria diferente, não haveria nenhuma pressa, não havia necessidade de esconder a sua falta de educação adequada para as relações conjugais. Outra parte dele, no entanto, ainda estremecia lembrando a consumação do dia do casamento e tinha medo de que a noite pudesse concluir-se da mesma forma... Tratava-se de sua esposa.

Não de qualquer criada com quem ele podia passar uma noite sem nenhuma preocupação. Depois não poderia partir com uma despedida alegre, e continuar com seus assuntos. Ela estaria lá pela manhã e todas as noites. Todas as manhãs e todas as noites de sua vida. Se estragasse as coisas novamente, teria que enfrentar-se com isso todas as manhãs pelo resto de sua vida.

Reconhecer a razão que o detinha fazia sentir-se melhor. Como Charlie sempre dizia, é sempre bom conhecer seu inimigo. Sorrindo cansado com seus pensamentos dramáticos, Edward decidiu que já era o suficiente. Tinha que subir as escadas e deitar-se na cama com sua esposa, não matar um dragão.

Edward endireitou seus ombros determinadamente e respirou profundamente antes de se levantar da mesa. Conseguiu dar dois passos antes de parar para tomar o resto de sua cerveja, e então cruzou o grande salão para as escadas com passos determinados.

Esses passos compridos e determinados o levaram escada acima e pelo corredor que conduzia a seu quarto. Fazendo uma pausa na porta, Edward vacilou, fez uma careta para si mesmo, então inclinou-se para frente contra a porta de madeira áspera.

Suspirou. Isso realmente era ridículo. Estava agindo como se fosse um rapaz virgem. Edward estava longe de ser virgem. Nem sequer podia se lembrar como era ser virgem. Teve sua primeira mulher antes dos doze anos. Ela havia sido uma seguidora do acampamento, uma das muitas prostitutas que seguiam os soldados batalha após batalha, fazendo seu negócio entre escaramuças com quem tivesse dinheiro para pagar. Ele era um escudeiro nessa época.

Havia sido sua primeira longa viagem fora do castelo e estava ansioso para ser recebido como homem.

E havia sido recebido corretamente, ele pensou agora, recordando seu entusiasmo nessa primeira vez. Inclusive nem sequer teve que pagar pela experiência.

Ela - já não podia recordar seu nome - o tinha chamado de sua boa ação do dia, "a estréia de um rapaz."

Naquela época, ele tinha se inchado com orgulho como um galo de briga, absolutamente interpretando mal suas palavras. Só mais tarde, depois de ter mais experiência, ele percebeu que ela provavelmente tinha deitado gratuitamente com ele por piedade.

Não houve necessidade de jogos prévios; ele estava tão duro como uma galinha morta inclusive antes de baixar as calças. Tinha conseguido beijá-la uma vez, tinha levantado suas saias, e tinha conseguido penetrá-la, mas até aí tinha sido até onde seu corpo jovem conseguiu chegar antes de ejacular. Pensando em toda a situação, Edward estaria surpreso se todo o ato tivesse levado mais do que um minuto.

Balançando a cabeça com vergonha ao recordar essa experiência juvenil, Edward fechou os olhos. Não foi muito melhor sua segunda vez. Mas a terceira vez, bem, essa foi uma experiência completamente diferente. Talvez pela habilidade da mulher, ou pelo fato dele esta completamente bêbado, não poderia dizê-lo, mas tinha aprendido muito com ela. Molly. Edward duvidava que alguma vez esqueceria seu nome. Ela ensinou-lhe tudo o que havia para saber sobre as relações entre homens e mulheres e que ele gostou do aprendizado. Edward continuou a aumentar esse conhecimento com cada nova experiência que se seguiu nos próximos anos. Era muito popular entre as mulheres de todos os tipos. Se elas eram prostitutas, criadas, ou damas.

Então deveria deixar de perder tempo na porta do quarto e fazer sua tarefa. Também deveria deixar de pensar nisso como uma tarefa. Não ia ser como a última vez. Ele já não tinha doze anos.

Isabella estava sentada na cama, acariciando o gatinho - a quem tinha batizado de fuligem - e estava aguardando seu marido. Edward tinha ficado na mesa com os homens quando ela se retirou, falando das coisas que teria que fazer nessa propriedade.

Esse foi o tema da conversa durante a maior parte do jantar. Isabella escutava em silêncio. Mas à medida que a refeição e a discussão continuavam, ela notou, não faziam menção do estábulo ou do chefe dos estábulos, exceto comentar de um modo bastante vago que novos estábulos eventualmente teriam que ser construídos.

Desesperada para evitar pensar na morte de seu pai e para evitar chorar na mesa, Isabella tinha notado nesse fato e permitido que sua raiva crescesse dentro. Essa raiva a tinha ajudado a endireitar suas costas e a manter a dignidade.

Essa raiva a tinha acompanhado durante todo o jantar e a feito chegar íntegra em seu quarto. Mas uma vez a sós no quarto, com apenas o gatinho para distraí-la, sua raiva havia desaparecido e seus pensamentos vagaram para a perda de seu pai, então ela rapidamente encontrou outra coisa a considerar, e lá encontraram duas sombras ameaçadoras: Ela considerou o seu fracasso total, como mulher, e o fato de que seu marido logo estaria na porta, esperando ter relações conjugais com ela.

Com tais pensamentos como companhia, foi quase um alívio quando ouviu a porta e viu o marido entrar no quarto.

Estava sentada na cama quando ele entrou, ainda completamente vestida e acariciando o gatinho. Conseguiu dar um sorriso, Edward fechou a porta e se moveu para a cama.

Fazendo uma pausa ali, ele se sentou na beirada e olhou ausentemente em torno do quarto. Um fogo ardia na lareira e mantinha quente o ambiente. Mas além disso, o quarto parecia aborrecido. Não Havia nada para o distrair da tarefa que tinha que fazer.

- Marido?

Sobressaltando-se com sua voz suave, ele a olhou interrogativamente.

- Ainda quer...

- Sim - ele interrompeu suas palavras rapidamente, então olhou o gato em seu regaço. - Deve... uh... tirar este pequeno companheiro - ele anunciou, sem encontrar uma razão para demorar mais.

Ignorando as garras e os dentes que imediatamente atacaram suas mãos, Edward tirou a pequena bola de pelo do colo dela e o levou rapidamente para uma cadeira próxima do fogo. Acomodando-o lá, ele voltou para a cama, só para parar.

Sua esposa se movera enquanto ele tirava o gatinho. E agora estava apoiada na cama sobre as mãos e o joelhos, e sua saia levantada acima de sua cintura. A posição absurda continuava repugnando-o.

Deixando os ombros cair, Edward fechou os olhos e contou até dez, então se forçou a abrir os olhos novamente. Endireitou seus ombros e foi determinadamente para a cama.

- Esposa... Isabella... - ele disse quase imediatamente conseguindo forçar um sorriso quando ela o olhou por cima do ombro. - Venha aqui. - ele apontou o lugar a seu lado na cama onde ele estava de pé, e viu sua expressão nublar com confusão.

- Mas pensei que você queria... começar a...

- Sim, mas primeiro quero que venha aqui - ele interrompeu.

Isabella franziu a testa ligeiramente. A expressão dele era de irritação, sua voz quase um grunhido. Obviamente ela o tinha deixado irritado. Uma vez mais. Suspirando interiormente, ela endireitou-se e então se arrastou sobre a cama para parar diante dele, sua expressão era incerta.

Tomando-a pelos ombros, ele a empurrou suavemente para frente, curvando-se ao mesmo tempo, até que seus lábios roçaram os dela. Isabella imediatamente puxou-se para trás confusa.

- O que está fazendo?

Fechando os olhos, seu marido soltou um suspiro de sofrimento.

- Estou beijando você.

- Oh. - sentindo-se estúpida, mas ainda sem entender por que ele estava perdendo tempo em beijá-la, Isabella permitiu que ele a empurrasse para frente novamente, ficando quieta e passiva enquanto os lábios de seu marido se moviam suavemente sobre os seus, até que sua língua saiu para tocar seus lábios. Surpresa, ela tentou afastar-se novamente, mas Edward a manteve firme, persistentemente usando sua língua até que seus lábios se abriram em resposta, permitindo-lhe a entrada.

Isabella resistiu essa atenção por vários segundos, consciente da estranha sensação quente crescendo no centro dela, então se afastou, o medo deu-lhe força para quebrar o abraço.

Eustice havia dito que não deveria haver beijos lascivos. Isabella não estava segura se esse beijo seria considerado lascivo, mas estava certa de que alguma coisa que a fizesse sentir tão bem provavelmente seria pecaminosa.

- Não acha que deveríamos chegar à parte do acoplamento? - ela perguntou ansiosamente.

Edward sorriu. Os lábios dela estavam inchados e rosados pelo beijo, seus olhos vivazes pelo desejo e o medo.

- Isto é parte disso, esposa.

A dúvida em sua expressão, e, recordando o dia de seu casamento, e as coisas que ela havia dito enquanto tentava consumar o casamento, Edward decidiu esclarecer as questões imediatamente.

- Esposa. A freira... a pessoa que te falou sobre os pepinos e tais coisas...

- Eustice - ela disse, e ele assentiu.

- Sim, bem, quero que esqueça de tudo o que ela disse. Ela estava equivocada.

- Sim, estava equivocada. - Isabella balançou a cabeça solenemente com sua afirmação. - Eu estava pensando... - ela admitiu, e Edward levantou suas sobrancelhas interrogativamente. - Embora... - O olhar dela foi para sua entre-pernas. - Bem... realmente não se parece muito com um pepino. Mais como um cogumelo, diria eu. E... - a mão de Edward sobre sua boca a silenciou imediatamente. Isabella olhou o rosto de seu marido.

Seus olhos estavam fechados, e sua cara ligeiramente avermelhada.

Balançando a cabeça, Edward abriu os olhos, com uma expressão afligida no rosto.

- Vamos concordar com o fato de que ela estava equivocada. Eu sou seu marido, e com prazer vou ensinar tudo o que precisa saber a respeito deste assunto. De acordo?

Isabella assentiu, e Edward tirou a mão de sua boca, mas não lhe deu a oportunidade de falar novamente. Cobrindo-lhe a boca com seus lábios, ele concentrou sua atenção em beijá-la como sabia que Isabella nunca havia sido beijada antes.

Ele fez amor com sua boca até que Isabella esteve tremendo em seus braços e produzindo pequenos gemidos. Então deixou sua mão deslizar por seus ombros, ao longo dos braços para em seguida tomar suas mãos.

Depois, ele colocou as mãos dela sobre seus próprios ombros, e logo atrás de seu pescoço. Então Edward tocou o corpo dela.

Seu corpo estava tão tenso como um arco, seus braços apertavam quase dolorosamente ao redor de seu pescoço, sua boca estava rígida sob a sua. Edward parou um momento, simplesmente segurando-a até que Isabella foi acostumando a seu contato.

Com uma reação aliviada, seus braços se afrouxaram e seu beijo foi mas flexível.

Sua esposa respondia bem. Edward sorriu orgulhosamente contra seus lábios antes de deslizar sua boca para sua face e sua orelha, para mordiscar suavemente o lóbulo. A reação de Isabella foi imediata.

Estremecendo-se em seus braços, um gemido baixo escapou de seus lábios. Satisfeito, Edward a puxou contra seu peito para apertar seu traseiro por sobre o vestido. Apertou-a para frente, empurrando-a suavemente contra sua ereção.

De repente Isabella escapou novamente. Agitada ela fugiu para a cama e o olhou com olhos arregalados o inchaço na frente de suas calças, e então, para seu rosto.

- Deveríamos... - ela ofegou, subiu na cama, começando a colocar-se sobre suas mãos e joelhos novamente, e Edward suspirou interiormente. Parecia que não conseguia fazê-la esquecer as malditas instruções que a freira louca tinha passado.

Edward rapidamente tirou suas roupas, então se moveu ao redor da cama para acomodar-se ante ela. Franzindo a testa, Isabella se endireitou sentando-se sobre suas coxas hesitantemente.

Sorriu satisfeito porque ela não tinha espaço para tentar ficar de quatro novamente, então levantou uma mão para acariciar um de seus seios. Deslizou a outra para levantar a beirada de seu vestido o suficiente para colocar sua mão.

Respondendo o olhar confuso dela com um olhar conhecedor, Edward deslizou a mão por uma perna, então a colocou entre suas coxas, achando com seus dedos o que procurava. Isabella estremeceu como se tivesse sido atingida por uma flecha.

Edward imediatamente tirou sua mão de seu seio. A passou ao redor sua cintura, e a apertou contra seu peito para mantê-la quieta ali enquanto continuava acariciando-a intimamente.

- O que...? - ela ofegou e tentou falar. - O que você está fazendo?

- Tocando você - ele respondeu simplesmente, curvando-se para mordiscar seu pescoço.

- Por quê? - ela conseguiu perguntar com um tom estrangulado.

- Você não gosta disto? - ele perguntou, então riu roucamente quando ela imediatamente negou com a cabeça. - Mentirosa - ele sussurrou perto de sua orelha antes de mordiscá-la. - Posso sentir que você gosta disto.

Isso fez com que ela ficasse rígida.

- Pode sabê-lo?

- Sim, seus mamilos estão duros. - ele levantou mais o tecido de seu vestido, desejando poder tirá-lo e perguntando-se quanto tempo isso ia levar.

- E está úmida aqui embaixo. - ele deslizou um dedo dentro dela enquanto falava, satisfeito pelo gemido que Isabella tentou reprimir. Ela estava movendo contra sua mão agora, provavelmente nem sequer estava consciente de suas ações, e Edward descobriu que sua própria excitação crescia com a dela. Ele a beijou, cobrindo sua boca com avidez. Então empurrou suas mechas avermelhadas para o lado e passou seus lábios sobre sua garganta, chupando, mordiscando, e então parando quando um surpreso "Oh" escapou de seus lábios.

- Oh,... o que? - ele perguntou, suas palavras que terminando em um grunhido.

- Não... não me machucou quando me mordeu o pescoço. Estava segura que o faria. - Ela gemeu.

Edward ficou confuso com suas palavras, mas não se importou em discutir seu significado nesse momento. Queria tirar-lhe o maldito vestido. Agora. Queria sua pele contra a dela. Queria fechar seus lábios ao redor de um de seus seios, em seguida no outro, e depois... Deus, neste momento somente pensava que poderia morrer enterrando seu rosto em seus seios.

Edward a distraiu com beijos profundos enquanto começava a desamarrar os laços do vestido, ouviu seu suspiro de decepção quando tirou sua outra mão de entre suas pernas para ajudar-se com a tarefa. Uma vez que os laços foram soltos, rapidamente puxou o vestido pelos ombros, então tomou seus seios nus em suas mãos. Isabella se curvou com o contato, ofegando algo com a sua boca, cobrindo as mãos dele com as sua enquanto acariciava sua pele quente.

Ele não se satisfez por muito tempo. Queria sentir os seios em sua boca. Acariciar o mamilo com sua língua e mordiscá-lo com os dentes. Edward a tomou pela cintura, levantou-a ligeiramente, e tomou um desses mamilos tentadores entre seus dentes, chupando-o gostosamente.

Isabella imediatamente agarrou a sua cabeça e tentou afastar seus lábios. Ela disse com um ofego.

- Não conseguirá me tirar leite.

- Talvez não daqui, mas daqui, sim. - Edward cobriu o triângulo entre suas pernas com sua palma enquanto murmurava contra sua pele, então moveu sua cabeça para o outro mamilo.

As palavras da irmã Eustice ecoaram em sua mente: "Os lábios são para falar, os seios são para..." Isabella perdeu o fio de seus pensamentos enquanto Edward baixava seu vestido até os joelhos. Então a deitou sobre a cama.

Ela aterrissou com um suave "Unmph," seus olhos se abriram enormemente quando o observou tirar-lhe o vestido fora de suas pernas e jogá-lo negligentemente de lado. As mãos de Isabella imediatamente se moveram para cobrir sua nudez, mas Edward as tirou de lado.

Inclinando-se sobre ela, beijou primeiro um seio, depois o outro, e Isabella tomou sua cabeça entre suas mãos, passando seus dedos por seu cabelo escuro. Então seus lábios se moveram colocando beijos sobre seu estomago, e Isabella fechou os olhos enquanto era assaltada por uma excitante sensação em seu baixo ventre.

Ela o sentiu roçar com seus lábios um lado de seu quadril, depois o outro, e estremeceu. Ela separou as pernas com suas carícias persuasivas, sem estar consciente do que fazia.

Ela estava concentrada no caminho que seguia seus lábios.

Ele depositava beijos da coxa até o joelho, e fez uma pausa para então beijar e lamber a outra perna. Seus lábios seguiram um caminho quente na coxa, então se deteve no centro de seu ser. Isabella se arqueou na cama, um som sufocado escapou de seus lábios enquanto enlaçava suas pernas ao redor da cabeça de seu marido.

Edward pegou suas coxas e as abriu novamente enquanto a lambia, consciente do suor que se acumulava em sua testa. A paixão dela era uma coisa viva, sua resposta tão livre como qualquer homem podia desejar em uma mulher e Isabella estava deixando-o louco. Ofegava, suspirava e gemia sem nenhum decoro.

Seu corpo se arqueava e sua cabeça sacudia para os lados como se estivesse na agonia de um ataque de apoplexia. Seus mamilos estavam tensos e clamando por sua atenção. Seus olhos estavam fechados. Suas mãos apertavam freneticamente os lençóis da cama. E todo seu corpo procurava a liberação. E entretanto Edward estava determinado a demorar essa consumação. Tentou controlar-se, mas ela estava fazendo isso muito difícil. Seu desejo crescia com a excitação dela, e ele observava com fascinação como ela lutava com a necessidade de seu corpo. Justo quando pensava que ia explodir a não ser que a penetrasse, um grito escapou dos lábios de Isabella, seu corpo se esticou debaixo dele enquanto gemia.

Edward ficou de joelhos imediatamente. Posicionando-se entre suas coxas e apertando suas nádegas, ele a levantou ligeiramente e se deslizou suavemente dentro dela. Viu os olhos femininos abrir-se com surpresa enquanto ele tomava fôlego; então seus olhos se fecharam novamente enquanto se arqueava para ele.

Agora Isabella estava movendo-se com ele, estremecendo-se, levantando seus quadris contra os seus, gemendo de paixão. Sua própria excitação aumentava com a dela, Edward se surpreendeu quando sentiu as mãos dela tomar suas nádegas e cravar suas unhas em suas costas para persuadi-lo a continuar. Então Isabella jogou sua cabeça para trás e gritou quando a paixão a invadiu novamente, e Edward sentiu-se derramar dentro dela.

Edward jazia deitado de costas na cama, suas mãos sob a cabeça, seus olhos fechados, e um sorriso nos lábios. Estava muito orgulhoso de si mesmo. Sentia-se como um touro servidor. Ele manejou o tempo impecavelmente, o ritmo, perfeito.

Sabia que tinha dado a sua esposa muito prazer. Nunca mais teria que temer sua aversão ao leito conjugal. Esse era um novo início para eles. Sim, estava seguro que com isso tinha apagado completamente a experiência da primeira vez.

Um soluço abafado chegou a seu ouvido e apagou o sorriso de Edward, substituindo-o por um cenho franzido. Abriu os olhos e virou sua cabeça para olhar a esposa com grande alarme. Ela tinha se afastado dele e agora jazia deitada de lado, seus ombros tremiam com a profundidade de sua emoção enquanto chorava contra os lençóis. Edward ficou olhando-a boquiaberto, totalmente confuso por essa reação ao que eles acabavam de fazer; outros soluços escaparam fazendo-o sentar-se para tocar suas costas.

- Esposa? - ele murmurou hesitantemente, franzindo o cenho quando seus ombros simplesmente começaram a sacudir-se com mais força. - Esposa?

Edward a virou, determinado a dar-lhe seu consolo. Mas seus olhos arregalaram incrédulos quando viu que Isabella não estava soluçando, mas sim se matando de rir. Franzindo a testa, ele perguntou.

- Que diabos é tão... divertido?

- Eu... o... Ohhhh. - ela ofegou contendo a risada, então conseguiu dizer. - Eu acreditava que preferia lavar o piso da abadia no inverno. - Quando Edward piscou confuso, sua risada diminuiu. Ela rodou na cama para explicar.

- OH, milorde. Verdadeiramente, Eustice não tem nem idéia do que é isto.

Edward franziu o cenho ligeiramente.

- A freira?

- Sim. - Isabella riu, então imitou à mulher - "Bem, viu aos animais. É exatamente assim." - Sacudindo a cabeça, Isabella riu com tanta vontade que umas lágrimas apareceram em seus olhos. Edward sorriu até que ela disse. - Deve ter pensado que sou uma idiota! Com razão me protegia tanto! Até eu mesma teria proibido a uma idiota tão grande sair da fortaleza e aproximar-se dos estábulos se estivesse em sua posição.

- Embora, falando dos estábulos - ele murmurou, então fez uma careta. Ele realmente não a tinha protegido, embora isso parecia acreditar ela, mas ele tinha sido bastante severo a respeito de deixá-la atender os animais nos estábulos.

Até Shrewsbury tinha reprovado isso. E tudo porque tinha temido que Isabella fosse infiel.

O medo era uma coisa terrível. Podia transformar um homem em um prisioneiro. Neste caso, seu medo tinha feito sua esposa prisioneira. Oh, certamente, só a tinha restringido a permanecer no castelo, mas tinha notado na mesa essa noite que haviam um monte de homens no salão, e não se preocupou com a curiosidade que sua esposa despertava. Sem dúvida, eventualmente a teria proibido ir ao salão, logo às cozinhas... Sim, esteve transitando um caminho perigoso.

E era hora de tomar um caminho diferente. Essa noite era um novo princípio.

Sim, permitiria-lhe o acesso aos estábulos, Edward decidiu. Smithy tinha comentado que ela o tinha ajudado com os cavalos durante a viagem e ele assegurava que ela tinha conhecimentos excepcionais e que tinha um trato especial com eles.

Isso não o surpreendeu. Isabella tinha passado a maior parte de sua vida nos estábulos da abadia, alimentando e atendendo aos animais. Sim, talvez estivesse equivocado ao negar-lhe isso. Ele lhe permitiria o acesso aos estábulos, com homens ou sem homens presente. Não queria vê-la triste e miserável, como Shrewsbury assegurava que ela estava, Edward pensou, então franziu a sobrancelha com as próximas palavras dela.

- E pensar que eu me perguntava por que o padre Abemott sempre nos advertia contra o adultério. Não é de admirar porque isso acontece tão freqüentemente se sempre for tão agradável como esta vez. - Isabella o olhou curiosamente. - O que estava dizendo sobre os estábulos, milorde?

Edward olhou com os lábios apertados por um momento, sua mente fechando-se como uma armadilha para ratos. Ele replicou.

- Se eu a pegar nos estábulos novamente, encerrar-te-ei neste quarto por uma semana. - Então, afastando-se dela, ele olhou para a parede, determinadamente ignorando o olhar ferido que sabia ela devia estar cravando-lhe nas costas.

* * *

><p><strong>Bem tadinha da nossa Bellinha né gente depois de todo o fogo uma simples frase acaba com a alegria dela e a dele!<strong>

**Bem vindas novas leitoras e um grande abraço a Sissi que mesmo tendo que acordar cedo leu todos os cap da fic. Espero que não tenha se atrasado Sissi *-***

**Não esqueça de deixar sua opinião ela é muito importante *-***

**Bjs ate sábado **


	10. Chapter 9

**Oi gente como foi a semana? Espero que ótima. **

**Bem aqui esta mais um cap de Sempre espero que gostem... Com uma Bellinha sonhadora pela noite caliente kkkk e mais um pra falar de VARIOS pecados de carne para a Bell. Esse Ed sofre por ter uma esposa tão inocente viu gente KKKKK**

**Nos vemos nos recados né?**

**Bjs ate sábado que vem...**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9<strong>

Isabella partiu o pão negro no meio com um suspiro, em seguida o partiu pela metade novamente, essa ação acompanhada por outro suspiro. Estava cansada essa manhã. Tinha a ver com o fato que ela ter sido despertada repetidas vezes a noite anterior por seu marido. A primeira vez que ela despertou de um sonho incrivelmente erótico para descobrir que não era um sonho; seu marido estava lhe ensinando um pouco mais sobre a verdade do que ocorria no leito conjugal.

Um sorriso brincava em seus lábios Agora enquanto recordava a noite, a paixão, as muitas vezes que se despertou para desfrutar dessa nova experiência, deu-se conta de quantas formas diferentes tinha que fazer "isso."

E os animais realmente estavam perdendo muitas dessas formas. E Eustice... bem, sua falta de experiência era um assunto mais que óbvio.

Isabella fez uma careta recordando sua própria ignorância no dia de seu casamento e se sentiu ruborizar-se enquanto recordava estar de quatro sobre a cama completamente vestida. Por Deus! Edward devia ter pensado que ela era uma idiota.

Esse pensamento foi seguido por outro suspiro que debilitou seu sorriso, porque ele estava deixando perfeitamente claro que ainda pensava o mesmo. Aparentemente ela não servia para nada além de permanecer na fortaleza contemplando as unhas de seus dedos, essa era a única razão em que Isabella podia pensar para explicar por que Edward se negava a deixá-la ir aos estábulos. Ele não acreditava que ela fosse capaz de fazer algo que valesse a pena.

- Que causa esses suspiros tão longos em uma dama recém casada?

Olhando a seu redor com um sobressalto, Isabella viu Sir Spencer aproximando-se da mesa.

Ele estava fortemente apoiado em seu criado, Joseph, e parecia muito dolorido.

Dando-se conta que suas articulações deviam estar dando-lhe problemas, ela franziu seus lábios com preocupação.

- Bom dia - ele disse, sentando-se no banco ao lado dela. - Mas não respondeu minha pergunta. O que pode causar esses suspiros em uma adorável mulher recém casada?

Isabella suspirou novamente, então sorriu cansadamente.

- É somente que... - ela começou a dizer, logo interrompeu, não desejando trair seu marido. - É só que sinto falta da abadessa e às outras mulheres de Godstow - ela murmurou finalmente, o que em parte era verdade.

- Ah. Suspeito que é de algo mais que essas boas mulheres da abadia o que está sentindo saudades, - Sir Spencer a surpreendeu dizendo. - Suspeito que sente falta de seu trabalho nos estábulos que fazia lá, verdade?

- Como sabia? - ela perguntou assombrada, e ele sorriu.

- Posso ser cego, milady, mas não sou surdo - embora as pessoas freqüentemente parecem pensar isso quando falam em minha presença. - ele sorriu ligeiramente, então estendeu a mão para tocar a sua. Ele bateu afetuosamente, para lhe assegurar que ela não era uma dessas pessoas das quais ele falava. - O bispo Shrewsbury mencionou isso ontem à noite, primeiro nos estábulos e depois na mesa depois que você partiu.

- OH. Entendo - Isabella murmurou, começando a brincar com sua comida novamente. - Sim, os estábulos era o lugar onde eu passava a maior parte do meu tempo na abadia - ela explicou incômoda depois de um instante.

-Trabalhava com os animais lá e... sim, acredito que sinto falta disso.

- Devo assumir que as palavras do bispo não fizeram com que Edward a deixasse trabalhar nos estábulos, então?

- Ele não me deseja em nenhum lugar perto dos estábulos - ela murmurou tristemente.

- Bem. - O velho suspirou e sacudiu a cabeça. - Bem, talvez se ele não permite ir aos estábulos, nós poderíamos trazer os estábulos até você - ele murmurou misteriosamente, mas antes que Isabella pudesse questioná-lo, ele virou sua cabeça, fez uma breve pausa como se estivesse escutando, então gritou - Bom dia, milorde. Confio em que tenha dormido bem?

Dando a volta, Isabella viu Edward baixando as escadas. Um sorriso caloroso imediatamente curvou em seus lábios enquanto seu olhar se deslizava sobre ele.

A memória lhe trouxe várias imagens da noite anterior e Edward não estava vestido em nenhuma delas.

Edward sentiu que a tensão que o tinha assaltado desde que se despertou dissipava quando viu sua esposa na mesa. Para sua irritação, Isabella tinha despertado antes dele novamente, mas a expressão em seu rosto não o tranqüilizou.

Ela tinha os lábios ligeiramente separados, um sorriso enigmático se curvava neles, e seus olhos estavam embaçados por pensamentos secretos que ele suspeitava tinham que ver com as atividades da noite anterior.

As atividades que agora enchiam sua própria mente.

Ele tinha atuado como um homem faminto diante de um banquete na noite anterior, devorando todas as coisas, sem nunca sentir-se satisfeito, nunca recebendo o suficiente. Pelo menos não por muito tempo. Nem mesmo a irritação por causa de seu comentário sobre adultério tinha minado o seu apetite sexual. Ah, sim, ele tinha se transformado em um acesso de raiva e tinha olhado para a parede até que finalmente adormeceu... Mas não tinha passado mais de uma hora quando despertou de um sonho erótico com a mulher adormecida perto dele.

Tinha observado seu rosto doce em repouso por um minuto, em silêncio absorvendo a beleza dela, mas foi incapaz de resistir a tentação de tocá-la. E tocá-la o tinha levado a beijá-la, e beijá-la tinha levado a...

Edward tinha adormecido novamente, só para despertar faminto um pouco mais tarde. E assim tinha sido a noite toda: Desejando-a, tomando-a, descansando. Então desejando-a novamente. Essa manhã, despertou-se desejando-a novamente e era por isso que se zangou ao descobrir que Isabella se fora.

Vendo agora como sua língua umedecia seus lábios separados, Edward soube que se Sir Spencer não estivesse presente, teria que reprimir-se severamente para não possuí-la aí mesmo, sobre a mesa.

- Meu lorde?

O chamado pela voz de Sir Spencer, Edward afastou seus olhos de sua esposa e olhou ao velho sentado ao lado dela. Só então se deu conta que enquanto sua mente vagava, seus pés se detiveram diante de sua esposa. Estava agindo como um adolescente virgem.

- Dormi muito bem - ele respondeu com um tom um pouco forçado enquanto se afastava de sua esposa e ia para a cadeira do Lorde. Era uma monstruosidade com respaldo muito alto que Sir Spencer tinha insistido que usasse. - E você?

- Muito bem, obrigado - o velho respondeu, parecendo observar o progresso de Edward apesar de seus olhos cegos. Ele esperou até que Edward se acomodasse do outro lado de Isabella e que fosse servida uma bebida e um pouco de queijo e pão antes de dizer.

- Me ocorreu uma idéia justo antes de dormir ontem à noite, milorde.

- Oh, sim? - Edward murmurou ausentemente enquanto comia o queijo. Seu olhar vagava para os dedos de sua esposa enquanto ela distraidamente cortava o pão. Ela tinha uns dedos adoráveis. Ele tinha notado na noite anterior, enquanto beijava cada um deles individualmente...

- Sim. Entendo que não queira que lady Isabella vá aos estábulos.

Edward ficou rígido com as palavras do Sir Spencer, os pensamentos que tinha estado enchendo sua mente - sem mencionar sua virilha- se dissiparam rapidamente enquanto o homem continuava falando.

- Mas eu pensei que talvez ela poderia ser útil para seu chefe de estábulos. Smithy? Esse não é seu nome?

Isabella se sobressaltou com isso, e dirigiu um olhar interrogativamente a Edward a notícia de que tinha substituído o velho chefe de estábulos com um de seus próprios homens. Ele não se incomodou em mencionar-lhe isso.

- Sim, esse é seu nome - Edward admitiu cuidadosamente, tentando ignorar a felicidade que lhe encheu seu peito quando Isabella de repente sorriu-lhe como se ele tivesse feito algo muito importante.

- Sim. Isso me pareceu. Mas minha memória não é tão boa como estava acostumado a ser. - Sir Spencer endireitou-se ligeiramente para acrescentar, - ele mencionou nos estábulos depois que você nos deixou ontem à noite que Lady Cullen parece ter conhecimento sobre animais. Aparentemente ela o ajudou a identificar um ou dois problemas com os cavalos na viagem para cá. Ele me disse que apreciaria muito seus conselhos e...

- Eu já deixei claro que não quero a minha esposa em nenhum lugar próximo aos estábulos - Edward começou a dizer.

Sir Spencer sacudiu imediatamente sua cabeça.

- OH, sim. E eu não sugeriria o contrário. Mas pensei que talvez Smithy poderia ter permissão para procurar seus conselhos aqui, dentro do castelo, quero dizer se encontrar com algo que acredita que ela poderia ajudar...

Isabella conteve a respiração diante do silêncio que seguiu às maravilhosas palavras do homem, com medo de olhar para seu marido. Foi um longo silêncio o suficientemente comprido para que os pulmões de Isabella começassem a doer por falta de oxigênio antes que ela ouvisse seu marido dizer.

- Sim. Acho que isso não prejudicaria ninguém.

Soltando a respiração em um suspiro ruidoso, Isabella ficou de pé com grande excitação.

- Oh! Que idéia maravilhosa, milorde! Obrigado. - Ela apertou a mão de Sir Spencer em sinal de gratidão, então virou-se e se jogou sobre seu marido onde ele estava sentado - E obrigado, milorde, por permitir isto.

- Obrigada, Obrigada, infinitos obrigada - ela disse-lhe dando um beijo urgente em seu rosto ao tempo que ele a tomava pela cintura. - É um marido maravilhoso.

- Sim, bem... - Edward murmurou, sorrindo levemente. Seu olhar se moveu incomodamente para Sir Spencer, que estava sorrindo em sua direção. - Eu vou sair agora e dizer ao Smithy que ele pode procurar seu conselho.

- OH, mas nem sequer tomou o café da manhã - Isabella protestou enquanto ele se levantava.

- Sim, eu sei, mas... depois da notícia que o bispo Shrewsbury nos trouxe ontem, eu esqueci de mencionar a Smithy que gostaríamos de continuar nossa viagem de inspeção da propriedade hoje. Eu devo ir e pedir para preparar o carro.

- OH. - Isabella ofegou. Sorrindo, Edward levantou seu rosto e a beijou rapidamente nos seus lábios.

A decepção dela foi óbvia, Sua decepção era evidente, e o coração de Edward inchou de orgulho, porque ela aparentemente ia sentir a falta dele. Mas, por outro lado, a exuberância dela por ter concordado em permitir que Smithy lhe pedisse conselhos, o fez sentir-se ligeiramente culpado. Se necessitava tão pouco para agradá-la. Não lhe pedia peles ou jóias; simplesmente ter permissão para ter algum trato com os animais. Ele deveria ter pensado nessa possibilidade por própria conta, Edward se repreendeu, então olhou para Sir Spencer enquanto o homem outra vez se levantava de sua cadeira.

- Vou acompanhá-lo, sir - Edward murmurou, em seguida lançou um sorriso em direção a Isabella. - Que tenha um bom dia, milady.

- Obrigada - Isabella disse imediatamente, então observou como os homens foram para as portas da fortaleza. Uma vez que a porta se fechou atrás deles, seu olhar foi para os pedaços de pão diante de si. Rapidamente os recolheu e se perguntou quanto tempo passaria antes que Smithy devesse requerer sua ajuda. Embora ela não desejava uma enfermidade para nenhum dos cavalos, estava ansiosa por atendê-los novamente, embora só fosse indiretamente e por um motivo menor.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por um solene.

- Bom dia.

Olhando para as escadas, ela viu o bispo Shrewsbury baixar os últimos degraus e caminhar para ela.

Isabella o saudou com um sorriso enquanto juntava os miolos de pão.

- Bom dia, milorde bispo.

- Parece que me levantei tarde esta manhã. Todos comeram e se foram?

- Não. Quero dizer, sim. - fazendo uma careta, ela sacudiu a cabeça. - Não é tão tarde, milorde bispo. Sir Spencer e meu marido baixaram só um momento atrás, mas eles decidiram renunciar ao café da manhã e saíram para percorrer a propriedade.

- Entendo. Que lástima. Estava desejando ter uma palavra com ele. Com seu marido. - Seu olhar foi para a porta, como se estivesse considerando alcançar os homens. Então o bispo aparentemente decidiu não fazê-lo e se acomodou na mesa.

- Você não estava por ir também, verdade?

Isabella vacilou, então sorriu. Embora realmente não estava faminta, o que outra coisa tinha que fazer até que Smithy a precisasse? Tomando sua cadeira novamente, Isabella negou com sua cabeça.

- Não. Vou fazer-lhe companhia.

- Bem, muito bem. - Murmurando um agradecimento ao criado que colocou um jarro de hidromel e pedaços de queijo e pão diante dele, o bispo sorriu para Isabella. - Estou contente de que possa me fazer companhia, pois há uma pergunta ou duas que poderia me responder.

As sobrancelhas de Isabella se arquearam ligeiramente.

- Que tipo de perguntas, milorde?

- Bem, não pude evitar notar que não havia nenhum sacerdote presente na mesa de ontem à noite. E obviamente não houve nenhuma missa hoje pela manhã.

Isabella se moveu incomodamente sob seu olhar de censura, a culpa dando-lhe um nó na garganta que a sufocava. Depois de uma vida passada em um convento onde elas tinham várias missas com o passar do dia, Isabella quase não sentia saudades das missas. Agora recordava que a primeira noite de sua chegada, Sir Spencer tinha mencionado que o sacerdote que tinha servido nesse castelo recentemente havia falecido. E ainda estavam esperando a substituição.

A culpa que sentia Isabella era porque não se havia sentido incomodada com essa notícia.

Honestamente, ela se tinha conformado deixando que seu marido se ocupasse do problema quando tivesse tempo. É obvio, isso era um pecado grave. Ela deveria haver-se sentido afligida e deveria ter insistido para que ele se ocupasse do assunto imediatamente.

- Sim, bem temo que o sacerdote que servia aqui faleceu uns dias antes de nossa chegada, - ela admitiu. - Acredito que meu marido tomou medidas para remediar essa situação.

- Embora, talvez eu poderia ser de ajuda nessa área.

Isabella o olhou surpreendida.

- Ajuda, milorde bispo?

- Certamente. Poderia começar por tomar esse posto enquanto descanso aqui. Pelo menos até que um novo sacerdote seja encontrado. Sim. Essa seria uma solução muito satisfatória. - Ele sorriu cansado. - Desse modo, não me pareceria que dependo de sua caridade. Devo ganhar meu sustento, por assim dizê-lo.

- OH, milorde, tê-lo aqui por algum tempo não é caridade. Porque é virtualmente da família - ela assegurou rapidamente.

- É uma menina tão doce - ele afetuosamente murmurou, apertando sua mão. - E tão adorável, como sua mãe. Ela também era um cordeiro de doçura. Tão gentil, tão bonita. É uma pena que ela tenha morrido tão jovem - ele adicionou. Ele agitou a cabeça em um esforço óbvio por afastar essas lembranças tristes. - Bem, estou excitado com a perspectiva. Isto me dará a oportunidade de praticar minhas velhas habilidades antes que me atribuam minha própria igreja para atender.

Os olhos de Isabella aumentaram.

- Planeja voltar a ser ministro da Igreja, milorde bispo?

- Bem. - Ele riu. - Duvido que o jovem Richard desejaria ter um velho como conselheiro. Especialmente porque eu era leal a seu pai. Sim, muito provavelmente deverei voltar a fazer o trabalho de Deus, como sempre quis fazer - ele adicionou. - Embora a princípio era muito excitante ter uma posição tão importante ao lado de seu pai, achei muito cansativo estes últimos anos. A vida tranqüila de uma igreja me virá muito bem. - ele sacudiu a cabeça com satisfação, então, afastando o hidromel, ficou de pé. - De fato, acredito que devo ir dar uma olhada na capela agora mesmo e ver em que condições está. Se tudo estiver bem, podemos ter a primeira missa amanhã de manhã. Com sua permissão, minha querida.

- Claro. - Isabella sorriu e o observou deixar a fortaleza. Começou a levantar-se da mesa, só para fazer uma pausa e olhar em direção às portas quando elas se abriram uma vez mais. Seus olhos arregalaram quando viu a cabeça de Smithy aparecer.

Houve alivio em seu olhar quando a viu na mesa, e ele fechou a porta e foi para ela.

- Milady - ele disse ansiosamente enquanto Isabella ia encontrá-lo. - Estou a cargo dos estábulos agora, e...

- Sim, eu soube - Isabella o interrompeu, fazendo uma pausa enquanto eles se encontravam na metade do caminho no grande salão. - Parabéns.

- Sim, bem... - ele fez uma careta e sacudiu a cabeça. - Não tenho o conhecimento suficiente para lutar com esse trabalho. Eu sou um soldado.

- Será muito bom nesse trabalho - lhe assegurou. - tem uma afinidade natural com os animais. Eu vi isso. Trabalhará muito melhor com eles que aquele bêbado...

Ela cortou o que ele ia dizer.

- Sim, mas... OH bem, a verdade é que nunca tive que atender tantos cavalos doentes ou saudáveis de uma vez.

- OH. Bem, vais aprendê-lo com tempo. Enquanto isso, meu marido disse que poderia te aconselhar...

- Sim, me disse isso antes de partir. É por isso que estou aqui. Há um problema.

- Já? - seus olhos aumentaram com assombro.

- Sim, é o Negro - Smithy disse. Isabella recordava esse nome. Soava-lhe familiar, mas.

- OH, meu Deus! - ela ofegou de repente. - O cavalo de meu marido?

Ele assentiu severamente.

- E milorde tem bastante afeto ao animal, também, então pode imaginar-se quão preocupado estou. Estive muito agradecido de que milorde não desejasse montá-lo na semana passada. Graças a Deus Spencer é cego e devem viajar de carro.

- OH, certamente ele não culparia a você. - assegurou-lhe rapidamente.

- Não - ele concordou hesitantemente, então adicionou, Mas ele ficaria muito chateado... Gosta muito de Negro.

Isabella franziu o cenho com essa notícia.

- O que acontece com ele?

- Ele começou a espirrar uns dias depois que chegamos - Smithy começou a contar.

Isabella fez um som de desgosto.

- É por causa desse chiqueiro frio que eles chamam de estábulo - ela comentou. Smithy assentiu com a cabeça.

- Sim. Eu o mimei bastante e o cobri melhor que pude, mas não sei mais o que fazer. Pensei que ia melhorar, mas ele parece piorar cada dia. Ele está doente. Não come. Cansa-se facilmente. E não é só isso... É... - Smithy hesitou.

- O que? - Isabella iniciou.

- Ele agora tem um ofego no peito, e está quente ao contato - o homem admitiu. Soava como se fosse culpa dele.

- OH querido. Isso soa muito inquietante. - Tomando seu braço, ela levou Smithy para a porta. - Vamos, devo dar-lhe uma olhada e ver se... - Sua voz se calou ao mesmo tempo que seus passos diminuíam a velocidade. - Não posso ir vê-lo. Meu marido me ordenou nunca entrar nos estábulos novamente.

O alívio na cara do novo chefe de estábulos desapareceu, sua expressão era de terror.

- Estou morto. Se o cavalo de milorde morre... - ele sacudiu a cabeça tristemente.

Batendo levemente em seu braço com a mão, Isabella considerou o problema brevemente, então chegou a uma decisão.

- Ele não vai morrer. Nós o curaremos.

- Mas você não pode ir aos estábulos - ele murmurou com desespero.

Ela sorriu.

- Então deve me trazer o Negro.

- Trazê-lo aqui? - Esperança e dúvida cruzaram brevemente por seu rosto. Sem esperar resposta, Isabella tomou a iniciativa e caminhou em direção às portas da fortaleza, quase arrastando-o com ela.

- Vamos. Coragem. Vá buscá-lo e trá-lo aqui. vou esperá-lo nos degraus da entrada - ela murmurou enquanto eles saíam para o pátio.

O chefe dos estábulos suspirou, mas assentiu e se apressou a ir.

Isabella observou como ele ia para os estábulos; então ela começou a caminhar impacientemente no degrau superior. Ainda estava fazendo isso quando finalmente o viu tirando o corcel de seu marido dos estábulos.

Fazendo uma pausa, Isabella estudou o animal enquanto Smithy o trazia pelo jardim. Era fácil dar-se conta que suas palavras eram correta. O animal estava definitivamente cansado e fora de forma.

Também cada vez que o chefe dos estábulos se aproximava dele, Negro tentava mordê-lo.

Isso preocupou Isabella e ela rapidamente baixou os degraus e correu ao encontro deles.

Ainda estavam a uns vinte metros da fortaleza quando ela os alcançou. Murmurando meigamente ao cavalo, ela tomou sua cabeça entre suas mãos, franzindo o cenho com a umidade que emanava de seus olhos e de seu nariz, então estudou o resto do animal, só para estar segura que não havia outros sintomas que pudesse estar omitindo.

- Não é nada sério, verdade? - Smithy perguntou ansiosamente. Ela sacudiu a cabeça e suspirou.

- É um resfriado.

- Um resfriado? - ele perguntou. - Eu não sabia que os cavalos podiam resfriar-se.

- OH, sim - Isabella informou. - Os cavalos realmente não são muito diferentes dos homens. Eles podem resfriar-se, desmaiar, ter problemas de estomago... - Fazendo uma pausa, ela estendeu a mão para acariciar as crinas do cavalo.

- E ele tem um resfriado. Provavelmente pela umidade desse estábulo velho.

Smithy franziu o cenho com isso, mas só perguntou.

- O que faço com ele?

- Devemos levá-lo para dentro.

- Dentro? para dentro de onde?

- Da fortaleza - Isabella explicou com calma. - Ele deve ser mantido morno e seco. Não pode fazer isso nesse estábulo velho e úmido.

- Sim, mas... - Smithy pausou. - OH, não. Não acredito que milorde aprovará isto.

- Bem, então ele deveria ter reparado os estábulos como disse que faria - Isabella replicou, tomando as rédeas do cavalo e voltando para a fortaleza.

- Venha comigo - ela ordenou, levando o cavalo. Uma vez que alcançou os degraus, Isabella fez uma pausa para olhar para trás, para o chefe dos estábulos.

- Vem ou não? Pode aprender algo muito útil.

- Mas... milady - o homem disse rogando.

Ele parecia completamente aterrorizado, Isabella notou, e suspirou, considerando a situação antes de voltar a explicar seus pensamentos de um modo que soasse mais aceitável.

- Smithy - ela razoavelmente começou a dizer - Meu marido não me permite ir aos estábulos, mas me permitiu te ajudar e você precisa de minha ajuda com o Negro. Se não tenho permissão para ir aos estábulos, então devemos atendê-lo aqui, não acha?

- Sim - o homem magro respondeu inseguro.

- Milady, milorde certamente não deseja ver seu cavalo dentro do castelo.

- Desejaria-o morto?

- Não. - ele pareceu horrorizado com a idéia. - E ele não disse-lhe que eu podia ajudá-lo?

- Ele disse que poderia me aconselhar.

- E é o que farei, dentro da fortaleza. Faz muito frio aqui fora, não é bom para Negro. - Como o homem ainda parecia vacilante com a decisão, ela suspirou impacientemente, então voltou a puxar as rédeas de Negro. Avançou murmurando. - Só estou tentando obedecer os desejos de meu marido.

Smithy a observou com os olhos muito abertos como ela levava o cavalo escada acima. Ele estava bastante seguro que Edward não ia gostar de voltar para sua casa para encontrar o seu corcel dentro da fortaleza.

Por outro lado, Smithy estava bastante seguro que o seu Lorde gostaria muito menos se voltasse para casa para encontrar seu cavalo morto.

- Smithy! se apresse!

Suspirando impacientemente enquanto ela e o cavalo alcançavam as portas da fortaleza, ele colocou o chapéu em sua cabeça e endireitou seus ombros.

- Aqui vamos nós - ele murmurou filosoficamente, apressando-se atrás deles.

- Milorde!

Edward franziu o cenho com o grito alarmado de Smithy quando entrou nos estábulos, em seguida observou o homem repentinamente pálido.

- Sim. Sou eu. O que acontece?

- Acontece? - o homem magro disse parecendo ligeiramente nervoso. - Eu... bem... nada. Eu só... você... quero dizer, eu não estava esperando que voltasse tão logo. Milady estava segura que você não retornaria antes do jantar.

- E sem dúvida teria sido assim se ele não se encontrasse conosco - uma voz diferente respondeu.

Edward voltou-se para esse tom alegre para ver que seu amigo, Robert Shambley, o tinha seguido para dentro dos estábulos. O pai de Edward, Lorde Cullen, estava um passo atrás.

Edward, Sir Spencer, e seu criado encontraram os dois viajantes. Parecia que seu pai tinha ouvido falar de seus problemas com Irina e tinha viajado a Shambley para ver como estava seu filho. Lá foi informado dos eventos das últimas três semanas.

Por isso Edward tinha ouvido, Carlisle Cullen tinha passado a noite em Shambley Hall, planejando viajar para Good Masen Hall só na manhã seguinte para conhecer sua nova nora. Mas um mensageiro tinha chegado com a notícia da morte do rei naquela manhã, e Shambley tinha decidido unir-se ao pai de seu amigo. Os dois tinham estado muito preocupados de como esta tragédia afetaria a Edward e a sua esposa; ambos sabiam que o rei tinha arrumado este casamento para assegurar-se da proteção de lady Isabella Marie.

Agora, com a morte do pai, se havia algo para ameaçá-la, se apareceria logo.

Ambos os homens tinham ficado pasmados ao inteirar-se que Edward ainda estava conhecendo suas novas terras.

E Edward tinha sentido vergonha quando Sir Spencer assumiu a culpa dessa situação. O velho assegurou que a necessidade de fazer o reconhecimento da propriedade na carruagem era a razão pela qual essa tarefa se estendeu tanto, mas na verdade era que tinham sido as próprias demoras de Edward que tinham prolongado essa tarefa.

Ele fazia longas visitas a quase todos seus novos vassalos, aceitando cada convite para ficar a comer, e se tinha ficado conversando sobre um esforço para evitar voltar para sua casa e ir para a cama com sua esposa. Mas tudo isso tinha sido até a noite anterior. - Ele tinha determinado nessa manhã que tentaria terminar com a inspeção esse mesmo dia.

Mas ao encontrar-se com seu pai e Robert que iam a caminho de Good Masen Hall, ele teve que abandonar a inspeção. E havia retornado para acompanhar a seus convidados e seus soldados ao castelo.

- Olá, Smithy - Robert disse. - Vejo que Edward te delegou a tarefa de cuidar dos cavalos.

- Uh... Sim, milorde - o homem murmurou nervosamente, movendo-se para a porta dos estábulos. - É bom vê-lo novamente, milorde. E a você, também, milorde - Smithy adicionou saudando com a cabeça a Lorde Cullen pai. - Tenho que... hum...

Ele quase conseguiu sair pela porta antes que Edward detivesse sua tentativa de fuga.

- Volta aqui. Onde acha que vai?

Smithy fez uma pausa e lambeu os lábios nervosamente.

- Be... bem, eu justo pensei em advertir... quero dizer... uh... informar a milady que você havia retornado.

O olhar de Edward se estreitou diante do homem excessivamente ansioso.

- Então ela não está aqui? Estava começando a suspeitar que ela tinha contrariado meus desejos e tinha vindo trabalhar nos estábulos.

- Oh, não, milorde - Smithy assegurou rapidamente. - Não. Ela nunca o contrariaria... ela nunca viria aos estábulos depois que você explicitamente lhe ordenou que não o fizesse. Me ocorreu que ela poderia gostar de saber que você voltou e...

- Informarei eu mesmo - Edward disse secamente. - tem trabalho a fazer. Se ocupe dos cavalos de meu pai e de meu amigo.

- Sim, milorde - o homem disse, havia uma angustia óbvia em seu rosto. - Como quiser, milorde.

Franzindo o cenho, e consciente de que algo mais definitivamente estava acontecendo, Edward olhou de novo ao chefe dos estábulos em silencio por um momento, deu-se volta e apressadamente saiu do edifício, rumo à fortaleza em uma caminhada rápida.

- O que está acontecendo? - Robert perguntou curiosamente enquanto ele e o pai de Edward se apressavam a alcançá-lo.

- Não sei, mas pretendo descobri-lo - Edward murmurou asperamente.

- O que é isso de você se recusa a permitir que ela trabalhe nos estábulos? - Seu pai perguntou curiosamente. - Certamente a moça não gostaria de ir aos...?

- Sim, ela gostaria - Edward disse com desgosto óbvio.

- Era seu trabalho no convento - seu amigo explicou a Carliesle Cullen.

- Aparentemente todas as freiras e noviças... - ele adicionou rapidamente quando Edward o olhou. - Aparentemente cada uma delas tinham uma tarefa designada. Atender aos animais feridos ou doentes era a tarefa de lady Isabella. Ela parece ser muito qualificada nessa tarefa - ele adicionou defensivamente, confundindo a surpresa do pai de Edward com desgosto. - Ela detectou uma enfermidade fatal no cavalo que eu estava montando. Verdade, Edward?

- Sim - ele concordou secamente. - E não há dúvida que ela está qualificada para isso, mas...

- É obvio que ela está qualificada. - Os três homens giraram enquanto Shrewsbury se aproximava com uma expressão severa no rosto. - Isso é porque ela passou toda sua vida aperfeiçoando os talentos que Deus lhe deu. - Fazendo uma pausa diante deles, ele lançou um olhar severo a Edward. - Mas se você não o permite, essas habilidades e talentos vão se perder. Ocorreu-lhe que ela perderá seu tempo e sua vida dirigindo sua fortaleza.

- Não quero que ela perca nada - Edward disse rigidamente. Os olhos do bispo aumentaram-se, e sua expressão se suavizou com esperança.

- Decidiu deixá-la voltar para a abadia, então?

- Não - Edward replicou, então com mais calma disse - Ela é minha esposa e seguirá sendo esposa. E ela deve dirigir minha casa. Mas... - ele enfatizou severamente quando Shrewsbury parecia preparado para interromper -... vou permitir que ela ajude Smithy com os animais. Já disse isso que pode a consultar com os casos mais difíceis.

- Está disposto a permitir. - O bispo não podia está mais surpreso. - Parecia tão inflexível a respeito a...

- Ela não estará nos estábulos. Smithy virá e a consultará se precisar de sua ajuda com algum animal - Edward disse secamente, consciente da expressão solene no rosto de seu pai enquanto escutava toda essa informação.

Girando antes que alguém pudesse oferecer um argumento adicional, Edward continuou caminhando em direção à fortaleza, sabendo que os outros o seguiam.

Edward alcançou as portas da fortaleza ao mesmo tempo que Joseph as abria para Sir Spencer. O homem mais velho e seu criado tinham ido diretamente à fortaleza, enquanto que Edward e os outros tinham parado nos estábulos.

Edward esperou pacientemente que Joseph guiasse ao Spencer e então entrou.

Mal tinha transpassado a porta, quando uma onda de calor o golpeou, fazendo-o deter-se. Era um dia quente de verão lá fora, mas o clima dentro era sufocante.

Antes que Edward pudesse olhar o fogo, a única fonte de calor no grande salão, uma exclamação de Sir Spencer atraiu seu olhar. O homem cego também tinha feito uma pausa ao transpor a porta, mas seu rosto estava enrugado, seu nariz movendo-se como se cheirasse um aroma desagradável.

- O que acontece...?- o velho murmurou confuso.

Edward arqueou uma sobrancelha com curiosidade, então olhou para seu pai, a Shambley, e ao bispo Shrewsbury. O trio entrou na fortaleza atrás deles.

- Há algo errado, milorde? - perguntou a Sir Spencer.

- Esse aroma. - o velho franziu o cenho.

Edward cheirou o ar e começou a olhar o grande salão vazio.

- Não acredito... - sua voz se deteve com um sufoco quando seu olhar alcançou a lareira. O grande salão não estava vazio depois de tudo, Edward comprovou. Seus olhos arregalaram com horror quando viram um cavalo parado diante da chaminé.

Pelo menos ele acreditava que era um cavalo. Era difícil de dizer. O animal estava completamente coberto com roupa. Vários vestidos e outros objetos envolviam suas pernas, sua cabeça, seu pescoço, seu lombo, e até sua cauda.

Uma grande capa tinha sido colocada sobre seu lombo. E o mas insultante e insólito de tudo um chapéu com plumas pendurava alegremente da cabeça do animal.

* * *

><p><strong>Quem Riu da um "OI" KKKKK imaginem chegar em casa e encontrar um CAVALO todo vestido...<strong>

**Deixem recadinhos não dói e a autora agradece muito**

**bjks**


	11. Chapter 10

**Oi gente como foi a semana? Espero que mais tranquila que a minha hihiih**

**Nossa Chorei de rir nesse cap essa Bell é mais atrapalhada que uma girafa correndo kkkkkkkkkkkkk**

**Espero que gostem do cap... e desculpa por não ter postado ontem sábado com aula na facul e ainda correndo atrás das provas que já estão chegando oO**

**Mas aqui esta mais um cap...**

**Deixem sua marca ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10<strong>

- Há... um cavalo em meu salão - Edward murmurou com descrença.

- Eu sabia que cheirava algo estranho - Sir Spencer murmurou com satisfação, e então foi em direção as mesas, seguido por Joseph. O bispo vacilou por um momento para olhar curiosamente o cavalo, então seguiu aos outros dois homens, atuando como se não houvesse nada estranho.

- Há um cavalo em meu salão - Edward repetiu bastante ofuscado.

- Sim, isso parece – Carlisle Cullen concordou. Cruzando o recinto, ele começou caminhar lentamente em torno do animal, vendo que mal podia ver o cavalo por debaixo de toda aquela roupa. Não havia um centímetro da pele do animal que estivesse descoberta. Nem sequer podia ver a cor da besta. A única coisa visível era sua cara, e também estava meio escondida.

- Há um cavalo em meu salão. - Edward estava começando a soar como um lunático.

Agora que o fato tinha sido estabelecido, ninguém, mas prestava-lhe atenção. Robert se uniu a Lorde Cullen para examinar à besta e murmurou.

- Acha que é macho ou fêmea?

- Bem... - Gordon vacilou - Não se pode dizê-lo pelo vestido. Há um vestido em volta de uma perna. Mas há uma camisa aqui. Mas isso parecem ser calças. E se não me equivoco é a capa grande de Edward que está sobre seu lombo.

As sobrancelhas de Robert se arquearam enquanto observava de mais perto a capa em questão.

- Tem razão, é sua capa.

- Minha capa? - Edward gritou alarmado, avançando para olhar o objeto em questão. Então disse - Meu Deus! É minha capa. Há um cavalo em meu salão vestindo minha capa.

- Então... - Robert reprimia a risada diante da angústia de seu amigo.

- Esta usando vestidos e calças. Isso explica uma coisa para mim.

Lorde Cullen levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Que está castrado? - ele sugeriu secamente. Robert sorriu.

- Não, e não estou ansioso por descobrir.

- Então o que quer dizer a roupa?

- Que isto é obra de lady Isabella. - Quando Lorde Cullen levantou suas sobrancelhas com surpresa, Robert sorriu. - Ela é a única pessoa que conheço que usa tanto calças como vestidos.

- Não acredito? Realmente? - Carlisle perguntou com interesse.

- Há um cavalo em meu salão! - Edward rugiu, atraindo a atenção dos dois homens para seu rosto furioso.

- Sim, Edward. Nós já notamos - seu pai assinalou. Algo que parecia diversão aparecia na cara do homem.

Edward abriu a boca para gritar um pouco mais, mas as palavras travaram em sua garganta com um som altamente suspeito que saiu do setor traseiro do cavalo.

- O que foi isso? - ele estalou.

- Nada - Lorde Cullan murmurou, levantando uma mão para cobrir o nariz. - Soou ah... uh... cheira como se o pobre animal estivesse sofrendo de... flatulências e cólicas.

- Flatulência... - quando Edward repetiu a palavra inexpressivamente, Robert escondeu sua risada com uma tosse e murmurou o termo mais vulgar.

- Foi um peido, Edward.

- Um peido? Um peido! - Seus olhos aumentaram com horror quando o som e o aroma se repetiu pela segunda vez. - OH, meu Deus! Ele está cagando em meu salão!

Sacudindo freneticamente uma mão diante do nariz, ele foi para um lugar mais seguro e distante.

- Esse foi sem dúvida o cheiro que senti quando entrei - Sir Spencer gritou alegremente da mesa, da qual estava a uma distância segura. Suas palavras causaram um comentário apreciativo do bispo Shrewsbury.

- Tem um olfato muito bom, cavalheiro - o homem elogiou. - Eu não senti cheiro de nada quando entramos.

- Obrigado. - Sir Spencer deu de ombros e aceitou o elogio. - Quando perde-se a vista, os outros sentidos tendem a se aguçar em uma tentativa de compensar.

- Esse chapéu que o cavalo esta usando me parece bastante familiar, Edward - Robert comentou, tirando sua atenção da conversação da mesa. - Não é o novo que comprou em sua última viagem a Londres?

Edward olhou de volta para o cavalo e repentinamente paralisou, sua boca articulando, mas nenhuma palavra saiu dela. Seu amigo tinha razão. Esse chapéu pendurando da cabeça do animal! Era seu chapéu mais novo.

Edward ainda estava parado e paralisado um momento mais tarde quando Isabella desceu correndo as escadas, sua atenção concentrada nas meias longas que trazia nas mãos.

- Aqui cheguei. Estas meias devem te ajudar a manter os pés quentes. Não têm nenhum buraco - ela gritou alegremente enquanto alcançava a parte inferior das escadas e cruzava o salão em direção ao animal. - Agora, só devemos conseguir meter-lhe nos pés. - Parando ao lado do animal, ela se agachou. O cavalo levantou sua pata imediatamente, aparentemente disposto a cooperar, e foi então quando Edward achou sua voz, conseguindo atrair sua atenção com um berro.

- Esposa!

Soltando a pata do cavalo, Isabella abruptamente se endireitou, seus olhos aumentaram-se horrorizados quando viu o grupo que estava na mesa.

- Marido! Já retornou! - ela gritou com desânimo, então parou diante do cavalo como se pensasse que podia esconder seu grande tamanho atrás de seu pequeno corpo.

- O que está fazendo aqui?

- O que estou... - Edward começou a dizer, em seguida mudou de idéia - Que diabos está fazendo ele aqui?

- Quem? - ela perguntou com ingenuidade enquanto Edward começava a atravessar o salão para ela.

O animal agora tinha colocado sua cabeça sobre o ombro dela como se tentasse recordar-lhe de sua presença e assinalando que ele era o "ele" em questão.

- Esposa - Edward começou a dizer novamente.

Os ombros dela se afundaram, Isabella suspirou, e então moveu nervosamente e impacientemente seu pé direito.

- Não deveria ter retornado tão cedo. Não voltou até a hora do jantar ontem, e eu pensei que iria voltar tarde novamente hoje. De outro modo eu já o teria movido para outro lugar - ela reclamou, de algum jeito fazendo com que isso soasse como se fosse culpa dele. Então seu olhar foi para os dois homens que o acompanhavam e ela arregalou os olhos.

- OH! Lorde Shambley. Seja bem-vindo a Good Masen Hall! - Com um sorriso radiante em seu rosto, ela avançou para oferecer sua mão como se nada estivesse acontecendo.

Ignorando a ira de Edward, Robert tomou sua mão entre as suas, e se curvou elegantemente para colocar um beijo sobre seus dedos.

- Milady - ele a saudou, seus olhos brilhando com humor. - É um prazer vê-la novamente. - Endireitando-se, ele virou ligeiramente para apresentar o homem mais velho a seu lado. - Não acredito que tenha conhecido o pai de Edward, Lorde Carlisle Cullen. Lorde Cullen, apresento-lhe lady Isabella, sua nova nora.

Sorrindo tranquilizadoramente para o rosto horrorizado de Isabella, o homem avançou, tomando sua mão das de Robert.

- É um prazer dar-lhes as boas vindas à família, minha querida. Espero que Edward não seja um marido difícil para você.

Edward bufou com esse comentário.

- Eu? Difícil? Recordo a você que há um cavalo em meu salão - Outro pum escapou do animal em questão e isso o fez endurecer-se e corrigir-se. - Há um cavalo que solta peidos em meu salão.

- Marido! - havia um tom de reprimenda em sua voz, Edward a olhou sobressaltado enquanto ela se apressava a acalmar o animal aparentemente ofendido.- Não deveria envergonhá-lo. Não é sua culpa que tenha flatulências. Ele está doente.

- Então, é um ele - Lorde Cullen murmurou balançando a cabeça. Quando Isabella o olhou curiosamente, lhe explicou. - Não estávamos seguros. Ele está usando vestidos e calças.

Sem ver a faísca de humor em seus olhos, Isabella franziu o cenho enquanto considerava esse fato.

- Não acredito que isso possa causar vergonha ou algum tipo de confusão, verdade?

Robert e Carlisle riram. Edward não estava achando nada divertido.

- Esposa. Tira este cavalo de minha fortaleza.

- Não.

Seus olhos se arregalaram em descrença com sua rebelião. Era a primeira vez que ela dizia não para ele.

- O que?

Mordendo o lábio, Isabella considerou o fato de que ela estava desobedecendo seu marido, apesar da promessa que tinha feito de obedecer, tanto diante de Deus durante a cerimônia de casamento quanto a seu pai posteriormente. Mas ela havia decidido que essa promessa não era para seu próprio benefício. Afinal, esse assunto afetava a saúde e a vida do cavalo. Além disso, era evidente, que seu marido estava equivocado! Certamente não se podia esperar que ela obedecesse quando ele estava tão claramente equivocado, verdade?

Com sua consciência salva por esse raciocínio, Isabella forçou um sorriso e virou-se para explicar-lhe a situação para que ele percebesse o engano de sua decisão.

- Ele está doente, milorde. Ele tem um resfriado, que pegou com a umidade desses estábulos velhos. - As palavras saíram um pouco abruptamente, pois o estado do estábulo era culpa de seu marido por não escutá-la. Recuperando seu equilíbrio, ela continuou. - Ele deve ser mantido em um lugar quente e seco. O único lugar para fazer isso é aqui dentro do castelo, perto do fogo. Além disso... - ela adicionou rapidamente quando Edward abriu a boca para gritar novamente. - Este não é qualquer cavalo. É o Negro.

Os olhos alarmados de Edward foram para a besta coberto de roupa, mas foi seu pai quem se adiantou e levantou o chapéu que cobria seu rosto.

- Sim, - Carlisle disse com surpresa. - É o Negro! Não o reconheci com o disfarce.

Robert soltou uma gargalhada, mas Edward avançou rapidamente na direção do cavalo, olhando para os olhos molhados da besta com consternação, em seguida, foi surpreendido quando, de repente Negro espirrou em sua cara.

- Você deve deixá-lo coberto - Isabella o repreendeu, avançando para reorganizar a roupa que tinha colocado em torno da cabeça do animal. Edward secou o rosto com desgosto.

O cavalo suportou os cuidados dela sem alvoroçar-se, e até inclinou sua cabeça sobre seu ombro para lhe agradecer. Esse não era o comportamento típico de Negro.

Normalmente ele não gostava de ninguém mais a não ser Edward. Simplesmente recusava qualquer outra presença.

- Quão mal está ele? - Edward perguntou, preocupado agora, mas mantendo distância.

- Ele tem um resfriado muito forte. - Isabella acariciou o cavalo tranquilizadoramente, em seguida se agachou novamente, persuadindo-o a levantar a pata para poder colocar a meia. - Ele se recuperará se for tratado suavemente. Mas se o levar de volta para aquele estábulo úmido, ele poderia piorar, pegar uma pneumonia, e morrer.

- Morrer? - Edward perguntou com preocupação, então franziu a testa enquanto olhava o que ela estava fazendo. - Essas são minhas meias? Por Deus, sim, são! - ele disse incrédulo, olhando-a boquiaberto. - Milady, está colocando meias em um cavalo. E na verdade, são minhas meias.

- Sim, ficaram bem, não acha? - Isabella murmurou com um sorriso distraído, endireitando-se e movendo-se para a próxima perna para repetir a ação.

- Ficam bem? Bem?

Franzindo a testa, Isabella lentamente ficou de pé.

- Não é necessário gritar, milorde. Estou parada aqui mesmo. Além disso, não deve perturbar o Negro. - Como entendesse tudo, a grande besta negra soltou um relincho triste.

Isabella correu para acalmá-lo, acariciando seu pescoço.

- Querido, vais se sentir melhor logo. - olhando para trás a seu marido, sorriu-lhe angelicalmente, distraindo-o brevemente. Mas logo Edward recordou que estava irritado.

- Viu? ele não se sente bem.

- Bem! ele está doente. Mas isso não significa que deva trazê-lo aqui para dentro, colocá-lo diante do fogo, e vesti-lo com minha capa - Edward protestou, mas um pouco de sua irritação tinha desaparecido de seu tom de voz.

- Precisava mantê-lo quente dentro da fortaleza - ela pacientemente explicou. - E posso lavar sua capa, milorde. Mas não posso produzir um cavalo tão fino como o Negro - Terminando a tarefa das meias, Isabella se endireitou e foi para a cabeça do cavalo, onde Edward agora estava observando o animal. Ela parou para sorrir para uma jovem criada que trazia um balde da cozinha. - Obrigado, Maggie - Isabella murmurou, agarrando o balde e colocando um dedo em seu conteúdo antes de voltar para o cavalo.

- Que diabos é isso que você esta dando para ele comer?

Isabella fez uma careta com sua má escolha de palavras.

- É sopa de aveia, milorde. O Negrito não deve comer nada duro enquanto estiver doentinho. Uma comida leve será mais fácil de digerir, permitindo que seu corpo concentre a maior parte de sua força em lutar contra o resfriado.

- Isso explica os gases - Robert murmurou de onde estava parado, a certa distância, com Lorde Cullen a seu lado.

Edward ignorou seu comentário favorável e franzindo o cenho para sua esposa.

- Seu nome é Negro, não Negrito. E eu o quero fora daqui antes do jantar - ele disse secamente. Em seguida, girando sobre seus calcanhares, ele foi em direção à porta da fortaleza.

- Aonde vai? - Robert perguntou, apressando-se atrás dele.

- Procurar alguns homens para construir o novo estábulo.

- Isso é provavelmente o melhor - seu pai murmurou, começando a segui-los.

- Sim, - Edward concordou secamente, lançando um olhar agudo por sobre ombro onde Isabella estava alimentando o cavalo. Então, Edward acrescentou - Vou à aldeia, aonde poderei saborear uma cerveja e uma comida sem agüentar este cheiro... de peidos.

Sorrindo, Robert olhou para a mesa.

- Sir Spencer? Bispo Shrewsbury? Querem unir-se a nós?

- Claro, claro. Será um prazer - Sir Spencer murmurou, colocando-se de pé e avançando com ajuda de Joseph. Shrewsbury, também, levantou-se.

Isabella observou aos homens escaparem da fortaleza, em seguida olhou de volta para Negro, soltando um suspiro.

- Tudo está bem, não tema, meu Negrito. Eu ficarei aqui com você. - Uma nova flatulência foi a resposta do cavalo, o que a fez enrugar o nariz. - Mas é muito mal educado.

Tomando um pouco de ar fresco, Isabella sorriu, então baixou os degraus da entrada do castelo com um suspiro. Havia saído para ficar uns minutos longe do fedor e calor do interior da fortaleza. Entre as flatulências de Negro e o calor infernal do fogo que ela tinha acendido na lareira, era muito incômodo ficar lá dentro nesse momento. Ela planejava deixar que as chamas baixassem e mover Negro uma hora antes do jantar para permitir que o salão se arejasse, mas ainda não estava segura para aonde ela moveria o cavalo.

A cozinha seria um lugar quente, mas não acreditava que o cozinheiro apreciaria sua presença e seus odores. Talvez pudesse persuadir Negro a subir as escadas e levá-lo a um quarto vazio.

Isabella foi distraída de seus pensamentos pelo som de choro de uma criança. Franzindo a testa, Isabella procurou com os olhos até enfocar no pátio em frente. Viu uma criança pequena cambaleando sob o peso de um cão que ele carregava.

O animal estava inconsciente e sangrava. Parando abruptamente, Isabella baixou os degraus, gritando ao menino enquanto se aproximava.

- Criança? Menino! O que aconteceu?

Detendo-se, o menino virou para olhá-la, as lágrimas corriam por seu rosto. Ele acomodou o fardo em seus braços e a observou aproximar-se.

Parando diante dele, Isabella estendeu a mão para tirar a pele que o cobria para vê-lo melhor. Ao princípio ela acreditou que era um cão adulto devido a seu tamanho, mas agora podia ver que se tratava de um cachorrinho grande.

O animal mal estava respirando.

- O que foi que aconteceu com ele? - ela repetiu, franzindo ao ver a ferida em seu pescoço.

- O touro - ele respondeu atordoado. - Ele entrou no curral, estava apenas brincando. Ele é um cachorrinho e não sabe fazer outra coisa. Eu deveria tê-lo treinado melhor, e vigiá-lo mais. Agora ele está morto. - Sua voz entrecortada por soluço. - Papai me disse que devo enterrá-lo fora das muralhas.

Isabella viu a culpa e a dor no rosto do menino e seu coração se apertou.

- Qual é seu nome, menino?

- Jasper - ele disse entre soluços.

- Bem, Jasper, é melhor que não enterre seu amigo tão rápido. Ele não está morto.

- Não? - O menino ficou boquiaberto quando ela tomou o cachorrinho de seus braços. - Mas... parece estar morto.

- O que parece nem sempre é - Isabella assegurou, voltando para a fortaleza com o cão nos braços. - Venha comigo. vamos ver o que podemos fazer.

Uma hora mais tarde, depois de trabalhar incansavelmente no cão, Isabella estava satisfeita com seus esforços. Ela limpou suas feridas, colocou um curativo, e o envolvido com uma manta para diminuir o choque que ele estava sofrendo, e agora o cachorrinho estava acordado e olhando em volta muito confuso ou estava sentindo muita dor, e levaria um tempo para recuperar-se, mas ia se recuperar.

Radiante com alívio e prazer, Jasper passou seu braço ao redor dela em uma amostra espontânea de gratidão, sem sequer se importar quando ela insistiu que o cachorrinho devia ficar na fortaleza para que ela pudesse vigiar suas feridas.

O menino saiu do castelo para contar a seu pai que ela havia "ressuscitado a seu cão de entre os mortos."

Entre os comentários de Smithy e o de Jasper sobre como ela estava tratando Negro, rapidamente espalhou-se a notícia de que a nova lady do castelo tinha o dom especial para curar animais doentes. Antes que Isabella se desse conta, encontrou-se rodeada por camponeses que traziam seus porcos, cabras, ovelha, e cães à fortaleza. Galinhas, falcões, gatos, e gatinhos também foram levados. E até uma mula e uma vaca.

O grande salão se encheu rapidamente, e Isabella se encontrava rodeada por animais no final da tarde.

- Com todos os homens que designou para a tarefa, não deve levar mais que um par de dias para terminar o novo estábulo.

Edward olhou para seu pai enquanto cruzavam o pátio em direção à fortaleza.

- Sim, e pode parar com seu sermão. Já não estou zangado com minha esposa. - Um sorriso cruzou seus lábios. - Não deveria ter-me zangado em primeiro lugar. Ela somente estava tentando salvar Negro. Eu só exagerei um pouco. Quando disse a Smithy que podia consultá-la, eu não esperava que lhe dissesse que devia trazer o cavalo à fortaleza.

- Sim, claro. - Robert riu. - Uma vez que o estábulo esteja construído, ela muito provavelmente deixará os cavalos lá. Embora...

Edward ficou rígido, estreitando os olhos para o seu amigo.

- Embora me parece que isto poderia haver-se evitado se você tivesse-lhe permitido acesso ao estábulo, acredito que ela poderia ter abrigado Negro lá e ficar perto para vigiá-lo.

- E quando você estiver casado, poderá decidir como lidar com sua esposa! Enquanto isso, não se atreva a me dizer como lidar com a minha - Edward o interrompeu, recomeçando a caminhar com passos determinados para o castelo.

- Como quiser, milorde - Robert disse secamente, então correu para alcançá-lo nos degraus. Adiantou-se a seu amigo e abriu a porta antes de Edward.

Ele quase se chocou com seu pai quando Robert colocou sua cabeça no grande salão e ficou paralisado. No segundo seguinte, Robert fechou a porta com um golpe ficando do lado de fora.

- O que acontece? - Edward perguntou desconfiado.

- Nada - Robert disse rapidamente. Mas o fato era que essa palavra foi gritada, como se ele tentasse suprimir outros sons. Robert acrescentou com um tom excessivamente alegre - O que vocês acham? por que não vamos tomar outra cerveja na aldeia?

Observando a expressão estranha de Shambley, Lorde Cullen observou a porta que o jovem estava bloqueando. De repente ele balançou a cabeça.

- Talvez não seja uma má idéia. Eu gostaria...

- Mova-se. - foi a única palavra dita severamente por Edward.

Suspirando, Shambley se afastou da porta.

- Apenas se recorda que foi você quem se recusou a permitir-lhe acesso ao estábulo.

Edward agarrou a porta, certo de que Isabella se esqueceu de tirar Negro, e que o cavalo ainda estava parado perto do fogo. Edward se preparou para ver essa imagem enquanto lentamente abria a porta, determinado a permanecer tranqüilo.

Não perderia a compostura. Simplesmente diria em um tom razoável de voz que retirasse o animal e sua esposa o faria.

Seus pensamentos se evaporaram com o quadro que encontrou enquanto entrava no grande salão ou o que estava acostumado a ser o grande salão. Porque isso não podia ser o grande salão de Good Masen Hall, Aric assegurou-se.

Esse era o grande salão de outro castelo.

Talvez tivesse se equivocado do caminho em seu retorno da aldeia, tinha deixado suas terras e agora estava em um castelo alheio. Esse recinto, repleto de dezenas de animais - todos mugindo, cacarejando,chiando, ladrando, miando ao mesmo tempo - certamente pertencia a algum Lorde pobre, e Edward queria voltar para Good Masen Hall. No meio do movimento das pessoas e os animais, Edward viu a cadeira do Lorde na cabeceira da mesa. Sim, definitivamente era muito parecida com sua cadeira e sua mesa principal do grande salão de Good Msaen Hall. Na verdade, de repente ele teve certeza de aquela era sua cadeira, e que esse era seu grande salão.

O que o fez estar tão seguro em meio dessa situação surrealista?

Bem, foi o fato de ter um falcão pousado no respaldo da cadeira da cabeceira da mesa, e que este falcão estava cagando sobre o assento dessa cadeira. Sim.

E havia apenas uma pessoa em que Edward podia pensar que poderia permitir que um falcão fizesse suas necessidades sobre a cadeira de seu lorde e marido.

A mesma pessoa que pensava que era correto vestir um cavalo com as roupas de seu lorde e marido. E essa pessoa não era outra senão...

- Esposa!

O rugido mal deixou seus lábios quando Edward foi agarrado por trás e arrastado para fora do castelo tanto por seu pai quanto por Shambley. A porta fechou com um golpe e Edward começou a amaldiçoar e gritar enquanto era arrastado degraus abaixo.

O bispo Shrewsbury, Sir Spencer, e Joseph pararam ao pé dos degraus que acabavam de alcançar - como sempre, eles tinham ido mais lentamente - e observavam como Edward era levado pelo pátio e para o estábulo. Então Sir Spencer murmurou alguma coisa, Shrewsbury balançou sua cabeça, em seguida, subiu os degraus até a porta da fortaleza. Ele abriu a porta, colocou sua cabeça no interior, e então fechou a porta com um golpe novamente enquanto dava meia volta. Baixou os degraus e passou ao lado de Sir Spencer e Joseph.

Gritando alguma coisa aos outros que Edward não pôde escutar, o bispo correu através do pátio atrás deles. Apoiando-se em Joseph, Sir Spencer rapidamente começou a segui-los.

Segura de ter ouvido a voz de seu marido acima da cacofonia de sons dos animais que a rodeavam, Isabella se endireitou deixando de atender o pato cuja asa quebrada acabava de enfaixar e olhou ao redor do salão ansiosamente. Não havia nenhum sinal do homem, mas a culpa invadiu-a enquanto seus olhos passavam pelos animais que a rodeava, patos chiavam, os gansos grasnavam, e as galinhas cacarejavam enquanto mais de trinta camponeses esperavam sua vez para serem atendidos. Uma cabra estava amarrada à mesa. Várias ovelhas estavam dormindo perto. Um falcão estava empoleirado no respaldo da cadeira do Lorde e marido, onde ela o tinha visto fazer suas necessidades fisiológicas várias vezes. Uns porcos estavam cheirando a palha que cobria o piso. Havia vários cães aqui e ali, assim como gatos, e até uma vaca.

O grande salão fazia eco com vários sons animais, e cheirava como um estábulo. Se isso não era suficiente, Negro permanecia perto do fogo, acrescentando seu fedor ao ambiente.

Que hora seria? Isabella se perguntou um pouco incômoda. Seu marido não ficaria contente de voltar e encontrar essa loucura em seu grande salão, mas tinha perdido a noção do tempo. Desculpando-se, ela abriu caminho entre os animais e as pessoas que esperavam muito pacientemente, e foi para a cozinha. Para seu desânimo, o cozinheiro quase havia terminado de fazer o jantar. Quase a hora de jantar!

Mordendo seu lábio, Isabella voltou apressadamente para o grande salão, forçando um sorriso para o grupo de criados, granjeiros, e meninos que haviam trazido seus animais.

- Sinto muito, mas me temo que vamos ter que parar agora pelo dia de hoje. É quase a hora de jantar e devemos deixar livre o grande salão - ela anunciou.

Houve um movimento generalizado das pessoas enquanto elas começavam a juntar seus animais e a preparar-se para partir. Ninguém protestou, mas Isabella ainda sentia-se mal em mandá-los embora - apesar do fato que os casos que ficavam sem atender eram feridas ou enfermidades menores. Tinha atendido os casos mas sérios diretamente quando tinham chegado. Embora ninguém pareceu se importar com o tratamento prioritário desses casos mais críticos, Isabella não pôde evitar sentir-se culpado por saber quanto tempo algumas das pessoas tinham esperado para que seus animais fossem atendidos.

- Vou estar disponível amanhã para ajudar ao resto de vocês - ela assegurou-lhes enquanto o grande salão começava a esvaziar-se. Então seu olhar foi para a cadeira do Lorde, as mesas, os bancos, e até o piso do grande salão.

- Oh, maldição. Maldição, maldição, duplamente maldição - ela amaldiçoou. Isso era terrível. Horroroso. Espantoso. Havia fezes de animais por todos os lados. Gemendo em voz alta, ela correu para a cozinha. Abrindo a porta, ela observou a vários criados correndo freneticamente de um lado a outro. - Necessito ajuda! Agora! Neste mesmo momento! Muita ajuda! Rápido! Já! - ela gritou.

O cozinheiro viu sua expressão de pavor e se apressou em ir ver o que acontecia no grande salão. Isabella ouviu seu ofego de horror, em seguida ouviu.

- Deus santo e a Virgem! O que aconteceu aqui? - então ele fechou a porta e a observou com terror enquanto parecia recordar que ela queria ajuda para limpar essa imundície. Começou a sacudir a cabeça. - OH, não. não, não, não, não, não.

- OH, sim, sim, sim, sim, sim - Isabella gritou, desconsolada por sua negatividade.

Eles não eram seus criados? Eles não deviam ajudá-la se ela pedisse?

O cozinheiro pareceu chegar a essa mesma conclusão, deteve-se, e amaldiçoando uma vez mais em francês, dirigiu-se aos outros na cozinha.

- Todos! Vamos! É uma emergência! - ele rugiu, e todos começaram a mover-se.

Até o último criado da cozinha de repente passou correndo por ela em direção ao grande salão. Todos exceto o cozinheiro - mas Isabella não queria pressionar a situação.

Além disso, alguém tinha que cuidar para que o jantar não queimasse.

- Obrigado. - Ela sorriu para o homem enquanto saía da cozinha. - Muitíssimo obrigada.

- Bah! - Fazendo o que ela suspeitava era um gesto rude em galês, o homem virou para uma panela borbulhante sobre o fogo, deixando Isabella unir-se aos criados que agora se apressavam em limpar. Mas apenas a porta se fechou detrás dela quando um relincho e um ato ilícito e fedido atraíram seu olhar em direção ao fogo.

- Oh, o Negro! - ela suspirou, então correu em direção ao cavalo. Seu marido tinha ordenado que o tirasse do grande salão para o jantar.

- Me solte!

- Não até que recupere o equilíbrio – Carlisle Cullen anunciou com calma, colocando-se em uma posição mais estável sobre o peito de seu filho diante de Robert, que segurava a cabeça de Edward contra o piso de palha.

Eles tinham arrastado Edward até ali, e agora estavam segurando-o com a esperança de dar-lhe a oportunidade de esfriar sua cólera contra sua esposa.

- Como é, Robert? Pode segurá-lo?

- Sim, eu... eu...

- Recuperar o equilíbrio? Recuperar o equilíbrio? - Edward interrompeu com um rugido. - Essa mulher transformou meu grande salão em um estábulo!

Lorde Cullen sacudiu a cabeça solenemente.

- Sim. Isso parece. É muito bom que esteja planejando construir um novo estábulo. Talvez se adicionasse alguns homens mais, será concluído mais rapidamente.

- Isso pouco importa. Não ajudará nesta situação.

Com os olhos ligeiramente arregalados, Cullen olhou que entrava o bispo Shrewsbury.

- Por que não ajudaria?

Shrewsbury encolheu os ombros.

- Ele se recusou a permitir que ela venha ao estábulo.

- E então ela levou o estábulo para a minha fortaleza? - Edward gritou atacando-o.

- Oh, pare de gritar como um urso ferido - Cullen explodiu com irritação, impaciência, em seguida, virou em direção ao bispo.

- Então ele lhe negou o acesso ao estábulo. Ouvi isso várias vezes, mas ainda não entendo por que isso é importante. O que importa se ela tem ou não permissão para vir ao estábulo? Certamente, uma vez que os animais tenham algum tipo de proteção ela não sentirá a necessidade de interferir?

- Isto não é uma interferência. Isto é o que ela faz. Curar animais é um dom que Deus lhe deu. Essa era sua tarefa na abadia. Ela está altamente capacitada para isso - bispo Shrewsbury explicou com calma. O prelado virou para olhar ao Cullen mais jovem. - Na verdade, milorde, deve devolvê-la aonde os dons de Deus são estimados. Eu rezo para que você a envie de volta à abadia. Lá onde ela pode tomar o véu e levar a vida que ela queria viver. Ela seria mais feliz lá. Ela é infeliz aqui.

Edward olhou ferozmente ao homem por um momento, seu rosto se avermelhou com ira crescente. A idéia de Isabella ser devolvida à abadia o irritava muito mais do que o fato dela está transformando sua casa em um chiqueiro e que permitisse que um falcão cagasse em sua cadeira! Por um momento, sua mente foi invadida pela lembrança de seu sorriso doce, seu aroma suave, sua voz melodiosa enquanto ela tentava levantar o ânimo de seu estúpido cavalo, e seus gemidos de paixão quando ele a tinha satisfeito na noite anterior. A mera idéia que esse asno eclesiástico estivesse na frente dele tentando o convencer a devolvê-la, fez com que Edward quisesse estrangulá-lo. Quando sua fúria cresceu a um ponto além da retenção, Edward rugiu.

- Saia! Saia daqui! Vá-se, maldição!

Com os olhos exorbitados quando viu a fúria de seu filho, Carlisle Cullen olhou por sobre seu ombro ao clérigo.

- É melhor... uh... que se afaste um pouco, bispo - ele sugeriu delicadamente. -Talvez um passeio seria uma boa idéia.

- Venha! - Sir Spencer disse - Voltaremos para a aldeia para o nosso jantar. Estes companheiros vão lidar com as coisas aqui. Procura Smithy, Joseph, e diga-lhe que prepare a carruagem.

Pigarreando, Smithy saiu do compartimento onde ele estava paralisado desde que Edward tinha sido violentamente arrastado ao estábulo. Ele rapidamente começou sua tarefa enquanto Joseph conduzia Sir Spencer e Shrewsbury para fora do estábulo.

Edward, Robert, e Carlisle permaneceram em silêncio até que Smithy tivesse acabado.

Uma vez que ele se foi, Carlisle voltou para seu filho com um suspiro.

- Está sentindo-se mais razoável?

- Razoável? - Edward riu amargamente. - Havia um falcão cagando em minha cadeira.

Carlisle o afrouxou ligeiramente e suspirou.

- Edward, está casado agora. Há certos ajustes que deve fazer...

- Ajuste! - Edward gritou. - Havia uma cabra comendo uma de minhas bandeiras.

- Isabella tem boas intenções - Robert tentou dizer, e Edward o olhou ferozmente.

- Havia uma vaca defecando em um canto.

Quando Shambley riu, Catlisle suspirou e perguntou.

- Por que simplesmente não permite que ela trabalhe no estábulo?

A boca do Edward se fechou imediatamente.

Estreitando seus olhos, Carilsle assinalou.

- Ela parecia muito feliz entre todos esses animais.

Edward franziu o cenho, sua memória voltou para a imagem de sua esposa atendendo a asa quebrada de um pato sustentado em seus braços.

Estava sorrindo e tinha cantarolado enquanto trabalhava no animal. Sem dúvida ela parecia ter uma afinidade especial com os animais. Mas permitir que ela fosse ao estábulo, onde os animais podiam ser trazidos a ela... com todos os homens a rodeando.

Edward franziu o cenho com a idéia.

Vendo seu olhar escuro, Lorde Cullen suspirou.

- Eu só estive aqui desde o meio-dia, e não falei com sua esposa, mas me parece que você está se comportando como um idiota.

Surpreso pelo olhar de Edward, ele encolheu os ombros.

- Você deu a Smithy o trabalho como chefe de estábulos. Por quê?

Havia confusão em seu rosto, Edward murmurou.

- Porque ele é bom com os animais.

Carlisle assentiu.

- E como você escolheu seu primeiro em comando?

Edward piscou.

- Ele é um líder natural. Ele é organizado e sabe como dirigir uma batalha.

- Muito bem. Eu o ensinei a utilizar as habilidades das pessoas, se você não faz isso, eles encontrarão outro lugar onde usar esses talentos, ou se tornarão amargos ineptos. Não o ensinei isso?

- Sim.

- Mas faz isso com sua esposa. - Edward se moveu ligeiramente debaixo do peso do seu pai como se tivesse sido golpeado. Mas o homem não tinha acabado. - Com seus medos de que ela vai ser infiel e os seus esforços para impedi-lo, você a está empurrando para fazer isso. - Carlisle soltou uma gargalhada ao ver a expressão sobressaltada de Edward. - O que? Acredita que não o compreendo, filho? Não tem nenhum problema que ela seja consultada sobre a questão dos animais doentes, enquanto o faça dentro da fortaleza. Provavelmente até não teria se importado com isso se os animais não estivessem defecando por todos os lados. Portanto se não é os animais que deseja manter longe dela, que outra coisa poderia ser?

Quando Edward baixou sua cara cheio de vergonha, Carlisle usou sua mão para forçar seu filho a olhá-lo.

- Confia em mim nisto, filho. Não gostaria que cometesse o mesmo erro que cometi com sua mãe.

Edward ficou rígido.

- O que? - Soltando seu queixo, Carlisle suspirou e saiu de seu peito, então se levantou e se apoiou contra uma parede, olhando cegamente o cavalo dentro da baia.

- Sua mãe era uma talentosa curandeira quando nos casamos - ele continuou depois de um momento.

Edward se sobressaltou.

- Eu não sabia disso.

- Não, bem, é minha culpa. - Sacudindo a cabeça, Carlisle disse. - Mas ela era. Ela ajudava a sua própria mãe a atender aos doentes quando era menina. Então nos casamos. - Sua cabeça baixou brevemente antes de continuar. - Ela queria continuar com esse trabalho, mas eu me recusei a permitir-lhe. Nós já tínhamos uma curandeira na aldeia que se ocupava dessas coisas e não via nenhuma razão para que minha esposa nobre fizesse isso. Ela me pedia isso constantemente, mas eu me mantive firme em minha posição... Eu era obcecado, nem mas nem menos - Carlisle murmurou amargamente.-Disse-lhe que sua tarefa era ter meus bebês e atender meu castelo. Depois de um tempo, ela desistiu e pareceu renunciar a isso. Ao princípio ela estava... bem, eu me convenci que ela estava feliz. Mas não estava. Ela acreditava que eu somente a considerava uma reprodutora. Enquanto ela amava a você, a seu irmão e a suas irmãs, ela começou a ressentir-se de mim. Seu amor morreu.

Fazendo uma pausa, Carlisle suspirou e sacudiu a cabeça, cansado.

- Ela era uma mulher bonita. Eu não deveria ter-me surpreendido que os outros pudessem ver o que eu não via. Mas sua infelicidade não passava inadvertida para outros, e eventualmente outro homem a persuadiu a partir com ele. Eu teria visto isso acontecer se tivesse incomodado em deixar por um minuto minha tarefa de ser o lorde do castelo. - Carlisle disse essas palavras com desgosto, então fez uma pausa um momento antes de voltar-se para onde Edward estava. - Não repita meu erro, filho. Valorize as habilidades de sua esposa. Usando-as. Dê-lhe um lugar aqui com alguma coisa mais que não seja apenas mãe de seus filhos.

- Maldição - Edward disse quando compreendeu o que seu pai estava lhe dizendo. - Mas se isso foi o que aconteceu, por que sempre esteve tão amargurado a respeito da sua partida? Nunca insinuou que...

- Claro que estive amargurado - Carlisle replicou impacientemente, em seguida deu-se a volta novamente.

- Ela estava sendo feliz sem mim, enquanto eu estava amargurado e sozinho, voltei a vê-la novamente uma vez antes de sua morte. Ela tinha sido muito feliz atendendo aos doentes, sendo valorizada por isso mais do que pelos meninos que tinha produzido. Embora ela nunca pôde casar-se com o homem com quem estava, ela sabia de seu amor. Inclusive quando caiu doente. Bem, ela morreu contente sabendo que tinha feito o que ela tinha sido destinada a fazer nesta vida. E eu fiquei sozinho para lamentar meus enganos.

Ficando de pé, Edward colocou uma mão sobre o ombro de seu pai.

- Obrigado por me dizer isto, pai. Eu sei quão difícil deve ter sido para você.

- Sim. Muito difícil. Mas vale a pena se você aprender com meu erro. Eu o poupei de uma grande dor, filho - ele murmurou, olhando fixamente para frente.

- Acredito que sim - Edward assegurou-lhe solenemente - É melhor que eu vá conversar com Isabella. Direi-lhe que pode atender os animais aqui no estábulo, como fazia na abadia.

Robert se manteve calado quando Edward deixou o estábulo, sentia-se incômodo com a revelação. Ele se moveu ligeiramente e murmurou qualquer coisa na falta de algo que dizer.

- Então a mãe de Edward também era uma curandeira? - ele tinha ouvido falar sobre a mãe de seu amigo, mas nunca tinha ouvido toda a história.

- Hmm?

Olhando em volta inexpressivamente, Lorde Caullen olhou para o amigo de seu filho por um momento, então fez uma careta.

- A mãe de Edward era uma puta. Deitou-se com todos os meus amigos e conhecidos, tenho muito poucas lembranças dela em posição vertical.

- Mas toda essa história sobre vê-la feliz antes de morrer, e fazer o que queria fazer - Robert disse com descrença.

O pai de Edward fez uma careta.

- Ela não possuía o conhecimento ou o desejo de curar a ninguém. Nem a seus próprios filhos. Ela morreu em uma colônia de leprosos. Contagiou-se de um amante leproso. Só Deus sabe qual.

- Mas você disse...

- Menti, Robert - Cullan disse secamente. - Edward ficou traumatizado pelo comportamento de sua mãe. E o comportamento de Irina não ajudou em nada a situação.

- Então mentiu para que ele não estragasse as coisas com Isabella? - Shambley perguntou.

Carlisle encolheu os ombros.

- Não provei ser um bom juiz de mulheres. Talvez Isabella queira traí-lo também. Não sei. Mas não acredito, e ela merece que lhe dêem uma oportunidade. As mulheres devem ser julgadas por suas ações, não pelo gênero a que pertencem. - Seu olhar tornou-se afiado de repente. - Manterá esta informação em segredo, verdade? - Carlisle sorriu. - Pode contar-lhe quando vocês dois forem velhos.

Robert sorriu ligeiramente.

- Espero ansiosamente por isso.

- Bem! - Lorde Cullen riu, batendo levemente nos ombros do jovem e levando-o para a porta do estábulo. - A ceia já deve estar preparada, não acha? Parece-me que as mentiras me causam apetite.

- Disse-as muito bem - Shambley o elogiou.

Cullen sacudiu a cabeça orgulhosamente.

- Fui inventando enquanto falava. Não houve buracos na história?

- Não notei - Shambley assegurou.

* * *

><p><strong>KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK! Então oq acharam do negrito?<strong>

**Essa bella nao tem jeito mesmo kkkkk**

**Comentem flors**

**bjs**


	12. Chapter 11

**Bem... sei que muitas querem me matar mais estou aqui de novo e agradeço a todas que me perguntaram se estava bem ou sobre a fic. Pois bem não abandoei a fic, somente estive de provas na facul seguida por uma semana sem net por problemas técnicos, já resolvidos e bem... os outros sábados foi pq estava viajando e não tinha como postar...**

**Bem mais espero que gostem do cap que postarei hj...**

**Bora ler... ;)**

**Capítulo 11**

As portas principais do castelo estavam abertas quando Edward chegou. Ao entrar, ele ficou boquiaberto enquanto percorria o grande salão com o olhar, mal podia acreditar nas mudanças ocorridas enquanto ele esteve retido no estábulo.

As portas tinham sido abertas para arejar o recinto, sem dúvida, a ação teve êxito, ele notou ao cheirar o ar. Sim, se não tivesse visto com seus próprios olhos, não teria acreditado nisso; não havia nenhum rastro do caos que reinava ali somente minutos antes. Os animais que enchia o espaço agora não estavam mais, mas o mais surpreendente era a ausência de qualquer sinal ou indício de que eles tivessem estado ali. Não havia esterco de vaca, ou alguma pluma à vista, e sua cadeira, Edward viu com alívio, enquanto lentamente cruzava o aposento, tinha sido limpa e encerada. Até o Negrito - Negro, corrigiu-se irritado - já não lançava flatulências perto do fogo.

Ele avançava espantado com essa maravilha, quando o som de passos atraiu seu olhar para as escadas. Sua esposa vinha descendo por elas. Parando quando o viu, ela nervosamente olhou ao redor do recinto, então deu um sorriso de alívio e de boas vindas.

- Voltou, milorde - ela disse, então continuou descendo os degraus para saudá-lo. - Como foi seu passeio?

- Muito informativo - ele murmurou. Tinha aprendido muito nos últimos minutos.

- OH, bem. - Ela sorriu. - Bem, o jantar deve estar pronto, e... - ela começou caminhar enquanto falava, mas suas palavras morreram em seus lábios quando ele de repente agarrou-a pelo braço e a fez virar para enfrentá-lo.

- Isabella. - ele ofegou seu nome, e ela piscou com seu tom rouco.

- Sim, marido?

- Diga meu nome - ele insistiu, puxando-a para seus braços. - Eu gostei do modo em que dizia meu nome ontem à noite quando eu a segurava.

- Edward. - Foi apenas um suspiro em seus lábios enquanto suas mãos deslizavam sobre seus quadris, apertando-a contra sua virilha. Edward sorriu com o suspiro de excitação em sua voz e o modo em que seus olhos brilharam com desejo.

- Realmente preferiria voltar para a abadia, como Shrewsbury diz? - ele perguntou.

Isabella piscou com a súbita mudança de tema, então ficou rígida e tentou soltar-se. Edward a segurou firmemente contra ele.

- Responda. Honestamente.

Mordendo o lábio, Isabella desviou o olhar, então suspirou.

- Eu estava muito irritada quando disse isso ao bispo Shrewsbury. Eu... Nós ainda não havíamos... e eu pensei que... a cama... - ela baixou a voz com vergonha. - E sentia saudades... - ela fez uma pausa novamente.

- Sentia saudades do trabalho no estábulo - Edward terminou a frase por ela.

Isabella levantou a vista rapidamente para ver se ele estava zangado. Vendo sua expressão gentil, ela assentiu indecisa.

Edward inclinou para colocar beijos suaves sobre seus lábios, sua face, e sua orelha. Então ele sussurrou.

- Poderá ir ao estábulo no futuro.

Ela congelou.

- Milorde?

Separando-a, ele assentiu solenemente.

- Suas habilidades são valiosas, seria uma pena mantê-la enclausurada aqui na fortaleza e que desperdice seu talento. O novo estábulo estará terminado em uns dias. Até então, terá que se arrumar com o velho. Eu...- suas palavras se tornaram um grunhido de surpresa quando Isabella de repente jogou seus braços ao redor de seu pescoço com um grito de alegria

- Oh, marido! É maravilhoso. É o melhor marido que uma mulher poderia ter. Verdadeiramente, meu pai foi muito sábio ao escolher você!

Edward sentiu derreter-se com seu elogio e ele fechou seu abraço ao redor dela, segurando-a firmemente enquanto ela murmurava sua gratidão. Sorrindo, Edward enterrou seu nariz em seu cabelo, inalando seu aroma.

Ela cheirava tão bem, tão doce e natural. Sua mão deslizou para baixo por suas costas, então ainda mais abaixo, fechando-se sobre seu traseiro enquanto ele começava a lamber sua orelha.

- Milorde - Isabella suavemente disse, e retrocedeu levemente.

Edward imediatamente baixou seus lábios para cobrir os seus. Isabella suspirou.

- Devemos continuar com isto depois do jantar - ele murmurou, mordiscando sua orelha.

- OH, sim. Por favor - Isabella disse, seus olhos brilhando com desejo.

Sorrindo, Edward tomou sua mão e a levou para a cabeceira da mesa, as primeiras pessoas começavam a chegar ao salão.

- Bem. - cobrindo sua boca, Edward fingiu um longo bocejo que atraiu olhares curiosos de todos - foi um longo dia. Não acha?

- Oh, sim, milorde - sua esposa murmurou, sua expressão solene revelava o brilho em seus olhos. - Muito comprido. E cansativo, também.

- Sim, exaustivo - Edward concordou, sua própria expressão tão solene que quase era de tristeza. -Talvez deveríamos...

- Isabella está cansada? - Robert interrompeu com uma gargalhada antes que Edward pudesse terminar sua sugestão de que ele e sua esposa se retirasse mais cedo. -Impossível! - Inclinando-se para frente, Robert observou Isabella e Edward para então falar com Lorde Cullen pai. - Ela sempre era a última em ir dormir e a primeira a despertar em nossa viagem a Godstow. Ela herdou a força e resistência física de seu pai, acredito.

- Não. Não é assim - Isabella negou rapidamente. - Era... só que eu estava... excitada pela experiência de minha primeira viagem.

- Não. - Robert sacudiu a cabeça. Você levantava antes dos pássaros... todas as manhãs, recordo muito bem! - ele se inclinou para frente novamente, dizendo a Lorde Cullen, - Uma manhã ela se levantou, tomou um banho, caçou um coelho, tirou-lhe a pele, limpou-o, armou um fogo para cozinhá-lo, e de fato o assado já estava preparado antes que nos despertássemos.

- Ela só estava excitada pela viagem - Edward replicou, irritado. - Ela está cansada agora.

- Não acredito! - Robert gritou jovialmente. - Isabella não pode estar cansada. Ainda é cedo e... - ele fez uma pausa, engolindo o resto de suas palavras. Isabella o tinha chutado por debaixo dá mesa, golpeando-lhe o tornozelo.

- Por que você fez isso? - lançou um olhar patético.

Isabella fez uma careta.

- Sinto muito, milorde. Veja, estou tão cansada que estou perdendo o controle de minhas pernas. - Levantando-se abruptamente, ela girou para Edward, e acariciou-lhe sua face. - Acredito que devo me deitar cedo. - Sobressaltando-se com seu contato, Edward levantou a vista, e sua expressão se suavizou quando leu a promessa em seus olhos. - Sim. É uma boa idéia - ele disse com um grunhido. Ficando de pé, ele tomou o braço de sua esposa.

Murmurando boa noite, ele escoltou Isabella através do salão e escada acima.

Quase tinham alcançado o alto quando Isabella soltou uma risadinha, e uma vez que ela começou a rir, não pôde deter-se. E quando seu marido parou no último degrau para olhá-la, Isabella se desmoronou contra ele, amortecendo sua risada contra seu peito. Finalmente levantou a cabeça e disse com um suspiro.

- Pensei que você fosse golpeá-lo, quando o olhou tão irritado.

Lentamente os lábios de Edward se curvaram para cima. E ele admitiu.

- Estava pensando nisso. Não posso acreditá-lo. "Ainda é cedo." - Ele imitou o assombro de seu amigo, olhou nos olhos de sua esposa. - Mas ele tem razão. Ainda é cedo. - Aproximando-se mais, Edward acariciou sua face com o dorso de sua mão.

- Sim - Isabella disse, girando seu rosto para receber sua carícia. - E temos toda a noite.

Com um gemido, Edward a arrastou para dentro de seus braços para dar-lhe um longo e profundo beijo ali mesmo no alto da escada. Isabella tomou sua mão, e o arrastou pelo corredor. Edward permitiu-lhe empurrá-lo até que chegaram à porta do quarto.

Ali a abraçou novamente, sua boca capturando a dela. Gemendo contra seus lábios, Isabella deslizou seus braços ao redor de seu pescoço. Ela sentia seu membro duro apertar-se contra sua virilha; então Edward deslizou suas mãos até que cobriram seus seios.

Isabella o beijou avidamente, enquanto ele a pressionava contra a porta, um de seus joelhos separaram as pernas dela. Então a mão de Edward tomou suas saias, e lentamente as levantou para poder deslizar suas mãos por seu traseiro. Ele tomou-a pela parte de trás de suas coxas. Levantando-a do chão, ele a fez passa suas pernas ao redor de sua cintura, então com uma mão livre abriu a porta. Entrou com ela montando seus quadris, fechou a porta com um pé, e a levou para a cama ainda beijando-a.

Rindo quando ele soltou seus lábios, Isabella se recostou e fechou os olhos enquanto sua boca mordiscava seu pescoço e ia em um caminho descendente.

Quando Edward ergueu-se apoiando seu peso em sua mão, Isabella imediatamente começou a arrancar lhes as roupas. Descobriu seu peito, depositando beijos nesta extensão larga enquanto Edward tirava a túnica pela cabeça. Estreitando seus olhos em uma avaliação, Isabella percorreu com sua mão o peito musculoso, então se inclinou até tomar um mamilo masculino entre seus dentes. Ela sorriu com satisfação quando Edward fechou seus olhos e ergueu sua cabeça com um gemido de prazer.

No minuto seguinte, ele tomava seu rosto entre as mãos e cobria seus lábios com os seus. Sua língua entrou agressivamente em sua boca enquanto impacientemente soltava os laços do vestido.

Phjffphhptiphttt.

Edward ficou rígido, sua boca paralisou.

- O que foi isso? - Isabella perguntou confusa.

- Pensei ouvir algo - ele murmurou, franzindo o cenho.

- Eu não ouvi nada - ela disse impacientemente, arrastando seu rosto de volta até o seu. Cobrindo seus lábios, ela corajosamente deslizou sua língua dentro para explorar sua boca.

Edward permaneceu passivo por um segundo, então assumiu o comando do beijo, suas mãos abriram a frente do vestido, baixando-o por seus ombros para expor seus seios. Fechou uma mão ao redor de um peito e baixou sua boca para chupá-lo.

PhjffihhphpMtt-phfi-phft-phffihhphhplipht!

- Agora sei que ouvi algo - Edward disse, levantando a cabeça para olhar sua esposa.

Uma suspeita o invadiu quando viu que os olhos dela agora estavam fechados e muito apertados, e não era de paixão. E então chegou-lhe o aroma - quase no mesmo momento em que Negro relinchava. Girando sua cabeça para um lado, Edward simplesmente olhou o cavalo parado perto do fogo. E nesse instante emitiu outro horrível pum.

- Jesus! - ele disse com horror. - Você... você...?... - Edward fechou os olhos brevemente, mas quando os abriu, o cavalo ainda estava ali.

- Bem - Isabella disse a palavra e estremeceu. - Você me disse que o tirasse antes do jantar.

- E o subiu para nosso quarto? - Edward gritou com desespero, então fechou seus olhos. Lentamente contou até dez enquanto sua esposa começava a murmurar uma explicação.

- Eu queria pô-lo em um quarto de hóspedes, mas seu pai está em um, e Lorde Shambley no outro, e também estão o bispo Shrewsbury, Sir Spencer e...-ela fez uma pausa e Edward pôde sentir que ela encolhia os ombros debaixo dele.

- Não havia outro quarto.

- Esposa - Edward começou a dizer cuidadosamente, mas Isabella não esperou para ver o que ele ia dizer. Empurrando-o rapidamente, ela subiu o vestido e se apressou através do quarto em direção ao cavalo.

- Sinto muito, milorde. Honestamente, esqueci-me dele.

Suspirando, Edward se recostou, olhando o teto enquanto escutava sua incessante conversa.

- Ele provavelmente tem sede. Verdade, meu Negro? Pobrezinho. Encerrado aqui. Está doente e febril e eu me esqueci de ir buscar mais água.

Girando a cabeça, Edward observou sombriamente o revôo que sua esposa armava com o cavalo e como se agachava para pegar um balde vazio. Ficando de pé, ele agarrou sua camisa e rapidamente a colocou.

- Enviarei um criado com água fresca - ele anunciou severamente, tomando o balde das mãos dela enquanto se dirigia para a porta.

Fazendo uma pausa, Isabella o olhou alarmada quando ele abriu a porta.

- Aonde você vai?

- Para baixo.

- Abaixo? Mas... - Ruborizando-se, ela olhou para a cama.

Edward seguiu a direção do olhar dela, então voltou a olhar para Negro. O cavalo emitiu outro pum tóxico.

- Preciso beber algo - foi tudo o que ele disse. Com isso, saiu para o corredor e fechou a porta bruscamente.

Com seus ombros afundando-se, Isabella suspirou com tristeza. Seus seios ainda tensos da excitação. E não era o único lugar onde estava excitada.

Negro relinchou e aninhou sua cabeça no ombro dela.

Suspirando novamente, Isabella levantou uma mão para acariciar seu focinho.

- Está bem, Negro. Tudo ficará bem.

Além de um par de sobrancelhas levantadas com intriga, ninguém questionou o que Edward estava fazendo de volta a mesa. Ele ignorou os poucos olhares inquisitivos, e se concentrou em beber e beber.

E quando Shambley, o último homem na mesa além dele, decidiu terminar a noite, Edward estava absolutamente embriagado.

Tropeçando ficou de pé, cambaleando subiu as escadas com seu amigo.

Depois de desejar boa noite a Robert, ele rumou para a porta de seu quarto, a que parecia ter um problema em permanecer quieta. Agora dançava diante de seus olhos.

Ignorando esse baile, ele a abriu, então entrou cambaleando no quarto. Sua esposa estava profundamente adormecida no centro da cama. Evidentemente ela parecia gostar de ocupar toda a cama, ele pensou vagamente enquanto fechava a porta.

Girando, ele fez uma careta e levantou um dedo ameaçador para Negro. Edward não fez nem disse nada, só sacudiu seu dedo, e só ele sabia o que estava proibindo o cavalo de fazer.

Continuou seu caminho para a cama, baixou as calças, mas quando quis tentar sair delas, levantando os dois pés ao mesmo tempo tropeçou em seu esforço e perdeu o equilíbrio caindo sobre um lado da cama.

- Hmmm. Isto é melhor - ele decidiu, dando-se conta que o quarto tendia a mover-se menos estando ele sentado. Também decidiu que realmente não precisava tirar as calças enroscadas em seus tornozelos. Deixando-as, ele desmoronou de costas na cama, em seguida, rodou para o centro até que se chocou com o corpo morno de sua esposa. Abraçando-a, sua mão automaticamente apertou seus seios e prontamente Edward caiu adormecido ou desacordado.

Ele estava tendo um sonho erótico com sua esposa.

Edward estava montando Negro e ia pelo bosque em um trote agradável, o cavalo estava forte e saudável e já não mais tinha o problema das flatulências. O dia estava quente e opressivo, e Edward começou a suar quando acidentalmente se encontrou com Isabella. Ela vestia o vestido branco que tinha usado no dia de seu casamento.

De pé, atrás dele, ela observava Good Masen Hall, mas virava ao ouvir que ele se aproximava. Sorrindo sedutoramente quando o reconhecia, ela abriu seus braços em sinal de boas vindas.

- É o mais maravilhoso dos maridos.

Edward estremeceu nos arreios diante de suas palavras suaves, então desceu de seu cavalo. Avançou para tomá-la em seus braços, e quando estava perto dela, o vestido branco de sua esposa desapareceu. Um grunhido escapou de sua garganta, e Edward percorreu sua mão na pele nua, em seguida pegou as tranças de cabelos avermelhados. Quando ela arqueou contra ele, roçando-se contra seu membro erguido.

Uma brisa pareceu levantar-se repentinamente congelando sua pele e Edward franziu o cenho e se aconchegou mais ao calor do corpo de sua esposa. Beijou-a, um pouco mais abaixo no queixo e então desceu por seu pescoço até a curva suave na base de sua garganta. Ele teria continuado até chegar aos seios, mas então começou a chover, grandes gotas de um líquido que corriam por suas faces. Fazendo careta, Edward murmurou entre dentes, o som de sua voz o despertou de seu sono para descobrir que nem tudo tinha sido um sonho. Isabella estava nua e quente em seus braços, ofegando sonolentamente. A parte inferior de seu corpo estava agarrada contra o seu.

E fazia frio. Uma brisa matutina soprava no quarto e na cama os lençóis estavam faltando, deixando seus corpos descobertos. Sem dúvida os lençóis deslizaram ao chão, Edward pensou vagamente, então fez outra careta quando outra gota de um líquido salpicou em sua cara. Colocando-se sobre suas costas, Edward se encontrou observando o rosto de um animal semi-coberto com roupas. Se isso não fosse surpreendente o suficiente, havia também um líquido caindo do focinho dessa espécie de aparição sobrenatural, pronto para atacá-lo. Isso explicava a chuva de seu sonho, uma parte de sua mente raciocinou. Edward soltou um grito de alarme e tentou evitar o líquido que caía do nariz de seu cavalo. Edward se moveu instintivamente para um lado, golpeando sua cabeça com de Isabella.

- Que? uh? - Isabella ofegou, despertando imediatamente e, segurando a cabeça ela se sentou. - O que? O que está acontecendo?

- Tira esse maldito cavalo daqui!

Terminando-se de despertar, Isabella virou para ver seu marido escapando da baba que caía do focinho de Negro. O cavalo estava de pé ao lado da cama, sua cabeça inclinada sobre onde Edward estava deitado um momento antes.

- Oh, querido! - ela ofegou, saltando rapidamente para afastar o cavalo da cama. - Negrito, o que está fazendo? Pobrezinho, seu nariz está pingando? - ela o arrulhou.

- Sim, e jogou todos os seus mucos em cima de mim - Edward replicou com desgosto, secando o líquido sobre sua face.

- Oh, querido. - Isabella disse novamente e suspirou. Ela se agachou rapidamente e levantou a túnica descartada por Edward na noite anterior para rapidamente secar o nariz do cavalo.

Dando-se conta do que ela estava fazendo, Edward começou a gritar. Saltou da cama até ficar do lado dela.

- O que está fazendo? OH, Deus, é minha túnica!

- OH. - Isabella olhou para a túnica amassada, e agora bastante suja antes de perguntar. - Certamente tem outra, milorde. Um homem de sua posição deve ter mais de uma túnica.

- Sim, tenho - ele disse secamente. - Uma delas é essa verde que está enroscada ao redor da cabeça do animal, e a outra é aquela azul pendurada no rabo.

Mordendo o lábio, Isabela observou as túnicas das quais Edward falava, considerando pegá-las, então decidiu que ele provavelmente não apreciaria esse gesto. Deus! Tinha estragado tudo novamente.

- Sinto-o muito, milorde. Não estava pensando racionalmente quando coloquei toda as nossas roupas em Negrito! Só estava preocupada em como você ficaria mal se ele caísse gravemente doente.

A raiva de Edward o abandonou tão rapidamente como tinha chegado. Ela tinha feito tudo isto tentando agradá-lo. Edward sentiu abrandar-se internamente, da mesma maneira que havia sentido quando ela tinha proclamado que ele era o mais maravilhoso dos maridos. Edward não podia recordar a última vez que uma mulher tinha atuado por consideração a ele.

Certamente Irina nunca se incomodou em fazer isso durante seu longo compromisso. Na infância, ela tinha esperado que ele fizesse coisas por ela. Mas Isabella não era Irina, Edward recordou a si mesmo.

Sorriu cansadamente enquanto se dava conta que tinha sido muito tolo em cometer esse engano. Elas não se pareciam em nada. Irina jamais teria se preocupado pela enfermidade de Negro.

Espontaneamente Edward puxou Negro pelas rédeas e dirigiu-se para a porta, arrastando o cavalo reticente atrás de si. Não estava muito contente com a idéia de que seu cavalo parecia preferir a companhia de Isabella à sua, mas tampouco estava muito surpreso. Ele também estava tomando inexplicavelmente afeto por ela.

Abrindo a porta, Edward ignorou sua própria nudez e meio empurrou, meio arrastou o cavalo para o corredor. Nesse momento seu pai passava por ali. Edward ignorou o olhar fixo que recebeu.

Fechando a porta, Edward cruzou o quarto até a sua esposa.

- Coloque-se na cama - lhe ordenou.

- Na cama, milorde? - ela perguntou com assombro.

Edward assentiu.

- Apóie-se sobre suas mãos e seus joelhos como no dia em que nos casamos.

Isabella vacilou, seu olhar foi para a cama antes de perguntar hesitantemente.

- Vai me castigar por sujar suas túnicas, milorde?

- OH, sim - ele assegurou com um brilho em seus olhos que ela repentinamente reconheceu. - Mas prometo que você gostará. Suba na cama.

Sua voz era suave como o mel, mas como, junto com sua expressão e suas palavras, causou um estremecimento de prazer imediato em Isabella. Obedecendo, ela ficou sobre a cama, posicionando-se sobre suas mãos e joelhos como no dia do casamento.

Mas ela se sentia dez vezes mais vulnerável do que tinha estado então; agora estava completamente nua. Isabella sentiu a cama afundar-se atrás dela. Olhando por sobre seu ombro, viu Edward ajoelhar-se e mover-se para frente, fazendo-a abrir seus joelhos um pouco mais. O abdômen de Edward suavemente roçou-lhe as costas.

Recordando da experiência dolorosa do casamento, Isabella pigarreou hesitantemente.

- Tem certeza que está fazendo do modo adequado, milorde?

- O modo adequado? - ele perguntou, suas mãos apertando seus quadris suavemente.

- Quem disse que este é o modo equivocado? Certamente os bichinhos de Deus não podem estar tão equivocados, verdade? Pensa nos gatos, as vacas, e os cavalos - ele a provocou.

- Bem..., - começou a dizer Isabella em dúvida. - Sim, mas da outra vez...

- Da outra vez omitimos alguns passos importantes.

- Passos? - ela perguntou.

- Sim. Por exemplo, este. - Deslizando suas mãos por sua cintura, ele a fez endireitar-se até que ela ficou ajoelhada diante dele. - E este - ele sussurrou em seu ouvido enquanto sua mão acariciava um seio. A outra mão deslizou sobre seu estômago, e em seguida mais abaixo. - São passos muito importantes, e você não me deixou incluí-los na primeira vez.

- Oh, sim. - Isabella ofegou, então soltou uma risada ofegante. Seu corpo inconscientemente se curvou, apertando seu traseiro contra ele. - Pensei que estava tentando me ordenhar como uma vaca.

- Posso tentar te ordenhar - ele sussurrou em seu ouvido. - Mas não como uma vaca.

- Então, como? - ela gemeu quando ele começou a mordiscar sua orelha.

- Estou tentando ordenhar prazer de seu corpo.

- Ohhhh. - A palavra terminou com um tremor quando ele deslizou seus dedos entre suas pernas. - Oh, milorde.

- Diga meu nome - ele pediu, massageando o broto entre suas coxas.

- Ooohhh, Edward - ela murmurou. - Edwwward. - ela ofegou quando ele deslizou um dedo dentro dela.

- Novamente - Edward disse.

- Edwarrrd - ela disse roucamente, em tom baixo e gutural desta vez.

Gemendo enquanto os dedos de Isabella se apertaram ao redor de seu membro, Edward colocou seu dedo dentro dela novamente, mais agressivamente desta vez.

- Milorde? - ela ofegou, separando mais as pernas por iniciativa própria.

- Sim?

- Eu acho que...

- Você acha? - ele gemeu.

- Eu preciso...

- Precisa? - ele ofegou, seus quadris começando a mover-se ritmicamente.

- De você... - ela gemeu.

- Eu também necessito. - As palavras saíram roucas e ele a colocou de costas. Ele agarrou seus quadris e se enterrou ansiosamente dentro dela.

- Acredito que está melhorando, Negro - Isabella murmurou alegremente enquanto colocava uma túnica de Edward ao redor da cabeça do cavalo. Tinha passado mais de uma hora desde que Edward tinha lhe demonstrado que fazer "isso" do modo em que os animais faziam não era necessariamente ruim, se fosse feito corretamente.

Então, com Edward adormecido, Isabella se levantou para lavar-se, vestir-se, e mover Negrito do corredor para o grande salão.

Ela tinha limpado novamente as secreções de seu nariz, mas Isabella sabia que não era nada para preocupar-se, só se tratava de humores malignos deixando seu corpo. Também o alimentou antes de tirar-lhe a roupa enrolada em sua cabeça para verificar sua temperatura. Ela sorriu para o animal.

- Não está tão quente como estava ontem à noite. E está recuperando o apetite. Em pouco tempo será o antigo Negrito.

- Graças a Deus por isso.

Voltando com surpresa, Isabella sorriu timidamente a Edward enquanto ele se aproximava, então ela se surpreendeu pela túnica marrom que ele vestia.

- Achou uma túnica limpa.

- Não. É minha - Robert anunciou falando atrás de seu marido. - O que podia fazer eu quando ele apareceu em minha porta só vestindo calças, e me pedindo... ai!

Isabella mordeu o lábio para evitar de rir e deu um olhar repreensivo a seu marido por acotovelar a seu amigo.

- Já lhe agradeci por isso - Robert murmurou, então piscou um olho a Isabella lhe deixando saber que essas tolices era comuns entre eles dois.

- Hmmm. Bem, é muito amável por vestir meu marido, milorde, - Isabella murmurou, enquanto decidia que teria que achar outras coisas para envolver Negro. Lavaria as roupas de seu marido nesse dia.

A túnica marrom mostarda de Lorde Robert ficava repugnante em seu marido. Realmente não era uma cor que o beneficiasse.

- Então. - Edward se moveu a seu lado. - O Negro já pode ser levado aos estábulos novamente? já está melhor?

- Não o suficiente ainda, meu lorde - Isabella se desculpou. - Em um dia ou dois talvez, ele ainda está vulnerável. Aonde está indo? - ela perguntou quando Edward de repente foi em direção às portas que levavam ao pátio.

- A atribuir mais homens à construção do estábulo. Ele deve ser terminado hoje, mesmo que eu tenha que construí-lo pessoalmente. Este cavalo não vai passar outra noite em nosso quarto.

- Me espere, Edward - Robert gritou, apressando-se em ir atrás dele. - Há algo que tenho que falar com você.

- Mas nenhum dos dois tomou o café da manhã - Isabella gritou com desânimo.

Mas eles simplesmente continuaram seu caminho, suas cabeças agora estavam próximas enquanto falavam.

- E como esta o cavalo de Lorde Edward esta manhã?

Isabella observou aos dois homens desaparecendo pela porta para então sorrir ao bispo Shrewsbury. Ele cruzou o grande salão e veio para ela das escadas.

- Bom dia, milorde bispo. Ele está melhor hoje. Obrigado por perguntar.

- Bem, bem. - O homem sorriu a ambos, a ela e ao cavalo em questão. - Sabia que você curaria. É um dom que você tem.

Ruborizando-se ligeiramente pelo elogio, Isabella sorriu e deu a volta para tomar as rédeas do cavalo.

- Estava levando Negro lá fora por um momento. Por que não se senta e toma seu café da manhã? Sir Spencer deve descer logo para tomar o café da manhã com você.

- Ah, não. Não nessa manhã, eu temo - o bispo Shrewsbury disse tristemente. - Joseph estava descendo para levar uma bandeja a Sir Spencer quando deixei meu quarto. Ele me disse que o reumatismo de Spencer o está incomodando muito esta manhã e que ele permanecerá deitado. Parece acreditar que essa dor significa que vem chuva - o bispo acrescentou, e em seguida deu de ombros. - Disse a Joseph que eu me ocuparia disso, para que ele não tenha que deixar sozinho Sir Spencer.

- OH. - Isabella vacilou, seu olhar foi à porta da cozinha, mas Shrewsbury aplaudiu levemente seu braço tranqüilizando-a.

- Você leva Negro para fora antes que ele faça algo desagradável. Eu me ocuparei da bandeja.

- Obrigado, milorde bispo - Isabella murmurou agradecidamente, indo em direção à porta da fortaleza. Negro a seguiu docilmente. - Não vou demorar muito. Então virei a acompanhá-lo.

- Bem. Então poderemos conversar sobre como abordar seu marido.

Parando, Isabella se voltou com surpresa.

- Como abordar a meu marido? A respeito de que? - ela perguntou.

- A respeito de voltar para a abadia, minha querida. Estou seguro que juntos encontraremos uma maneira de abordá-lo. Desgraçadamente, Edward parece ter um caráter... Estava bastante irritado comigo ontem à noite quando eu...

- Milorde bispo - Isabella o interrompeu, deixando Negrito onde estava parado. Tinha se esquecido de tudo sobre aquele dia no estábulo quando tinha chorado e havia dito que não pertencia aqui, que não podia fazer nada bem, o dia que o bispo tinha chegado com a notícia da morte de seu pai. Tanta coisa tinha acontecido depois. - Milorde, eu estava muito irritada no dia que chegou...

- Claro que sim, menina. Ouvir falar da morte do Rei Charlie em cima de sua própria miséria aqui como a esposa de Cullen...

- Eu não quero voltar para abadia - Isabella disse antes que ele pudesse fazê-la Se sentir pior.

O clérigo dificilmente entenderia, embora lhe explicasse que tinha amado e admirado Henry, ele esteve longe dela. Isabella o via somente uma vez ao ano, normalmente em uma visita rápida quando ele estava em viagem para outro lugar.

Seu pai nunca tinha passado uma noite em Godstow. Na verdade, ela tinha passado mais tempo com ele em sua última visita - e eles tinham trocado mais palavras nesse momento - do que tinham feito antes. Antes do dia de seu casamento, ele sempre se manteve distante e calado. Sempre tinha sido mais Rei que pai, e embora ela o amasse e procurasse sua aprovação, seu título sempre tinha sido uma interferência entre eles - algo que ela agora lamentava.

A abadessa e todas as mulheres na abadia tinha sido sua verdadeira família. Eles a tinham criado e amado, ajudando-a a crescer, apreciando suas conquistas e lamentando seus fracassos. Seu pai...

Bem, ela lamentava sua morte e a perda de um bom rei, mas ele tinha sido um pai bastante deficiente.

Mas ela nunca poderia dizer isso ao homem que estava diante dela, um homem que tinha passado os últimos trinta anos de sua vida ao lado do rei, e que tinha sido o mais fiel de seus criados.

- Não entendo - ele disse finalmente. - Contou-me que não podia fazer nada aqui. Que se sentia...

- Estava muito irritada nesse momento. - Isabella suspirou. - Tinha sido arrancada da abadia, e tinham me negado a permissão para trabalhar com os animais. - ela sacudiu a cabeça.

O bispo sacudiu a cabeça em resposta.

- Sim. E se voltasse para a abadia, poderia tomar o véu, e continuar curando e criando os animais, como Deus quer.

- Posso fazer isso aqui mesmo, também. Bem, não tomar o véu, mas Edward aceitou deixar-me ir ao estábulo. Até me disse que seria um desperdício de meus dons negar-me isso. - Isabella sorriu enquanto dizia, e Shrewsbury sorriu em resposta.

- Isso é maravilhoso. Mas sobre o... leito conjugal? Você disse que o achava doloroso e humilhante. Certamente não quer...

- Oh, bem - Isabella o interrompeu, seu rosto corando de vergonha.

- Eu disse que era...ruim... Bem, a primeira vez sempre é doloroso, verdade?

- Sim, isso ouvi - o bispo Shrewsbury murmurou cuidadosamente, observando-a. Seus olhos de repente aumentaram espantado. - Está-me dizendo que já não acha desagradável e humilhante?

Isabella estava achando que essa conversa estava ficando incômoda e decidiu que era o momento de acabá-la.

- Milorde bispo, não posso...esta discussão me deixa desconfortável. Temo que somente devamos deixar estabelecido que eu já não sou infeliz aqui. Estou contente de ficar.

- Um momento - o bispo murmurou ansiosamente enquanto Isabella começava a voltar-se para Negro. Quando ela parou, ele suspirou e fez uma careta.

- Sei que é uma conversa incômoda para você, menina, mas é importante. Devo perguntar se você... não está desfrutando das relações conjugais, verdade?

O rosto de Isabella ruborizou com a pergunta, e ela o olhou cautelosamente.

O bispo suspirou impacientemente.

- Não quero te ofender. Só o pergunto por que estou consciente que a abadessa, pensando que você permaneceria para sempre na abadia não deve ter-lhe ensinado sobre esses assuntos. - Quando Isabella não deu nenhuma resposta, mas sim o olhou hesitantemente, ele disse. - É pecado desfrutar das relações conjugais.

**Era só o que me faltava agora o padreco estragar progresso que ela fez em relação as crenças infundadas... Puta sacanagem!  
><strong> 

**Novamente preço mil perdoes a vcs e garanto que não ira acorrer de novo :D**

**Ate o próximo sábado se Deus quiser **

**Beijos**


	13. Chapter 12

**OI gente mais um cap quentinho pra vcs... espero que gostem...**

**Beijinhos**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 12<strong>

- Esteve pensando em que tipo de dificuldade preocupava Charlie? - Quando Edward diminuiu a velocidade para deter-se na parte inferior dos degraus da fortaleza e lançou um olhar confuso a seu amigo, Robert recordou.

- Charlie estava preocupado com a segurança de Isabella, em caso de alguma coisa acontecer a ele. Ele disse que era por isso que tinha arrumado o casamento.

Edward franziu o cenho ligeiramente, então seguiu. Eles quase chegavam aos estábulos meio construído antes de admitir.

- Pensei sobre isso, mas ainda não estou seguro do que preocupava ao Rei Charlie.

- Acha que sua preocupação estava relacionada com Richard?

- Não sei - Edward admitiu. Esse era seu medo. Que talvez agora que Richard ia ser rei, poderia tornar-se em uma ameaça para Isabella. Mas Edward não sabia se Richard conhecia a existência dela. Desejou, e não pela primeira vez, que Charlie tivesse sido mais específico a respeito de seus temores.

- Eu tampouco sei - Robert admitiu com um suspiro, trazendo os pensamentos de Edward de volta à conversação, então disse. - Teria sido útil se o Rei Charlie tivesse sido mais específico sobre o tipo de problemas que esperava.

E a quem temia? A Richard ou John?

- Sim. - Edward considerou o assunto brevemente, murmurou. - Bem, agora que Charlie está morto, Richard herdará o trono, então muito provavelmente o Rei Charlie temia que ele pudesse atuar contra Isabella.

Shambley sacudiu a cabeça pensativamente.

- Depois de tudo, Richard é definitivamente filho de sua mãe. Renne tem uma grande influencia sobre ele.

- Sim, mas certamente não acha que ela ainda poderia estar amargurada pela relação de Charlie com a mãe de minha esposa? - Edward murmurou com desânimo.

- Não sei. É por isso que te perguntei. Queria ouvir sua opinião sobre o assunto - ele disse cuidadosamente. - a preocupação do Rei Charlie pela segurança de Isabella foi meu primeiro pensamento quando o mensageiro chegou a Shambley com a notícia de sua morte.

- Sim, essa dúvida também vive continuamente em minha mente - Edward concordou.

- E a última coisa que precisa é se preocupar - Robert murmurou de repente, havia diversão brilhando em seus olhos. - Entre a necessidade de familiarizar com suas novas responsabilidades e a enfermidade de Negro, já tem bastante em sua mente. Falando nisso, como vai seu novo companheiro de quarto? Ele ronca? Ou seus problemas estomacais o impede de dormir?

Edward o olhou friamente.

- Aproveita disto enquanto pode, Shambley. Sem dúvida chegará o dia quando a situação se inverter. E eu vou rir de você então.

Robert simplesmente riu mais.

- Verdadeiramente, Edward, não sei como você pôde se conter ontem à noite. Nem sequer me ocorreu me perguntar aonde Isabella tinha levado o cavalo. Jamais teria me ocorrido levá-lo ao quarto... - ele sacudiu a cabeça. - Porque o grande salão é enorme, e o fedor era insuportável. Deve ter sufocado em seu quarto!

Edward suspirou miseravelmente enquanto pensava nisso. Mas na verdade, ele estava bêbado quando tinha retornado ao quarto, e não notou nenhum fedor. De fato, sua irritação tinha sido por despertar com os mucos do cavalo caindo sobre seu rosto.

Mas guardou essa informação em segredo, pois seu amigo já tinha suficiente material para rir dele.

- Voltando para nosso bate-papo sobre minha esposa e os possíveis perigos - Aric disse.

- OH. Sim, é obvio. - Robert ficou sério rapidamente. - O que fará em relação à coroação? vai acontecer muito em breve, e sem dúvida vocês dois são esperados para assistir. Espera alguma dificuldade na cerimônia? Renne estará lá, muito provavelmente.

Edward considerou o assunto, então sacudiu a cabeça.

- Não. Não vejo por que deveria existir alguma dificuldade. A relação da mãe de Isabella com Charlie aconteceu quase vinte anos atrás. Não posso acreditar que essa mulher guarde rancor portanto tempo.

Robert levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Mas pelas dúvidas, acredito que deve dizer a seus homens que fiquem alerta.

- Sim. - Edward suspirou. - Devo falar com meu primeiro em comando antes de...

Instintivamente Edward levou sua mão ao rosto e sentiu algo úmido em seu dedo. Franzindo o cenho com desgosto, ele estendeu suas mãos, com as palmas para o céu. Apenas um segundo antes de uma gota gorda de água cair. E esta rapidamente foi seguida por uma segunda.

- Maldição - ele disse com raiva.

- Hmmm. Parece que o trabalho no novo estábulo vai ter que esperar - Robert comentou. - Suponho que isso significa que deverá dormir com seu cavalo novamente esta noite. Espero que o Negro esteja sentindo-se melhor.

Robert não pôde reprimir sua risada quando Edward soltou um grunhido de frustração.

- Aqui tem, Negrito. - Isabella colocou o balde com água aos pés do cavalo. -Isto deve dar para passar a noite.

Endireitando-se, ela colocou seus dedos debaixo dos objetos que cobriam sua cabeça, para seu alívio ele estava mais fresco. Isabella considerou a idéia de tirar-lhe a roupa do corpo, mas decidiu que não. Uma noite mais abrigado não o prejudicaria, e estava segura que se tirasse a roupa, Edward decidiria que o Negro estava bastante bem e podia voltar para o estábulo. O qual não era uma boa opção. Não quando tinha chovido durante todo o dia e a maior parte da noite.

Isabella suspirou quando pensou como passariam a noite os outros cavalos no estábulo. Apesar de que estavam em pleno verão, os dias estavam frescos. E ainda por cima, os cavalos tinham que suportar a umidade do lugar. O estábulo velho não só tinham buracos nas paredes. O teto também estava quebrado. Isabella tinha passado uma boa parte da manhã tentando mover os cavalos, levando-os para as baias em melhor estado, para evitar as piores goteiras.

Mas ao final da manhã, tinha desistido dessa tarefa inútil; simplesmente não havia suficientes baias sem goteiras.

Isabella balançou a cabeça com a lembrança dessa manhã frustrante. Não tinha ajudado que Edward estivesse ali todo o tempo, murmurando e protestando pela chuva e como ela detinha a construção do novo estábulo. Se ele tivesse protestado porque estava preocupado pela saúde dos cavalos, ela não teria se irritado tanto, mas sem dúvida que sua preocupação principal era que teria que tolerar outra noite com o Negro no castelo.

Lá pela hora do almoço, Isabella já tinha suportado suficiente da companhia de seu marido, e ela esperava que ele ficasse fora da fortaleza durante a tarde.

Mas quando a refeição acabou e ela se levantou para voltar para o estábulo, Edward se levantou para acompanhá-la. Ela tinha sugerido delicadamente, que se ocupasse de entreter seu pai e a Robert essa tarde em vez de segui-la para todo o lado, mas Edward rapidamente anulou essa possibilidade. Não, ele havia dito, teria muito prazer em ajudá-la e fazer-lhe companhia.

Tudo o que Isabella pôde fazer foi suspirar e assentir com a cabeça. Sua declaração teria sido mais crível se ele não houvesse dito com os dentes cerrados enquanto iam visitar o touro no curral. O touro que tinha atacado o cachorrinho de Jasper.

O dono do touro tinha pedido que desse uma olhada no animal. A besta parecia estar mancando de uma pata. Empapada e coberta de barro até os joelhos, Isabella chegou ao curral onde o touro estava sem nenhum humor para suportar os comentários resmungões de Edward.

Edward deu um enorme e zangado olhar a besta quando se aproximaram do curral de madeira onde estava, em seguida a fez deter-se. Então Edward voltou para o dono do touro para começar a discutir os métodos para conter ao animal para que ela pudesse entrar no curral com toda segurança. Sabendo que era inútil discutir, Isabella tinha esperado sob a chuva até que eles foram procurar uma corda. Quando os dois homens desapareceram dentro de um velho estábulo, ela se moveu para aproximar-se do animal. O touro imediatamente girou para enfrentá-la, agachando sua cabeça ameaçadoramente.

Isabella tentou um tom de voz para acalmar ao animal, mas ele simplesmente levantou poeira do chão uma ou duas vezes em resposta. Murmurando entre dentes, Isabella levantou suas saias ligeiramente para que ele pudesse ver suas pernas, então imitou seus movimentos só para deixar-lhe saber que ela não se sentia intimidada. Então subiu determinadamente a cerca.

Estava a ponto de passar uma perna, mas ficou congelada quando de repente, o touro avançou até uns centímetros de distância da cerca, e então mudou de direção afastando-se.

Isabella sabia o que faria. O animal estava lhe advertindo que é o que faria se ela não ficasse do outro lado da cerca. Mas Isabella não ia tolerar semelhante tolice. Quando o touro começou a dar a volta, ela o golpeou na cabeça com sua bolsa de remédios.

Surpreso, o animal virou para enfrentá-la.

Tendo conseguido sua atenção, Isabella sorriu-lhe docemente e colocou a mão dentro da bolsa. Procurou algo dentro. Tirando uma maçã, ela estendeu ao animal.

- Quer uma?

Ela pôde ver o interesse em seus olhos.

Ela sorriu antes de lançar-lhe a fruta a seus pés. Observando-a cautelosamente, o touro agachou sua cabeça cuidadosamente e tocou a maçã com o focinho. Isabella esperou pacientemente.

Angus, o touro da abadia, tinha fraqueza por maçãs e Isabella esperava que este touro tivesse o mesmo gosto. Para seu alívio, este touro também se mostrou suscetível à fruta. O suborno suculento rapidamente desapareceu em sua boca.

Procurando em sua bolsa, Isabella tirou outra maçã, a mostrou, passou primeiro a perna, e então a outra,por cima da cerca para sentar-se com as pernas dentro do curral. Fazendo uma pausa, ela se inclinou para frente para mostrar- lhe a fruta.

O touro a olhou, hesitante, então avançou e simplesmente a observou. Isabella vacilou, e então lançou a maçã ao chão na metade do caminho entre eles. O touro olhou a maçã cautelosamente, mas avançou. Rapidamente tragou o segundo suborno.

Isabella prontamente tirou uma terceira, e esse tinha sido o truque. Tudo o que tinha tido que fazer era estender a maçã; dessa vez o touro avançou cautelosamente e foi para onde ela estava. Enquanto comia a maçã de sua palma, Isabella tinha começado a caminhar, murmurando palavras tranqüilizadoras enquanto acariciava o flanco do touro.

Quando Edward e o granjeiro voltaram com as cordas e outras parafernálias, Isabella estava ajoelhada no barro, observando um feio corte na pata traseira do touro. Era uma mordida, as marcas dos dentes eram visíveis, e muito provavelmente tinha sido o cachorrinho de Jasper. Parecia que o cão se defendeu.

Ignorando as ordens frenéticas de Edward para que ela saísse imediatamente do curral, Isabella limpou a ferida e colocou um linimento calmante. Então se endireitou e deu ao touro uma palmada afetuosa no lombo. Em seguida com toda calma ela deixou o curral.

Edward a recebeu com uma expressão severa e a escoltou em silêncio de volta para o estábulo. Lá, a fila de animais aguardando sua atenção continuava. Seu marido tinha permanecido calado observando os tratamentos, e então a tinha escoltado de volta à fortaleza para o jantar. Também tinha permanecido em silencio durante a refeição. Quando ela finalmente o tinha deixado, alguns minutos atrás, ele parecia estar bastante embriagado.

Suspirando, Isabella deu uma palmada leve em Negro, então foi para a cama e rapidamente tirou a roupa. Começou a tirar a camisa, fez uma pausa e suspirou. Era pecado dormir nua. O bispo Shrewsbury atinha recordado a lista inteira de pecados essa manhã. A mera idéia da conversa com o clérigo fez com que Isabella suspirasse cansadamente.

Essa era a verdadeira origem de sua fadiga. Estava cansada de espírito, sentia-se miserável pelo prazer que gozava com seu marido e pelo fato que se supunha que não deveria gostar disso.

Parecia que a irmã Eustice tinha razão sobre tudo o que havia dito no casamento. Isabella tinha desejado e acreditado que ela estivesse errada sobre tudo. Mas o bispo tinha reiterado todas as regras que Eustice tinha mencionado, e até tinha introduzido um par que a freira tinha omitido. A mera idéia da lista de coisas que não podia fazer era suficiente para que Isabella desejasse meter-se na cama e nunca mas sair.

Não podia fazer isso, mas poderia deitar-se na cama e desconectar-se de seus pensamentos por um momento. E era isso o que ela planejava fazer. Abrindo os lençóis, ela se meteu na cama, então os subiu até o pescoço. Ficou deitada observando as sombras que o fogo projetava nas paredes do quarto até adormecer.

O fogo ardia baixo, e o quarto e as sombras eram muito mais escuras quando ela despertou algum tempo mais tarde. Isabella virou de lado em seu sono, e agora estava deitada olhando a janela que dava para o pátio perguntando-se o que a despertara, deixou que os olhos se fechassem novamente, e então os abriu com um grito súbito de Negro. Não era um bufo ou um relincho. Era um grito, ou o mas próximo de um grito que ela tinha ouvido de um cavalo.

E o som foi seguido por um estrondo dos cascos de Negro contra a madeira do piso do quarto. Soou como se uma manada de cavalos estivesse avançando para a cama.

Sentando-se rapidamente alarmada, Isabella olhou ao seu redor, seus olhos se arregalaram quando viu que Edward entrava no quarto. E Negro o estava atacando! O cavalo avançou para frente do seu lugar próximo ao fogo e agora estava apoiado em suas patas traseiras, espreitando grosseiramente à figura escura de Edward. Ele gritou e esquivou desses letais cascos.

- Negrito! - Isabella gritou. Ela tinha saído da cama e se apressava em direção aonde as figuras escuras do homem e animal dançavam.

- Negrito, Basta!

Alcançando o cavalo ao mesmo tempo que Edward tropeçava e caía, ela agarrou desesperadamente as rédeas do cavalo e as puxou com força, arrastando o animal para longe antes que pudesse pisotear seu marido. Uma vez que ela o teve a uma distância segura, segurou o cavalo firmemente. E ansiosamente perguntou.

- Está bem, marido?

Sem responder, Edward simplesmente foi tropeçando para a porta, abriu-a e saiu apressadamente. Suspirando, Isabella foi para a porta aberta. O cavalo estava respirando agitadamente. Sua febre dos últimos dias o tinha debilitado, e este incidente aparentemente tinha tomado muito de sua energia restante. O que era outra razão que seu comportamento que a confundisse. Mantendo as rédeas firmemente na mão, Isabella moveu para agarrar uma acha de madeira na cesta de lenha e lançá-la às brasas agonizantes na lareira. Uma segunda se seguiu; então ela levantou o ferro que estava ao lado da cesta. Rapidamente atiçou o fogo. Em seguida girou novamente para Negro, mas fez uma pausa com o som de passos pesados que vinham do corredor.

- Isabella?

- Edward? - ela respondeu, confusa pelo fato que dele soar mais preocupado que furioso. Ela esperava que ele estivesse zangado pela traição de seu cavalo.

Isabella deu um par de passos cuidadosos na escuridão para a porta, parando quando duas figuras escuras apareceram de repente na arcada.

- Está bem? - eles perguntaram imediatamente; então um breve silêncio encheu o quarto. A primeira sombra abriu caminho para a mesa, procurando algo daí, em seguida se moveu para seu lado perto do fogo. Edward: sua preocupação por ela era clara quando ele se inclinou para acender uma vela com as chamas da lareira. Ele se endireitou e girou para olhá-la, seu olhar assombrado pelo fato que ela só vestisse a camisa.

- O que aconteceu? - Isabella piscou com a pergunta.

- Eu estava para te perguntar o mesmo. Por que o Negro te atacou?

- O que está acontecendo?

Edward e Isabella olharam para a porta de onde vinha essa pergunta, mas não era Robert quem falava. Ele ficou de lado rapidamente para revelar o pai de Edward com uma camisa de dormir e uma vela na mão.

Quando Edward franziu o cenho por ver sua esposa escassamente vestida diante dos homens observando curiosamente o quarto. Em seguida foi procurar um vestido para ela na beira da cama.

Robert tomou isso como uma resposta. Encolhendo os ombros enquanto o bispo Shrewsbury e o criado Joseph apareciam atrás de Lorde Cullen, ele murmurou.

- Estávamos sentados no piso debaixo e ouvimos uma briga aqui acima. Soou como um trovão. O Negro estava gritando, e Isabella gritou, e corremos aqui para ver o que estava passando!

Todos viraram para olhar Isabella. E Edward lhe colocava o vestido.

Rapidamente achou o buraco para passar sua cabeça, Isabella ofegou e girou para seu marido com alarme.

- Você ainda estava na mesa abaixo? Quer dizer que não foi a você que Negro atacou?

- Por que meu próprio cavalo me atacaria? - Edward perguntou irritado, puxando o tecido de seu vestido até que este a cobriu até os tornozelos. Então Edward ficou rígido. O significado atrás de suas palavras foi assimilado por sua mente.

- Está dizendo que havia outra pessoa aqui?

- Sim. - Isabella lutou por tirar seus braços pelas mangas do vestido.

Edward simplesmente tinha baixado o vestido para cobri-la sem lhe dar tempo para o vestir corretamente.

- Eu estava adormecida. Alguma coisa me despertou. Ouvi Negro correr pelo quarto; então começou a gritar e... - Conseguindo tirar um braço pela manga, ela assinalou o lugar ao lado da cama mais próximo da porta.

- Havia alguém ao lado da cama e o Negro o estava atacando. Eu pensei que fosse você.

- Por que pensou que era Edward? O homem parecia com ele? - Lorde Cullen perguntou curiosamente. Edward fez uma pausa em um esforço por achar a outra manga, e piscou surpreendida.

- Bem... eu não estou certa. Estava muito escuro. Eu... somente assumi que... - Ela encolheu os ombros, então voltou a tentar liberar seu braço apressado dentro do vestido. - O que outra pessoa estaria fazendo em nosso quarto?

- E mais ao ponto, o que estava fazendo aqui? - Robert perguntou, dando a Edward um olhar significativo.

- Viu alguém no corredor quando chegava ao quarto? - o bispo Shrewsbury perguntou.

Isabella finalmente liberou seu outro braço dentro da manga. Quando os olhos do clérigo aumentaram, Isabella pensou que se devia estar surpreso pela presença do cavalo no quarto, mas o bispo limpou sua garganta e comentou.

- Parece que o cavalo está fazendo... suas necessidades em...

O resto do comentário do bispo ficou abafado por uma maldição de Edward e Isabella ofegou. Mas sua reação não era pelo que o Negro estava fazendo, mas sim porque seu olhar recaiu sobre o peito do cavalo. Havia sangue emanando de uma ferida ali.

- Ele... está... machucado - ela gritou, correndo ansiosamente para a besta para examiná-lo. - Edward, vá buscar minha bolsa de remédios, por favor. A ferida é no peito.

Quando Edward se moveu para examinar a ferida, Isabella olhou a seu redor para ver que Robert estava procurando os remédios.

- É uma ferida de faca - Edward anunciou severamente enquanto seu amigo se aproximava.

Robert deu a bolsa a Isabella.

- E aí está a faca.

Olhando por cima de seu ombro com as palavras de Lorde Cullen, Isabella viu o bispo endireitar-se ao lado da cama, tinha uma faca manchada com sangue em sua mão. Edward foi unir se a ele enquanto o homem tirava a palha do piso e pegava a faca.

Shrewsbury deu a adaga a Edward. Isabella franziu o cenho com a imagem da arma, logo voltou sua atenção ao cavalo. Deixaria que os homens se ocupassem disso. Ela tinha que curar Negrito.

Todos os homens estudaram a adaga afiada por um momento, então Edward voltou-se para olhar Isabella.

- O Negro salvou-lhe a vida - Robert murmurou suavemente enquanto Lorde Cullen e Joseph se aproximavam.

- Sim. - Edward assentiu solenemente.

- OH, mas não pode pensar que alguém entrou aqui deliberadamente para machucá-la? - o bispo Shrewsbury perguntou ansiosamente. - Quem ia querer prejudicar lady Isabella Marie?

- A pessoa a quem Charlie temia? - Lorde Cullen sugeriu, atraindo o olhar surpreendido de Edward.

- O que sabe sobre isso? - ele não teve a oportunidade de comentar sobre o assunto com seu pai.

- Robert me explicou isso depois que o mensageiro chegou. É por isso que ele me acompanhou até aqui.

- OH, claro. - Edward franziu o cenho - podia ser o tipo de coisa pela qual Charlie estava preocupado. Não sei. Desejaria que ele tivesse me dito mais sobre isso... - Fazendo uma pausa, ele olhou fixamente ao bispo.

- Você foi sua orelha durante muito tempo. por que Henry estava preocupado com Isabella? Por que esperava que eu pudesse protegê-la se ele morresse?

O bispo sacudiu a cabeça confuso.

- Não sei. Ele não falou de nenhum perigo que eu recorde.

O olhar de Edward voltou para sua esposa enquanto colocava um curativo na ferida do cavalo. Não era profunda.. Sem dúvida teria sido mais profunda - e muito provavelmente mortal - se a punhalada tivesse sido recebida por Isabella.

Não duvidava nem um momento que o cavalo tinha salvado-lhe a vida. Mas, quem tinha atentado contra sua vida? E por quê?

- O que vais fazer? - Shambley perguntou enquanto Edward continuava olhando fixamente para sua esposa.

Edward fez uma careta.

- Devo duplicar o número de soldados no portão, restringir todas as idas e vindas de pessoas, e manter Isabella custodiada até que descubramos o que há atrás disto. É tudo o que posso fazer no momento. Isso e indagar se algum estranho foi visto hoje ou esta noite. - Edward franziu o cenho repentinamente. - Ninguém baixou ou subiu as escadas depois que Isabella se retirou. De onde saiu o atacante?

- O quarto único vazio aqui acima é o meu - Robert murmurou, seguindo seus pensamentos, então sacudiu a cabeça.

- Mas o corredor estava muito escuro em alguns lances. Talvez ele tenha esperado no corredor até que Isabella subisse e deitasse, e ficou escondido depois do ataque.

- Poderíamos tê-lo perseguido - Edward se deu conta com desânimo, apertou o cabo da adaga. Começou a ir para a porta, só para ser detido por seu pai que o agarrou pelo braço.

- Se ele estava no corredor, faz tempo que escapou - Lorde Cullen comentou. Os ombros de Edward se afundaram. - o melhor que pode fazer neste momento é ordenar que coloquem mais tochas no corredor e assegure-se que elas sejam mantidas acesas a todo o tempo.

- Sim, devo fazer isso agora. Também devo enviar um criado para tirar a palha que Negro sujou aqui. - ele disse e começou a mover-se novamente, só para parar e olhar em dúvida a sua esposa.

- Shambley e eu ficaremos com ela enquanto você se ocupa disso - Lorde Cullen assegurou, vendo a reticência de seu filho para deixar sua mulher.

Murmurando um agradecimento, Edward saiu do quarto.

- Bem, estou seguro que lady Isabella estará protegida com vocês dois aqui para cuidá-la, acredito que devo levar meus velhos ossos para a cama novamente - Shrewsbury anunciou com um suspiro, então olhou para Joseph. - Vem comigo?

Estou seguro que Sir Spencer está aguardando um relato de toda esta aventura.

- Sim, milorde. - Joseph acompanhou o bispo para fora do quarto enquanto Shambley e Lorde Cullen se aproximava para unir-se a Isabella.

- Como está ele?

Isabella olhou em volta com um sobressalto pela voz do Robert, e suspirou.

- A ferida não é profunda, mas me preocupa seu efeito porque o Negro já estava muito debilitado pela enfermidade.

- Hmmmmm - Lorde Cullen meditou, batendo levemente no cavalo afetuosamente.

- O Negro é forte. Eu o dei de presente a Edward quando ele ganhou suas esporas como cavaleiro. Ele teve feridas piores que esta. Se recuperará rapidamente deste simples arranhão.

- Sim, milorde - Isabella murmurou, mas ela não estava tão confiante. Continuava trabalhando no animal quando um criado chegou para tirar o esterco do piso. Ainda estava ocupada com Negro quando Edward retornou. Lorde Cullen e Robert se despediram.

- Venha para cama, Isabella - Edward ordenou enquanto fechava a porta atrás de seu pai e seu amigo.

Dando palmadinhas em Negro mais uma vez, Isabella reticente-mente foi para a cama.

Satisfeito porque estava obedecendo, Edward tirou o cinto e a espada, e começou a tirar a túnica, e fez uma pausa quando Isabella chegou ao lado da cama. Ela começou a abrir e a tirar o vestido. Tomou a beirada do vestido, levantando-o lentamente para cima, os olhos de Edward absorveram cada centímetro da pele que se revelava, seus pés delicados, seus tornozelos, suas panturrilhas, os joelhos, as coxas. E seguiu as curvas de seu quadril, de sua cintura e seus seios.

Edward quase suspirou enquanto ela levantava o vestido sobre a cabeça.. Deixando cair sua camisa no piso, ele agarrou a cintura de suas calças, então franziu o cenho quando Isabella começava a meter-se na cama.

- Sua camisa.

- O que acontece, milorde? - ela estava subindo os lençóis até cobrir-se, mas ele reconheceu sua atitude de nervosismo. Edward sentiu seu membro endurecer-se.

- Não vai tirá-la?

- Bem, he... ah... - Desistindo dos lençóis, ela suspirou tristemente e encontrou seu olhar. - O bispo Shrewsbury me disse que era pecado dormir nua, milorde.

- OH, ele disse isso? - Edward perguntou lentamente, sentindo sua raiva crescer pela interferência do velho.

- Sim. - Ela sacudiu a cabeça tristemente.

Edward ficou calado enquanto considerava como abordar esse problema. Sabia que a igreja insistia nesses assuntos. A nudez era pecado. Se esperava que as pessoas se banhassem com camisa. Mas ele gostava que sua esposa estivesse nua.

Gostava de apertar seu corpo nu contra o dela, e... sentir seu membro... Edward forçou a voltar para o assunto em questão, fazer com que sua esposa tirasse toda a roupa. Não era tão tolo para pensar que essa seria uma tarefa fácil.

Depois de tudo, ela tinha sido criada em uma abadia, e a opinião da Igreja em tais assuntos sem dúvida significava muito para Isabella.

Suspirando, Edward baixou suas calças e saiu delas. Deixando-as no chão, ele entrou na cama ao lado de Isabella. Ela estava de costas, com os olhos fechados, sem dúvida com esperança que ele pensaria que ela estava adormecida e a deixasse descansar, Edward supôs.

Não podia fazer isso. Não faria isso.

Sorrindo para si mesmo, Edward deslizou sua mão debaixo dos lençóis e a moveu para cobrir o montículo suave de um de seus seios, por sobre o tecido da camisa. Isabella endureceu, seus batimentos cardíacos aumentaram enquanto ele passava seu dedo polegar por cima de seu já erguido mamilo.

Isabella apertou seus olhos mais firmemente por um momento, lutando contra o prazer que a invadiu com o simples contato, engoliu em seco e abriu a boca para dizer a seu marido que o bispo Shrewsbury havia dito que ofegar também era pecado.

Mas no momento em que sua boca se abriu, seu marido cobriu seus lábios com os seus, e sua língua tirou vantagem e deslizou-se dentro.

OH, isso estava muito errado, ela pensou, com pânico crescente. O bispo também havia dito que beijar lascivamente era pecado, e ela estava muito segura que ele consideraria isso lascivo. Pior ainda, ela se deu conta com desânimo, que estava gostando disso e ele tinha afirmado que isso também era pecado. OH, Deus, ela certamente iria parar no inferno se não se detivesse.

Levantando suas mãos, ela as apertou freneticamente contra os ombros de Edward, tentando se afastar para poder dizer-lhe isso, mas Edward era grande e pesado e nem sequer parecia notar a pressão em seus ombros. Ele então separou sua cabeça, sua boca movendo-se e fazendo coisas com sua língua que asseguravam-lhe muito prazer e um lugar no inferno.

Isabella gemeu em agonia e êxtase. Quando Edward apertou uma mão no lugar íntimo entre suas pernas, massageando o tecido contra o púbis, ela gemeu e em silêncio rogava a Deus que a salvasse de seu próprio desejo carnal. Mas Deus estava ocupado em outro lugar, e sua prece mental ficou sem resposta; só restava lutar com o assunto sozinha. Edward colocou sua mão entre suas pernas, correndo a camisa, aparentemente ignorando seus esforços para deixar as pernas firmemente fechadas e evitar o contato delicioso.

Como Edward rompeu um segundo beijo, ela tomou fôlego e abriu a boca para lhe advertir do perigo em que estava sua alma. Mas contrariamente, Isabella ofegou quando seus dedos entraram nela, massageando o broto sensível que tanto prazer lhe causava.

Isabella mordeu o lábio inferior com força quando a boca de Edward fechou-se sobre um de seus seios, tomando o mamilo endurecido por sobre a camisa de linho. Seus dentes, brincando com a ponta sensível por cima do tecido úmido da camisa, era uma tortura deliciosa que a deixou ofegante e desejando mais.

Nada fez até que ele baixou suas mãos para suas coxas para subir a beirada de sua camisa que ela pôde falar. Isabella imediatamente tentou manifestar que se sentia compelida a salvar a alma de ambos.

- Milorde. - ela ofegou. - O bispo Shrewsbury...

Levantando sua cabeça de seu seio, Edward cobriu sua boca com sua mão livre e negou com a cabeça.

- Silêncio.

- Mas... - ela ofegou novamente contra sua mão, só para ser silenciada pela aplicação de mais pressão.

- Não. Não quero ouvir mais tolices de Shrewsbury.

- Mas...

- Não - ele firmemente repetiu. - Sei as idéias da Igreja a respeito de estar nu. Também conheço suas idéias sobre as relações conjugais. Não necessito nenhuma instrução nem de você nem de Shrewsbury sobre esse assunto.

Isabella olhou para ele com olhos arregalados, a boca fechada, sem novos argumentos.

Não tinha sentido, ele admitir que sabia das idéias da Igreja. Tinha pouco sentido em repetir o que já sabia. Agora, o que ela faria?

O bispo tinha deixado bem claro que desfrutar dos prazeres da carne punha em risco a imortalidade de sua alma, e ainda por cima seu pai tinha ordenado que obedecesse a um homem obcecado, e pelo que parecia se importar pouco o destino de sua própria alma ou da dela.

Seus pensamentos foram distraídos quando Edward tomou sua mão e puxou até fazê-la sentar. E então indicou que ficasse de joelhos, Isabella o fez sem muito argumento contra, mas não pôde evitar tentar detê-lo quando ele começou a subir sua camisa sobre seus quadris. Isabella não disse nada, só o observou, em silêncio, rogando.

Edward notou sua expressão e sentiu sua impaciência crescer. Ele desviou o olhar, seu olhar percorrendo o quarto enquanto considerava suas opções. Finalmente ele relaxou, um sorriso curvando-se em seus lábios e olhou para a esposa solenemente.

- Isabella, recorda os votos que pronunciou no dia do nosso casamento?

Ela piscou surpresa com sua pergunta, seu corpo relaxou um pouco.

- Sim, é obvio.

- Claro. - ele sacudiu a cabeça lentamente. - E não prometeu obedecê-los?

A expressão dela se tornou cautelosa novamente. Embora ela não parecia contente admitindo-o, Isabella assentiu.

- Sim.

- Então se eu te ordenasse que tire a camisa, e como você jurou diante Deus e os homens me obedecer, então teria que fazer isso, verdade?

Ela franziu o cenho ligeiramente, considerando suas palavras, e assentiu.

- Sim, milorde. Como jurei diante de Deus e os homens te obedecer, suponho que teria que fazê-lo.

- Então eu ordeno que faça isso.

Isabella vacilou brevemente, então levantou suas mãos do colchão. Permaneceu em silêncio mas foi subindo a camisa. Fez uma pausa à altura dos seios, e levantou seus braços para tirar a peça por sobre a cabeça, mas de repente ela pareceu perder o interesse em tirar a camisa.

Edward se inclinou para frente, sua boca se fechou sobre um mamilo.

- OH, Deus. - Isabella ofegou as palavras como em uma prece. Tentou lutar contra as sensações que a alagaram.

Fechando seus olhos, ela começou a rezar novamente enquanto Edward movia sua boca de um seio a outro, e em seguida introduziu sua mão entre suas pernas. Os olhos dela se abriram quando ele achou o centro de seu prazer, Isabella cravou as unhas em suas palmas e começou a morder o lábio com força para evitar sentir prazer.

Um minuto mais tarde, Isabella soltou um suspiro de alívio quando ele se deteve em suas carícias, embora se deu conta que só era para terminar de tirar sua túnica.

Edward se colocou sobre ela penetrando-a com um só movimento. Ele permaneceu quieto enquanto olhava o rosto de sua esposa, observando seu lábio inferior inchado e sua expressão aflita.

Franzindo o cenho, ele se retirou, então voltou a penetrá-la lentamente, notando o modo em que ela mordia o lábio entre seus dentes novamente. E estava mordendo com muita força, ele notou confuso. Isabella permanecia rígida e muda, mas seus dentes pareciam morder com mais força. Seus suspiros e gemidos de paixão de antes tinham desaparecido. Ela era como uma mulher completamente indiferente em seus braços, e Edward não entendia por que.. E merda! não gostava nada disso.

- O que está fazendo Isabella? - ele murmurou entre dentes. Os olhos de Isabella foram para seu marido.

- Milorde? - ela perguntou hesitantemente.

- Está mordendo os seus lábios, e parece não estar aqui! O que está acontecendo?

Isabella suspirou com tristeza, mas desviou seu olhar. E simplesmente disse em voz baixa.

- Ordenou-me a não falar sobre isto.

- Shrewsbury - Edward disse irritado, sabendo que tinha acertado pela expressão de desculpas dela. - Que mais ele disse?

- Ele disse que era um pecado gostar disto - ela admitiu, e Edward relaxou um pouco. Pelo menos isso explicava sua quietude e seu silêncio. Tinha começado a temer que...

- Que mais ele disse? - ele requereu, agora determinado a chegar ao fundo de tudo isso.

Isabella mordeu seu lábio e desviou o olhar, então suspirou e começou a listar tudo o que o prelado havia lhe dito.

- Nunca fazê-lo durante o tempo feminino, nunca enquanto estivesse grávida ou no período de amamentação, nunca durante Natal, Advento, ou a semana de Páscoa. Nunca nos dias de festas religiosas, os dias de jejum, os domingos, as quartas-feiras, as sextas-feiras, ou os sábados...

- Basta! - Edward gritou, então afundou seu rosto na curva do pescoço de Isabella. Ficou assim por um momento, então respirou profundamente e levantou sua cabeça novamente.

- Me escute atentamente - ele exigiu. - Ordeno que se esqueça de tudo isso e aprecie minhas carícias. Entendeu?

- Sim, milorde - ela disse com alívio, fazendo com que Edward sorrisse. Só para estar seguro quietinha entendido, ele acrescentou. - E meus beijos, deve gostar deles também.

- Como quiser, milorde.

- E qualquer outra coisa que escolhamos fazer juntos e que lhe pareça agradável. Entende?

- Oh, sim, milorde.

Isabella sorriu, mas uma lágrima encheu seus olhos.

- O que acontece?

Ela ficou calada por um momento, lutando brevemente com o que a angustiava. Ele estava dando-lhe permissão para gozar o prazer que lhe dava e assumia para si mesmo todo o fardo da culpa. Simplesmente poderia ter continuado fazendo-o a seu modo, deixando-a só para sofrer o medo de ser uma pecadora. Ou poderia ter tomado seu prazer sem preocupar-se com ela. Mas não, ele tinha achado um modo para que ambos desfrutassem disso sem que ela tivesse que carregar o peso da culpa que a Igreja associava a isso.

- Esposa? - Edward murmurou, acariciando sua face. Isabella sorriu trêmula e ela tocou seu rosto.

- Estou muito contente porque meu pai escolheu você para ser meu marido. Verdadeiramente é um homem maravilhoso. Tão inteligente, doce e... - Suas palavras se detiveram quando ele cobriu sua boca com a dele, mas dentro dela as palavras não cessaram, e Isabella sabia que eventualmente teria que examiná-las. Pois temia que estivesse apaixonando-se por esse homem obcecado, mandão, ciumento e maravilhosamente doce. Era algo que ela não tinha esperado que acontecesse, e realmente não desejava sofrer se ele não correspondesse seu amor.


	14. Chapter 13

**Oi gente vou postar dois caps hj já que cometi um grande erro samanda passada **

**nossa desculpa mesmo gente só vi hj que estava errado...**

**O Ed esta mais feliz vcs viram nossa mais que querida Bella fazendo mais uma palhaçada no cap anterior kkkkkkkkkkk**

**Maiso Ed como sempre com um piti de ciúmes, sem isso não seria ele kkk**

**Espero que gostem deste cap...**

**Deixem sua opinião **

**Bjs **

**Ate sábado que vêm...**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 13<strong>

- Bem?

Edward secou uma gota de suor de sua testa, e voltou-se para olhar o homem parado atrás dele. Seu pai tinha vindo ver como andava os trabalhos nos estábulos. E veio bem a tempo. Edward acabava de terminar de colocar as portas com ajuda de Shambley.

Só faltava retirar os pedaços de madeira e as pedras. Finalmente a obra estava terminada.

Edward sorriu para si mesmo com esse pensamento. Poderia ter terminado antes se ele tivesse pressionado os homens como originalmente tinha planejado. Mas os dias de chuva tinha atrasado a obra, e então o ataque contra Isabella no quarto três noites atrás o tinham obrigado a avançar mais lentamente no trabalho.

Por sorte esta noite Negro descansaria no novo estábulo. Sem querer ofender o cavalo. Edward sentia afeto pelo animal do mesmo modo que qualquer homem gostava de seu cavalo, mas não queria o animal - nem a seus fedores - dentro de seu quarto.

Colocaria Negro no estábulo com os outros cavalos, e deixaria o cão que tinha comprado para Isabella no castelo. O cão poderia tomar conta dela durante o dia.

Quando ela recusou um guarda humano, Edward tentou convencê-la a levar Negro com ela a todas as partes como proteção. Mas ela o olhou como se pensasse que ele estivesse louco, então simplesmente partiu. Em vez de insistir nesse ponto, Edward a tinha seguido a todas as partes no primeiro dia depois do ataque. Mas isso não funcionou muito bem.

Isabella usava um vestido azul que acentuava a cor de seus olhos. Além disso era um vestido um pouco velho, provavelmente um presente de seu pai durante alguma de suas visitas ao longo dos anos, Edward decidiu. Embora o vestido fosse caro e de bom gosto, também ficava um pouco apertado. Em todos os lados. Seus seios ficaram prensados contra o tecido, parecendo mais exuberantes que o habitual, o vestido se agarrava na sua cintura e quadris, parecendo enfatizar suas curvas.

Recordando que o rei havia dito que comprasse alguns vestidos para sua filha, Edward estava zangado consigo mesmo por ter se descuidado disso. Deveria ter se ocupado disso em primeiro lugar! Deveria ter mandado fazer pelo menos uma dúzia de vestidos, todos amplos, para que o tecido não parecesse ameaçar estourar as costuras cada vez que ela se esticava ou agarrava algo. E de cores muito tranquilas como marrom ou negro, Edward decidiu enquanto a via mover-se com seu vestido velho.

Ela parecia um pássaro com plumagem brilhante e colorida no pátio, no estábulo, no castelo e todos os outros lugares onde ela esteve esse dia.

Infelizmente, ele não a tinha equipado apropriadamente, e a irritação de Edward crescia enquanto a vigiava e a observava. Parecia que havia uma quantidade muito superior de homens que vinham a ela com seus animais doentes, oposto do número reduzido de mulheres. Esses homens não deveriam estar ocupados com suas tarefas? Não deveriam enviar a suas esposas ou a suas filhas em seu lugar, Edward pensou com desgosto, olhando com o cenho franzido a qualquer um que observasse a sua esposa com um sorriso ou um olhar de avaliação. Sem se importar se provavelmente era por gratidão por suas habilidades e sua caridade. Edward estava seguro que cada olhar e cada sorriso eram de luxúria, e isso o deixou cada vez mais nervoso e encolerizado com o passar do dia.

Isabella tolerou seu comportamento sem dizer uma palavra, mas ele sabia que ambos haviam se sentido aliviados quando a hora do jantar chegou e voltaram para o castelo. Pelo menos, até que eles chegaram a mesa e Sir Spencer falou.

- Lady Isabella - Sir Spencer murmurou apreciativamente. - Nunca deixa de me surpreender, como pode passar o dia todo trabalhando ao redor dos mais asquerosos aromas e entretanto consegue cheirar tão doce ao final do dia.

Edward nem sequer pensou; simplesmente replicou.

- Mantenha seu nariz em seus próprios aromas, homem.

Mas quando as palavras deixaram seus lábios, desejou ter mordido a língua. Por Deus, ele acabava de ser rude com um velho e ainda por cima cego! E tinha sido por ciúmes, ele se deu conta com desânimo e remorso.

Mas antes que ele pudesse desculpar-se, Isabella desferiu um golpe com o jarro que tinha levantado da mesa. Ela se dirigiu furiosamente a ele.

- Bem, isto é o cúmulo, milorde. Já suportei bastante de suas tolices por hoje. Se desculpe com ele já, e falo a sério! Quanto a mim, não posso tolerar comer com semelhante companhia. Vou para cama. Adeus.

Ela se virou abruptamente, deixando Edward envolto no silêncio súbito que encheu o salão enquanto todas as pessoas giravam seus olhares para ele em uma muda condenação.

Edward se desculpou profusamente com o ancião, mas isso não pareceu aliviar a censura de todos, e ele não podia culpá-los. Tinha sido rude com a maior parte das pessoas sentadas na mesa de um certo modo ou outro durante os últimos dias.

Com cada soldado que se atrevia a sorrir e a desejar a Isabella um bom dia. Com todo granjeiro que tinha sorrido em gratidão por sua ajuda com seus animais. Até com alguns dos criados que lhe sorriam timidamente quando ela agradecia-lhes por algum serviço.

Edward esteve silencioso durante a refeição, bebendo mais do que comia e perguntando-se o quanto zangada estaria sua esposa. Descobriu isso quando finalmente se deitou. Ela estava muda e quieta na cama, embora não adormecida, e no momento em que ele havia se aproximado, ela deu-lhe as costas. Ela continuou tratando-o bastante friamente durante a noite.

Não se descongelou pela manhã. Edward supôs que merecia isso.

- Isabella ficará contente.

Abandonando seus pensamentos, Edward olhou para seu pai, logo depois de novo ao novo estábulo.

- Você acha?

- Sim. - Lorde Cullen sorriu. - Talvez até volte a falar com você novamente.

Fulminando seu pai com um olhar, Edward foi pegar sua camisa da pilha de madeira onde a tinha deixado. Vinha trabalhando desde cedo pela manhã. Os dias de verão finalmente eram calorosos, e Edward havia tirado a peça várias horas atrás.

Agora ele a colocou de volta, olhando a Shambley enquanto ele entrava no estábulo para unir-se a eles.

- Os homens quase terminaram de tirar os restos de madeira. Quando devo dizer a Isabella que pode começar a trazer os cavalos?

- Agora, Edward decidiu, afastando-se. Seu pai e Shambley imediatamente o alcançaram em seu caminho para o estábulo velho. Olhando no interior escuro da velha construção, Edward fez uma careta. O lugar realmente era um chiqueiro.

Ele ia derrubar quando os cavalos fossem movidos, ele decidiu, franziu o cenho porque sua esposa não se apresentou imediatamente. Tampouco Smithy. Somente havia um moço ajoelhado na parte traseira do estábulo, cavando algo na palha.

- OH, milorde. - Smithy saiu de uma das baias da parte de trás e avançou. - Está procurando alguma coisa?

- Sim. A minha esposa. Onde ela está? - Edward replicou. Havia dito ao chefe do estábulo que a vigiasse. Realmente, havia dito que a vigiasse a cada instante para que ela não estivesse longe de sua vista, de outro modo lhe arrancaria a cabeça dos ombros. Mas isso foi na manhã depois de seu mau comportamento com o Sir Spencer e ele ainda estava um pouco zangado. Muito zangado, talvez por causa do incidente, Isabella não falara com ele e tinha evitado seu contato.

Smithy pareceu confuso por um segundo, deu-se volta para o moço no fundo do estábulo.

- Aí mesmo, milorde.

Edward observou o traseiro coberto por calças no fundo do estábulo, e nesse instante reconheceu o traseiro arredondado de sua esposa. Lentamente ele começou a avermelhar-se com fúria. Quando abriu a boca para gritar, tudo o que saiu foi um grunhido de surpresa, pois de repente se viu agarrado pelos braços e arrastado por seu pai e Shambley para trás e para fora dos estábulos.

- Não! Me Soltem, à merda com vocês! - Edward gritou, puxando seus braços e tentando soltar-se para voltar para o estábulo uma vez que eles se detiveram a uma boa distância.

- Não até que se acalme - Lorde Cullen anunciou.

- Me acalmar? Viu minha esposa?

- Claro que a vi. Mas ela não estava fazendo nada mau. Ela...

- Está cego? Não viu o que ela estava vestindo?

- Ah. As calças. - Lorde Cullen murmurou. - Você não gosta que ela as use nos estábulos?

- Elas são...

- Práticas - Shambley sugeriu quando Edward fez uma pausa procurando a palavra adequada. Ele negou com a cabeça. - Elas são, Edward. Muito mais práticas para trabalhar nos estábulos do que uma saia.

- Não me importa se são ou não mais práticas; elas são indecentes. Inadequadas para uma dama.

- Indecentes? - Shambley soltou uma gargalhada. - Quando se tornou tão puritano e repressivo?

- Quando vi o traseiro de minha esposa em umas calças de couro apertadas e me dei conta que todos os outros homens viam exatamente a mesma imagem!

- Ciumento? - Robert o provocou.

A boca de Edward fechou bruscamente. Uma coisa era reconhecer para si mesmo que se sentia um pouco ciumento. E outra coisa completamente distinta saber que seu melhor amigo estava consciente desse sentimento, era humilhante.

- Sim. É isso aí - seu pai murmurou, observando sua expressão. - Se eu fosse você, filho, mover-me-ia muito serenamente. Não pode entrar como um louco lá e gritar como se ela tivesse cometido algum pecado mortal.

O olhar de Edward se estreitou.

- Não posso?

- Não, claro que não - seu pai o repreendeu.

Vendo sua agitação, Robert assumiu o comando de tentar raciocinar com seu amigo.

- Edward, pensa bem. Está reagindo como se ela deliberadamente se vestisse assim com intenção de chamar a atenção. Mas nós dois sabemos que ela se vestia assim na abadia, provavelmente todos os dias, e ninguém considerava isso indecente.

- Mas elas eram todas freiras - Edward protestou.

- Sim - Lorde Cullen disse de forma agradável. - E é a isso que ela está acostumada. Provavelmente não ocorreu a Isabella pensar que seus homens são um grupo de cães no cio, todos procurando a primeira cadela para que possam montar.

- Meus homens não são... - Edward começou indignado, só para fazer uma pausa quando ambos os homens começaram a sorrir. Tinha caído em sua armadilha. - Entendo - Edward disse.

Isabella não se veste deliberadamente para atraí-los. Ela nem sequer se dá conta que os está atraindo. E seus homens eram leais e não era provável que a abordassem. Mas ele estava atuando como se eles fossem seduzi-la.

Suspirando, Edward fechou os olhos e se forçou a respirar profundamente. Só era seu ciúmes fazendo-o reagir novamente. Estava atuando como se ela não fosse digna de sua confiança, Isabella não era outra Irina. Não estava sendo justo.

Ela não tinha feito nada que pudesse fazê-lo acreditar que seria infiel.

- Devo conversar com ela com calma - Edward disse finalmente. - Devo lhe dizer que preferiria que use roupa mais tradicional no futuro para evitar qualquer mal-entendido ou situações desagradáveis para ela, para mim, ou para meus homens.

Devo ser razoável.

- Muito bem! - seu pai bateu orgulhosamente em suas costas.

- Sim, muito bem - Shambley concordou, sem nem sequer se dar ao trabalho de esconder sua diversão.

- É capaz de vencer o grande monstro verde dos ciúmes. Com um pouquinho de ajuda.

- Basta, Robert - Edward replicou, e caminhou determinadamente para o estábulo. Seu amigo, rindo, foi atrás dele.

A nova tranqüilidade de Edward durou até que ele voltou a entrar no estábulo e lançou outro olhar a sua esposa. Ela ainda estava de quatro, ainda tentando agarrar algo debaixo da palha. E seu traseiro embainhado na calças de couro ainda estava levantado convidativo.

Cada vez que ele a via nessa posição se lembrava do dia de seu casamento e seus pensamentos voltavam para as relações conjugais, e como tinha lhe ensinado a verdade dessas relações.

Merda, a quem estava tentando enganar? Cada vez que a olhava pensava em como meter-se debaixo de suas saias, ou neste caso dentro de suas calças, e agora a situação não era diferente. De fato, vendo-a nesta posição seu desejo se tornou mais urgente. As calças lhe aderiam como uma segunda pele, enfatizando suas curvas. Podia viver com isso, se não fosse pelo fato que estava seguro de que os outros deviam ter pensamentos semelhantes aos seus.

E nesse momento, Smithy estava parado atrás de Isabella, apreciando o mesmo que Edward.

Antes que ele pudesse recordar que tinha que ser razoável, começou a gritar como um cão raivoso.

- Esposa! Ponha-se de pé de uma maldita vez... - Fazendo uma pausa para não afogar-se, Edward lançou um olhar letal a seu pai quando viu que suas sobrancelhas se curvavam. Engolindo em seco sua raiva, Edward observou de volta sua esposa para ver que ela ainda estava de joelhos, mas endireitando-se para sentar-se sobre suas coxas.

Agora ela o estava observando por cima de seu ombro com assombro.

- Bom dia, esposa - Edward disse em um grunhido; em vez de terminar seu pensamento original. Então franziu o cenho com seu tom de voz, pois na verdade soava como um cão raivoso em vez de um marido.

Isabella estreitou seus olhos cautelosamente.

- Há algo errado, milorde marido?

- Sim! - A palavra saiu como uma chicotada. Seu pai e Shambley moveram-se nervosamente.

Fazendo careta, Edward conseguiu dar um sorriso dolorido.

- Eu... Você... Nós...

- Acredito - Lorde Cullen interrompeu o balbuceio de seu filho, - que Edward está preocupado por seu vestido, minha querida.

- Meu vestido? - Isabella olhou suas roupas. - Não estou usando um vestido.

- Exatamente! - Edward disse triunfalmente, pausou só para lançar um olhar feroz a Shambley quando o homem deu uma cotovelada em suas costelas. Quando Robert o olhou com ingenuidade, Edward voltou para sua esposa, então suspirou e tentou um tom mais suave. – Isabella, quero que... deveria... suas roupas...

Quando ele tropeçou com as palavras, Isabella olhou as roupas que usava.

- Há algum problema com minhas calças, milorde? - ela perguntou finalmente.

- Sim - ele disse em choque porque ela tinha captado o problema sem que ele tivesse que mencioná-lo.

- Sinto muito, milorde. Não estava segura se as calças eram adequadas agora que sou uma dama. Mas não tenho muitos vestidos, e temo danificá-los aqui nestes estábulos imundos.

Além disso, estava segura que não se importaria muito, já que Smithy é provavelmente o único que vai ver-me.

- OH. - Edward piscou, sua raiva desinflando-se como um balão. Ela já tinha considerado que não podia ser apropriado, mas tinha colocado as calças para cuidar dos vestidos. Não para atrair homens. Não para seduzi-los, como Irina fazia com seus vestidos decotados. E Isabella não esperava que ninguém a visse vestida assim nos estábulos, com exceção do Smithy, que era velho, desdentado, e calvo.

Certamente ela não estava tentando seduzir Smithy?

- Avisei que não podia ver nenhum animal hoje a menos que fosse uma emergência. Disse que o novo estábulo estaria pronto hoje, e eu desejava controlar a mudança dos cavalos.

- É obvio - Edward disse, então conseguiu dar um sorriso. - O estábulo esta pronto agora.

- O que? - os olhos de Isabella aumentaram. - Sério? Já?

- Sim.

Seu sorriso ligeiro se tornou em um de surpresa e prazer.

- Venha. Pode inspecioná-lo.

Ele mesmo estava um pouco ansioso agora, preocupado se por acaso sua esposa ia aprová-los ou não. Ela o tinha visto, mas de fora. Edward supôs que ela estivesse muito irritada com ele para mostrar algum interesse. Agora a guiou até as portas que acabava de pendurar, abriu-as, e então esperou que ela entrasse.

Isabella entrou lentamente, seu olhar percorrendo, inspecionando tudo enquanto caminhava lentamente as longas e numerosas baias.

Edward esperou próximo a porta, observando-a nervosamente. Construiu o estábulo duas vezes maior que o velho. Havia o dobro de baia, e cada uma delas era mais espaçosa que as velhas. Havia ganchos e prateleiras para armazenamento, e tinha acrescentado um sótão para guardar o feno fresco. Ele a observou absorver as novidades, mas ela ainda não havia dito nada.

Uma decepção estava começando a invadi-lo quando ela girou lentamente.

- Marido?

- Sim? - ele perguntou hesitantemente.

- É magnífico.

Piscando, ele sorriu.

- Você gostou, então?

Uma gargalhada saiu de seus lábios, e Isabella se lançou sobre ele, beijando-o profusamente no nariz, o rosto, e os lábios antes de afastar-se e estender seus braços.

- É maravilhoso! Maravilhoso! Belo! Os cavalos amarão estar aqui. Eu amo este estábulo. E o Negro e Marigold vão amar também. Obrigado, milorde. - ela virou deu-lhe outro abraço exuberante, então saiu correndo. - Vou buscá-los neste mesmo momento. E colocar um vestido. - Fazendo uma pausa na porta, lançou-lhe um sorriso. - Não vou necessitar as calças aqui. Este estábulo está muito limpo.

Edward a observou ir com um suspiro, sua expressão se tornou mais severa quando notou que seu pai e Shambley o olhavam divertido. Franzindo a testa, ele olhou de volta para sua esposa.

- Ela colocou as calças só para cuidar de seus vestidos. E vai se trocar agora - Edward lhes explicou, como se eles fossem as pessoas que haviam se sentido ultrajados pelas calças.

Os dois homens conseguiram manter suas expressões sérias, e solenemente assentiram.

Edward estava começando a sentir-se incomodado quando um homem apareceu na porta do estábulo, bloqueando a imagem de sua esposa correndo.

- Trago-lhe o cão, milorde.

- Oh, bem, Jensen. - Edward observou o animal marrom escuro, enorme, peludo, e babando O cão parecia estar sorrindo, pareceu-lhe uma boa idéia, por outro lado, o tamanho da besta ia intimidar à maioria das pessoas. Com sorte, ia intimidar o homem que Negro tinha atacado em seu quarto o outro dia. Jensen tinha assegurado de que o cão estava treinado para cuidar algo ou pessoa, fossem ovelhas, cavalos, ou pessoas.

Edward se sentiria melhor sabendo que Isabella estava sendo vigiada durante todo o dia. E não se preocuparia em ficar perseguindo-a.

- Que tipo de cão é este? - Shambley perguntou curiosamente, movendo-se ao lado de Edward.

- Bem, né...-o dono do animal vacilou e coçou a cabeça, havia insegurança em sua expressão. - Ele é um bom cão. Fará seu trabalho - ele respondeu, então esclareceu. - Sei que tem algo de um cão de caça irlandês.

- Isso explica o tamanho - Lorde Cullen murmurou, inclinando-se para acariciar o animal de pelagem suja, antes de fazer careta e olhar a Edward. - Mas como planeja conseguir que Isabella o leve a todo o lado com ela?

Edward franziu o cenho com a pergunta.

- Eu direi - ele firmemente anunciou, então viu a expressão de seu pai e começou a preocupar-se. - Acha que ela não me obedeceria?

- Isabella? - Lorde Cullen perguntou com surpresa. - Não, não. Depois de tudo as mulheres são os seres mais obedientes do mundo, não? - ele não se incomodou em esconder sua diversão enquanto virava para ir. - Boa sorte, filho.

Edward olhou a seu pai partindo. Certamente, se lhe ordenasse isso, Isabella levaria o cão a todos os lados com ela. Ou não? Ela teria que ver lógica nesse pedido. Alguém a tinha atacado no quarto. Ela tinha que ter uma proteção.

Isabella se negava a acreditar que alguém tinha uma razão para prejudicá-la. Ela estava certa de que essa "visita de meia-noite" tinha sido algum tipo de engano. Além disso, tinha pedido que levasse Negro a toda parte com ela em suas tarefas diárias e ela se negou rotundamente a fazer isso. Realmente, ela não se negou com palavras; simplesmente o olhou como se ele estivesse louco e afirmou que não queria arriscar-se que o cavalo voltasse a ter febre. Não, Negro estava melhor onde estava, ela tinha anunciado, E Edward não a tinha pressionado.

O cuidado dos animais era a área dela e Isabella nem sempre obedecia nessa área.

- É uma lástima que ele não esteja ferido.

- Hmmm? - Edward levantou a vista. - Como é isso?

- Disse que é uma lástima que ele não esteja ferido - Shambley repetiu. - Se o cão estivesse doente ou ferido, ela o mimaria como a um bebê.

Então aceitaria levar essa besta a todo lado para vigiá-lo. Isabella parece ter uma ternura especial pelos animais doentes ou machucados.

- Sim, é verdade - Edward murmurou pensativamente, virando para examinar o animal novamente. Mas a besta parecia muito saudável. Seu olhar recaiu no dono. - Não terá um cão doente ou ferido tão grande como este, verdade?

- Doente? - O homem o olhou fixamente como se Edward estivesse louco. - Ah... não, milorde.

- Foi o que pensei. - Edward suspirou com decepção, então agarrou sua espada.

- Edward! O que está fazendo? - Robert agarrou sua mão, afastando-a da arma.

- Só ia cortar um pouco. Já Sabe, em algum lugar não muito doloroso, mas Isabella o manterá perto dela, para observar para que não se infeccione.

Robert o olhou em estado de choque por um momento, em seguida sacudiu a cabeça.

- Você não acha? - Edward perguntou.

- Não. Por que não vemos se o cão não tem um corte pequeno em algum lugar ajoelhou-se ao lado do cão, Shambley começou a procurar no animal. - Aqui!

Edward ajoelhou a seu lado.

- Encontrou algo?

- Ele tem um arranhão aqui na orelha.

Edward se inclinou para frente para olhar o lugar que Shambley estava apontando. Quando viu a ferida minúscula, franziu o cenho.

- Isto não é suficiente.

- Poderia infectar-se - Robert respondeu. - E é o que procurava, um corte para que ela mantenha o cão perto. Esse é o corte.

Edward o olhou aborrecido, soltando o punho de sua espada enquanto considerava a situação. Finalmente sacudiu a cabeça.

- Isto é apenas uma marca, Robert. Ela não se preocupará com isso. Eu deveria... - Edward começou a desembainhar sua espada enquanto falava, mas o dono afastou o animal dele e de Shambley.

- Vamos esclarecer as coisas. Eu disse que podia emprestar-lhe o cão, não que podia matá-lo - ele afirmou, olhando severamente para Edward.

- Basta, Edward - Shambley ordenou. - sabe que não pode cortar o cão. Diga Isabella que quando foi menino teve um cão que teve uma ferida semelhante que se infectou e matou ao animal. Que este cão o faz lembrar dele e que não desejaria que o mesmo lhe acontecesse.

Suspirando, Edward deixou que sua espada deslizasse de volta a bainha.

- Bom - ele murmurou, notando que o dono do cão relaxava, embora estivesse olhando-o cautelosamente.

- Por que essas caras, cavalheiros? Hoje é um grande dia, o estábulo finalmente foi terminado.

Edward voltou-se ao som dessa voz alegre para encontrar Isabella que havia retornado. Ela tinha colocado um vestido verde que ficava adorável, e trazia Negro arrastado atrás dela.

- Veja, Negrito. Eu disse que o novo estábulo era bonito. Vai estar bem quentinho e seco aqui.

Ela apertou seu rosto contra a cabeça do cavalo, acariciando-lhe o pescoço enquanto falava.

E Negro, Edward notou com irritação, estava atuando como um adolescente apaixonado. Então Edward se deu conta, com desgosto e remorso, que Isabella tinha minado a bravura de seu cavalo. Esse já não era o animal selvagem que mordia seus oponentes e pisoteava os guerreiros cansados com seus poderosos cascos. Esse animal somente serviria para desfiles de agora em diante. Ela o tinha domesticado.

- Venha comigo. Pode escolher sua própria baia - Ela disse ao animal. -Qual você gostaria?

Edward intercambiou olhadas com Shambley, pensando que o cavalo dificilmente ia entender o que ela estava dizendo, e provavelmente nem se importava onde dormiria.

Mas eles estavam errados. O animal caminhou lentamente entre as baias, olhando-as como se as inspecionasse, então se deteve diante de uma porta. Caminhou para dentro do compartimento aberto.

- Uma brilhante escolha, Negrito - Isabella disse ao cavalo com um sorriso, correndo pelo corredor até a baia onde ele estava. - Deve estar longe da porta. Vai ter menos frio no inverno e vai estar mais fresco no verão. E só vais ter um vizinho, que tem que ser pouco chato. E eu acredito que deve ser Marigold.

Edward sacudiu a cabeça com desespero enquanto ela acomodava a seu cavalo na baia, então esperou impacientemente até que ela saiu e fechou a baia antes de chamá-la.

- Esposa.

- Sim, milorde? - Sorrindo, ela se voltou apressadamente para eles, seu olhar curioso recaindo no cão que Jensen estava empurrando para frente. - OH, um cachorrinho.

Edward fez uma careta quando ela se curvou para acariciar o cão.

- Ele não é um cachorrinho, esposa. Ele pesa tanto quanto você.

- Possivelmente, mas é um cachorrinho - ela assegurou, observando o arranhão com um cenho franzido. - olhe para seus pés. Não cresceram ainda. Não pode ter mais que um ano.

- Ela tem razão, milorde. Ele vai fazer um ano este mês. Ele ainda tem mais para crescer - Jensen anunciou, causando um franzir de testa na cara de Edward que o fez adicionar rapidamente - Mas está bem treinado para alguém tão jovem.

- Hmmm - Edward murmurou, então anunciou - Ele está ferido.

- O que?

Para sua satisfação, Isabella mostrou preocupação imediatamente, franziu o sobrecenho enquanto examinava o cão rapidamente.

- Onde?

- Oh! Na orelha - Edward lhe disse. Então, enquanto começava a revisá-lo, Edward continuou. - É uma ferida pequena, mas pode ulcerar e... - Fazendo uma pausa quando ela parecia não ver a ferida em questão, Edward se curvou para destacá-la. - Aqui.

- Mas mal é um arranhão e está quase curado - Isabella disse com uma gargalhada.

- Preocupou-me por um momento, milorde. - seu olhar foi para Jensen. - Ele ficará bem. Não há necessidade de preocupar-se.

Edward franziu o cenho com esse anúncio e voltou-se para Shambley. Seu amigo deu-lhe um olhar significativo. Recordando a história que Shambley havia sugerido, Edward suspirou.

- Eu tive um cão quando era menino com uma ferida muito parecida que se infectou - ele disse, então decidiu adicionar alguns detalhes próprios. - Sua orelha apodreceu e caiu.

Os olhos de Isabella se arregalaram.

- Ela apodreceu e...

- E caiu. - Edward disse muito satisfeito. - Ele ficou surdo e muito triste. - Aric soltou um suspiro dolorido, contente em ver que estava afetando sua esposa. - Tivemos que sacrificá-lo. Quando seu rosto empalideceu com essa notícia, ele adicionou rapidamente - Foi muito rápido. Cortamos-lhe a cabeça.

- Mataram um cão porque era surdo? - Isabella gritou. De repente ele se deu conta que tinha cometido um engano.

- Bem... não. Não porque era surdo - Edward assegurou rapidamente. Foi porque a infecção se estendia e ele estava morrendo lenta e dolorosamente, então nós... Bem, cortamos-lhe a cabeça. - Edward se moveu incômodo sob seu olhar fixo e sobressaltado, então fez uma careta. - De qualquer modo, eu gostava muito desse cão, e este cão me faz lembrar dele, e não desejaria que a mesma coisa acontecesse com ele. Consideraria muita generosidade de sua parte se pudesse mantê-lo perto de você para que nada de mal lhe acontecesse.

- Oh. - Finalmente fechando a boca, Isabella observou o cão, em seguida balançou a cabeça lentamente. - Bem, é obvio, milorde. Vou cuidar dele por você.

- Mantendo-o perto de você - Edward insistiu.

- Se é o que você quer.

- Bem... – ele assentiu, olhou em volta, e suspirou - Bem, então, devo mandar alguns homens para ajudá-la a mudar as coisas do estábulo velho.

Isabella o observou ir-se, então balançou a cabeça e olhou para Shambley.

- Cortou-lhe a cabeça? - ela disse em voz baixa.

- Embora, ele amasse muito o cão - Shambley lhe assegurou. - Foi muito triste para ele.

Ela parecia cética.

- Bem... - Seu olhar foi para Jensen, que parecia muito divertido. - Qual é seu nome?

- O meu, milady? - O homem perguntou surpreso e Isabella fez uma careta.

- Não. O nome do cão. Qual é?

- Oh. - ele encolheu os ombros. - Eu só o chamo cachorrinho.

- Cachorrinho - Isabella murmurou secamente. - Eu deveria ter sabido.

Shambley a olhou curioso.

- Deveria ter sabido?

- Bem, sim. certamente. Depois de tudo, Tomkins chama seu touro de touro, e muito frequentemente meu marido me chama de esposa. De que outro modo Jensen ia chamar seu cachorrinho? - balançando a cabeça, Isabella tomou a corda que o homem tinha colocado ao redor do pescoço do animal e começou a levar o cão. - É um problema de falta de imaginação. Os nomes parecem estar além destas pessoas, não lhe parece, cachorrinho? Venha comigo. Devo dar-lhe um banho e limpar sua orelha só para estar segura de que não vai cair. E uma vez que esteja limpo talvez deveríamos escolher um nome adequado como Rufus ou Campeão. A menos que seja fêmea. É fêmea? - ela lhe perguntou enquanto ele alegremente caminhava ao lado dela.

Quando o cão simplesmente a olhou, parecendo sorrir com a língua fora da boca, ela suspirou.

- Bem, suponho que vou descobrir isso quando banhá-lo. Parece que me adiantei muito em colocar um vestido. As calças definitivamente seriam mais apropriadas para banhar alguém como você.


	15. Chapter 14

**OI gente postando dois caps hj (o 13 já foi repostado pelo cap certo). Desculpa denovo pelo meu erro gente...**

**espero que gostem do cap **

**bora ler **

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 14<strong>

- Estarei aí em um minuto, milady. Tenho que selar Negro para milorde; então a acompanharei para ver o touro.

- Uh-huh - Isabella murmurou, sorrindo docemente quando Smithy deu a volta para concentrar-se em Negro novamente. Quando ficou de costas, ela lhe fez uma careta e uma outra de brincadeira para o cavalo.

O animal levantou e baixou sua cabeça como se estivesse concordando, Negro deu um relincho suave que fez Isabella sorrir.

Realmente às vezes parecia que o cavalo entendia seus pensamentos, ou pelo menos suas expressões faciais. Mas é obvio, era um animal magnífico.

Havia passado quase uma semana desde a conclusão do novo estábulo. Negro estava completamente recuperado de seu resfriado. Sua ferida - realmente só tinha sido um arranhão - estava quase completamente curada, e o cavalo estava começando a ficar inquieto por estar confinado em sua baia por tanto tempo. Isabella tinha mencionado isso a Edward essa manhã, e ele aparentemente a tinha escutado, pois veio ao estábulo alguns minutos atrás e tinha pedido a Smithy que selasse o cavalo para ele.

Depois tinha lhe lançado um olhar feroz porque tinha visto Summer amarrado fora da porta do estábulo.

Summer era o nome que Isabella dera ao cão que na verdade era uma fêmea. Também tinha se revelado muito bonita debaixo de toda aquela sujeira de sua pelagem. E se tornou em uma companheira fiel de Isabella, seguindo-a para todos os lados nos últimos dias, normalmente sem a necessidade de usar a corda que Jensen havia colocado em seu pescoço. Mas Isabella ainda utilizava a corda quando ela estava no estábulo para reter a cachorrinha.

Summer tinha entrado com ela no primeiro dia, mas ela tinha mostrado um instinto de cão pastor, tinha mordido as patas dos cavalos quando Smithy os havia trazido para o estábulo. O que era perigoso com animais que eram oito ou nove vezes maiores que a cadela. Isabella decidiu que era melhor manter Summer atada fora até que pudesse aprender que os cavalos não eram ovelhas e que deviam ser respeitados.

Aparentemente Edward não gostou da idéia, pois moveu a cadela para mais perto, colocando-a mais perto da porta aberta do estábulo, e deixando solta para que Summer pudesse entrar se a necessidade surgisse. Ele explicou que fazia isso para que Isabella pudesse vigiar sua orelha.

Isabella não sabia a quem Edward acreditava enganar. Isabella sabia que Edward pensava que ela precisava de um guardião, embora ela tivesse tentado dizer-lhe que não era necessário. Tinha certeza de que o ataque em seu quarto foi algum tipo de engano.

O homem que tinha atacado Negro devia ter pensado que o quarto estava vazio e certamente planejava roubar alguma jóia. Além do mais, quem desejaria causar-lhe algum mal?

Mas Edward não estava seguro disso e insistia em que ela não estivesse sozinha, primeiro ele em pessoa a tinha seguido a todo ão tinha designado Smithy como guarda-costas. O chefe de estábulo a tinha acompanhado a todo o lado nos dias anteriores em que estavam construindo o estábulo.

Isabella esperava que Edward cessasse com seu comportamento super protetor uma vez que ela tinha adotado Summer como sua guardiã, mas seu marido não mudava, e Smithy ainda tinha a ordem de vigiá-la estritamente. Francamente Isabella estava farta da presença do homem. Não que ele não fosse bom e tentava ser útil, mas realmente, Isabela não estava acostumada a ter uma sombra perseguindo-a.

Especialmente uma sombra que a seguia até o banho e a esperava do lado de fora como se fosse uma babá impaciente.

E por isso, Isabella decidiu não esperar Smithy essa manhã. Pegando as maçãs que havia trazido, colocou três delas em seu bolso, e manteve a quarta na mão, agarrou a bolsa contendo os remédios, e saiu silenciosamente para fora do estábulo.

Smithy saberia onde ela ia. Ele poderia alcançá-la quando pudesse, Isabella decidiu com rebeldia.

Fazendo uma pausa fora, inclinou-se ao lado de Summer e murmurou-lhe umas palavras. Não podia levar a cadela desta vez. A presença de Summer deixava o touro nervoso e a última vez que ela tinha ido ver sua pata, o touro tinha estado mais intratável que nunca. Com isso em mente, Isabella disse à cadela que ficasse, e partiu.

Tomkins não estava à vista quando Isabella chegou ao curral. Ela vacilou, considerando ir procurar o homem, então decidiu que não. Não precisava de sua presença para atender o animal, e realmente era apenas uma revisão. A ferida na pata do touro estava quase curada como verificou da última vez que tinha visto. Esta era apenas uma visita para estar segura que não tornou a abrir ou se infectou.

Isabella caminhou para a cerca, sorriu ao touro enquanto ele virava para olhá-la com certo interesse. Seu focinho imediatamente se levantou para cheirar o ar. Sem dúvida ele tinha percebido o aroma das maçãs que ela levava nos bolsos.

Isabella pensou divertida. O grande bruto realmente parecia fascinado com as frutas. Perfeito.

Sem elas para suborná-lo, não conseguiria aproximar-se do animal. Subindo no pau inferior da cerca de madeira, ela se inclinou ligeiramente, levantou uma maçã, e seguiu a rotina habitual. Sacudiu a fruta e a manteve estendida em sua mão.

O touro deu um passo para ela atravessando o curral, então fez uma pausa, baixando sua cabeça ligeiramente. Ele deu-lhe um olhar significativo, e soprou. Isabella sacudiu a maçã novamente.

- O que está acontecendo touro? Já não esta interessado na fruta? - ela perguntou, o touro franziu o cenho enquanto esfregava sua pata contra o chão e bufava. Suspirando com exasperação, Isabella subiu para inclinar-se mais sobre a cerca e passou suas pernas para o outro lado, fez uma pausa para mostrar-lhe a maçã novamente. Longe de parecer tentado, a besta pareceu ficar mais nervosa e agitada. Não era diferente de seu comportamento dos outros dias, quando Summer a tinha acompanhado.

O ruído seco de um ramo atrás dela, surpreendeu-a, e Isabella quase caiu dentro do curral. Agarrando-se, ela virou para descobrir a origem do ruído.

- Onde está Isabella?

Smithy levantou a vista dos arreios para olhar Edward.

Franzindo o cenho quando compreendeu o sentido de sua pergunta, o homem observou os arredores do estábulo como se esperasse localizá-la ali.

- Bem... não estou seguro - ele admitiu reticente-mente, seu cenho se aprofundou.

- O que quer dizer com que não está seguro? Devia vigiá-la, maldição!

- Sim, milorde, mas... ela estava aqui só a um minuto atrás. - Saindo com o Negro de seu compartimento, Smithy olhou outra vez o novo estábulo.

- Milady? - ele chamou esperançosamente, como se de repente Isabella pudesse aparecer do nada. Quando o silêncio foi a única resposta, ele mordeu seu lábio e admitiu - Ela queria ir revisar o touro. Disse-lhe que a acompanharia uma vez que terminasse de selar Negro para você. - ele coçou a cabeça, então esclareceu. -Talvez tenha ido ao castelo procurar algumas maçãs para o touro.

Edward suspirou, relaxando um pouco. Havia sentido que algo terrível acontecia. Era preocupação e um grande medo que apertava seus intestinos. Agora se aliviou e virou para ir para a porta do estábulo.

- Termina de selar Negro. vou ver se ela está no castelo.

- Ver se quem está no castelo, milorde? - O bispo Shrewsbury perguntou, enquanto entrava no estábulo.

- Minha esposa - Edward respondeu,passando por ele.

- Oh, ela não está lá. Eu pensei que ela estivesse aqui.

Edward parou e virou para enfrentar o homem.

- Está seguro?

- Que ela não está na fortaleza? - O bispo Shrewsbury perguntou com surpresa. - Sim. Eu acabei de vir de lá.

- Talvez não a viu chegar - Smithy sugeriu esperançosamente. - Ela pode ter ido à cozinha para procurar as maçãs para...

- Acredito tê-la visto pegando as maçãs quando deixou o castelo esta manhã - Shrewsbury o interrompeu - E estou muito seguro que ela não entrou ou saiu pela porta principal.

Todos ficaram mudos por um momento enquanto assimilavam esse dado; então Smithy olhou o gancho onde Isabella normalmente pendurava sua bolsa com remédios. Seus ombros se afundaram.

- A bolsa não está - ele admitiu reticente-mente. - Ela deve ter ido ao curral sozinha, Disse-lhe que só seria um minuto, mas possivelmente ela...

- sua voz se perdeu quando Edward de repente saiu apressadamente do estábulo com o bispo seguindo-o em seus calcanhares.

- Maldição! - Smithy murmurou para si mesmo, então fechou a baia de Negro e saiu correndo atrás deles. Seu pescoço estava em perigo nesse momento. Não a tinha vigiado como devia. Se alguma coisa de ruim acontecesse a lady Isabella...

Bem, não devia pensar nisso, Smithy decidiu.

Algo estava se arrastando sobre suas costas. Não, Isabella se deu conta com um pouco de confusão quando abriu os olhos e viu nuvens movendo-se, estava sendo arrastada sobre o chão.

- Bella!

- Edward? - ela murmurou, reconhecendo seu grito embora soasse distante. Virando a sua cabeça enquanto era arrastada um par de centímetros a mais pelo chão, Isabella observou uma imagem imprecisa da cerca a vários metros de distância, vendo que se tornava cada vez mais distante. Sua vista não era boa nesse momento, mas pensou que devia ser seu marido correndo em direção ao curral.

Um bufido e um golpe em seu quadril fizeram que ela virasse sua cabeça lentamente para o outro lado para ver o touro cheirando sua saia. A besta puxou sua saia, empurrando-a com o focinho até que achou uma das maçãs que ela havia trazido para ele, então fechou sua boca sobre a fruta e o tecido de saia que a cobria. Ele puxou novamente. Depois a arrastou pelo chão vários centímetros antes de deter-se e sacudir a cabeça com desgosto. Não podia tirar a maçã do bolso para comê-la.

- Isabella! - a voz de Edward soou muito mais próximo agora. Ela conseguiu voltar-se para ver que ele estava na cerca e subia freneticamente. Infelizmente, com isso também tinha chamado a atenção do touro e enquanto que o animal aparentemente não se importava com a presença de Isabella, seu marido não o tinha subornado com maçãs nas últimas semanas. Soprando uma advertência, o touro se preparou para atacar. E ele provavelmente correria passando justo em cima dela em sua excitação, Isabella notou com desânimo. Ela levantou uma mão em advertência.

- Não! Para! Fique lá, marido - ela gritou. Bem, ela queria gritar, mas terminou saindo como um ofego. Para seu alívio, Edward pareceu reconhecer o perigo em que a estava colocando e se deteve com suas mãos apertando a madeira da cerca.

- Você está bem? Como está?

- Sim - lhe assegurou, mas ficou onde estava por um momento, consciente da frustração crescente de seu marido, mas incapaz de fazer algo a respeito. Sentia-se muito mal e sem fôlego.

Finalmente se forçou a sentar-se, fazendo careta como se o mundo estivesse balançando ao redor dela. Uma vez que Edward se deteve, Isabella olhou para lá novamente. Os gritos de Edward aparentemente tinham sido ouvido pelos outros. Bem, ele tinha gritado como um louco enquanto corria da pequena colina até o curral. Provavelmente tinham ouvido da fortaleza, ela pensou quando Smithy e o bispo Shrewsbury de repente apareceram, mostrando ansiedade em seus rostos.

- O que aconteceu? - o bispo perguntou alarmado.

- Ela está bem? - Smithy ofegou.

O bufido do touro atraiu o olhar de Isabella de volta para o animal. Ele olhava ferozmente para acerca, parecendo preparado para arremessar contra qualquer um que tentasse entrar.

Isabella murmurou-lhe algo meigamente, então começou a ficar de pé dolorosamente. A cabeça lhe doía ferozmente. Mas isso não era tão ruim quanto o modo em que o mundo começava a girar enquanto ela parava. Ela gostaria de poder sentar-se novamente por um momento, mas sabia que se ela não saísse dali nos próximos segundos, Edward entraria para pegá-la, com touro ou sem touro.

- Isabella. - Sua voz era tensa enquanto ignorava os pedidos dos outros que chegavam à cena.

- Já vou, milorde - ela gritou estirando a mão para agarrar alguma coisa para se equilibrar. O mundo continuava girando em volta dela. Isabella acabou agarrando-se a um dos chifres do touro.

- Sony - ela murmurou ao animal, mas ele parecia insensível a seu contato. Ou talvez simplesmente não se importava, pelo fato que ela estivesse de pé dava-lhe melhor acesso ao bolso e à maçã que ela guardava ali. O touro agora estava cheirando e lambendo suas saias, tentando colocar seu grande focinho no bolso para pegar a fruta suculenta. Suspirando, Isabella empurrou o focinho do touro, colocando a mão em seu bolso, e pegando a maçã para ele, que segurou em sua mão estendida para que ele a agarrasse.

- Isabella! - Olhando para a cerca, Isabella se balançou ligeiramente e se deu conta que eles não entendiam o que ela estava fazendo. Seu corpo estava bloqueando-lhes a visão. Ela considerou a idéia de explicar, então decidiu que gastaria muita energia e bateu levemente no lombo do touro.

- Isabella! Sai daí!

- Por favor deixa de gritar, milorde. Está encolerizando o touro aqui - ela disse cansadamente. Os gritos das pessoas pareciam golpear-lhe o cérebro, aumentando sua dor.

- Estou o encolerizando? - Edward explodiu. - Você me fez envelhecer vinte anos em um minuto só por estar com esse animal selvagem! Agora venha aqui antes que eu... - ele lançou uma perna sobre a cerca, mas se deteve quando o touro virou olhando-o com clara antipatia. A experiência lhe tinha ensinado que as vacas e os touros tinham uma excelente audição. Sem dúvida os gritos de Edward estavam machucando os ouvidos do touro assim como os seus.

- Não é a mim a quem ele deseja chifrar, milorde - Isabella disse.

- Ela parece estar segura, milorde - o dono do touro, Tomkins, murmurou ansiosamente.

- Ele parece gostar de estar com ela. Ela parece bastante segura. Verdade, milady? - ele gritou. Sem dúvida ele estava desejando que ela saísse já desse maldito curral antes que o touro a chifrasse. Pois isso o colocaria em um grave problema!

- Sim, estou indo - ela assegurou-lhes, tirando a última maçã de seu bolso e estendendo-a. Originariamente havia trazido quatro. O touro devia ter conseguido tirar uma enquanto ela estava inconsciente. Deu tapinhas levemente no pescoço do animal, ela se inclinou para tocar sua pata enquanto ele mastigava alegremente, e touro cooperou curvando sua pata para que ela olhasse a ferida. Um olhar rápido foi tudo o que ela necessitou para saber que ele estava completamente curado.

- Esposa!

Estava a uns bons seis metros de distância. Embora não estava muito longe pareceu-lhe uma distância longa nesse momento. Agarrando-se a cerca quando a alcançou, Isabella parou, tentando reunir energia para subir. Para seu alívio, não teve que fazê-lo. Quando ela se deteve, Edward saltou sobre a cerca, inclinou-se para baixo, tomou pela cintura, e a levantou para tirá-la do curral.

Mas não a colocou no chão nem por um segundo, levantou-a em seus braços, sustentando-a perto de seu peito, abriu caminho entre a multidão para voltar para a fortaleza.

Edward não disse uma palavra no caminho para casa, e Isabella estava contente que fosse assim. Não tinha vontade de conversar. Na verdade, sentia que, se abrisse a boca, poderia vomitar em cima de seu marido. Realmente estava nauseada.

A cabeça ainda doía, e o mundo parecia não ter-se estabilizado ao seu redor. Suspirando, Isabella apertou os olhos e os fechou enquanto ele corria pelos degraus da entrada com ela.

- Edward? Meu Deus! O que aconteceu?

Abrindo os olhos, Isabella virou a cabeça para ver a imagem de Robert Shambley na soleira da porta do castelo. Quando Edward alcançou ultimo degrau sem responder, Robert saiu de seu caminho, mantendo a porta aberta.

Murmurando um breve obrigado, Edward cruzou o salão para as escadas, ignorando as perguntas alarmadas de seu pai enquanto o homem se levantava da cadeira da mesa, onde ele aparentemente estava desfrutando de um bate-papo com Sir Spencer.

Isabella apertou seus braços ao redor do pescoço de seu marido e apertou os dentes enquanto ele subia as escadas. Edward foi diretamente para o quarto e a deixou sobre a cama. Então, antes que ela pudesse recuperar a sua respiração, ele começou a despi-la com rápidos e eficientes movimentos. Não havia nada sexual em suas ações, e ela sentia como uma menina aos seus cuidados. Era algo que nunca havia sentido estando com seu marido, especialmente no quarto e estando nua.

Quando ele jogou a última peça, ele recuou, percorrendo com seus olhos seu corpo.

Aparentemente satisfeito, Edward a virou e presumivelmente fez a mesma inspeção nas costas dela.

Limpando a garganta, Isabella perguntou hesitantemente.

- Marido? O que está fazendo?

A pergunta mal deixou seus lábios quando sentiu suas mãos deslizar-se sobre o pescoço e o couro cabeludo. No segundo seguinte, ela estava ofegando e estremecendo-se quando ele achou um galo na parte de trás da sua cabeça.

Amaldiçoando entre dentes, Edward a pegou pelos ombros e virou Isabella para ele.

- O que aconteceu?

Sabendo que estava por receber um sermão, e um que possivelmente merecesse, considerando o resultado de suas ações naquele dia, Isabella fez uma careta e suspirou.

- Apenas queria verificar o touro...

- Apenas! - Edward disse, olhando-a ferozmente. - Você escapou clandestinamente enquanto Smithy estava trabalhando.

- Bem, sim, acredito... - ela começou uma tentativa de justificação, só para ser interrompida por ele.

- O que aconteceu?

Esclarecendo sua garganta novamente, ela continuou.

- Cheguei ao curral e Tomkins não estava à vista. Considerei buscá-lo, então decidi que não precisava dele para verificar o touro. - Vendo a crescente impaciência de Edward, Isabella começou a falar um pouco mais rápido. - Então subi na cerca e tentei atrair o Touro com uma maçã, mas ele estava atuando estranhamente.

Edward ficou rígido, parecendo surpreso com a informação.

- Quer dizer que esse touro a atacou?

- Oh, não - ela assegurou rapidamente. - O touro não me atacou. Ele só não se aproximava de mim. Bem, a princípio ele pareceu interessado, mas de repente começou a bufar e grunhir. Ouvi um ruído atrás de mim, comecei a me virar...

Isabella encolheu os ombros antes de admitir.

- A próxima coisa que soube é que estava estirada no curral e você estava gritando meu nome.

Cruzando seu braço sobre seus seios nu, Isabella observou seus pés movendo-se nervosamente com o silêncio que seguiu.

- Como chegou lá?

Aventurando-se a dar uma olhada para cima, ela viu Edward olhando-a severamente.

- Fui para o estábulo procurar Negro, Smithy ainda estava selando-o, e você não estava à vista. Quando perguntei onde estava, ele disse que iam verificar o touro quando ele terminasse de selar Negro. Smithy pensou que talvez tivesse ido a fortaleza procurar algumas maçãs para a besta. Mas Shrewsbury entrou nos estábulos e disse que acabava de vir de lá, e que você não estava no castelo. Quando não vimos à bolsa com as ervas medicinais, soubemos onde estava.

- Oh. - Movendo-se incomodamente, Isabella olhou em volta, então murmurou - Acha que poderia me vestir novamente, milorde?

Edward piscou como se só então se desse conta que a tinha deixado nua durante o bate-papo, suspirou e se inclinou para subir os lençóis para cobri-la.

- Não. Não pode se vestir novamente. Deve ficar na cama e descansar.

- Oh, mas...

- Na cama - Edward explodiu. - Não ponha a prova a minha paciência, esposa. Já estou zangado com você porque saiu por conta própria quando sabia que eu desejo que esteja acompanhada a todo momento...

- Sinto-o muito, milorde - Isabella o interrompeu rapidamente, recostando-se na cama para satisfazê-lo. - Mas verdadeiramente não pensei que houvesse algo a temer. Estava segura de que o que passou naquela noite era um roubo que deu errado.

E nada aconteceu na semana passada...

- Nada aconteceu na semana passada porque alguém esteve a vigiando o tempo todo - Edward interrompeu Isabella.

- Certamente não acredita que... quero dizer... - ela sacudiu a cabeça confusa. - Mas por que alguém desejaria me fazer mal? Eu não fiz nada a ninguém.

Vendo seu desânimo, Edward suspirou e sentou na cama ao lado dela. Envolvendo um braço ao redor de seus ombros, a apoiou contra seu peito.

- A noite que seu pai veio me buscar para me levar até você, ele disse que estava preocupado com sua segurança se alguma coisa de mau acontecesse com ele. - Edward suspirou com tristeza. - Então eu suspeitei que ele sabia que a morte o estava espreitando. E ele queria vê-la segura. E acreditava que eu poderia te proteger.

- Mas, do quê? - Isabella perguntou confusa.

- Não sei - ele admitiu - Ele falou de sua mãe.

- Minha mãe?

- Sim. Ele disse que estava certo que ela foi assassinada.

Isabella separou-se dele para olhá-lo com horror.

- O Que? Não! ela morreu na abadia. Ela...

- Ele suspeitava de um envenenamento.

Isabella estava pálida desde que ele a tinha encontrado inconsciente no curral, mas ela ficou ainda mais branca com a notícia.

- Envenenamento?

Edward assentiu.

- Minha mãe? - ela perguntou ferida. Ele sentiu um aperto em seu coração.

- Sim.

Isabella ficou em silencio por um momento, absorvendo os dados; então o olhou novamente.

- E quem ele pensava que poderia tentar me matar também?

Edward franziu a testa.

- Não tenho certeza. Charlie não foi muito específico, infelizmente. Só sei que ele estava preocupado com seu bem-estar se ele morresse. E agora, com estes dois ataques, receio que era isto que ele temia.

- Mas minha mãe... Quem ele acreditava que a envenenou?

Edward fez uma careta.

- Renne.

Isabella arregalou os olhos brevemente, então balançou a cabeça lentamente.

- Sim, acho que ela seria uma provável suspeita. Ela poderia temer que meu pai anulasse o casamento para casar-se com minha mãe. - Edward assentiu pensativamente. - Mas não entendo por que Renne desejaria me prejudicar. Não sou nenhuma ameaça para ela.

- Não - Edward concordou. - Eu tampouco entendo isso. - Ambos ficaram em silencio por um momento; então Edward se moveu na cama e tomou sua mão entre as dele.

- Isabella, não pode escapar assim novamente. Quando a vi estirada no curral... - Apertou sua mão brevemente; então desviou o olhar. - Você jurou me obedecer, e estou ordenando que não vá a nenhum lugar sozinha. - ele levantou e, apontou a cama.

- Descansa. Tenho que ir verificar se alguém viu alguma coisa suspeita - Edward murmurou enquanto se dirigia para a porta.


	16. Chapter 15

**Oi gente como estão? Vejo que muitos gostaram dos caps de semana passada, que bom:D**

**Esse cap era pra ter sido postado mais cedo mais tive que procurar presente para o chá de bebe da minha amiga *-***

**Porém cá estou eu as 00:38 hrs de Assunção (Asunción) – Paraguai, para posta-la...**

**Mais deixando minhas andanças de lado, esse cap esta muito bom na minha opinião mais mistérios estão no ar, quem esta tentando matar a Bells? UUUHM!**

**E o Ed eim uuum safadinho aproveito bem o mento eim kkkkkkkkkkk mais como sempre depois de muito "namorar" da um leve ataque, vcs sabem kkkk. Mais de mais gente...**

**Bora ler espero que gostem...**

**Capítulo 15**

Cantarolando entre dentes, Isabella se endireitou logo depois de examinar a égua prenhe na baia e deu tapinhas leves no animal.

- Tudo parece estar bem, Charlotte. Eu diria que em um dia ou dois e você deverá parir seu potro. Deve estar esperando-o ansiosamente, verdade? - ela acariciou seu focinho.

Quando o cavalo de seu marido moveu-se inquietamente e soltou um relincho do compartimento em frente, Isabella o olhou com reprovação.

- O que está acontecendo, Negrito? Não estará ciumento? Sabe que eu te amo.

Negro moveu-se novamente, desta vez sacudindo a cabeça furiosamente, e Isabella franziu o cenho. Ela saiu da baia de Charlotte.

- O que esta acontecendo com você? Não esta doente novamente, verdade? - ela perguntou, movendo-se na direção de Negro. Isabella só deu um passo ou dois quando o rangido de madeira do sótão atraiu seu olhar para cima. Levou-lhe um momento para que sua mente entendesse o que via: um fardo de feno suspenso no ar sobre sua cabeça! Não. Não suspenso. Caindo. Um fardo de feno estava caindo sobre ela!

Gritando, Isabella saltou fora da trajetória. Enfiou-se bruscamente na baia de Negro enquanto o fardo caía pesadamente no chão ao lado dela, fazendo com que a palha voasse para todos os lados. O feno estava esparramado no chão, formando um pequeno montículo.

Isabella ficou boquiaberta, observando inexpressivamente o fardo por um momento, em seguida olhou para o sótão novamente. Certamente não podia ter caído sozinho? Certamente os homens que empilhavam o feno sabiam fazer bem sua tarefa?

Então se não tinha caído sozinho... Sua mente recusando-se a processar mais que isso.

Engolindo em seco, Isabella acariciou Negro ausente-mente, quando ele inclinou sua cabeça em cima de seu ombro. O cavalo estava tranqüilo agora, e ela teve que perguntar-se se a fonte de sua agitação não tinha vindo por ter pressentido algum perigo.

Talvez ele tivesse notado o movimento do fardo sobre a beirada. Ele...

- Bem, agora se tornando um pouco tola - ela disse a si mesmo secamente. O Negrito era um animal muito inteligente, mas sua hipótese era um pouco maluca. Suspirando, Isabella acariciou Negro por um tempo mais, em seguida saiu da baia, olhou para cima cautelosamente. O fardo simplesmente deve ter caído, é obvio. Era uma explicação lógica. Os acidentes acontecem, e esse tinha sido um.

Então deveria realmente subir lá e assegurar que o resto dos fardos estavam bem empilhados, disse-se a si mesmo, tranqüilizando-se com o som de sua própria voz.

Endireitando os ombros, ela caminhou para a escada e levantou a vista, parando quando Negro se agitou novamente e chutou a porta de sua baia.

- Basta - ela ordenou. - Você está tão mau quanto seu dono. Não há nada lá em cima.

Entretanto, ela hesitou. Não porque ela temesse que o fardo simplesmente não tivesse caído, de que alguém estivesse lá em cima e o empurrou, mas sim porque... bem, estava usando um vestido. Ela tinha usado vestido desde que Edward havia protestado, e embora eles não fossem tão convenientes como as calças, seus vestidos não tinham entorpecido seus movimentos.

Mas eles restringiam certas coisas, como subir ao sótão. Se alguém entrasse no estábulo e fosse para a escada, sem dúvida teria uma perfeita imagem de seu traseiro debaixo da saia. Isabella fez uma careta com essa possibilidade.

Se Smithy não estivesse ocupado lá fora, teria deixado a verificação do sótão para ele. Mas ele atualmente estava enganchando o carro de Sir Spencer ao cavalo, isso deixava apenas Isabella para subir no sótão e verificar.

E realmente não havia nenhuma razão para atrasar mais, ela disse a si mesma firmemente.

Ela precisava provar a si mesma que os receios de seu marido não eram nada; caso contrário ela passaria sua vida olhando seu ombro. Isabella começou a subir.

- Milorde. - parando ao lado do carro no qual Smithy estava trabalhando, Edward saudou com a cabeça o homem.

- Minha esposa...?

- Dentro, milorde, o chefe do estábulo disse, balançando a cabeça em direção à porta - Dando fôlego a Charlotte.

Edward arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Charlotte?

- Uma égua, milorde. Ela estava acostumada ser chamada Branca, mas...

- Mas minha esposa insiste em dar-lhe a cada um, um nome apropriado - Edward o interrompeu.

O homem sorriu e sacudiu a cabeça.

- É assim, milorde.

Sacudindo a cabeça, Edward virou e entrou no estábulo, seus olhos buscando sua esposa. Ele avançou pelo corredor. Quando alcançou a baia de Negro ainda não viu nenhum sinal dela, Edward franziu a testa e se voltou.

- Smithy? - ele gritou.

- Oh, olá, marido.

Girando-se, Edward olhou a seu redor, então para cima, sua expressão irritada se aliviou quando a viu na metade do caminho sobre a escada.

Edward levantou a vista, seus olhos se arregalaram quando se encontrou olhando diretamente dentro de suas saias.

- Que diabos está fazendo? Desce daí neste mesmo momento!

- Milorde? - ouviu a voz de Smithy. O homem vinha para ele.

- Eu... Ah... Nada. vá - Edward ordenou - E fecha a porta, maldição!. Não deixe ninguém entrar até que eu te diga. Quero ter uma palavra com minha esposa.

- Sim, milorde. - Smithy fechou a porta deixando o estábulo escuro e fresco.

- Há algo errado milorde? - Isabella o olhou ansiosamente.

Seu olhar foi para seu rosto e para a imagem que ele tinha do interior de sua saia. Edward franziu o cenho ligeiramente.

- Posso ver diretamente dentro de sua saia. - Tinha intenção de ordenar que descesse dessa escada, mas o comentário teve o mesmo efeito. Ruborizando-se intensamente, ela imediatamente começou a descer. Seus passos tornaram-se vacilantes quando ela sentiu suas mãos deslizar-se debaixo de suas saias na parte traseira de suas panturrilhas.

Os dedos dela se apertaram na madeira da escada, e Isabella olhou para baixo, amaldiçoando e ruborizando muito mais quando viu que enquanto descia, sua saia se enroscou sobre a cabeça de seu marido. Ou tinha sido ele que havia enfiado a cabeça debaixo das saias? Qualquer que fosse o caso, ele agora estava debaixo delas, e sua cara estava em algum lugar de suas pernas, podia sentir sua respiração ali, e, oh, se sua hipótese fosse correta, Isabella deu-se conta quando ele de repente lambeu a parte interna de seu tornozelo. Ela ofegou, seus dedos apertando-se ainda na madeira da escada, Isabella fechou os olhos brevemente quando ele começou a lamber seu outro tornozelo. A reação de seu corpo era surpreendente, por dizer o menos. Ele estava lambendo suas coxas, Por Deus!

Suas pernas estavam enfraquecendo e ela não estava segura de que elas continuariam sustentando-a.

- Oh... marido? - ela murmurou.

- Eu disse para você descer - Edward recordou-lhe com a voz rouca, abafada pelas saias.

Respirando profundamente, Isabella forçou a abrir os olhos e dar outro passo hesitantemente, sentiu lábios deslizar-se lentamente para cima pelas pernas. Quando se deteve novamente, sua boca estava mordiscando um joelho, e seus dedos abriam caminho entre suas coxas, quase chegando as nádegas. Isabella se agarrou à escada firmemente e fechou os olhos novamente. Suas pernas estavam tremendo violentamente agora. Certamente ele devia estar vendo isso.

- Marido?

Ela sentiu um golpe de ar fresco em suas pernas quando ele levantou a saia para liberar sua cabeça, em seguida a peça caiu no lugar e ele a levantou para colocá-la de pé no chão. Ela estava de frente para ele.

- Não deve subir essa escada novamente.

Isabella assentiu sua compreensão, mas ele não a soltou, como ela esperava. Pelo contrário suas mãos se moveram para apertar a escada diante dele, deixando-a presa contra seu corpo enquanto Edward se inclinou para frente. Ele tocou sua orelha com os lábios.

- Você me entendeu?

- Sim... - Isabella sussurrou ofegante quando ele começou a mordiscar o lóbulo de sua orelha, seu corpo pressionado contra ela por trás. - Não devo subir a escada novamente.

- Cheira tão doce - ele sussurrou, e Isabella inclinou sua cabeça para um lado, suas mãos fechando-se sobre a escada enquanto ele beijava e mordiscava seu pescoço.

- Seu gosto é muito doce, também - ele sussurrou, lambendo seu pescoço provocante-mente. As mãos de Edward subiram para capturar seus seios, por sobre a roupa. - Vire a cabeça. Dê-me seus lábios.

Obedecendo, Isabella virou a cabeça e abriu a boca ansiosamente debaixo da sua.

Ele encontrou e devorou seus lábios e sua língua avidamente. Isabella sentiu-se desolada quando as mãos dele deixaram seus seios.

Ela ofegou contra sua boca, o beijo se tornou mais frenético quando sua mão desceu sobre seu estomago até encontrar e massagear o ápice entre suas coxas. Isabella estava tão distraída que não notou quando ele moveu sua outra mão, até que ela sentiu seus dedos capturar um seio nu.

Endurecendo-se, ela separou seus lábios e ficou estupefata ao ver seu decote aberto e seus seios aparecendo.

- Marido? - ela agarrou a mão que tentava subir o vestido. - Marido, para! - ela gritou com desânimo. - Estamos no estábulo. Alguém poderia entrar a qualquer... - ela sufocou a última palavra, endurecendo-se contra ele quando Edward finalmente conseguiu subir a saia o suficiente para colocar sua mão. Empurrando-a com um joelho, ele a persuadiu a separar suas pernas para permitir acesso de seus dedos que se deslizaram pela parte interna de sua coxa, procurando seu centro.

- Ninguém vai entrar. Smithy não permitirá que ninguém entre aqui até que eu diga - ele assegurou.

- Sim, mas estamos em plena luz do dia - ela comentou fracamente, arqueando-se com seu contato apesar de seus protestos.

- Então...? - Edward riu ofegante em seu ouvido, pressionando contra seu traseiro até que ela se arqueou contra sua virilha.

Isabella vacilou, e então revelou.

- O bispo Shrewsbury disse que era pecado diante dos olhos da Igreja ter relações conjugais de dia...

Edward murmurou uma maldição, e o modo em que ele deteve todas as carícias e pareceu paralisar-se atrás dela, fez que Isabella mordesse o lábio com pena. Então o ouviu soltar uma respiração contra seu pescoço.

- Esposa.

- Sim? - ela perguntou hesitantemente.

- Já passamos por tudo isto - Ele recordou-lhe suavemente, a mão em seu seio começando a acariciá-la novamente.

- Sim? - ela perguntou hesitantemente, fechando os olhos quando ele colocou um beijo em seu pescoço.

- Sim. Durante a cerimônia de casamento você jurou me obedecer. Um voto que fez diante de Deus, seu pai, e as testemunhas. Certo?

Fechando os olhos quando seu mamilo se ergueu sob seu contato, Isabella assentiu em silêncio.

- Bem.

Levantando-a repentinamente, ele a tomou em seus braços. Levando-a ao montículo de feno diante da baia de Negro, colocou-a sobre a palha, então se endireitou para olhá-la enquanto rapidamente tirava o cinturão e o deixava no chão.

- E eu digo que vamos fazer amor com a luz do dia no estábulo, eu te ordeno... - Caindo de joelhos sobre a palha, ele abriu suas pernas e se colocou entre elas. Edward observou os seios que estavam ao nível de sua cara, e tomou com suas mãos antes de curvar sua boca e beijar um mamilo rosado.

- E te ordeno que goze isto - ele terminou de dizer antes de chupar o mamilo. Ele observou o rosto dela enquanto fazia isso, observando o modo em que sua boca se abria e seus olhos se fechavam; então retirou sua boca do mamilo e esperou que seus olhos se abrissem lentamente.

- O que responde a isso, esposa?

Engolindo em seco e com um sorriso curvando-se em seus lábios, Isabella assentiu e murmurou.

- Como desejar, milorde.

Rindo, Edward colocou-se mais acima sobre seu corpo até que alcançou seus lábios, então a beijou com uma paixão intensa. Deslizando seus braços ao redor do pescoço de seu marido, ela o beijou apaixonadamente.

- Eu preciso de você.

Os olhos de Isabella se arregalaram ligeiramente com as palavras. Ele havia dito isso em um tom de desculpas Deslizando uma mão, Isabella encontrou a cintura de suas calças e colocou sua mão dentro. Seu desejo era grande e estava duro.

- Sim, está certo - ela murmurou solenemente e Edward soltou uma gargalhada, seus olhos se fecharam quando os dedos dela tomaram seu membro. Edward retirou sua mão, para baixar as calças. Subindo a saia, ele acariciou seu sexo, aliviado ao encontrá-lo quente e molhado para ele.

- Eu sinto muito. Não posso esperar - ele disse com um suspiro, penetrando-a.

Isabella não emitiu nenhum protesto, movendo-se e arqueando-se para recebê-lo, então enlaçou suas pernas ao redor de seus quadris e para dirigi-lo mais profundamente dentro dela. Estendeu uma mão para acariciar sua face, atraindo seu olhar e sua atenção para ela.

- Me diga o que fazer para te agradar - ela sussurrou.

Com exceção da primeira vez juntos, Edward sempre a tinha beijado e acariciado até deixá-la febril para quando a penetrava, e ela simplesmente se arqueava instintivamente debaixo dele. Mas esta vez havia algo mais. Agora ela queria agradá-lo, alimentar sua luxúria.

Edward ficou rígido, seu coração tremeu. Isabella desejava agradá-lo.

Ela estava interessada em compartilhar essa experiência, tanto dando como recebendo prazer. Delia nunca teria feito isso. Oh, sim, Irina gozava o sexo, ele sabia disso há muito tempo antes de tê-la apanhado na cama com outro.

Mas ela sempre foi uma amante exigente e egoísta - e apesar de gozar o prazer, ela nunca tinha parecido considerar o seu.

- Marido?

Edward afastou sua mente desses pensamentos para olhar a sua esposa. Ela aguardava suas instruções. Irina sempre tirou lentamente suas roupas, provocando-o com a revelação lenta de seu corpo, então se colocava na cama sedutoramente, mas esse tinha sido o fim de seu esforço. E depois, ficava quieta, os olhos fechados e seu corpo flácido e frio como um vestido vazio. Ela nunca tinha compartilhado com ele a paixão como Isabella frequentemente o fazia. Irina nunca ia perguntar como deveria proceder para agradá-lo. Isabella, com sua falta de conhecimento sobre sexo e seu entusiasmo genuíno, era muito mais do que ele jamais poderia ter sonhado.

Deus querido, ele realmente foi salvo, de repente Edward compreendeu. Quase havia ficado preso a Irina pelo resto de sua vida. Noite após noite com seus cínicos sorrisos, seus caprichos egoístas seu corpo quente e disposto na cama mas com seus olhos frios olhando-o fixamente. De repente o dia em que a tinha apanhado com Glanville no estábulo - o que antes tinha parecido o pior dia de sua vida - agora parecia o mais afortunado.

- Edward? - Isabella perguntou hesitantemente, seus olhos ampliando-se com surpresa enquanto ele soltava uma risada de puro prazer.

- Bella.

- Sim - ela disse, encontrando seus olhos brilhantes.

- Só sendo você mesma me agrada imensamente - ele disse suavemente, então se inclinou para colocar um beijo gentil sobre seus lábios surpresos, seu nariz, seus olhos.

Com a paixão ainda viva, mas já não desesperada, ele começou a beijar e a acariciar seus seios, sua língua saboreando-os, seus lábios chupando-os.

O corpo dela começou a mover-se debaixo do dele, empurrando-o mais profundamente dentro dela. Ela pressionou ao redor de seu membro, e sua respiração tornou-se ofegante.

Edward de repente virou de costas, e ela estava montando-o. Edward então colocou as mãos nos seus quadris para dirigir seus movimentos. Isabella seguiu sua direção, levantando e puxando para baixo em seu membro. Edward deslizou sua mão no ponto em que eles estavam unidos, e acariciou seu sexo. Ela gemeu, em seguida, jogando a cabeça para trás, ela moveu mais urgentemente contra ele.

- Abra os olhos e olhe para mim - Edward ofegou e seus olhos se arregalaram com a confusão, concentrando-se vagamente.

- Tinha razão, milorde.

Edward piscou e observou Isabella. Ele estava de costas sobre a palha tentando recuperar-se. Ela estava abraçada a seu lado, sua cabeça apoiada sobre seu ombro enquanto passava seus dedos sobre sua túnica, acariciando-o por sobre o tecido.

Ela não parecia precisar recuperar-se, ele notou.

- Claro que tinha razão - ele concordou, logo depois de uma pequena vacilação perguntou, - sobre o quê?

Rindo, Isabella inclinou sua cabeça para sorrir-lhe.

- Sobre tudo, é obvio - ela o provocou. - Mas eu estava me referindo a usar um vestido no estábulo.

- Hmm. - Edward franziu a testa quando ela voltou a acariciá-lo distraidamente. - Não acha inconveniente?

- Bem. - ela disse, sua mão livre descendo por sua túnica em direção a suas calças. - Talvez para algumas coisas como subir a escada. Mas para outras coisas como agradar meu marido, um vestido é definitivamente mais conveniente.

Ela deu um sorriso malicioso.

- Não acha?

Edward demorou a sorrir em resposta, então franziu a testa quando compreendeu a verdade das palavras dela. Com o vestido era incrivelmente fácil fazer sexo. E muito rápido.

Enquanto que as calças...

- O que estava fazendo quando subia essa escada? - Ele tinha perguntado antes. E agora estava curioso para saber por que estava subindo a escada usando um vestido, em lugar de esperar que Smithy terminasse com o carro e fizesse por ela.

- OH. - ela olhou para cima. - Bem, esse fardo. - ela apontou o montículo de feno onde ele agora estava deitado. - caiu lá de cima e eu estava subindo para me assegurar que os outros fardos estivessem bem colocados.

Sentando-se, Edward observou a palha ao redor dele.

- Tudo isto é de um fardo que caiu do sótão?

- Sim.

Edward estreitou seus olhos desconfiadamente.

- Onde você estava quando caiu?

Isabella fez uma careta.

- Debaixo do fardo princípio, mas consegui entrar na baia a tempo.

- Maldição! - Ficando de pé, ele subiu as calças. - por que não me disse isso imediatamente?

- Bem, eu tentei - ela murmurou, um pouco exasperada enquanto ele se movia para a escada.

- Bem, deveria ter tentado com mais insistência.

Isabella fez uma careta, mas permaneceu calada enquanto ele extraía a espada, e subia rapidamente para a escada, desaparecendo de vista. Isabella o ouviu amaldiçoar um momento mais tarde, e se aproximou.

- Você está bem, marido?

Houve um silêncio por um momento, tempo suficiente para Isabella começar a subir a escada, então a cabeça do Edward apareceu, observando-a severamente.

- O que está fazendo? Desça.

- Bem, me perdoe por estar preocupada com você - ela replicou, voltando para o chão.

- Alguém esteve aqui em cima - Edward disse irritadamente, começando a descer a escada.

- Oh - a irritação de Isabella desapareceu, sendo substituída pela surpresa.

- Sim. Havia um ninho, alguém esteve deitado e ainda está quente. - Ele disse sério, virando para observar todo o estábulo.

Franziu a testa quando viu que as portas do estábulo estava entreaberta. Smithy tinha fechado a porta completamente. Estava seguro disso.

- Certamente está equivocado, marido. Porque, não há nenhum lugar onde ir aqui embaixo. E nós o teríamos visto.

- Não porque estávamos um pouco distraídos, segundo me lembro - ele disse, quase arrependido de dizer essas palavras quando ela se ruborizou com vergonha e em seguida empalideceu com mais vergonha.

- Acha que alguém estava lá encima, e desceu a escada e saiu sub-repticiamente enquanto nós estávamos... E viu...

- Milorde! - a voz do Smithy veio de fora.

- O que acontece agora? - Edward murmurou impacientemente e avançou pelo corredor para a porta. - O que?

- Um mensageiro chegou - o homem murmurou, intimidado pela expressão de Edward.

- Bispo Shrewsbury passou por aqui... - Smithy fez gestos ao homem a seu lado, obviamente ansioso por dirigir a atenção e a raiva de Edward para outro lugar...

- Um dos mensageiros de Richard chegou - o bispo anunciou. Isabella se aproximou para unir-se ao marido na entrada.

Suspirando, Edward olhou a sua esposa, então tomou seu braço e avançou, obviamente não disposto a deixá-la ali no estábulo agora que suspeitava que alguém tinha estado aí. Mas mal deu um passo quando parou e voltou-se para Smithy.

- Viu alguém sair dos estábulos depois que eu entrei?

As sobrancelhas do Smithy se arquearam ligeiramente.

- Não, milorde. Embora, eu realmente não estava prestando atenção. Eu estava... - sua voz morreu quando Edward virou e foi em direção à fortaleza.

Isabella permitiu que ele a arrastasse, sua mente ainda preocupada com o fato que alguém ter estado no sótão... Foi tão embaraçoso e complicado...

Primeiro, isso significava que alguém poderia ter jogado o fardo intencionalmente. Mas, por que alguém faria isso, estava além de sua compreensão. Esse fardo a teria golpeado certamente, mas provavelmente não teria causado mais que um galo ou dois.

A menos que a tivesse golpeado diretamente na cabeça. Mas ainda assim seria improvável que a machucasse seriamente. E então certamente ela teria ido verificar o sótão, ou teria ordenado a Smithy que o fizesse. E então quem quer que fosse o atacante teria sido apanhado.

Não, devia ter sido um acidente. Ou alguém devia ter atirado acidentalmente o fardo.

É obvio que isso deixava a pergunta de quem estava lá encima e por que. Haviam um grande número de respostas lógicas. Algum criado evitando suas tarefas e procurando algum lugar tranqüilo para fazer isso. Ou uma criança brincando às escondidas.

Isabella suspirou. Nada disso realmente importava tanto como o fato de que se alguém esteve lá encima, e isso significava que essa pessoa tinha visto ela e Edward... Oh Deus! Que vergonhoso!.

Edward parou de forma impetuosa na fortaleza, e Isabella olhou para ver que estavam ao pé dos degraus. E ali estava seu amigo Robert.

- Edward. Estava te procurando. Um mensageiro chegou...

- Em nome de Richard - Edward completou, deixando Robert olhando-o surpreso.

- Sim, eu soube. Meu pai está lá dentro com ele?

- Sim. Ambos estávamos aqui quando ele chegou.

Assentindo, Edward começou a subir os degraus, arrastando Isabella atrás dele.

- Bem, aqui está ele - Lorde Cullen anunciou enquanto Edward entrava, dirigindo-se à mesa com a Isabella. - Este, Filho, é Lorde Whittier. Ele vem em nome de Richard.

- Lorde Whittier - Edward saudou o homem. - Não, fique sentado - ele disse quando o homem deixou sua cerveja e quis levantar-se. - Deve ter feito uma viagem longa. Entendo que tem uma mensagem para mim?

- Tenho muitas mensagens para muitos lordes. - O homem suspirou, pegando a cerveja novamente e tomando um gole. - Sou um dos muitos homens que Richard despachou nestes últimos dias. Fomos enviados a informar aos barões que a coroação será no terceiro dia de setembro na abadia de Westminster. É exigência que cada lorde se apresente e jure sua lealdade ao novo rei.

**Não esqueçam de deixar sua opinião sempre...**

**AAAAAH minha nova fic também será atualizada no próximo sábado, Destinada a Ele, e seu titulo... espero que gostem dela também...**

**Bjs ate Sábado que vem...**


	17. Chapter 16

**Oi gente, como foi a semana de vc? Espero que ótima pra compensar o desastre que foi a minha... não por minha culpa mais sim pelos Drs que me dão aula, são loucos só pode oO**

**Bem o cap de hj ta SUPER interessante mais coisas acontecendo e agora á um novo alvo para os ataques... E nosso casa segue a mesma rotina da um Ed frustrado por despertar sempre sozinho... Tadinhoooo!**

**Bem borá ler espero que gostem e não se esqueçam de ler minha nova fic, Destinada a eEle.**

**Deixem sua marca ;)**

**Beijos**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 16<strong>

Isabella saiu da tenda e escrutinou com alivio ao redor, os soldados estavam dormindo. Tal como os seus homens, Edward ainda estava dormindo, mas ela teve algumas necessidades pessoais que devem ser tratadas imediatamente. Considerou despertá-lo, mas Edward realmente era tão mal-humorado pela manhã, que essa idéia não a atraiu.

É obvio, que para acordar um de seus homens para acompanhá-la, ela teria que despertar seu marido. Todo os homens tinham sido advertidos de que ela não podia ir a nenhum lugar sem companhia, e se alguém tivesse que acompanhá-la nessa viagem rápida a um arbusto próximo, tinha que ser Edward. Havia algumas coisas que só um marido, ou outra mulher, podiam fazer nestes casos íntimos.

Felizmente, como ninguém estava acordado e o guarda não estava à vista, realmente não teve que preocupar-se em resguardar sua intimidade. Evitando pisar ou despertar os homens, Isabella foi para o bosque que ficava atrás da tenda.

Se meteu entre os arbustos.

Edward rolou para o lado, automaticamente estendendo um braço para tocar sua esposa, e despertou lentamente quando descobriu que ela não estava ali. Abrindo os olhos, ele olhou o espaço vazio na pilha de peles e franziu a testa.

Uma vez mais ela despertou antes dele, compreendeu com um suspiro, e teve que perguntar-se se chegaria o dia em que ele se despertaria antes dela. Provavelmente não, ele admitiu, saindo da comodidade e o calor das peles suaves para procurar suas roupas. Realmente era uma pena que ele ainda não tivesse podido ensinar-lhes os prazeres carnais das primeiras horas da manhã.

Pensando nisso, sentia-se bastante ansioso por fazer isso. Essa era parte da razão pela qual esteve levantando mal-humorado. Normalmente despertava de um sonho erótico com o desejo de fazê-lo realidade, mas despertava para encontrar a cama vazia, e a sua esposa já trabalhando.

Suspirando, Edward colocou as calças e a túnica. Agarrou seu cinturão, começou a amarrar a correia enquanto saía da tenda. Fora, observou seus homens, franzindo a testa ao ver que todos salvo o sentinela ainda estavam dormindo. Esquadrinhou a clareira onde escolheram acampar na primeira noite de sua viagem a Londres, e se deu conta de que sua esposa não estava à vista. Edward sentiu como se tivesse dado-lhe um chute no estomago.

- Isabella! - ele gritou apressando-se a procurar o Shambley. Seu amigo começou a sentar-se.

- O que acontece? - o homem perguntou sonolento, esfregando-os olhos.

- Isabella se foi.

- Foi? - Robert despertou imediatamente.

- Provavelmente anda vagando por aí para atender suas necessidades pessoais - Edward disse, tentando tranquilizar-se e aplacar o medo crescente na boca de seu estômago.

- Acorde os homens e comece... - ele apontou vagamente os cavalos. - vou procurá-la.

Assentindo, Robert ficou de pé enquanto Edward ia para o bosque em busca de sua esposa.

- Oh, Merda - Isabella murmurou entre dentes enquanto o grito de seu marido alcançava seus ouvidos. Suspirando, terminou rapidamente seus assuntos. Pôs sua roupa em ordem e começou a voltar para área do acampamento, mas não se apressou.

Por que incomodar-se? Ela já estava em apuros. Edward não ia estar contente com ela. Por que apressar-se a voltar para ser repreendida como uma menina travessa?

- Isabella! - Robert correu para seu lado no momento que a viu chegando na tenda.

- Onde estava? Edward despertou e você não estava e...

- Onde está ele? - Isabella o interrompeu com um suspiro. Shambley fez uma careta.

- Te procurando. Foi em direção ao rio, acredito.

Balançando a cabeça, Isabela começou a cruzar a clareira, esquivando-se dos homens sonolentos que se dirigiam para suas tarefas matutinas.

- Espera, devo acompanhá-la. - Shambley correu atrás dela.

- Sim, sim, eu sei. Não posso deixar a clareira sem um acompanhante – ela explodiu. - Meu corpo não pode desfrutar de um momento de paz sem que vocês e seus homens fiquem como loucos. Realmente não precisas me seguir desta vez, estou segura que Edward pode me proteger muito bem uma vez que eu o encontre.

- Realmente estava pensando em protegê-la de sua irritação - Robert respondeu, causando um sorriso nela enquanto avançavam pelo caminho que levava ao rio. Não era muito longe da clareira, só um trajeto de cinco minutos. Era por isso que Edward a tinha escolhido para o acampamento.

Os dois se mantiveram calados enquanto caminhavam, o que resultou ser o melhor. Se estivessem conversando, muito provavelmente não teriam escutado o grito.

- Edward? - Isabella gritou, parando no caminho. O silêncio foi sua resposta. Até os sons matutinos pareciam estar ausentes. Não havia nenhum pássaro gorjeando ou insetos zumbindo, ou o sempre presente sussurro da vegetação rasteira sendo atravessado por animais pequenos. Tudo estava muito silencioso, como se o bosque de repente estivesse contendo sua respiração. Sentindo um arrepio na nuca, Isabella se pôs a correr.

- Edward!

Consciente de que Shambley vinha atrás dela, foi avançando aos tropeções até que alcançou uma clareira menor perto da água. Seu olhar procurou freneticamente seu marido. Quando não o viu imediatamente, ela começou a virar, pensando que ele devia estar em algum lugar do bosque. Talvez eles tivessem passado perto dele. De repente, viu alguma coisa na água e ficou congelada, estreitou seus olhos enfocando no objeto, então lançou um grito de horror quando se deu conta que era um corpo flutuando de barriga para baixo na água. Era Edward.

Gritando, Isabella correu metendo-se na água até a cintura antes de chegar a ele. Agarrando-o, empurrou-o até que pudesse tomá-lo do ombro. Acabava de dar volta no seu corpo na água, gritando ao ver a cor pálida cinzento de sua pele, quando Robert chegou à borda.

Seu olhar alarmado voou para o amigo de seu marido, Isabella o viu pálido; em seguida Robert entrou na água.

- Vamos. Temos que tirá-lo da água - ele disse. Tomando-o nos braços, Robert voltou para a borda. Isabella o seguiu tão rapidamente como pôde, suas saias molhadas enredavam e seu coração estava oprimido de medo e preocupação.

Quando alcançou a borda, Shambley já o tinha deitado no chão e estava esbofeteando seu rosto.

- Água. - Isabella ofegou, lutando para ficar a seu lado. Robert a observou confuso. - Ele está cheio de água - ela explicou, recordando uma anedota que Eustice tinha lhe contado sobre uma amiga dela que quase se afogou. - Devemos tirar-lhe a água.

- Como?

Isabella o olhou derrotada. Eustice tinha contado que o pai havia levantado a menina pelos pés e a balançado. Eles dificilmente podiam fazer isso com o Edward... ou poderiam? Apertando seus lábios, Isabella se endireitou determinadamente.

- Agarra seus pés.

- Seus pés? - Robert perguntou confuso.

- Só faça isso, maldição!

Seus olhos se arregalaram com a primeira maldição que tinha ouvido dela. Shambley se moveu para os pés e a olhou interrogativamente.

- Tem que levantá-lo pelos pés e pendurá-lo de cabeça para baixo.

- O que? - ele ficou boquiaberto olhando-a como se ela fosse louca, e Isabella o olhou ferozmente em resposta.

- Faça o que eu disse. Temos que tirar a água.

Assentindo, Robert vacilou e então agarrou os pés de Edward. Levantou-os, em seguida se ajoelhou para agarrá-lo pelos joelhos.

- Espere - Isabella gritou quando ele começou a levantá-lo. - Do outro lado.

- O que do outro lado?

- Dá frente - ela disse impacientemente. - Devo golpear-lhe as costas enquanto você o pendura.

Murmurando uma maldição, Robert se endireitou levantando seu amigo até que ficou pendurado, apenas com sua cabeça roçando o chão.

- Bem. - Isabella suspirou, avançando para golpear suas costas.

- Não parece estar funcionando - Robert murmurou depois de um momento.

Isabella observou com preocupação a cabeça de Edward.

- Talvez se o sacudisse um pouco...

- Sacudi-lo? - ele perguntou hesitantemente.

- Sim. Movê-lo.

- Eu não acredito que...

- Conhece um método melhor? - Isabella explodiu. Ela continuou batendo nas costas de Edward. - Bem. Devo sacudi-lo.

Robert concordou entre seus dentes, mas pareceu vacilar por um momento antes de fazer isso. Só quando Isabella estava a ponto de explodir novamente, ele de repente começou a sacudir Edward de cima para baixo e de um lado ao outro.

A primeira coisa de que Edward foi consciente foi a dor. Vinha de duas fontes distintas. Uma fonte era suas costas, onde uma dor ardente que se espalhava de onde alguém repetidamente o golpeava. A segunda fonte era sua cabeça. Alguém parecia estar golpeando-o repetidamente ali. E depois havia algo que o apertava ao redor das coxas. Sentiu uma náusea em seu estômago, subindo inexoravelmente para sua garganta, e indo a sua boca aberta. Quando uma corrente de água salpicou toda sua cara, Edward tossiu e tentou abrir os olhos, só para encontrar o mundo de ponta cabeça.

Não. Era sua cabeça que estava para baixo, ele notou, observando os pés de cada lado de sua cabeça. Ele estava sendo sacudido e sua cabeça golpeava contra o chão repetidamente. Edward tentou falar, e outra onda de água saiu de sua boca e molhou o seu rosto, forçando-o a fechar os olhos.

- Está funcionando! cospe a água! Oh, acho que ele despertou! Olha-o.

Edward suspirou ao som de sua voz. Quem mais podia ser, senão sua esposa arranjando essa loucura e agonia? Este pensamento passou por sua mente um pouco antes de sua cabeça ser golpeada no chão uma vez mais.

- Edward? Marido! - ela estava esbofeteando seu rosto agora, havia óbvia ansiedade em sua voz.

- Está tentando me matar? - ele queria gritar essas palavras, mas pelo contrário elas terminaram em um sussurro lânguido. Ele piscou e abriu seus olhos. Sua esposa se sentou afastando-se ligeiramente, dando-lhe espaço para respirar.

Ela o olhou com olhos de cachorrinho ferido.

- Matar você? - ela disse com assombro e horror. - Nós lhe salvamos, marido! Você quase se afoga e nós o salvamos. - ela olhou em direção ao homem parado a seu lado como se procurasse confirmação, e Edward seguiu seu olhar para ver Shambley.

Seu amigo fez uma careta estranha e se inclinou para olhá-lo.

- Qual é a parte destinada a me salvar? - Edward perguntou, levantando sua cabeça ligeiramente para lançar um olhar feroz aos dois. - Bater em minhas costas, ou golpear minha cabeça contra o chão?

- Ambas - Isabella replicou, pegando a barra de seu vestido para começar a secar seu rosto. - Estava cheio de água e tivemos que fazer isso.

- E golpear a minha cabeça era parte de...

- Oh, pára de protestar. - Isabella sussurrou irritada, limpando seu rosto como se ele fosse um menino. - Funcionou, ou não? Cuspiu a água e está respirando novamente. Não é nossa culpa que seja tão grande. Fizemos o melhor que pudemos dentro das circunstâncias. Talvez deveríamos ter deixado que se afogasse. Estava um pouco mais calado, e muito mais amável desse modo.

- Ela tem razão, Edward. Estava se afogando. Não pensei que o reanimaríamos assim, mas funcionou.

Fazendo uma careta, Edward suspirou e deixou de protestar. Era difícil discutir com eficácia quando a prova de suas palavras estava por todo seu rosto.

Suspirando, Edward deixou que sua cabeça se apoiasse no chão, fechando seus olhos cansados.

- O que aconteceu? Como acabou na água?

Os olhos do Edward se abriram novamente com a pergunta.

- Alguém me golpeou por trás - ele recordou lentamente, então olhou ferozmente para sua esposa. - Eu estava te procurando e vim aqui... alguém me golpeou por trás. É a última coisa que lembro. Deve ter me jogado na água.

- Viu quem era? - Shambley perguntou com preocupação.

- Não acabo de dizer que me golpearam por trás? Como supõe que posso ter visto quem era. Não tenho olhos nas costas.

- Oh, claro. - Shambley e Isabella trocaram olhares o que fez Edward se irritar ainda mais.

Era como se eles estivessem compartilhando um pensamento. Ele não queria que eles compartilhassem pensamentos. Não queria que eles compartilhassem nada.

- Vocês viram alguém? - ele explodiu.

- Não - eles responderam ao uníssono, e Edward fez uma careta, então tentou sentar-se. Mas sua tentativa falhou quando Isabella pôs uma mão sobre seu ombro, pressionando-o para baixo.

- Descansa por um momento, marido. Não deveria tentar se levantar tão rapidamente.

Fazendo uma careta para expressar que ele estava deitando apenas para a satisfazê-la e não porque estivesse fraco como um bebê, Edward se recostou no chão novamente.

- Onde estão os homens?

- No acampamento, preparando-se para partir, sem dúvida - Shambley respondeu, com preocupação óbvia em seus olhos enquanto examinava a seu amigo. - Talvez deveria dizer-lhes que não partiremos por algum tempo.

- Por que? Eu estou bem. Só me dê um minuto para recuperar a respiração e podemos ir. - Edward anunciou, irritando-se de novo quando os dois compartilharam outro olhar.

- Certamente está bem, marido - Isabella murmurou. - Mas indubitavelmente desejará se refrescar um pouco. Então, também, devemos discutir este incidente e o que significa.

O olhar de Edward se estreitou com desconfiança.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Bem... - ela pareceu vagamente surpreendida. - Parece-me que isso deixa em duvida se eu preciso ser vigiada. É contra você que estão atentando.

- O que? - desta vez ele conseguiu dar um pouco mais de volume a suas palavras, e Isabella estremeceu, então suspirou.

- Embora, devemos pensar isto razoavelmente, milorde. O homem no quarto, por exemplo...

- Ele vinha por você - Edward a interrompeu - Você era a única naquele quarto.

- Sim - ela aceitou. - Mas é nosso quarto, e talvez ele não soubesse que você não estava ali.

Edward piscou surpreso com as palavras, entendendo que era possível. Mas negou com a cabeça.

- Não. Que tal o incidente do touro?

- Hmmm. - fazendo careta, ela coçou a cabeça. - Isso ainda dá voltas em minha cabeça, milorde. Quero dizer, simplesmente posso ter calculado mal meus movimentos e ter caído da cerca. Lembro ter ouvido um som atrás de mim, mas... - ela encolheu os ombros. - Não me recordo ter sido golpeada ou empurrada... simplesmente posso ter caído, e todos vocês simplesmente tiraram a conclusão de um atentado devido ao incidente prévio.

Enquanto os olhos de Edward se arregalaram incrédulo com a possibilidade, Robert se uniu à conversa.

- E o que aconteceu nos estábulos?

Isabella lançou um olhar feroz ao homem.

- Como sabe sobre isso?

- Edward me contou.

- Quanto te contou? - Isabella perguntou com a testa franzida que não escondia o rubor que subia a suas faces enquanto recordava que alguém muito provavelmente a tinha visto com seu marido em um momento muito íntimo.

Vários momentos de intimidade, na verdade.

- Ele me contou que alguém lançou um fardo de feno do sótão - Robert murmurou, com um olhar curioso para ambos.

- Oh... - limpou sua garganta, Isabella tentou esquecer o resto do episódio no estábulo. - Não acredito que foi jogado em mim. Quero dizer, com que fim fariam isso? Teria me golpeado, mas não... - ela fez uma careta. - Eu teria gritado e

Smithy teria vindo correndo e o teriam descoberto imediatamente. - Ela sacudiu a cabeça. - Eu suspeito que alguém se escondeu no sótão para evitar suas tarefas, e acidentalmente atirou um dos fardos. E mais tarde saiu sub - repticiamente enquanto Edward e eu estavamos... humm... tendo uma discussão.

- Discussão, hein? - Edward disse, sorrindo com desconforto evidente. - Eu desejava ter uma discussão com você quando despertei esta manhã, mas como sempre você levantou mais cedo e escapou sub-repticiamente. - Seu sorriso desapareceu, sendo substituído por desgosto quando recordou o propósito de ter vindo ao rio.

Edward estava por começar a repreendê-la quando Shambley de repente murmurou.

- Ela pode ter razão.

- Ter razão? - Franzindo a testa, Edward virou para seu amigo. - Sobre o que?

- Talvez seja você quem está em perigo.

- Que? - Edward o olhou com descrença.

- Bem, esse incidente do sótão poderia ter sido um acidente. Um fardo dificilmente a teria matado, ou inclusive lhe haver feito muito dano. Tudo o que teria feito seria atrair o Smithy aos estábulos. E se ninguém a empurrou da cerca, lançando-a para o touro...

- Que não me teria machucado de qualquer maneira - Isabella adicionou.

- Sim. Isso deixa o incidente do quarto e o incidente de hoje como ataques verdadeiros. E no quarto dormem os dois; o atacante poderia ter pensado que você estivesse no quarto. Mas o incidente desta manhã... - ele sacudiu a cabeça-. Não há nenhum modo de que alguém possa ter confundido você com Isabella. Este ataque era para você.

Todos permaneceram calados por um momento enquanto assimilavam suas palavras, então Isabella bateu levemente na face sobressaltada de Edward.

- Não se preocupe, marido. Vamos mantê-lo seguro.

-Não vamos deixá-lo sozinho nem por um instante. Deve ter um guarda te seguindo em todo momento.

- Isso é uma tolice - Edward replicou, lutando para sentar-se. então Isabella o ajudou a ficar de pé - por que não volta e se ocupa dos homens? - sugeriu a Shambley.

- Informe-os que, no futuro, meu marido não deve andar sozinho. Eu vou ajudá-lo a tomar um banho, e depois o acompanharei de volta ao acampamento.

- O que tem um guarda?

- OH, eu me ocuparei disso - assegurou Robert. -Tenho sua espada se necessitar e o manterei seguro.

Muito ocupado tentando manter o conteúdo de seu estomago onde pertenciam, tudo o que Edward pode fazer foi fazer uma careta. Shambley sacudiu a cabeça e virou para partir.

- Talvez poderia trazer algumas roupas limpas quando tiver um momento livre, milorde? - Isabella pediu a Robert.

- Para os dois - Robert respondeu pouco antes de desaparecer no bosque.

- Bem - Isabella disse alegremente quando ele se foi. - Devemos tirar esta roupa, assim pode tomar um banho?

- Não quero tomar um banho - Edward murmurou enquanto ela o levava em direção à água.

- Bem, acho que você não tem muita escolha no assunto, milorde - ela anunciou com uma mistura de entusiasmo forçado e determinação. Empurrou-o para frente.

- Cuspiu sobre si. - Olhando seu peito para ver que ela dizia era verdade, Edward fez uma careta, mas conteve qualquer protesto adicional para si mesmo, permitindo que ela o sentasse sobre uma grande rocha.

- Só pensa em como será bom se livrar de toda essa asquerosa... repugnante... -ela enrugou seu nariz para não nomear à substância gordurosa agora pendurada em seu queixo, e se inclinou para tirar-lhe o cinturão. Puxando sua espada, Isabella a apoiou contra uma rocha, facilmente disponível se fosse preciso, em seguida começou a trabalhar em sua túnica. - vai se sentir muito melhor uma vez que esteja limpo.

- Está falando comigo com as mesmas palavras que usou com o cão quando tentou convencê-lo que um banho era o melhor - Edward comentou irritado.

- Mesmo? - ela perguntou distraidamente enquanto tirava sua túnica por sua cabeça. - Bem, espero que você não faça tanta confusão quanto Summer quando dei-lhe banho. - Lançando a túnica no chão, Isabella agarrou suas calças, mas Edward tomou suas mãos e as segurou com um suspiro.

- Posso fazer isso eu mesmo, se me dar espaço para ficar em pé.

- Como quiser, milorde. - Dando meia volta, ela deu o espaço que ele solicitou, contendo a língua e simplesmente observando-o quando ele ficou de pé. Edward se balançava como um ramo em uma tormenta enquanto começava a baixar suas calças pelos quadris.

Tinha conseguido baixá-las até as coxas quando ele se balançou perigosamente e quase caiu.

Tomando-o pelos ombros, Isabella o ajudou a erguer-se novamente, e se ajoelhou para tirar as calças, esforçando-se por evitar seu membro enquanto o fazia. Era uma tarefa difícil, porque o órgão estava em frente de seu rosto, e agora crescia em tamanho. Parecia que não foi ferido depois de tudo, Isabella decidiu divertida. Ajudou-o a sair das calças úmidas, e as jogou sobre a túnica.

- Já estamos preparados - ela disse alegremente e, endireitando-se, caminhou a seu lado.

- Vamos. Com um bom mergulho vai se sentir muito melhor.

- Tem que estar tão malditamente contente? - ele murmurou, dando um passo lento e cuidadoso.

- Não, milorde. Mas tal atitude é melhor do que estar tão mal-humorado e que alguém me deseje ver morto - ela murmurou.

Edward a olhou furiosamente.

- O que disse?

- Eu? - ela perguntou com ingenuidade. - Acredito que disse que o golpe que lhe deram deve ter causado uma dor de cabeça.

Ele a olhou ferozmente por um momento e voltou-se para continuar seu caminho para a água, ignorando-a até que esteve metido até o pescoço. Nesse ponto Edward virou para ela, dizendo.

- Eu... que diabos está fazendo?

Olhando a espada que ela estava inspecionando. Isabella levantou suas sobrancelhas ligeiramente, e respondeu.

- Cuidando de você, milorde.

- Coloque essa maldita coisa abaixo antes que se corte. Não preciso ser cuidado.

- Esse golpe em sua cabeça parece indicar que sim, marido - Isabella murmurou, ignorando sua ordem de deixar a espada.

- Qual golpe? O que o desconhecido me deu, ou a dúzia de golpes que você e Shambley me deram enquanto "me salvavam"?

Isabella o olhou em silencio por um momento, então, lentamente começou a balançar a cabeça.

- No que está pensando? - ele perguntou com desconfiança.

- Só que é definitivamente você que o nosso inimigo deve querer matar.

Seu olhar se estreitou.

- Por quê?

- Bem. - ela encolheu os ombros. - Eu sou boa e cortês com todas as pessoas que encontro.

Edward piscou surpreso.

- O que? E eu não sou?

A expressão de Isabella transmitiu claramente sua opinião, e Edward ficou um pouco ofendido pela má opinião dela sobre ele.

- Dói-me a cabeça - recordou em modo de desculpa. Ela assentiu solenemente.

- Deve ter a mesma dor todas as manhãs, então.

- Sim. Embora não exatamente na cabeça - Edward murmurou, salpicando irritado a água que o rodeava.

- Como assim? - Isabella chamou da beirada.

- Nada - ele replicou, então suspirou e se concentrou em lavar-se.

Ambos ficaram mudos durante algum tempo; então Isabella perguntou.

- Acha que vamos encontrar com seu pai no caminho de Londres?

- Não - Edward respondeu. Seu pai tinha retornado para sua casa em Burkhart, um dia depois da chegada do mensageiro. Ele, também, era esperado para a coroação de Richard, e foi em casa para fazer as preparações necessárias. Também tinha que levar seu primogênito e a suas filhas na viagem.

- Mas vamos encontrar com eles em Londres, verdade?

- Sem dúvida.

- Como são suas irmãs?

Edward encolheu os ombros.

- São... irmãs.

Isabella sorriu cansada com a sua resposta, e anunciou.

- Se elas se parecerem com seu pai, eu gostarei delas.

- Você gosta de meu pai, certo?

- Oh, sim, ele me recorda à abadessa. Ela é muito parecida com ele: Suave e gentil ao falar, com uma gota de astúcia em suas palavras, mas, Deus nos salve de seu caráter. Seu pai tem um caráter bravo?

- Sim - ele disse, e a observou curiosamente. Como ela tinha descoberto de seu pai durante uma visita curta em que os dois mal tinham se falado e apenas para trocar frases formais?

- Então ele te recorda à abadessa - Edward murmurou, pensando que ele não podia esperar para contar isso a seu pai. Suspeitava que o homem não gostaria de ser comparado com uma mulher, sem importar a posição que ela ocupasse.

- Shambley te recorda a alguém?

- Sim. - ela sacudiu a cabeça lentamente. - À irmã Constance. Ela era uma das freiras mais jovens, e ela tem o mesmo tipo de humor pícaro que Lorde Shambley.

- A irmã Constance. - Edward sorriu. - E quais os outros?

- Que outros, milorde?

- Sim. Smithy, por exemplo.

- Oh, bem, Smithy é fácil de comparar. Ele se parece com a irmã Eustice. Não por seus conhecimentos mas sim por ter a mesma gentileza no trato com os animais.

- E eu? - ele perguntou, começando lentamente a caminhar em direção a margem.

Isabella o olhou hesitantemente.

- Você?

- Sim. Recorda a alguma das freiras da abadia?

- Oh, não, milorde.

- Não? - As sobrancelhas de Edward se arquearam e ele fez uma pausa na água. - A ninguém?

Fazendo uma careta, Isabella sacudiu a cabeça.

- Bem, como poderia? É meu marido.

- Então?

- Então... é um homem.

Edward soltou uma gargalhada confusa com isso.

- Também é meu pai e o Smithy.

- Oh, sim. Bem, suponho que o são - ela disse hesitante enquanto ele avançava novamente. Ela apressou acrescentar. - Mas eu realmente não penso neles como homens. Eles são somente pessoas... para mim - ela disse.

Edward a observou com fascinação súbita, contente de ouvir isso.

- Então, pensa nos outros como pessoas em geral e pensa em mim como um homem - ele clarificou lentamente.

- Não como qualquer homem, como meu marido. Meu homem.

- Meu homem - ele repetiu. Ruborizando-se, ela assentiu.

- E o que me diferencia das "pessoas"? - ele perguntou curiosamente. Suas sobrancelhas se arquearam quando notou o olhar dela para ele que estava com a água até os joelhos.

- Bem, todos os homens têm isto - ele replicou irritado.

Isabella se levantou da rocha.

- Não no que diz respeito a mim, milorde. Pelo que me importa, a metade das freiras da abadia poderiam ter um, mas o teu é o único que me concerne. Porque é meu.

Edward se sobressaltou.

- Seu?

- Claro que sim - ela disse impaciente. - não sei por que deveria se surpreender. Depois do casamento, tudo o que é meu é seu e vice-versa... e isso inclui isso. E deixe-me te dizer, milorde - ela adicionou com um olhar duro e seus olhos estreitados. - Eu não sou tão ingênua a ponto de não ter ouvido falar de adultério. E embora seja muito paciente em muitas coisas, devo te dizer que se me inteirar que está compartilhando meu... "ele" com qualquer outra, sem dúvida vou cortar fora sua anatomia.

- Aqui estão! - Shambley gritou alegremente. - Roupa limpas para os dois.

- Vou me trocar na tenda - Isabella replicou, pegando o vestido que ele estendia e passando ao lado dele. - Confio que vigiará a meu marido.

- Claro - Robert concordou. Isabella partiu em direção ao acampamento. - Bem, acredito que interrompi em um momento ruim?

- Hmmm? - Edward olhou para o amigo distraído, em seguida começou a sorrir como um idiota. Edward saiu da água. - Não, não. Ela pensa em você como uma pessoa.

- Oh. - seu amigo piscou confuso. - Bem, isso é muito bom, acredito.

- Sim. E ela pensa em mim como homem.

- Então é um homem - Shambley murmurou, perguntando-se sobre que diabos seu amigo estava divagando.

- E ela cortaria meu membro de minha anatomia - Edward anunciou alegre, e pegando as calças que Robert segurava, vestiu rapidamente.

Shambley piscou várias vezes antes de perguntar cautelosamente.

- E isso é bom?

- Sim. Quer dizer que lhe importo.

- Entendo. - Shambley sacudiu a cabeça lentamente. - Isabella não verificou a ferida em sua cabeça para... ver que dano pode ter causado?

- O que? - franzindo o cenho Edward pegou a túnica da mão dele. Começou a vestir. - Não há nada errado com minha cabeça.

- Claro que não - Robert concordou. Edward pegou seu cinturão e começou a caminhar em direção ao acampamento.


	18. Chapter 17

**Oi gente postando mais cedo hj :) como foi a semana de vcs?**

**Bem hj o cap ta bem intenso será que vamos descobris quem é o tratante a assassino? Espero que gostem do cap, este o penúltimo cap e depois mais um epilogo...**

**Bem Deixam sua marca, não doi e o coração da autora agradece :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 17<strong>

Suspirando, Isabella caminhava pelo quarto que ela e Edward tinham recebido, e olhava impacientemente para a porta.

Eles tinham chegado no dia anterior, e Isabella ficou agradecida por isso nesse momento. Desgraçadamente, apesar do fato dela não se afastar nem por um momento depois que Shambley e Edward tinham retornado ao acampamento no dia que ele quase tinha se afogado, houve outro ataque. Não contra ela, supostamente não teria sido pois eles estavam em alerta. Entretanto, na última manhã da viagem, o atacante aparentemente se desesperou e tinha colocado um alfinete debaixo dos arreios de Negro.

O plano tinha sido muito inteligente. Enquanto não havia peso nos arreios, Negro se comportou normalmente, mas no momento que Edward o tinha montado, o alfinete tinha cravado no cavalo, fazendo-o reagir grosseiramente.

Seu marido foi jogado fora dos arreios. Felizmente tinha caído sobre o bispo Shrewsbury, que também poderia ter terminado morto. Ninguém havia visto estranhos perto dos cavalos, e uma vez mais eles não puderam determinar o culpado.

Foi um grande alívio chegar na corte, especialmente para o bispo. Ele tinha sido golpeado na cabeça quando Edward caiu sobre ele. O pobre homem nem sequer tinha visto o problema em que Edward estava, então não estava preparado para receber todo o peso do guerreiro. O clérigo esteve mal pelo resto da viagem.

Isabella suspeitava que sua cabeça devia doer. Ele tinha se retirado para o seu quarto tão logo chegaram, e nem sequer se uniu a eles no jantar.

A lembrança da refeição da noite anterior, sua primeira na corte, fez Isabella suspirar resignadamente. Que derrota tinha sido. Edward foi chamado por alguém no momento em que estava sentando. Desculpando-se, seu marido foi falar com o homem, deixando-a sozinha, Ela esteve sozinha uns poucos minutos antes que uma pálida beleza de cabelo escuro com uma expressão de permanente desdém em seu rosto sentou-se ao seu lado.

Sentindo uma certa afinidade com a outra moça, já que as duas estavam momentaneamente sozinhas, Isabella bobamente tentou cercar uma conversação com a recém chegada. E rapidamente lamentou por isso. A mulher ficou feliz em desdenhar de tudo a respeito de Isabella, desde seu bonito embora singelo vestido azul liso até seu cabelo solto. Quando ela sugeriu que Isabella estava necessitando de uma criada pessoal mais eficiente, Isabella revelou que não tinha uma.

A mulher imediatamente ficou muito mais desdenhosa. Isabella se sentiu muito aliviada quando finalmente sentiu uma leve pressão em seu ombro e tinha ouvido a voz do Edward sobre sua cabeça.

- Como pode ver, Irina, minha esposa é muito bela e não precisa dos artifícios que certas mulheres precisam. Acredito que dificilmente uma criada pessoal poderia melhorar a beleza natural que Deus lhe deu.

Sentindo seu coração esquentar e seu estômago relaxar com as doces palavras de seu marido, Isabella sorriu-lhe, em seguida se voltou para sua atormentadora. Foi então quando ela viu a maneira em que o rosto da mulher empalideceu, sua boca se esticou e se apertou como a corda de um arco, e Isabella reconheceu seu nome: Irina.

Essa era a prometida que tinha quebrado o coração de Edward, ela se deu conta, observando em silêncio como a outra mulher se levantava apressando-se em ir-se.

- Desculpo-me - Edward murmurou, acomodando-se ao lado dela. Isabella o olhou surpresa.

- Por que, milorde? Isso não foi sua culpa.

- Sim, foi - Ele assegurou. - pelo menos em parte. Eu deveria ter comprado-lhe novos vestidos como merece, como seu pai me indicou. E deveria ter pensado sobre uma criada pessoal. - ele sacudiu a cabeça com desgosto. - Eu tenho duas irmãs, não sei como não pensei nisso.

- Eu não quero uma criada pessoal - Isabella assegurou. - nunca tive uma e não desejo uma agora. E embora você tivesse me comprado vestidos, estou segura que ela os teria criticado igualmente. Ela parece uma pessoa muito amarga e desagradável.

Acredito que gosta de machucar às pessoas.

- Sim. - ele sorriu. - E você se deu conta disso apenas alguns minutos... Eu a conheci toda minha vida, e não me dei conta disso até que aprendi a te amar.

Quando Isabella sorriu-lhe e apertou sua mão suavemente, uma careta de insatisfação começou a aparecer na boca de Edward.

- Acabo de dizer que te amo, esposa. Não está, pelo menos, surpreendida? Não tem nada a dizer?

As sobrancelhas de Isabella se arquearam ligeiramente com irritação.

- Mas eu já sabia que você me amava, milorde. Por que ficaria surpresa?

- Sabia? - ele franziu a testa. - Como poderia saber? Eu mesmo não sabia até que lhe disse.

- Soube no momento em que você deixou de se mostrar tão ciumento o tempo todo, depois do incidente no rio. Já não grunhe a qualquer um que sorri pra mim, ou...

- Você soube que eu te amava porque deixei de ser ciumento? - Edward ficou perplexo com o raciocínio dela, mas Isabella balançou a cabeça.

- Claro. Isso quer dizer que você começou a confiar em mim, milorde. E a confiança em mim era o último obstáculo que você precisava superar. Você já gostava de mim, me desejava, estimava minhas habilidades, e me queria perto de você.

A confiança era o último item que necessitava.

Isabella tocou seu rosto com uma carícia suave.

- E me dei conta disso porque eu também começava a te amar. - Edward cobriu sua mão com a sua e sorriu.

- Seu pai era um homem muito sábio.

- Sim - ela concordou, com lágrimas acumulando-se em seus olhos. - Ele me deu um presente maravilhoso em sua pessoa.

- Não... - fazendo uma pausa Edward perguntou - Realmente está muito faminta?

- Apenas tenho fome de meu marido - ela sussurrou com voz rouca.

Apertando sua mão, Edward sorriu amplamente, então ficou de pé, levando-a com ele enquanto deixavam a mesa. Uma vez em seu quarto, não houve necessidade de palavras. Eles tinham provado com seus corpos o que já havia dito em palavras.

Suspirando, Isabella olhou para a porta novamente. Despertou-se cedo essa manhã, como era seu hábito, mas ficou deitada na cama, observando a seu marido adormecido. Ela não tinha nenhuma intenção de deixá-lo só e se aventurar neste castelo estranho.

Então se dedicou a vigiá-lo, até que olhá-lo somente não pareceu suficiente, e não pode evitar de acariciá-lo: Sua face, sua garganta, seu peito. Edward despertou quando sua mão o tocou mais abaixo; então ele pôde demonstrar-lhe os muitos benefícios de aguardar que ele despertasse.

Depois tinham abandonado a cama e descido para tomar o café da manhã, Edward não estava mal-humorado essa manhã, era o mais agradável dos maridos.

Mas seu bom humor só durou até depois de tomarem o café da manhã. Quando estavam levantando-se para deixar a mesa, Shambley os abordou com a notícia de que Richard concedia a Edward a audiência que ele havia solicitado e que o receberia nesse mesmo instante. Edward ordenou a Isabella que voltasse para o quarto.

Isabella aceitou a ordem reticente-mente, segura de que seu marido tinha pedido para ver Richard com a esperança de poder elucidar se o príncipe estava envolvido nos ataques que tinham acontecido em Good Masen Hall e na viagem até aqui.

O medo a tinha atormentado desde que ele tinha partido. E agora que estava sozinha, e com nada para ocupar seus pensamentos, sua ansiedade crescia. Não era que temesse que Edward não fosse cuidadoso para tocar no assunto, mas... ela tinha a supersticiosa sensação de que as coisas estavam indo muito bem, que ela era muito feliz, e que o pagamento por essa felicidade estava por chegar.

Com a paciência ao limite, Isabella virou e se dirigiu à porta. Já não podia suportar mais. Tinha que encontrar seu marido. Esperaria fora da sala de audiências se fosse necessário, mas não podia esperar um segundo mais no quarto.

- Oh, milorde. Estava aí.

Edward parou no corredor fora da sala de audiências real, suas sobrancelhas se arquearam quando viu o bispo Shrewsbury avançar. Ele acabava de perder uma hora conversando com Richard, contando sobre as dificuldades que teve ultimamente, sobre os ataques contra Isabella e contra ele, sondando o homem para ver se ele podia estar envolvido de algum jeito. Mas além de uma preocupação leve, o homem não tinha demonstrado nada mais.

Agora tudo o que Edward queria era voltar para seu quarto e para sua esposa. Não podia esperar para que esta viagem acabasse e para que pudessem voltar para casa. Haviam muitos estranhos aqui. Muitas intrigas. Levaria Isabella para casa quando a coroação terminasse. Lá ele examinaria diferentes métodos para garantir sua segurança; substituiria todas as pessoas do castelo, se fosse necessário. Agora que encontrou a felicidade com Isabella, não tinha nenhuma intenção de perdê-la.

- Menos mal que cheguei a tempo. - O bispo falou as palavras em um sussurro. - Corri até aqui no momento em que Shambley me disse que tinham lhe concedido uma audiência. Não deve ver Richard, pelo menos não até que eu te advirta...

- Acabo de vê-lo - Edward o interrompeu bruscamente. O rosto do bispo Shrewsbury imediatamente se encheu de desânimo.

- Oh, não - ele ofegou, com os olhos muito abertos. - O que lhe disse? Desejava que esperasse até que eu pudesse te dizer... - Suspirando, ele sacudiu a cabeça. Edward franziu o cenho.

- Até que pudesse me dizer o que?

- Sei quem está por trás dos atentados contra sua vida.

Edward ficou rígido.

- Quem? - ele perguntou severamente.

Shrewsbury abriu a boca, então a fechou novamente quando seu olhar recaiu sobre os guardas de um e outro lado da porta. Ele meneou a cabeça.

- Não aqui. Venha comigo.

Cruzaram vários salões até que viram as portas que levavam ao jardim.

Isabella evitou olhar para os guardas parado do lado de fora da porta de Richard enquanto tentava fingir que ela não estava ali. Era impossível saber se Edward ainda estava lá dentro. Supôs que saberia quando a porta se abrisse.

E esperava que isso acontecesse logo. Tinha chegado a esse corredor apenas há uns minutos atrás e já lhe parecia terrivelmente sinistro. Edward estaria furioso, é obvio, quando se inteirasse que ela o tinha desobedecido e tinha deixado o quarto, onde havia ordenado que permanecesse. Mas não podia evitá-lo. Estava muito nervosa para simplesmente sentar e esperar. Estaria contente quando todo esse assunto da coroação terminasse e eles pudessem voltar para casa.

A porta se abriu de repente, e Isabella virou-se, seus olhos aumentaram quando viu o homem saindo da sala. Ele era impressionantemente bonito. Mas de um metro e noventa de altura, com cabelos dourados e olhos azuis, levava uma barba curta em um rosto de feições perfeitas.

Não Havia dúvidas de quem era ele. Richard, Coração de Leão, era famoso por sua beleza. Esse era seu irmão, seu meio irmão, ela se corrigiu. Esse era o homem que tinha causado o miserável fim de seu pai.

Isabella fez uma reverência profunda, seus olhos fixos no chão até que o herdeiro e seus guardas passaram. Lentamente endireitou e virou para observá-los partir pelo corredor antes de olhar hesitantemente atrás para a sala do rei.

Richard estava sozinho, Edward e Robert não estavam com ele. Certamente não podia não tê-los visto? Mordendo o lábio, Isabella deu um passo vacilante em direção à porta da sala, sua mente avaliando as possibilidades. Se Richard estava por trás dos ataques, ou se Edward sem querer tinha permitido que suas suspeitas se revelassem e de algum jeito tivesse irritado Richard... Certamente o novo rei não haveria feito nada a seu marido?

Isabella deu outro passo, olhando a sua volta para estar segura que ninguém estava ali, então correu os últimos poucos passos para a porta. Só daria uma olhada para dentro da sala para estar segura de que sua imaginação com imagens de sangue esparramando-se no chão e o corpo sem vida de Edward, não passava de imaginação.

Abrindo a porta, ela colocou a cabeça para dentro, olhou ao redor ouvindo os sons de vozes que se aproximavam. Ninguém estava à vista, mas as vozes se aproximavam. Em pânico, Isabella se enfiou na sala, fechando a porta até que só ficou aberta uma fresta. Espiando por essa abertura, ela pôde ver dois homens passar pelo extremo do corredor e então desaparecer.

Soltando a respiração que esteve contendo, Isabella apoiou-se na porta que fechou e girou para olhar a sala. Seus olhos se arregalaram. A sala de audiências do rei era um quarto enorme. Tecidos carmesim pendiam das paredes. Havia um só móvel, uma solitária cadeira no outro extremo da sala. Estofada com tecido escarlate e de madeira esculpida.

Isabella observou a cadeira por um momento, reconhecendo que pertencia ao rei. Seu pai sentou nela, e logo seu meio irmão o faria. Isabella se voltou para a porta com a idéia de sair quando alguém falou.

- Já viu o suficiente?

Dando-se a volta culposamente para a voz, ela viu uma mulher mover-se da parede em direção ao centro da sala. Como a mulher estava vestida com roupagens carmesim similar ao das paredes, Isabella não tinha notado. Agora vendo a mulher que se levantava ao lado da cadeira do rei, soube, para seu desalento, que tinha sido apanhada pela rainha Renne.

- Sinto muito, sua Majestade - ela murmurou, inclinando-se em uma reverência. - Eu estava procurando meu marido. Ele teve uma audiência com Richard e não retornou para nosso quarto. Eu...

- Decidiu buscá-lo - Renne terminou com certa diversão.

- Se endireite, criatura, e venha mais perto. Quem é seu marido?

- Edward Cullen, Lorde de Good Masen Hall. - Isabella se endireitou e avançou reticente-mente, sem perder a expressão de surpresa na cara da rainha enquanto a observava.

- Parece-me uma cara familiar. Não nos conhecemos?

- Não, sua Majestade.

- Hmmmm. - A mulher franziu a testa, uniu suas mãos para mover o anel de sua mão esquerda. Ela olhou para Isabella atentamente. Abruptamente ela disse. - Seu marido já foi. E meu filho me esteve contando os problemas que vocês tiveram...

- Oh. - Isabella vacilou brevemente, então fez uma reverência rápida. E começou a retroceder para a porta. - Obrigado, sua Majestade.

- Não te dei permissão para partir - Renne replicou, e Isabella se congelou.

Satisfeita, Renne ficou em silencio por um momento.

- Richard me contou que houve vários atentados contra sua vida. E contra seu marido, também.

- Sim. - Isabella disse. E revelou - ouvi que suspeita que você poderia estar por trás deles.

Parecia não haver modo em que a mulher poderia ter fingido o assombro genuíno que cobriu seu rosto.

- Eu? Por que eu teria o trabalho de causar-lhe dano? Eu nem sequer a conheço.

- Você conheceu minha mãe.

A rainha ficou rígida, seu olhar se estreitou com desconfiança.

- E quem era sua mãe?

- Seu nome era Marie.

A mão trêmula de Renne foi para sua garganta, e ela afundou lentamente para sentar-se na cadeira do rei.

- Meu Deus. A bela Marie - ela disse suavemente, então sacudiu a cabeça. - Deveria ter me dado conta disso imediatamente. Você se parece muito com ela. À exceção do cabelo e os olhos - ela adicionou com um gesto. - Esses definitivamente são de Charlie.

- Minha mãe...

Renne fez-lhe um gesto para que se calasse.

- Sua mãe era uma mulher bonita, mas uma jovem tola. Ela seguia os ditados de seu coração. Eu aprendi faz muito tempo que o coração é inconstante, e que é mais sábio seguir os ditados da cabeça. - ela fez uma pausa. - Mas não me desagradava de sua mãe. - Diante da expressão duvidosa de Isabella, Renne sorriu. - Tampouco disse que eu gostava.

- Disseram-me... - Isabella hesitante começou a dizer, mas Eleanor fez um gesto para silenciá-la novamente.

- Sim. Sei sobre os rumores afirmando que eu estive por trás de sua morte. Mas não foi assim. - Ela fez uma pausa, aparentemente perdida em seus pensamentos - Poderia ter estado, se as coisas tivessem saído diferente, mas alguém se adiantou.

Ficando de pé, ela se moveu ao lado da cadeira e olhou para parede atrás dela. Renne murmurou.

- Eu sempre suspeitei do bispo Shrewsbury.

Isabella se sobressaltou com isso.

- Shrewsbury?

- Sim. Ele estudou artes curativas enquanto esteve no monastério e tem um grande conhecimento sobre venenos. E ele estava bastante aflito pela relação entre sua mãe e meu marido. - Ela se voltou, havia uma expressão perturbada em seu rosto.

- Sua relação com meu marido era muito estranha. Eu poderia jurar que ele o odiava.

- Odiava-o? - Isabella perguntou com assombro.

- Sim. Estava em seus olhos, quando ele olhava para Charlie e pensava que ninguém estava observando. - A rainha ficou em silêncio por um momento, então se dirigiu a Isabella. - E entretanto era tão fiel como um cão para Charlie. Talvez esteja equivocada. Talvez ele só estava com ciúmes.

- Ciúmes?

- Acredito que o pobre bispo estava loucamente apaixonado por sua mãe. Acredito que ele pensava que ela era uma Santa. Inteirei-me que ele sempre estava rondando-a, observando-a, espiando-a, na verdade, a eles. - ela sofreu um tremor. - Era um tipo louco de amor.

- Mas se ele a amava, por que a mataria?

- Porque ela não o amava, menina tola - ela sugeriu com irritação. Então com um sorriso em seus lábios disse. - Ou talvez porque ela permitiu que Charlie a corrompesse. Ela caiu do pedestal em que o bispo a colocara, não te parece?

Uma santa dificilmente poderia viver em pecado com o filho do diabo.

Isabella franziu a testa com suas palavras quando Renne de repente sugeriu.

- Você parece muito com ela, exceto nos cabelos e os olhos. Os atentados contra sua vida começaram depois que ele chegou a Good Masen Hall?

Isabella piscou com surpresa.

- Como sabia que ele estava em Good Masen Hall?

Renne deu-lhe um olhar protetor.

- Nós sabíamos que ele estava em Good Masen Hall faz algum tempo. Mas não tinha me dado conta quem era o novo lorde e lady de Good Masen Hall.

- Oh. - Isabella aceitou essa explicação, então considerou a pergunta original.

Ela franziu a testa.

- Os atentados começaram pouco depois de sua chegada - ela admitiu amargamente.

Renne não parecia surpresa.

- Eu o vigiaria. Ele sempre me pareceu sinistro. Um personagem útil, mas também perigoso. Charlie não quis me escutar quando tentei dizer-lhe isso. - Sua boca se enrugou amargamente, em seguida ela se moveu impacientemente. - Cansei-me desta conversa. Pode se retirar.

Assentindo lentamente, Isabella fez uma reverência e saiu da sala, mas parou ao fechar a porta para murmurar.

- Obrigado. Por tudo o que me contou.

Uma expressão de surpresa cruzou o rosto da rainha; e sua expressão se suavizou.

- De nada.

Isabella fechou a porta. Girando, apressou-se pelo corredor, sua mente em torvelinho. Podia estar o bispo Shrewsbury por trás dos ataques? Ela acreditava nas palavras de Eleanor, de que a rainha não estava envolvida. Vinte anos era muito tempo para alimentar um rancor. Isabella diminuiu a velocidade de seus passos. Na verdade tinha dificuldade em ver o velho e piedoso bispo como um assassino vil.

- Certo, aqui estamos o suficientemente longe, bispo? - Edward gritou irritado enquanto seguia o velho pelos jardins, mas se seu companheiro o ouviu, não diminuiu a velocidade de seus passos nem parou.

Ele continuou caminhando com passos rápidos, saindo do castelo e dirigindo-se ao fundo dos jardins. Perdendo sua paciência, Edward finalmente disse.

- Eu paro aqui. Este é um lugar seguro para conversar.

Dessa vez o prelado pareceu ouvi-lo. Parando, ele franziu o cenho ao olhar para Edward.

- Só um pouco mais adiante, milorde. Há uma clareira onde sei que vamos estar cômodos e protegidos dos ouvidos curiosos.

Murmurando entre dentes, Edward começou a caminhar novamente, mas disse.

- Um pouco mais, mas isso é tudo.

Assentindo, Shrewsbury girou e continuou caminhando.

- Isabella! Onde está Edward?

Isabella virou lentamente para olhar Robert Shambley correndo pelo corredor até ela. Ela havia voltado para o quarto, e abrindo a porta e notou que o quarto estava vazio.

- Pensei que você estava com ele.

- Estava, mas o bispo Shrewsbury me disse que meus pais tinham chegado e que desejavam falar comigo. Eu...

- Era verdade? - Isabella o interrompeu urgentemente.

- Sim. Minha mãe e meu pai acabam de chegar. - Seus olhos estreitaram com alívio; então ele adicionou - Mas não sei de onde ele tirou a idéia que eles desejavam falar comigo. Eles não sabiam nada a respeito.

- Oh, não. - Isabella se apoiou contra o marco da porta enquanto o medo a invadia.

- O que acontece?

- A rainha... - ela sacudiu a cabeça desesperadamente. - A rainha Renne disse que ela não fez nada para matar minha mãe.

- Você perguntou a ela? - ele perguntou horrorizado, mas Isabella ignorou a pergunta.

- Ela suspeita que se minha mãe foi envenenada, o responsável é o bispo Shrewsbury.

- Que? Não!

- Ela me disse que ele amava a minha mãe. Que espiava meus pais. Que ela suspeitava que ele odiava meu pai.

- É difícil de acreditar - ele disse, mas franziu o sobrecenho. - Mas ele me afastou da sala do rei com esse conto sobre meus pais, e agora não podemos encontrar Edward.

- Robert bateu levemente em seu braço tranquilizando-a. - vou fazer uma busca e ver se posso localizá-los. Você espera aqui no caso dele voltar.

Se Robert tivesse dado uma oportunidade, Isabella poderia ter protestado por ordenar que esperasse novamente. Ela estava bastante cansada desse tratamento. Mas Robert não deu-lhe essa oportunidade, ele saiu velozmente pelo corredor.

Ela ficou sozinha com a testa franzida. Robert mal tinha desaparecido na curva do corredor quando outra voz exclamou.

- Minha querida Isabella!

Como ela girou para olhar na direção oposta, suas sobrancelhas se arquearam, e um sorriso brevemente apagou a preocupação de seu rosto.

- Lorde Cullen! chegou.

- Sim. - sorrindo, o pai do Edward tomou as mãos que lhe estendeu e as apertou suavemente. Ele se inclinou para frente para beijar sua face. - Chegamos meia hora atrás, mas tomou tempo nos acomodar em nossos quartos. Depois saímos para procurar você e Edward.

- Nós? - Isabella sorriu, então olhou às duas mulheres jovens paradas timidamente atrás dele.

- Sim. Posso apresentar a minhas filhas? As irmãs de Edward, Margaret e Elizabeth.

As duas mulheres, tão loiras como Edward, e tão bonitas como ele, fizeram uma reverencia; uma ofereceu-lhe um sorriso tímido, e a outra sorriu travessamente, e Isabella respondeu com uma reverência a modo de saudação.

- Temo ter perdido o Edward - ela disse. - Ele...

- Sim. Já sabia, - Lorde Cullen a interrompeu cansado. – O vimos quando cruzamos o grande salão.

- Viram-no? - Isabella perguntou com assombro.

- Sim. Mas ele estava muito longe e não nos ouviu quando gritamos. Pensei que ia encontrar você, e que...

- Sinto muito, milorde - Isabella o interrompeu. - Poderia me dizer aonde ele estava indo?

As sobrancelhas de Lorde Cullen se arquearam.

- Bem, parecia que ele estava seguindo o bispo Shrewsbury para fora, aos jardins.

- Shrewsbury - ela murmurou.

- Sim. Há algo errado? ficou muito pálida subitamente, Isabella.

- Oh... eu...- sacudindo a cabeça, Isabella começou a caminhar. - Tenho que encontrá-lo. Desculpe-me, milorde. Eu... - Sacudindo a cabeça novamente, ela apressou a ir-se.

Como Edward esperava, foi bastante mais que "um pouco mais longe". Eles caminharam por outros dez minutos antes de deter-se em uma pequena clareira diante de uma cabana. Fazendo uma pausa na borda do arvoredo, Edward observou o Shrewsbury.

- Já estamos suficientemente longe. Diga-me o que sabe. Quem está por trás dos ataques?

Vacilando, Shrewsbury estudou Edward, então retrocedeu relutante.

- O que tenho que dizer é mais fácil de ver do que de dizer - ele murmurou lentamente.

- Ver? - Edward franziu a testa. - O que terá que ver?

O bispo o observou atentamente, depois olhou em direção à cabana.

- Se entrássemos...

Edward arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- E o que é que deveria ver lá dentro? Disse que sabia quem estava por detrás...

- Sua esposa - Shrewsbury disse abruptamente. Edward o olhou sobressaltado.

- O que?

- É ela quem encontrará na cabana, e é ela quem está por trás dos ataques contra sua vida.

O velho prelado suspirou com tristeza.

Edward o olhou inexpressivamente por um momento, depois riu e balançou a cabeça.

- Isto é uma piada de mau gosto, milorde bispo.

- Desejaria que fosse uma piada, milorde - Shrewsbury disse em voz baixa. - Mas é verdade.

Edward negou com a cabeça.

- Shrewsbury, não sei de onde tirou esta idéia, mas está errado. Ela não poderia estar por trás dos ataques contra mim. Ela e Shambley me salvaram quando me afogava no rio. Eles me encontraram e me arrastaram...

- Eles golpearam-no e o lançaram ao rio. Só tiraram quando pensaram que já tinha afogado. Eles...

- Shambley? - Edward estava irritado. - Shambley tem sido meu amigo por vinte anos. Éramos meninos quando nos conhecemos.

- A amizade não significa nada quando se trata de uma mulher - Shrewsbury disse tristemente. - Ele se apaixonou por ela no momento que a viu. A todos passa isso. Ela é um anjo lindo. Quase perfeita para este mundo pecaminoso.

Edward balançou a cabeça, a raiva e desgosto era visível em seu rosto.

- Já ouvi o suficiente. E não acredito nenhuma só palavra disto - ele replicou, e para seu assombro era verdade. Não acreditava que Isabella tinha sido infiel com Shambley. Não acreditava que tivesse sido infiel com ninguém. Ela havia dito que o amava, e embora eram palavras fáceis de dizer, ela tinha demonstrado esse amor de muitas formas: o modo em que tinha exagerado os cuidados quando acreditava que ele se afogara, e depois da queda do fugitivo Negro. Sua determinação para cuidá-lo como uma mamãe galinha uma vez que assegurou que ele estava em perigo. O desejo de agradá-lo enquanto faziam o amor. Por cima de todas essas coisas, ela era atenta e leal e nunca machucaria intencionalmente a ninguém.

A idéia que ela fosse uma assassina era absurda.

Não, ele não acreditava nisso. Tinha aprendido a confiar em sua esposa. Edward começou a se voltar, determinado a retornar para o castelo e para seu amor. E para procurar o culpado real do que estava passando.

Shrewsbury segurou seu braço.

- Espera. É verdade, milorde. Eu juro. - Quando Edward começou a negar com a cabeça novamente, o bispo disse. - Vou lhe provar. Espera aqui. - Virando, o velho correu através da clareira para a cabana, abriu a porta com um golpe dramático, e entrou.

Seu grito ecoou do lado de fora.

- Ah! Prostituta de Babilônia! Prostituta! Apanhamo-lhe! Seu marido está... - Um guincho terminou as palavras do prelado.

Ficando rígido, Edward olhou a porta da cabana por um momento, hesitante diante do silêncio súbito, então começou a avançar relutante puxando sua espada. Não acreditava que Isabella estava ali.

Certamente esse velho idiota tinha encontrado outra mulher com seu amante.

- Velho imbecil - Edward murmurou enquanto se aproximava da porta. Gritou então. - Bispo? Está bem?

Passando pela entrada, Edward piscou diante da repentina escuridão. Seus olhos ainda estavam lutando para se adaptar às sombras quando um som o fez girar. Então algo pesado golpeou sua cabeça.

Isabella parou e observou a seu redor quando alcançou os jardins. Uma sensação de urgência a dominou, e ela sabia que não se aliviaria até que encontrasse seu marido e ao Shrewsbury. Mas, onde estavam? Os jardins eram enormes e cheios de pequenos esconderijos. Por que o bispo o traria aqui fora?

E o mais importante, onde estavam? Se Shrewsbury estava por trás dos ataques...

Isabella fez uma careta com o pensamento. Realmente não fazia sentido. Se ele fosse o culpado, e tudo estivesse motivado por um amor obsessivo que sentia por sua mãe, por que matar Edward?

Seus pensamentos foram distraídos por umas risadas quando duas mulheres apareceram no caminho, vinham para ela. Parando, Isabella sorriu-lhes enquanto elas se aproximavam.

- Perdão, não viram a dois homens durante seu passeio? Um homem mais velho, e outro mais jovem?

- Quer dizer o bispo Shrewsbury? - A mulher mais velha perguntou. Elas pareciam ser mãe e filha.

- Sim - ela disse rapidamente.

- Passamos ao lado deles. Estavam indo diretamente por este caminho - A mais jovem disse, apontando o caminho entre as árvores. - Mas não sei por que. Eles seguiam esse caminho, não há nada lá.

- Sim, há - a mais velha anunciou. - A cabana de Marie.

- A cabana de Marie? - Isabella perguntou espantada.

- Sim. Ela era uma das amantes de Charlie há alguns anos atrás. Ela vivia nessa cabana até que Charlie a levou para o castelo. Ele nunca deixou que ninguém mais vivesse lá. Surpreende-me que Renne não a tenha derrubado. - A jovenzinha riu.

- Especialmente se ela odiava essa amante tanto quanto as pessoas afirmam.

Com um mau pressentimento - Isabella levantou suas saias e correu na direção que a mulher apontava.


	19. Chapter 18  Fin

**OI gente! Nossa mil desculpas por não ter postado o cap semana passada... Mais olhem pelo lado bom o último cap demoro uma semana a mais pra sair :)**

**Bem este é o último cap postado desta fic..**

**Bora ler nos falamos depois *-***

**Capítulo 18**

- Está despertando.

Despertando? Edward se perguntou um pouco enjoado, forçando seus olhos a abrir-se. Parecia que esteve dormindo e ficou preso em algum tipo de pesadelo. Sua cabeça estava pulsando, como tinha acontecido no dia que foi golpeado no rio.

Agora se achava deitado de costas em uma velha cama rangente. Uma cama imunda, ele notou, seu olhar foi para o tecido rasgado dos cortinados da cama. Seus olhos viram com desgosto as teias de aranha no alto.

Edward odiava as aranhas. Essa sempre foi sua fobia. Seu primeiro impulso foi sair imediatamente da cama e afastar-se delas, mas quando se moveu para fazer isso, algo o segurou.

Olhando para cima, ele ficou perplexo ao ver a corda que o prendia à cama. Um olhar em seus pés mostraram que eles também estavam amarrados. Ele estava como um cordeiro para o abate.

- Considerei a idéia de colocar fogo a cabana e deixar que se queime vivo, mas me pareceu terrivelmente injusto. - O bispo Shrewsbury anunciou, atraindo o olhar de Edward para onde o homem estava atiçando um fogo na lareira. - Além disso, acredito que para que eu desfrute da situação, deve estar acordado.

Tendo alimentado o fogo, o bispo se endireitou e foi para a cama, com um sorriso satisfeito curvando-se em seus lábios.

Despertando completamente, Edward olhou para o homem cautelosamente enquanto ele se aproximava, observando seu olhar frio, sua expressão neutra, e a adaga com que ele estava brincando.

- O que? Perdi meu tempo? - Shrewsbury perguntou, fazendo uma pausa ao lado da cama, inclinando sua cabeça ligeiramente. - Não tem nada para dizer? Nenhuma pergunta para ser respondida? Devo proceder diretamente à matança, então?

Vacilando interiormente diante das palavras, Edward pigarreou, procurando em sua mente alguma pergunta que pudesse fazer, qualquer pergunta que pudesse adiar o que quer que fosse que o bispo planejava.

- Devo entender então, que você estava por trás dos ataques? Primeiro no quarto e depois...?

- Isso foi um erro - Shrewsbury o interrompeu quase distraído, observando a adaga que ele segurava e passando um dedo ao longo do fio.

- Um erro? O que quer dizer? - Edward arqueou uma sobrancelha interrogativamente enquanto muito lentamente começava a puxar as cordas que atavam seus pulsos. Se pudesse soltá-la sem alertar o homem...

- Só o que eu disse; foi um erro.

- Quer dizer que equivocadamente pensou que eu estava no quarto a noite que entrou e o Negro o atacou? - ele perguntou, recordando da sugestão de Isabella.

- Não. - O bispo sorriu cansado. - Eu sabia que você estava embaixo. Eu queria atacar Isabella e matá-la em sua cama.

- Mas, por quê? - ele perguntou com confusão. - Pensei que você gostava dela.

- Oh, sim, gosto. E é por isso que considerei que era melhor matá-la.

- Acredita que era melhor matá-la porque a ama? - Edward perguntou com descrença.

- Exatamente. - Shrewsbury assentiu com satisfação. - Pensava em salvá-la.

Edward o olhou incrédulo.

- Matando-a? - Quando o outro homem assentiu, Edward balançou a cabeça. - Do que pensava salvá-la?

- De você, é obvio. Da mesma maneira que salvei a sua mãe de Charlie. Não podia fazer menos que salvar a sua filha de você. - Suspirando, o bispo se moveu até o extremo da cama. Abruptamente trocou o tema. - Esta era sua cabana. A bela Marie. Encantadora, certo? Acredito que é o lugar apropriado para terminar isto.

Shrewsbury começou a mover-se lentamente em torno do quarto, raspando a adaga sobre as superfícies da mesa e as cadeiras, sobre qualquer superfície disponível, danificando a madeira e fazendo voar nuvens de poeira enquanto caminhava.

- Marie amava este lugar. Realmente não desejava viver no castelo. Estava acostumada a dizer que estava cheio de lobos e abutres, que não havia um momento de paz ou privacidade lá. Ela preferia este lugar. - Parando ao lado da cama uma vez mais, Shrewsbury olhou Edward por um momento, seu olhar se nublou. - Aqui é onde eles fornicavam. Charlie e minha bela Marie. Ainda posso vê-los fazendo-o. Charlie era mais jovem então. Forte, alto, e magro. E Marie... Oh... Marie era uma beleza. Tão bela que quase doía vê-la. Ela era a perfeição.

Com sua boca torcendo-se com desgosto, ele disse ironicamente.

- E Charlie teve que sujá-la, é obvio. Tocá-la com suas mãos imundas sua pele pura. Cobri-la com seu corpo suado e ofegante. Enchê-la com sua semente do mal.

Edward observou cautelosamente como o bispo apertava sua mão ao redor do cabo da adaga que segurava, seus dentes, apertando-se de raiva impotente. Uma veia pulsando em sua testa, e seu rosto avermelhado com fúria. De repente ele explodiu com indignação.

- E ela o deixava! Pior ainda, gostava!

Edward ficou rígido quando Shrewsbury furiosamente cravou a adaga na superfície da cama a centímetros de seu quadril, como se estivesse apunhalando a mulher em sua memória.

- Ela gemia e gritava, retorcia-se de prazer nesta cama!

Endireitando-se abruptamente, ele encolheu seus ombros, sua ira desaparecendo tão rapidamente como veio.

- Ambos não eram mais que animais.

Edward piscou, incapaz de acompanhar a mudança súbita da ira à indiferença. Era uma loucura. Uma loucura. O bispo estava louco. Ele havia percebido isso antes, quando ou homem alegou ter tentado matar Isabella para salvá-la, mas não se deu conta da gravidade de sua loucura então. Agora o fazia, e soube que ele estava em sérios apuros. Começou a puxar com mais força as cordas, já não se preocupava se Shrewsbury notava o que estava fazendo ou não.

- É surpreendente que sua esposa tenha saído tão boa, considerando que é a filha da bela Marie e Charlie. Chamavam-no a "semente do diabo", sabe. Realmente, ele gostava que o chamassem assim. Ele dizia bastante orgulhosamente.

- É por isso que queria matá-la? Porque ela era sua filha? - Edward perguntou, puxando as cordas e movendo seus punhos dentro delas, ignorando a dor ardente que isso lhe causava.

- Não, claro que não. - O bispo Shrewsbury respondeu. - Já disse que estava tentando salvá-la. O sangue mau que ela herdou de Charlie não tem nada que ver com isto. Na verdade, tinha grandes esperanças para Isabella desde o começo. Eu estava muito orgulhoso dela quando chegou a mensagem anunciando que ela tomaria o véu. Ela seria uma freira adorável.

- Ela não será freira - Edward disse secamente. O suor estava começando a cobrir sua testa, e podia sentir sangue gotejando por entre seus pulsos aonde a pele tinha sido esfolada, mas as cordas pareciam mais frouxas. - Ela não tomou o véu. Ela se casou comigo.

- Sim. Foi uma lástima. - o bispo franziu a testa. - Eu fiz tudo o que pude para evitar isso. Escondi a mensagem da abadessa para o rei. Usei toda desculpa possível para demorar sua chegada à abadia a tempo. Mas ele se inteirou que você tinha quebrado seu compromisso e que estava em Shambley, por isso decidiu escolher você em vez de Rosshuen como marido de sua filha. Infelizmente Charlie chegou na abadia a tempo. E a forçou casar-se com você. E você, Edward, por sua vez, forçou-a a apreciar as relações conjugais.

Edward ficou rígido com a surpresa.

- Sim. Sabia de tudo sobre isso. As coisas asquerosas que fez a ela. As coisas que a fez fazer. Uma abominação. - Raiva e afronta brilharam em seus olhos novamente. - além de submetê-la a esse comportamento animal, ordenou-lhe que gozasse. Ouvi e vi tudo no estábulo. Graças a Deus - ele adicionou severamente. Depois suspirou e olhou para Edward novamente. - Até então pensava que para salvá-la, tinha que matá-la como fiz com sua mãe. Mas isso não era o que Deus queria.

Ele franziu o sobrecenho, ligeiramente distraído novamente.

- Deveria ter me dado conta disso antes. Ele me deu várias pistas. Primeiro Negro estava em seu quarto naquela noite; depois aquele touro estúpido negando-se a pisoteá-la, o cavalo poderia ter sido uma casualidade, mas o do touro furioso não atacando-a, que mais podia ser a não ser uma intervenção de Deus?

Que mais podia ser Isabella. Edward pensou com um sorriso triste. Ela parecia capaz de domesticar a besta mais selvagem com uma simples carícia ou uma palavra amável... ou uma maçã. Mas não se atreveu a dizer isso a Shrewsbury.

- Então, no estábulo - o bispo continuou. - Golpeei acidentalmente o fardo, quando ia descer para matá-la. Mas ela complicou tudo. Quando quis subir a escada do sótão, pensei que me descobriria finalmente... mas você chegou, evitando a catástrofe. Arruinou tudo novamente, e eu soube que estava errado. Dava-me conta disso depois daquela exibição animalesca que me deram. Eu vi tudo - ele repetiu com desgosto. - Deus queria que eu visse. Queria que ouvisse você ordenando-lhe que apreciasse. Queria que eu soubesse que não era culpa dela, mas sua.

- Minha culpa? - Edward murmurou distraído, olhando seus pulsos para ver se a corda estava realmente soltando.

- Que gozasse na cama! - Shrewsbury replicou, e explicou - quando ela admitiu que apreciava o seu contato na cama, que já não desejava retornar à abadia, pensei que era porque ela era como sua mãe, um anjo caído, uma prostituta, uma pecadora. Até que escutei você ordenando que desfrutasse. Entendi que ela não gostava realmente, mas sim atuava sob suas ordens.

O bispo suspirou, e sacudiu a cabeça amargamente.

- Meu Deus, a humilhação que ela deve ter sofrido cada vez que você a tocava. Ela me jurou que obedecia a você, e que você deu a ordem. Então eu tinha que matar a você.

- É obvio - Edward disse sem muito entusiasmo.

- Sim. Quando estiver morto, ela retornará à abadia, para a vida para a qual foi criada - o bispo disse firmemente, e parou para colocar a ponta da adaga contra seu queixo. - Pergunto-me agora se não deveria ter matado Charlie em vez da sua mãe... Temo que posso ter me enganado nisso também. - ele pareceu brevemente preocupado por isso, então balançou a cabeça. - Bem, ele perdoará meus enganos.

- Ele perdoará os seus, mas não os de alguém mais, então? Como é isso?

Edward e Shrewsbury olharam para a porta diante das palavras severas, havia uma mulher parada lá.

Isabella enchia a entrada da cabana como um anjo vingador.

A luz do sol entrava por trás dela pela porta, rodeando a de uma aura dourada. Ela estava magnífica... e Edward poderia tê-la estrangulado. Isabella não deveria estar esperando-o no quarto, e não aqui? Não. Ela estava aqui, correndo perigo.

Isabella considerou a situação a primeira vista. Tinha chegado a clareira que rodeava a cabana uns minutos atrás. Velha e abandonada, a cabana não parecia habitada, mas tinha decidido verificar de qualquer maneira.

Tinha ouvido a voz tranqüila do bispo Shrewsbury anunciando suas intenções de colocar fogo em Edward quando alcançava a porta. Isabella tinha permanecido do lado da porta, e tinha escutado a conversa enquanto considerava suas opções.

Correr de volta ao castelo para procurar ajuda estava fora de questão. Temia que seu marido já estivesse morto antes que pudesse voltar com ajuda.

Isso significava que ela era sua única esperança. Ela. Uma mulher sem armas, contra um louco armado. As possibilidades não pareciam favoráveis.

Endireitando seus ombros, em silêncio se repreendeu pelo pensamento fatalista. Ela tinha sua adaga, mas era pequena e pouco afiada; seria de pouco uso nesta situação. Necessitava de uma verdadeira arma. Mas nada lhe pareceu muito útil enquanto escrutinava a clareira do bosque. Uma pedra pequena, uma vara, arbustos...

Então seus olhos viram uma árvore a uns metros de distância da porta da cabana e uma pequena machadinha pendurada em um galho. Ela era velha e enferrujada, provavelmente sem corte como sua própria adaga, mas seria melhor que nada.

Deixando a porta, ela tinha conseguido desprender a machadinha com um pouco de esforço. Rapidamente retornou para sua posição ao lado da entrada para escutar Shrewsbury enquanto ela examinava a arma. Era velha, enferrujada e sem corte.

Mas também era sólida e pesada, apesar da ferrugem, faria algum dano se atirasse em alguém. Isabella planejava fazer apenas isso. Ela segurou a arma do lado de seu corpo, então se inclinou para frente para olhar ao redor do marco da porta para ter alguma idéia da disposição interna da cabana. Ficou aliviada quando viu o Edward na cama. Apesar de estar amarrado, ele estava são e salvo... até agora.

Em seguida esquadrinhou o resto. A cabana tinha uma mesa velha e suficientemente grande para duas pessoas, uma cadeira, e possivelmente uma segunda cadeira, uma lareira, e Shrewsbury.

Isabella considerou a idéia de ir arrastando-se até seu inimigo e golpeá-lo na cabeça enquanto ele delirava, mas a sujeira e os escombros no chão a fez mudar de idéia.

Seria impossível se arrastar com suas saias sobre tanto lixo sem fazer um pouco de ruído e chamar sua atenção. Isso deixava a possibilidade do ataque surpresa, se pudesse manter a machadinha escondida entre suas saias...

Então ela escolheu o momento e entrou, a arma escondida de lado.

Agora ambos os homens a olharam perplexos. Ela viu choque, raiva, e medo por ela na cara de Edward, mas o ignorou para enfocar-se em Shrewsbury.

- Ouvi tudo, milorde - ela disse agora a modo de acusação. - Como pôde?

- Fiz isso por você. Estava tentando salvá-la.

Shrewsbury ofegou, e foi tropeçando através do quarto para ela.

- Eu dei-lhe a poção para mostrar o engano de sua conduta.

- Poção? - Isabella franziu a testa e se afastou dele enquanto ele se aproximava. - Engano de minha conduta?

- Sim. A poção que te deixou doente. Eu estava tentando demonstrar-lhe que você não estava destinada a Charlie! É muito boa para ele, minha querida. Muito boa para permitir que ele a contamine.

Isabella continuou retrocedendo, ficando fora de seu alcance e lentamente se moveu para onde Edward estava puxando freneticamente as cordas. Shrewsbury não só estava louco; ele a estava confundindo com sua mãe. Ela começou a considerar como poderia usar isso.

- Estava destinada a ser uma noiva de Deus. Só ele é merecedor de você. E eu tentei demonstrar isso. A poção age lentamente, e eu pensei que se você tomasse cada vez que estivesse aqui, com o Charlie, e que se sentisse doente cada vez que estava com ele, daria-se conta de que ele era mau para você. E pareceu funcionar por um tempo. Reconsiderou sua vida, foi para Godstow, teve a sua filha, e até decidiu tomar o véu.

Ele fez uma pausa com o cenho franzido.

- Mas Charlie... sempre Charlie! Foi te buscar e falou de casamento e de criar à menina juntos. Eu vi que estava vacilando - ele disse com amargo desgosto. - Você queria apesar de sua promessa a Deus. Ainda o amava. Eu vi tudo, então tive que... - A Confusão substituiu sua ira e amargura enquanto olhava para Isabella e sussurrava - Eu te matei.

- Sim. Você me matou - Isabella concordou lentamente. - Mas Deus me enviou para que lhe dissesse que estava errado. E evitar que repetisse seu engano. - Ela deu outro passo para mais perto da cama.

Se pudesse deslizar-se até Edward sem que Shrewsbury se desse conta, e pudesse ajudá-lo a se livrar.

- Errado? - Shrewsbury não parecia contente com essa idéia.

- Sim - Isabella assegurou firmemente. - Não deveria matar Edward. É por isso que o atentado no rio e o alfinete nos arreios falhou. Edward e Isabella marie devem permanecer casados.

- Edward? - ele pareceu confuso por um momento, depois observou inexpressivamente o homem que estava amarrado à cama e murmurou.

- Oh, sim. - Então seus olhos se arregalaram e ele ofegou com horror. - Oh, não. Não! Isso não pode ser. Eles espalharam a semente do diabo pela terra. Não. - Endireitando-se abruptamente, o bispo balançou a cabeça. - Não. Não foi Deus quem interveio, foi Satanás.

Maravilhoso! Isabella pensou impacientemente. Deus podia intervir e deter seus ataques para ela, mas Deus não podia deter seus ataques contra Edward? Isso sim que parecia um trabalho do Satanás.

- Sim, é o Satanás interferindo. E ele provavelmente a enviou aqui para me tentar novamente - disse Shrewsbury amargamente, atraindo a atenção dela de volta para ele. - Sempre procura me tentar. Quer que eu desista de meus próprios votos, como você fez com os teus. Me tentar para ser um pecador como você, me tentar...

- Oh, basta com essa merda, bispo - Isabella replicou, perdendo a paciência agora que ela tinha conseguido aproximar-se de Edward.

Ela tinha herdado o caráter de seu pai junto com a cor de seus cabelos. E depois de tanta tensão nos últimos meses deixar a abadia, o único lar que ela tinha conhecido, adaptar-se à vida de casada, tolerar os ciúmes de seu marido, a morte de seu pai, e os ataques contra ela e contra Edward ela estava compreensivelmente FARTA. Sentia-se como se tivesse envelhecido dez anos nessa mesma manhã. Entre o medo e a ansiedade que tinha sofrido enquanto não encontrava Edward, e a dor que havia sentido esperando fora da cabana e ao escutar que Shrewsbury não só confessava ser o assassino de sua mãe, mas também chamá-la desde pecadora até prostituta. Francamente, ela já teve o suficiente por esse dia, e o mau humor de seu pai apareceu na bela e ruiva Isabella.

Shrewsbury piscou, olhando-a espantado, então quis dizer.

- Eu...

- Eu não quero ouvi-lo! - Isabella o interrompeu bruscamente. - Estou farta e doente de escutá-lo falar sobre o quão pecadora era minha mãe e como ela tentava a você! Ela não era uma pecadora. Você era! - ela fez uma careta com desgosto. - Permanecendo fora da cabana e espiando a intimidade de um casal de amantes como um sádico depravado! Isso provavelmente o excitou, degenerado. Mas isso não era culpa de minha mãe!

- Ela... - Shrewsbury começou a dizer, avermelhando-se, mas Isabella o interrompeu novamente.

- Ela amou meu pai. Ela não era uma prostituta que se deitava com todos; ela somente amou meu pai. E você a matou. Assassinou-a. Saiba que pouco me importa com o maldito título eclesiástico que você tem, você é um agente do Satanás!

Isabella virou impacientemente para seu marido.

- E você, ainda não conseguiu se desatar?

Edward piscou sobressaltado. O rosto dela estava avermelhado, seus olhos lançando fogo, seu peito agitado pela raiva. Em resumo, Isabella estava magnífica e em seu esplendor. E embora tivesse conseguido cortar parte da corda do pulso, a tarefa era lenta.

- Quase... - Ele disse humildemente.

- Bem, se apresse... - Isabella começou a dizer, suas palavras terminaram em um ofego de surpresa quando Edward de repente usou uma mão livre para empurrá-la de um lado. Isabella viu um vislumbre da situação enquanto tropeçava na cama.

Edward a tinha empurrado fora do caminho e se lançava sobre Shrewsbury. Mas Edward ainda tinha uma mão presa a um pilar da cama.

- Vá! - Edward gritou, cortando furiosamente sua mão atada com a adaga que sua esposa tinha lhe passado. - Saia daqui, Isabella! Corre!

O medo de Isabella fugiu tão rapidamente quanto o grito de seu marido. Edward gostava muito de gritar, ela pensou com irritação. Adorava mandar e ordenar. E que tipo de mulher ele acreditava que tinha, se pensava que ela ia fugir deixando-o ali?

Edward começava a cortar as cordas ao redor de seus tornozelos.

Ele era seu marido. Eles eram uma equipe, estavam juntos nisto, Isabella pensou com satisfação, levantando a machadinha que ela tinha escondido entre suas saias e levantou para enfrentar Shrewsbury.

O bispo ficou congelado quando viu a arma, seu olhar foi para a adaga que ele segurava.

Aparentemente não gostou de ver sua desvantagem e retrocedeu, Isabella estava sentindo o triunfo crescer dentro dela, pensando que o bispo estava fugindo, quando ele se deteve perto da lareira e agarrou um tronco.

Levantando o lenho aceso, ele segurou.

- Maravilhoso! - Isabella murmurou.

- Jesus! - ela ouviu Edward dizer enquanto se detinha na tarefa de cortar as cordas e olhava ao seu redor.

- Isabella! Minha espada!

- Bem, pelo menos ele já não tem intenção de me fazer partir - ela murmurou entre dentes, olhando Shrewsbury enquanto ele se aproximava.

- Minha espada, Isabella! Agarra minha espada!

- Estou um pouco ocupada neste momento, marido - ela replicou secamente, então se lançou para um lado quando Shrewsbury balançou a tocha sobre sua cabeça. O tronco aceso golpeou o poste da cama, e os cortinados velhos pegaram fogo.

As chamas rapidamente se espalharam para cima, e então começou uma descida lenta, mas perigosa, para a cama, onde Edward, que tinha libertado uma perna, mas ainda estava trabalhando na outra.

Distraída pela preocupação por seu marido, Isabella foi muito lenta para sair da trajetória do próximo golpe de Shrewsbury. Foi apenas seus instintos que a salvaram.

Levantando a machadinha, ela usou para bloquear o golpe, estremecendo-se quando a tocha e a machadinha se encontraram no ar diante de seu rosto e faíscas voaram em todas as direções. Algumas caíram sobre suas mãos e seu rosto, e abrindo buracos em seu vestido. Ignorando a dor ardente, Isabella se concentrou na situação enquanto Shrewsbury sacudia a tocha novamente. Desta vez ele a dirigiu para sua cabeça.

Gritando, Isabella moveu suas mãos na machadinha enquanto a levantava, para novamente bloquear o golpe. Houve mais faíscas, que caíram sobre ela como uma chuva. Uma chuva dolorosa. Fechando os olhos, ela desviou seu rosto, mas forçou-se rapidamente a olhar para ele novamente. Ele estava balançando de volta a tocha, e ela se preparou para encontrar outro golpe, mas o golpe nunca chegou.

No segundo seguinte, o bispo desmoronava no chão e Isabella olhava para Edward. Seu marido baixou a espada ensanguentada. Avançando, puxou-a para ele apertando seu rosto contra seu pescoço.

- Oh, Deus, Bella, se ele a matasse... - Soltando-a ligeiramente, ele cortou suas palavras cobrindo sua boca com um beijo desesperado.

A cabana estava um pouco quente quando ele interrompeu o beijo.

Ambos olharam ao redor para ver que a cama estava completamente em chamas, e o fogo se espalhava rapidamente pelo chão.

- Venha. Vamos sair daqui. - sustentando-a perto de seu corpo, ele a guiou para fora da cabana.

- Edward!

Movendo-se a uma distância segura, longe da cabana em chamas, Edward e Isabella viram Robert Shambley e a Lorde Cullen correr entre as árvores e ir ao encontro deles.

- Graças a Deus que estão bem! - Lorde Cullen disse, parando diante deles, antes de ver o inferno em que a cabana tinha se convertido.

- O que aconteceu?

Edward respondeu.

- Explicarei mais tarde. Como nos acharam?

- Bem, quando disse a Isabella que o tinha visto indo aos jardins com o bispo, essa notícia pareceu perturbá-la. Ela saiu correndo antes que pudesse perguntar-lhe por que, mas tive um mau pressentimento, então deixei a suas irmãs em seus quartos e fui procurar Shambley.

- Não sabíamos onde devíamos procurar primeiro - Shambley continuou. - Estávamos revisando todo o caminho até que vimos fumaça por cima das árvores. E instintivamente soubemos que se achássemos a origem do fogo, acharíamos a vocês dois.

Os problemas parecem persegui-los ultimamente.

- Edward arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Sim, assim parece - ele concordou com um suspiro, então olhou para Isabella. Ele a abraçou um pouco mais antes de acrescentar - Mas não mais.

Os olhos de Shambley aumentaram ao ver o modo em que o casal sorria, em seguida franziu as sobrancelhas quando notou os pulsos em carne viva de seu amigo.

- O que aconteceu? - ele perguntou; então adicionou. - Onde está o bispo Shrewsbury?

Edward olhou para o inferno de fogo que se transformou a cabana.

- Lá.

- Lá? - Robert seguiu seu olhar e assentiu lentamente. - Certamente ele não era a pessoa por trás de todo este problema?

- Sim. Ele era. O homem estava louco. - Edward disse e abriu a boca para dizer mais, mas parou quando seu olhar recaiu sobre Isabella e notou os buracos em seu vestido e pequenas bolhas salpicando suas mãos e seu rosto. - Explicarei tudo isto mais tarde - ele decidiu. - No momento, acho que devo levar Isabella de volta a nosso quarto. Ela teve bastante excitação pelo dia de hoje.

Ele começou a conduzi-la em direção ao castelo, mas quando acabavam de alcançar a zona das árvores o pai de Edward gritou. Viraram e o viram correndo atrás deles, eles pararam para esperá-lo.

- Filho - o homem começou a dizer quando os alcançou. - Devo falar com você sobre algo. Algo que me preocupa.

- Não pode esperar? - Edward perguntou com uma careta.

- Sim, mas receio que você possa ouvir algo antes que eu possa explicar - ele disse com certa amargura. Isabella colocou uma mão no braço de Edward, atraindo seu olhar.

- Está bem - ela murmurou. - Eu estou bem.

Assentindo, Edward olhou novamente para Lorde BuCullenrkhart.

- O que é, pai?

- Bem... - Movendo-se inquieto, ele suspirou. - É sobre tudo o que eu disse sobre sua mãe.

Edward curvou suas sobrancelhas.

- Sim?

- Sim... - Lorde Cullen fez uma careta novamente, então confessou. - Bem, naquele momento pensei que o que lhe disse era o melhor, mas me ocorreu que poderia ouvir a verdade de alguma outra boca... - Suspirando, ele sacudiu a cabeça.

- Sobre sua mãe...

- Papai - Edward o interrompeu serenamente. - Não importa.

- Não? - Lorde Cullen parecia incerto.

- Não. O que quer que ela tenha feito, ela está morta agora. Isabella Marie não é minha mãe. Nem é Irina. Confundi-la com as outras mulheres foi meu engano. Isabella Marie é Isabella Marie. Um presente de Deus e de nosso rei para mim. E devo resguardá-lo até o final de meus dias.

- Oh - Isabella disse suavemente, lágrimas brilhando em seus olhos.

- Entendo. - Lorde Cullen pigarreou e virou rapidamente para piscar as lágrimas em seus próprios olhos. Observou Shambley caminhar em direção a eles, então murmurou. - Bem, estou contente de ouvir isso, filho. Isabella é uma jóia, e eu estou orgulhoso de você por não permitir que o passado afete seu futuro.

- Sobre quem estão falando? - Robert perguntou curiosamente.

Cullen franziu o cenho ao jovem, e apontou para Edward e sua esposa. O casal havia partido. Foram-se enquanto ele estava de costas.

- Não importa - ele murmurou. - Vamos, devemos informar a alguém sobre a morte do bispo e conseguir que apaguem esse fogo.

- Não acho que seu pai tivesse terminado de falar - Isabella murmurou enquanto Edward a apressava através do jardim.

- Sim, bem, ele pode terminar de falar mais tarde. - Fazendo uma pausa quando chegaram ao castelo, ele abriu a porta, e a conduziu de volta para o quarto. Os dois permaneceram calados até que o alcançaram. Edward a fez entrar, e virou para fechar a porta. Quando ele voltou-se foi encontrar Isabella revolvendo suas bolsas.

- Sente-se na cama - ela indicou quando se endireitou com uma bolsa pequena em sua mão.

Edward vacilou brevemente, então deu de ombros e fez o que ela dizia.

- Agora estique os braços - ela ordenou, colocando uma bacia com água no chão, e começou a limpar suas feridas.

Edward a observou trabalhar, notando sua testa franzida com interesse.

- O que está pensando?

Sua boca se apertou ligeiramente.

- Estou pensando que é bom que o bispo esteja morto, se tivesse sobrevivido, eu mesma o teria feito caminhar sobre carvões quente por isso - ela murmurou enquanto terminava de limpar um pulso e começava a enfaixá-lo. - Dói muito?

- Não muito - Ele assegurou, enquanto ela voltava sua atenção para o outro. - E você?

Seus olhos se abriram com surpresa.

- Eu? O que quer dizer?

Usando sua mão livre Edward roçou sua face, passando um dedo sobre as pequenas bolhas vermelhas causadas pelas faíscas.

- Doem?

- Não. - ela sacudiu a cabeça, concentrando-se novamente em seu pulso - vão se curar rapidamente.

- Assim como meus pulsos - ele murmurou, agarrando suas mãos quando ela terminou de colocar o curativo.

Isabella o olhou interrogativamente.

- Você me desobedeceu... novamente - ele disse em voz baixa, Isabella arregalou os olhos com o pronunciamento solene, então ela estreitou cautelosamente seu olhar enquanto ele continuava falando.

- Lembro claramente ter dito que esperasse aqui no quarto por meu retorno. Mas você não o fez, certo?

- Oh, bem... - O olhar de Isabella começou a vagar pelo quarto, mas voltou para ele quando Edward a empurrou para colocá-la entre suas pernas.

- Não - ele a interrompeu. - Você não fez o que eu ordenei. - Edward começou a desfazer as fitas de seu vestido. - Deixou este quarto e foi me buscar, inclusive conseguiu salvar minha vida no processo. E por isso... - ele terminou aproximando-a de sua boca. - Por isso estou eternamente agradecido - ele sussurrou contra seus lábios, em seguida cobriu sua boca com a dele, beijando-a a princípio com ternura e depois com uma paixão que cresceu rapidamente até consumi-los.

Isabella estava vagamente consciente de suas mãos viajando rapidamente sobre seus seios, sobre seu estômago, e mais abaixo entre suas pernas.

Estremecendo-se sob seu contato, ela gemeu em sua boca.

- Obrigado por salvar minha vida.

Suas palavras foram ditas contra a pele molhada de seu mamilo. Abrindo seus olhos, Isabella o observou continuar lambendo seu seio. Ela disse suavemente.

- Obrigado por salvar minha vida, também.

Sorrindo, Edward ficou de pé e a tomou em seus braços, apertando seu corpo contra o seu enquanto a beijava novamente. Sua mão foi parar entre suas pernas e encontrou um calor quente e úmido. Ela ofegou.

- Preciso de você - ele disse grunhindo contra sua boca, moveu seus lábios para sua orelha e mordiscou seu lóbulo. - Até que chegou à cabana, pensei que era homem morto. Que nunca mais te abraçaria novamente, que nunca mais a tocaria...

- Silêncio - Isabella murmurou, abraçando-o firmemente e fechando seus olhos enquanto seus dedos começavam a mover-se, criando uma sensação de urgência dentro dela.

- Marido, eu... - ela começou a dizer ofegante, então gemeu quando ele deslizou um dedo dentro dela.

- Sim?

- Marido... tem muitas roupas - ela murmurou com frustração, tratando de subir a túnica.

- É um pecado fornicar nu, esposa - Ele provocou, gemeu quando sua mão achou o tecido de suas calças. Ela o apertou brandamente ao princípio, então com mais força.

- Faz isso novamente e vou a... - ele mordeu suas palavras quando ela fez novamente.

- Vai a... que? - ela o provocou, consciente de seu efeito. O membro se inchou contra o tecido de suas calças.

Grunhindo, Edward mordeu sua orelha, e usou sua mão livre para baixar suas calças até que seu galo ereto ficou livre. A mão de Isabella se fechou ao redor dele imediatamente, deslizando-se ao longo de sua extensão.

- Eu também temi perdê-lo - Isabella admitiu, apertando mais seu membro duro. - Pensei...

- Shhh - Edward murmurou, cobrindo sua boca novamente. Ele a tomou pela cintura e a levantou, levando-a para a cama com ele.

- Preciso de você dentro de mim - ela disse com um gemido, envolvendo suas pernas ao redor de seus quadris e tentando trazê-lo mais perto. - Agora.

Edward soltou uma gargalhada rouca e ofegante.

- É uma moça muito exigente, esposa. - ele murmurou. A beijou apaixonadamente enquanto a penetrava.

Vários minutos depois, Edward abriu seus olhos e observou à mulher em seus braços, e em seguida o resto de seu corpo. Ela estava tão nua como o dia que tinha nascido.

- Ainda estou vestido - ele murmurou divertido.

- Hmmm - Isabella murmurou. - Deveríamos remediar isso.

Sorrindo, Edward tirou seu braço debaixo dela e se sentou para tirar a túnica.

Observando-o, Isabella murmurou.

- Marido?

- Sim? - ele perguntou, jogando a túnica no chão antes de tirar suas pernas fora da cama para tirar as calças.

- Não está zangado porque eu o desobedeci sobre deixar o quarto, verdade?

- Não, claro que não. Você salvou nossas vidas.

- Hmmm. - Isabella se manteve calada quando ele tirou as calças, então perguntou. - Isso significa que estou dispensada de meu voto de obedecer sempre, milorde?

Bufando, Edward se endireitou, com as calças na mão.

- Você sempre me desobedece com voto ou sem voto.

- Sim - ela aceitou. - Mas me senti culpada cada vez que te desobedeci.

Rindo, Edward jogou as calças no chão e se meteu de volta na cama.

- Isso é verdade? - ele perguntou divertido. Quando ela assentiu e o olhou com tristeza, ele conseguiu pôr uma expressão solene. - Bem, não podemos deixar que isso aconteça, não é?

Isabella assentiu.

- Bem, então, eu a libero desse juramento, sempre e quando mantiver o outro.

Ela ficou rígida e perguntou hesitante.

- A que outro juramento?

- Me amar - Edward disse suavemente, e Isabella se derreteu contra ele.

- Oh, sim, milorde - ela sussurrou, encontrando seu olhar. - Juro que mantenho. Vou te amar. Sempre.

- E eu também vou te amar sempre - Edward prometeu. Um sorriso curvou-se em seus lábios e ele começou a lhe fazer amor novamente.

**FIM**

**Então o que acharam? Nossa muito obrigada a todos vcs que leram Sempre e deixando sua opinião sempre e vcs invisíveis também. Espero que tenham gostado. **

**Bem o nome do livro adaptado é, Sempre - Lynsay Sands.**

**Espero vcs em minhas próximas fics.**

**Beijinho ate mais**


End file.
